Adventure Time in the Narutoverse!
by Gaara's Desert Rose657
Summary: AU-It's going to be all fun and games in the Narutoverse right? Wrong. It's far from fun for these two best friends. Especially when they meet Orochimaru and the Akatsuki. What will happen? Kidnappings, rape, deaths, stalkers...no good. ItachiXOC,GaaraXOC
1. Beginning the Adventure

**This is a co-written story! The authors are MidnightShadows657 and Dancer of the Shadows**

**_Warnings: bad language, stupidity, Sakura and Ino bashing, other random crap, LEMONS_**

**This is most likely going to be a very strange story and hopefully it is good by the way there IS a small plot line but oh well.**

**There may be rape (either mentioned or attempted)**

**We tried to make this as close to our personalities as possible so if something weird happens and you ask yourself "do they really do things like that?" than the answer is most likely yes, yes we do.**

**DISCLAIMER!: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR CAITLYNN(Dancer of the Shadows owns her) ALTHOUGH I DO OWN ALICIA! ALSO I DON'T OWN ANY SONGS THAT MAY BE MENTIONED IN THIS STORY!**

* * *

Chapter 1  
Beginning the Adventure  
Written by Dancer of the Shadows

* * *

***Caitlynn's POV***

"Alicia's bein' a moron again," I said. I then looked around and frowned.

"Who am I even talking to? Alicia I'm goin' crazy again!" I yelled from across the pond, she stopped chasing the monarch butterfly that floated above her head in an almost teasing manner (which caused me to laugh) and turned to face me while smiling.

"You're not the only one, darlin'." She laughed blissfully as she skipped towards me before finishing her sentence.  
"And when we're oldies we'll be rockin' the Asylum and kickin' the nurses in the kneecaps!"

We began to laugh loudly which caused the butterfly that Alli was originally trying to catch to fly away all of the surrounding animals also fled the area as well. Alicia stopped laughing first so she could wipe the tears from her greenish brown eyes.

"Well girl, I guess we should get to swimmin'!"

I took off my shirt and my jeans only to reveal a black multi-colored paint splatter bikini, the top tied around my back and around my neck however, the ends on the strings had small glassy light blue balls. The bottoms also had paint splatter on them but they tied at my sides using thin strings that also had small light blue glassy balls. I shook my curly chestnut colored hair so that the spiraling curls could spread out, although my hair was _only _chest length much to my annoyance, I have always liked long hair.

'Why the hell did I ever cut it?' I thought sardonically.

I took of my glasses and bent down to set them down on my clothes that were sprawled out randomly. When I straightened back up I tried to focus my dark green eyes on Alli who only stood a few feet away. However, because of my poor vision she was hardly recognizable, I sighed while thinking about the fact by the time I'm twenty I'll be most likely completely blind.  
Alli was wearing her usual blue and black zebra stripe bikini that looked perfect on her because of her naturally tanned skin something I always envied about her my skin was pale white, which made nearly everything I ever wore stand out, in fact my skin is so white it seems almost sickly. Which was a strong possibility; I have always gotten major headaches, random muscle pains and strange bruises I could never explain since I was eight years old. I never really ventured on this topic because it always scared me to think about having a disease or something, so most of the time I just pushed it aside and tried to think more positively.  
The bikini itself had thin straps that tied around her back and around her neck like mine although the left strap had two metal clasps for decoration. The bottoms were all black with a blue zebra stripe half-skirt that frilled sorta, along with two decorative metal clasps on the sides. Her wavy black hair was just little shorter than mine yet much thicker.

I looked towards the pond with a half smile and suddenly darted in its direction. As soon as I hit the water my eyes flew open and I gasp sucking in the ice cold water. I swam up to surface coughing, desperately trying to rid myself of the nasty water, and I mean nasty, ugh it tasted like fish and sewer. After coughing and gagging I realized Alli was still on shore and laughing at me. I narrowed my eyes and frowned in slight annoyance. I didn't just jump in the icy water for her to remain dry and laugh at my stupid antics. Smiling deviously I swam up to the shore and leaned against the dirt.  
"Whatcha doin' up there?" She looked down at me realizing what I meant by the question.  
"How's the water?" She said trying to avoid the question.  
"Amazing, anyway help me up." I said extending a hand towards her while pretending I couldn't get up out on my own. As soon as I had a good grip on her I pulled back suddenly causing her to fall in the water. I desperately scrambled out of the pond as she resurfaced angrily.  
"You bastard!" She yelled half-heartily, while getting out to try and chase me. I ran down the trail that led back to the house, temporarily forgetting our stuff. I heard her laughing as she began to catch up with me when I suddenly heard a gasp and then a bashing sound. I spun around expecting to see a wild animal or a person trying to attack her or something, I was not expecting to see her lying on the ground with no one around.  
"Dammit! I stepped on some damn rock, it tripped me! It's a scam, a scam I tell ya!"  
She picked it up and began to scream at it like a crazy person then she chucked it towards the pond out of anger. I started laughing so hard that my sides began to burn and my chest began to ache from the lack of oxygen.

After calming down, I shivered instinctively as I noticed just how cold it really was. It was early September but surprisingly very cold outside which wasn't much of a problem except we were the idiots who decided to go swimming.  
'Just whose idea was it to go swimmin' anyway?'  
"A whole nude world! A new fantastic way to screw. Everyone tells me no, I need to blow so I can stop wet-dreaming!" Alli sang snapping me out of my thoughts, I looked at her while pursing my lips and scrunching my eyebrows together.  
"They really butchered the Disney name with that song." She spun around and walked back to the pond while singing The Naughty Little Mermaid. I stared at her slightly embarrassed to call myself her friend, when her singing suddenly stopped I got alittle worried so I ran towards the pond knowing that she would never willingly stop singing. I noticed the wind was blowing strangely and the water was swirling like a whirlpool, I gapped at the sight and moved closer to the edge so that I was in front of Alli.

"Caitlynn, Is that normal?" She said from behind me in a cautious small voice, I shook my head stiffly.  
"What the fuck?" I muttered awestruck and slightly afraid. The whirlpool was blue a black and had a black middle that didn't look like it hit the ground of the pond, it looked endless.  
"Don't swear!"  
"I'm looking at a whirlpool, what do you expect me to say?" I yelled as the wind began to pick up even more so that now my hair was flapping around. Alli began to try and walk over to me but instead she (not so surprisingly) tripped over a rock.  
'Is that same rock from before?'  
She fell forward but instead of hitting the ground she fell into the whirlpool even though she was seven feet from the edge originally.  
'How'd she manage that one?'  
"Ah! Holy Vagina! Help me!"  
"Tch, you're on your own." I said carelessly, she shot me a murderous look and I smiled kindly back at her.  
Suddenly a giant branch flew out and hit me in the back (ow!) throwing me forward and into the damned whirlpool.  
'This cant end well.'

"I can't believe this is happening because of the rock!" She yelled angrily I shot her a disbelieving look before screaming back at her.  
"What the hell are you talking about? I was hit by a fucking branch!"  
We began to get pulled under and dragged even farther into the whirlpool soon we were getting closer and closer to the middle, I tried fighting the current but it was too strong and I was being pulled into it even harder. As soon as I reached the middle I began to fall into darkness and I was beginning to lose consciousness but I had just enough strength to finish one thought before the darkness overcame me.

_Why the hell does stuff like this always happen at her house?_

**Review review! or i'll eat you...NOT you probably taste gross but i bet Gaara wouldn't mind having a taste :P**

Closing Statements:

**Alicia: Why is my white washcloth all bloody**

Caitlynn: I don't know I got a cut...

Alicia: When was this?

Caitlynn:...4 am...

Alicia: Why were you up at 4 am?

Caitlynn: I was hungry my tummy was growling like a whale...*makes whale noises*

Alicia: *raises eyebrow and gives weird look*

Well peeps that is all for now! **Review!**


	2. Sasuke: The Closet Pervert

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but i do own Alicia and Dancer of the shadows own Caitlynn. We both own Kaleigh.**

* * *

Chapter 2  
**Sasuke: The closet Pervert  
**_Chapter written by MidnightShadows657_

* * *

***Alicia's POV***

It felt like we would never escape the darkness. Then right below us a light appeared. It got bigger and bigger; then in a flash we were falling through the air.

"What the hell, how did this happen!" I screeched. I quickly grabbed a hold of Caitlynn and held on for dear life.

"We were just swimming in a pond and now we are falling from the sky? This is not logical!" Caitlynn yelled. I gave her a disbelieving look.

"Now you decide to think of logic?" I asked smiling. She smirked. We were having too much fun making faces at each other that we didn't realize we were heading right for the trees below us. As soon as we started falling through then I got on Caitlynn's back so she could break my fall. When we hit the ground I heard her make a really funny grunting sound so I cracked up laughing.

"That was a nice sex sound you got there," I said. Then added "Oh and by the way, that was for almost leaving me to die alone in that stupid swirling death trap you call a whirlpool," I sneered the ending. She smiled at me then frowned.

"Yeah but I still got knocked in with you by that retarded branch! Oh and no it didn't hurt when 140 pounds landed on top of me, thanks for asking," she said sarcastically. I gave her a fake glare.

"I do not weigh that much," I argued. I sat up so she could sit up as well.

"Yeah well I had about 300 pounds land on me," said a muffled voice. Caitlynn and I looked at each other confused.

"Did you just hear that?" I asked looking around. She nodded.

"Yeah where did it come from?" she said searching for someone that might be hiding behind or within the trees surrounding us. Then something shifted underneath us. We looked down at the same time and saw him.

"Sasuke…," Caitlynn said.

"Where did you come from?" I finished. We pursed our lips awkwardly.

"And where the heck did that come from?" she added. I looked at where she was pointing. There was a building in front of us. He growled and pushed us off.

"Well aren't we a little pushy," Caitlynn joked. We both cracked up and hit Sasuke in the arm. He groaned. We then looked from him to the building and then back at him. We were standing outside of a hotspring. It wouldn't have been creepy if we were standing on the girls' side. Caitlynn and I looked at each other and then stared exaggeratingly wide eyed at Sasuke.

"Closet Pervert!" we screamed, pointing at him. He glared at us but it was totally obvious he was embarrassed about being found out. We burst out laughing.

"So you always put on this cool boy mask when you are around people and act so high and mighty," Caitlynn teased.

"But when you are alone you turn into a horny bastard," I finished laughing even harder. My sides were killing me and tears were streaming down my eyes from laughing so hard. He turned a bright red but I couldn't tell if it was from anger or embarrassment.

"Closet Pervert, Closet Pervert!" we chanted, laughing again. His fists clenched and he ground his teeth together.

"Shut the hell up!" he yelled. We both stopped in fake surprise. Then we ran over and glomped him.

"Don't worry Sasu," Caitlynn said choosing a nickname for him.

"It's alright, I mean everyone is perverted in some way," I said smiling at him. I then gave Caitlynn a look and she instantly understood what to do before leaving him. I blinked three times.

"Ha ha ha," we said creepily in Sasuke's ears. His face turned to confusion as we ran away; deeper into the forest. When we were a pretty good distance away from him and his perverted ways I turned to Caitlynn.

"I don't think we are at my house anymore," I said. She looked at me oddly.

"What was your first guess?" She asked in deep teasing voice that made my sound slow or something.

"Hey fool, if we didn't just land on Sasuke then I wouldn't have been able to tell because this place looks no different than that around the pond," I said glaring but burst into hysterics at the remembrance of Sasuke. That scene was priceless.

"Hey I think we should go visit Konoha," I said excitedly. Caitlynn nodded.

"Definitely, we should go annoy Shikamaru and the other people," she said. I smirked.

"Yeah I bet you want to see Shikamaru," I teased. Caitlynn nodded in a weird way.

"You know I want to see that sexy boy," she said giving me a creep stalker face. Then she laughed and I nodded in agreement.

"But I can't wait 'till the part where I meet my Itachi," she said excitedly.

"I can't wait 'till I see my Gaara!" I squealed. You have no idea how much I love Gaara. He is my one true love so if any of you girls out there want to fight me for him I'll warn you…you will lose. He is mine and will always be mine.

"I was about to say something to Caitlynn when she tripped over a log. She landed hard on her face. I tried not to burst out laughing but it didn't work. Caitlynn stood up and hit me in the head for laughing too hard.

"Damn log needs to be more careful where it lies down," she muttered making me laugh even harder.

"Yeah 'cause it's all the logs fault," I said teasingly. Caitlynn made a hilarious but creepy face at me.

"It tried to violate me," she whined cracking up afterwards. I really don't understand how her minds works; and thinking back I realized…we laugh a lot so I guess you can say we are crazy

"Did you know how funny you looked just now and how crazy you sound?" I asked referring to the face she made and her comment about the log. She looked at me like I was stupid.

"And yelling at rocks isn't something a crazy person would do?" she asked sarcastically even though a grin was plastered on her face the entire time. I looped my arm through hers.

"Konoha here we come," I yelled pounding my fist in the air. We cracked up as we made our way to the Konoha gates.

* * *

**Please review!**

Random closing statement

Caitlynn: Buttplugs are gross!

Alicia: So are anal beads

Caitlynn: Ahem. ON THE FLOOR PET!

Kaleigh: I'M NOT A DOG!

Alicia: Sure...

Kaleigh: Bitch.

Caitlynn: You're the dog, not us.

Kaleigh: Suck my dick!

Alicia: WE HAVE MAN DOG!

Caitlynn: Roll over *Kaleigh rolls over* I don't see a penis...

Alicia: And there you have it, folks.


	3. Occurrences and songs

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach or the song Hate my life by Theory of a Deadman**

* * *

Chapter 3  
**Occurrences and Songs  
**_Chapter written by Dancer of the Shadows_

* * *

***Caitlynn POV***

I danced through the forest as we tried to reach the gates of Konoha, although the trees looked all the same and I wasn't really sure where we were. Sasuke was outside of a bathhouse but we incidentally took off in the opposite direction.

'Why'd we even do that?'

I sighed dejectedly and made no conversation with Alli, I liked it better when we were silent; it gave me more room to think and day-dream. Something I did a lot, it could be a little embarrassing because it caused me to do really random things and have strange thoughts. I dropped my pace from skipping to just regular old walking after I began to tire out from all of our incessant skipping. I began to think about the reactions we could get from the other characters as we made our journey through this strange world. I always thought that Sasuke was a silent little prick who'd have never stood for our taunting or anything we did. But, he seemed mellow in a weird way, he also seemed more boyish, when ever I seen him on the T.V. screen or in the manga he seemed more girlish and uncaring. I never could have guessed he'd have looked manly and sexy, nor could I have guessed that he would be a pervert underneath all that brooding he did.

It made me wonder how the other characters would act towards us and if there personalities were all wrong. How would my Itachi react to me? I hope he is more open and willing to tolerate me. I looked down and bit my lip nervously, would he even be able to stand me. I know I wouldn't if he acted like me in anyway. I could be so annoying sometimes; even my own personality could get to me occasionally. I wonder how Gaara would react around Alli; honestly I didn't think he'd like her. He seemed very reserved and sometimes I had to question if she understood him at all. But I wasn't one to talk; I don't think much of Itachi's thoughts only his alluring dark personality and his seducing good-looks.

"-ynn? Lynnie?"

Alli's soft spoken voice woke me out of my stupor, and I tried to focus my dark green eyes on her thin frame. She stared at me with a confused and concerned look. I forced my thoughts away and tried to smile reassuringly at her. She didn't look too convinced but I didn't want to talk, I never really did. We walked for several more miles before I collapsed out of agitation and exhaustion.

"I can't take this! Where the hell are we? I'm tired and hot and sweaty and icky and bloody!" Alli stared down at me while frowning ruefully.

"I thought it'd be easier than this, I thought Konoha would be just around the corner, I thought we'd be there by now!"

"I know, and bloody?" She asked tilting her head at my obviously unharmed body; I shook my head and sighed loudly.

"My period." She laughed loudly and I glared at her wishing it would pierce her.

We rested for a short time, but the more time we wasted, the more danger we were in, we were lost with no protection food. Dusk was approaching and we were stuck in the middle of nowhere. After ten minutes we got up and began to walk again, out of the blue an orange-haired boy ran out of the bushes dresses in black with a giant sword on his back.

"Ichigo?" Alli said her eyebrows scrunched up in confusion, I gave in an equally strange glance.  
"Arghh, Why the hell does this always happen to me?" He screamed as he ran by without so much as sparing a glance.  
A very pissed of Kenpachi and Yachiru ran out as well, the however stopped and stared at us questionably.  
"You see an orange-haired runt anywhere around?" We shook our heads in complete sync, he snarled and ran away. I raised my head towards the sky and then looked around me oddly.  
"You saw that too right?"  
"Yeah."  
"Get 'em Kenny."

"Well, let's get to then, love." I said in a sing-song voice. We began to skip and sing together in sync.

_So sick of the hobos always begging for change  
I don't like how I gotta work and  
They just sit around and get paid  
I hate all of the people who can't drive their cars.  
Bitch you better get outta the way  
Before I start falling apart _

_I hate how my wife is always up my ass  
She always wants to buy brand new things  
But I don't have the cash._

_I hate my job, all of my rich friends  
I hate everyone to the bitter end.  
Nothing turns out right There's no end in sight  
I hate my life!_

_How come I never get laid nice guys always lose.  
How could she have another headache  
There's always some kind of excuse  
I still hate my job, my boss is a dick  
I don't get paid nearly enough  
To put up with all of his shit_

_I hate my job, all of my rich friends  
I hate everyone to the bitter end.  
Nothing turns out right There's no end in sight  
I hate my life!_

_I hate that I can't tell when a girl's underage,  
You know, I tell her she's a nice piece of ass,  
Then her daddy punches me in the face_

_So if you're pissed like me  
Bitch this is what you gotta do  
Put your middle fingers up in the air  
Go on and say "Fuck you!"_

_I hate my job, all of my rich friends  
I hate everyone to the bitter end.  
Nothing turns out right There's no end in sight  
I hate my life!_

_So much at stake, can't catch a break  
I hate my life  
No, it's nothing new hear "it sucks to be you"  
I fuckin hate my life_

We finished the song loudly and laughed about it for along time, I blinked my eyes owlishly as I realized we had reached Konoha. I grinned deviously, and looked over to Alli.

"Now the fun can really begin."

I walked through the giant gates but was soon stopped by Kotetsu and Izumo. I smirked and walked over to them, and leisurely took a seat over on there table. I was facing Alli so I tilted my head and looked at them seductively.

"You…wouldn't really let two hardly dressed girls stay out there for the night, would you?" I said slowly, while fluttering my eyelashes.

They both began to blush immediately, and then looked us over (Checked us out.) they then began to converse quietly to each other. I smiled at Alli knowing I had this in the bag, I flicked my head in there direction, she walked over hesitantly and remained standing next to me in a semi-shy way. I frown erupted on my face as I realized just what her problem was. We were standing in front of two men in a bikini's and she was nervous. Her lack of confidence really pissed me off too. She always went on about how she was fat and all that stupid junk, I never got how she could be so oblivious. She never seemed to realize that she's nearly perfect in every way, she isn't fat or ugly, she's really smart too, and always seemed to bring a smile to everyone's face; I have always idolized her in that way, even if she didn't know it.

"Well, I guess we can't tell you to leave, you are just civilians anyway. But you haven't a house here either so I guess we'll take you to the Hokage." Izumo said slowly.  
Suddenly they grabbed our arms and picked us up and ran/jumped to the Hokage building.

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_Closing statements _

_Alicia: *BURP!* _

_Caitlynn: We are in the middle of a store controll yourself! _

_Alicia: Whatcha talkin' about that was you! _

_Caitlynn: *Deadpan* _

_Alicia: *Trips* _

_Caitlynn: *Laughs* Karma's a bitch, ain't it? _

_Alicia: Bastard. _

_And Fin_


	4. JackRabbit Sex and Misconceptions

**Disclaimer: I dOn'T oWn NaRuTo!**

* * *

Omake 1:  
**Jack-Rabbit Sex and Misconceptions  
**_Written by Dancer of the Shadows_

* * *

**Sex! Part one**

**Caitlynn and Naruto**

Sakura is walking through woods outside of Konoha, when she sees Naruto. He is hunched over against a tree; she giave him a strange look.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" She asked curiously.

"Sorry Sakura, can't talk right now, busy." He said as he lunged into a tree causing a high-pitched moan come from underneath him.

"NARUTO! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Sakura yelled completely mortified.

"We're trying to have hot tree sex." A small muffled voice called from underneath him in a worn out way.

"CAITLYNN!" Sakura screamed in horror, when she realized Caitlynn and Naruto were having sex she began to shake a little. Caitlynn began to grunt as she tried to pull out her arm from underneath Naruto.

"You're still here? You're kinda ruining the moment. I'm in the middle of rockin' Naruto. Naruto's rockin' the beer butt!" She said in a sing-song voice,

"Plus I like younger men, there like jack-rabbits!"

Sakura screamed and shook her head in complete mortification. Naruto and Caitlynn began to laugh together as they got up and hugged each other.

_"Just kidding!"_

**Sex! Part Two**  
Alicia and Shino

"Ah! Shino one of your bugs just crawled on my boob!" Alicia yelled, as Shino grunted.

"What's going on?" Kiba asked as him, Naruto, Neji, and Sakura were eavesdropping on Shino and Alicia.

"I think there having sex."

"Shino, not that way! It doesn't feel right."

"Sorry, but it didn't fit the other way." Shino's soft voice echoed through the hall way.

By then the crowd around the room had increased by nearly ten people. They were all making bets on whether Alicia or Shino was on top. Caitlynn smiled and betted on Alicia only saying, she likes to be in control.

"Yes! See that's how it's done!" Alicia yelled in pure joy.

"I get it."

After many grunts and what sound like a struggle there was a small scream and a giant bash.

"Shino, that was stupid you could have hurt me!" Alicia yelled in mild frustration.

After along time and some very provocative sounds and words Caitlynn shouted out due to habit.

"Do it harder!"

Alicia then slammed the door open Showing a fully dressed Alicia and Shino looking slightly distressed.

"What are you all doing?" Shino asked quietly.

"What are you doing?"

"Building a bug dome."

Everyone's jaw dropped,

"WHAT!"

* * *

Please Review!

_Closing Statements:_

_Alicia: Why was I having sex with Shino!_

_Caitlynn:...Cause you two could have creepy stalker sex._

_Alicia: Yeah!_

_Caitlynn: Anyway Naruto was amazing, I highly recommend him."_

_Alicia: Have Funn!_


	5. Wrongs and Thongs?

**Disclaimer: i do not own Naruto, Bleach or Inyasha**

* * *

Chapter 4  
**Wrongs and Thongs?  
**_Written by MidnightShadows657_

* * *

***Alicia's POV***

We reached the Hokage building but those two creeps wouldn't put us down so we actually had to kick them. Freaking perverts! I gave Caitlynn a look which she returned. Why does this always happen to us? Creepy older men get attracted to us. Izumo knocked on the Hokage's door.

"Lord Hokage we have some young ladies here in need of a place to stay for awhile," he said bowing at the door.

"Bring them in," his deep voice rang from the other side. Izumo opened it and gestured for us to walk in first. I grabbed a hold of Caitlynn's arm before entering. She always made me feel better, more confident. Whenever we were together it felt like I could overcome anything. I knew I was shy but when I was with her I could be more confident and courageous. She gets annoyed with me when I say I'm fat or I look bad but what she doesn't seem to realize is that I'm comparing myself to her. She always looks so pretty even when she wakes up (that may sound creeperish but she is my bestest friend so I can say stuffs like that). I have always been jealous of her body because it's nearly perfect. She is so kind but can kick some butt when she needs to. I laughed inwardly at the thought of her goin' all kinds of crazy on someone. I loved hanging out with her because she was so much fun. She is basically like my sister and I love her like that. I never want to part from her. If we aren't rockin' it in the asylum then we will be the old ladies causin' trouble in the nursing home!

We walked into the Hokage's office and he nearly passed out. Blood flowed from his nose like a waterfall. Now the Hokage? Freaking creep. Caitlynn and I did an anime sweat drop.

A few moments later he had tissues stuffed in his nostrils. He cleared his throat to speak.

"Well, considering your condition right now we can't just send you away. We will have a room prepared for you shortly," he said trying not to stare at us. I was half hidden behind Caitlynn. She rolled her eyed at me probably thinking that I was to shy but the truth was, he creeped me out. He was like…eye raping us.

When the Hokage finished explaining to us a bunch of crap we didn't care about, Izumo and Kotetsu led us out. A couple of maids came to get us some real clothes. Caitlynn had on blue spandex that ended in the middle of her thigh. Over top of that she wore a short black kimono with a low v-cut that was tied by a white bow at her waist. The kimono ended just below the spandex. It was ripped on either side of her thighs. Underneath the kimono she wore a fish net shirt that showed only a little do to the kimono's low v-cut. The sleeves were ripped off in a pretty way. The symbol for Konoha located just above the bottom hem. It was dark crimson red. She wore those cute black shoe things while her hair was tied up in a too perfect messy bun. Her left calf and ankle were bandaged to perfection. Her right upper arm also contained bandages. I wore a light blue kimono similar to Caitlynn's. They were the same length and mine also had the sleeves ripped off perfectly. Mine slit up to the top of my thigh on the left side, revealing my black spandex. A dark purple ribbon tied into a bow at my waist. The symbol for Konoha present on the front in white with black outlining it. My left forearm and right ankle were bandaged. My hair was up in a ponytail; my bangs hanging down to the side. If I must say we looked hot! We were looking in the mirrors and I noticed we looked different.

"Hey do you think something is different about us?" I asked Caitlynn. She observed us in the mirror and furrowed her eyebrows.

"Yeah our hair looks longer and we look more…anime," she said scrunching up her face. I chuckled at the face because it was priceless.

"That and we are probably about 5 inches shorter than we were in our world," I said. She thought for a moment and then smirked.

"Yeah probably 'cause you know how they like to exaggerate heights and weights and sizes of things in anime/mangas," she said.

"Hey do you want to go look around while we wait for our place?" I asked. She smiled real big.

"Definitely!" We linked arms and headed for the town.

We decided to go see the Hokage monument first. Caitlynn pursed her lips and scrutinized the statues. I cracked up.

"Just 'cause you stare at them doesn't mean they are gonna do anything," I teased. She playfully hit me.

"No that wasn't what I was doing," she said going back to examine them. I looked to see what she found so interesting about 'em.

"Then way are you staring at them so hard?" I asked confused.

"Did you notice that the Hokage monument looks exactly like Mt. Rushmore?" she asked. I thought for a moment then it hit me.

"Oh my goodness! Yes they are exactly alike," I said disbelievingly.

"Those damn thieves stole our idea about carving important people into the side of a mountain!" Caitlynn said loudly. I nodded in agreement.

"Them freaking butt pirates!" I said. We both cracked up and went on our way. We came to the forest of death and stared in amazement.

"Whoa, it's even bigger in person," I said looking up at the enormous trees and gates. I heard Caitlynn laughing. I gave her a look someone would give a crazy person.

"Remember when I wondered if they make the trees bigger than normal?" she asked not looking away from the gates.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Well I was right, these are way bigger than the ones at home," she said. I examined them and it was pretty obvious these weren't normal sized trees. Then there was a voice coming from the other side of the gate. It was a very weird voice that didn't sound like it belonged to any normal or semi-normal human. Then a small talking green frog emerged from the bushes wobbling.

"Rin…Lord Sesshomaru...Where are you…," he stopped calling out when he saw us. I could feel the awkward/creeped out look on my face. I sideways glanced at Caitlynn and her expression matched mine.

"Excuse me puny humans," he said. My temper flared at this. The nerve of that 3 foot tall frog, calling _us_ puny. I picked up a pebble and looked at him.

"Have you seen Lord Sesshomaru or Rin anywhere?" he asked. We shook our heads at the same time. He started to walk away when I chucked the rock and hit him hard in the back of the head. He fell head first into the dirt. He got up, angry.

"What did you do that for?" he asked yelling in his annoying froggy voice. We both cracked up.

"That it was you get for calling us puny you almost 3 foot tall toad," Caitlynn said. He growled and began walking away when I noticed something sticking out from his pant things.

"Hey Jaken are those thongs with the letter K sewed on?" I asked pointing it out. He quickly spun around and started yelling at me but his words didn't make sense. Caitlynn burst out laughing until she was crying. I smirked and stood with my arms folded. Caitlynn finally caught her breath.

"What does the K stand for…Kikyo?" she asked laughing again. This time I had to join in.

"Well her name matches it Kikyo…kinky ho," we were laughing so hard that we fell on the ground tumbling over one another.

"It could also be Kagura's," I said pretending to be serious. Caitlynn sat up.

"Or Kagome's," she said pretending to think.

"It doesn't belong to either," he said getting more angry. We sat there quietly for about 10 second then started laughing again. This time we literally rolled on the floor.

"So y-you admit…you are wearing t-them," I tried to say between my giggle fits.

"No but if I were they wouldn't belong to either!" he yelled. We pretended to stop laughing.

"Then who do they belong to?" He looked away.

"If I were wearing any they would belong to…Kohaku," he said turning away. Caitlynn and I were silent for several minutes. We then looked at each other horrified.

"Kohaku…Sango's brother!" we said in unison. I was dumbfounded.

"WHAT THE HELL!" we yelled together. Okay, that is just wrong. I noticed Jaken was leaving.

"Hey Jaken!" I called out to him.

"How do you know my name?" he asked hesitantly. I smiled evilly.

"That is for me to know and for you to never find out but when you find Sesshomaru tell him that Caitlynn and I will rape him with a butt plug," I said and we both burst into another fit of laughter. We couldn't hear Jaken yelling at us and he wasn't there when we stopped. I looked at Caitlynn and she looked at me.

"This is the second time that has happened," I said looking off into the forest of death.

"Yeah first Ichigo and now Jaken? Who will be next gluttony?" she asked smirking at the thought of meeting gluttony face to face.

"That would be pretty funny but I think we should start heading back to see if our place is ready," I said and she nodded. All the way back we sang retarded songs and danced like cavemen on crack. What a day.

* * *

_**Please Review! Yes it is probably a very odd story but hey life is more funn when you live it the funn way. So make your life as weird, random, odd, creepy as possible and let me tell you... you will never regret it! ^_^**_

_Random Closing Statement:_

_*on trampoline while jumping funnily*_

_Alicia: Are you haveing sex with Shino?_

_Caitlynn: haha you know it!_

_Alicia: You can have his bugs join in!_

_Caitlynn: I wonder if he had but sex with his bugs..._

_Alicia: *shifty eyes* How would that work out?_

_Caitlynn: he can command the bugs to crawl in and out and in and out..._

_Alicia: EWW! haha ew...but just imagine how Orochimaru has sex...you know with his long tongue and all..._

_Caitlynn: eww he can reach that back or he can give himself a blow job!_

_Alicia: EWWW! Oh and he can easily slip it into girls pants if he wants..._

Both of us: EWW DIRTY THOUGHTS!

**haha well there you have it folks. You learned how Shino has solo butt sex and how orochimaru can get in a womans pants...whether he is welcome or not... ^_^**


	6. Sexilicious boys and other things

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! Or any other things that may have appeared in here from other shows and what-not! I do however own Caitlynn and Alicia

* * *

Chapter 5  
**Cantaloupe Boobs, Elephant Butts, And Sexilicious boys**  
_Written by Dancer of the Shadows_

As Alicia and I skipped back to the Hokage's place, I couldn't help but think about how pretty I looked. I had always dreamed about being all anime-ized and stuff like that, but I had never thought it'd be so cool. I was kinda psyched about what kinda things could happen while Alli and I are here. I looked down at my outfit, which I though was completely gorgeous, it fit me perfectly, which ended up getting me some really creepy looks. Although this happened whenever I went anywhere, I always got creepy lecherous stares just because I was alittle more developed than the other girls my age. That was the only downside of this outfit; it made my boobs look humongous. I looked over to Alli, it made hers butt look bigger than normal too. I started laughing uncontrollably at the thought of Alli getting stalked by some creepy 40 year old man who thought he was hott.

"Whatcha laughing for?"

"You're gonna get raped by a 40-year-old man!" I said in between laughs and gasps, I rhymed!

"What? Why?" She said looking at me incredulously.

"Cause yer butt's big." I said childishly, while tapping her shoulder lightly. She gave me a face and suddenly got a devious smile on her face, I instantly became worried.

"Well, at least my boobs aren't the size of cantaloupes!" I began to glare half-heartily before I spun around and grabbed the man behind me by the wrist and pulled him towards Alli.

"Do you think I have cantaloupe boobs?" I asked staring at him intently; he instantly turned crimson and raised his hands in a defeated manner.

"I-I d-don't k-k-know?" He stammered his obviously uncomfortable with the question; I scoffed and glared at him.

"You don't know? It's an easy question, yes or no." I snarled becoming frustrated by his hesitance.

"See? He obviously agrees with me, you have cantaloupe boobs!" Alli laughed good-naturedly. The man who was probably in his early twenties became even more terrified as I spun around to face him my newly grown hair slapping him in the face as I stepped forward threateningly.

"What! Is that true! Do you think that?" I yelled maliciously.

"I-I p-please, I need t-to go." He whimpered helplessly.

"You're avoiding the question!"

"I—Please!"

"Fine. Don't answer but you agree with me that Alli has an Elephant butt, right?"

"WHAT!"

"Please don't act so surprised, we all knew it was bound to happen one day." I said flippantly. She spun on me and glared apparently unamused by my oh-so truthful comment. I smiled in a carefree manner, and patted her head which incidentally was now the same height as mine.

"Don't be frustrated hunny, it's not my fault you have an unusually large butt."

"I do not have a-yeah I do don't I?" She said while nodding her head candidly, a movement in-which I mirrored. When I turned around I was met with thin air, I narrowed my eyes in contempt.

"How long ago do you think he left?" I asked slowly and quietly.

"I think it's been awhile." She said looking around me with shifty eyes.

"…Weren't we supposed to be somewhere?" I said looking around trying me hardest to remember what we were supposed to be doing.  
I looked all over the place but nothing came to mind, I noticed Alli was being unusually quiet and staring off into the distance. I tried to see who it was she was looking at but with my terrible eyesight I couldn't make out the figure, I couldn't even distinguish the person's gender. I bit my lip in dissatisfaction when Alli began to grin like nobodies business. Soon after that she began to rock on her heels a bit and is that drool? Eww it is. Wait! There is only one thing in this world that could make her drool and act even weirder than usual.  
"OH SNAP GAARA!" I yelled when it occurred to me, I blushed wildly as everyone's and I mean everyone's head snapped in my direction. Even Gaara's. I scratched the back of my head sheepishly and smiled uneasily.

"Oh, u-um hi?" I said (more like asked) and waved my left hand in his direction. I looked over to Alli as she stared at me like an idiot.  
"What?" I whispered softly and curiously.

"Why did you get to talk to Gaara first?" She whined impatiently.

"He didn't say anything to me." I said while raising an eyebrow.

"Doesn't matter! He saw you before me!"

"Okay…" I said trying to understand just what she was edging towards.

"So! That means I have to talk and see Itachi before you!" She exclaimed proudly,

"Hey that's not fair!"

"Yeah!"

"No!"

"Yeah!"

"No!"

"Yeah!"

"No!"

"Yeah!"

"Yeah?"

"NO!—Wait? I mean yeah!"

"Sorry, too late!" I said cockily while pointing at her.

I looked over towards where Gaara was standing only to see him missing, although most people were now staring and sweat-dropping at us.

"Don't sweat-drop me! I am completely sane!" Alli yelled while running in a circle,  
_  
Yeah completely sane, riiight  
_  
"Alright, Beautiful let's get to the Sandaime's place before you make us look any more crazy, we gotta live here now and you're embarrassing." I said as I spun around and headed to the door, where Gaara had entered just 10 minutes before. We then walked up the first flight of stairs that led to the top of the building. After the next three flights I fell to my knees in anguish.

"Oh god! Who even came up with this design?" I said panting, my legs aching.

"I dunno, but they were obviously on crack." Alli said between pants and groans.

I after ten more minutes we finally reached the top of all 10 flights, though I was panting and on the verge of death by that time.

"That was torture, I am so outta shape it ain't even funny." I said while laughing slightly.

After we regained our composer we walked over to the Hokage's door, there was a guard in front of it, per usual.

"Were here to see the H-man." Alli said in a laid-back man voice.

"Sorry, no visitors." He said in a really deep voice, a red tick mark appeared on my head as I put my hands on my hips.

"Excuse me? We were here early, if you'd just—"

"No visitors."

"Look. I have an appointment if—"

"If you'd leave now—"

"No! I just walked up ten flights of stairs just to get here, I will see the Hokage and that's final!" I yelled angrily, Alli standing right behind me looking very unamused.

"Miss. Please no yelling."

"Oh? Kenta you can let them enter." The Sandaime's voice was barely distinguishable over our loud voices; I gave him a smug look after the doors swung open.

"Tryin' to tell me to leave, who'd he think he was?" I muttered to Alli, she looked just as irritated as me.

The Sandaime smiled warmly and told us to come closer, as we realized we weren't alone.

"Caitlynn, Alicia this is Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, and Shikamaru."

"Hey, I seen you earlier." I said casually and while nodding my head towards Gaara.

"Yes, I remember you too, you screamed my name." I smiled and looked up happily,

"Good times." Alli gave me a funny look with an eyebrow raised.

"This is Alli by the way."

I said exuberantly clearly not noticing the awkward tension in the room; I pursed my lips and stared at the Hokage and Gaara strangely.  
_  
Mustn't think about-no mustn't think-  
_  
"Do you really have something called Kage sex on a table?" I blurted out before I could stop myself. Every ones jaw dropped and I mentally cursed my inability to control my impulses.

"K-kage Sex?" Kankuro spluttered trying to regain control of him self, I tried to smile but ended up failing miserably.

"Y-yeah, see I uh, yeah, It's you know group um Kage sex, you know?" I stammered uncomfortably.

"You have problems." Alli deadpanned, and then glanced over at Gaara, who seemed to be the least affected by what I said.

"Sex?" He asked innocently,

"Oh! You poor, poor deprived boy." Alli cooed cutely towards him, apparently he thought so too, because a small blush dusted his pale cheeks as he gazed at her. I smiled knowingly as Alli remained oblivious to his attraction, sometimes she could be so naïve.  
Shikamaru coughed trying to get everything back in order, but it was useless, Temari was still shell-shocked probably at the thought of her dearest brother having anal sex with an old man, Kankuro was having abit of a nose bleed, but I don't think he was having one about the Kage sex—wait why is he staring at me that way? He isn't having a nose bleed because of me is he, wait why is he staring at my…I looked down and instantly realized the problem, my half-kimono, yukata-thing was hanging just abit too low, and the fishnet shirt didn't do much to conceal anything. I began to blush and awkwardly pulled my kimono up. Gaara was still staring awestruck at Alli while she was animatedly to him, he occasionally said some words back but she seemed more than happy to do all the talking.

"Ahem. Girls your room is ready, this is the key have Takuya show you the way." The Sandaime said after everything calmed down.

Suddenly a really sexy looking jounin boy appeared. He had snow-white hair that reached his shoulders but was cut in many which was making it have a shaggier look. He also had sapphire blue eyes, and a near perfect face his skin was fairly tan. He looked to be about 17 years old and had on black cargo pants with a white t-shirt that had a strange twisty symbol on it. His head band was wrapped around his wrist, and he was wearing the custom black ninja shoes. He also carried a katana on his back that was in a black sheath that had gold Chinese looking dragons wrapping around it, the hilt was long and black with gold diamond designs, the hilt was in the shape of a silver triangle. On the tip on the hilt was a silver metal clasp that held the kanji symbol so fire. He noticed I was staring at him so he sent me a very sexy and cocky smile. Figures, he'd have an ego the size of the internet. However I smiled back nonetheless, he then winked and told us to follow him in a husky deep tone.  
_  
Damn! Must resist sexy silver hair!_Alli shot me a look and I shrugged flicking my head in his direction. She seemed to understand what I was meant by it cause she laughed nearly a second later. We finally reached our house which was in a small district on the east side of town. It was a light blue building that didn't seemed very big but there were only two of us. Alli walked in first, I heard an excited scream come from her and her feet pounding around the place as she hopped from place to place. I turned around to face Takuya he was grinning at me while staring just a few inches below my face.

_Every time.  
_  
"Thanks for showing us how to get here." I said while bowing to him a little bit, and smiling to show my gratitude.

"Oh, it's no problem, I'd be _ecstatic to help you_ anytime."  
_  
Okay that sounded just abit stalkerish. _

"Okay, well I guess I'll see you later.

I was about to turn around and leave when I felt me hit the side of the house. My eyes shot open when I realized Takuya was pressed up against me. I felt his soft lips hit mine roughly, I tried to fight the urge to kiss him back, dammit, and I curse my weakness for hot silver haired guys. I kissed him back but a little softer and more experimental. When he realized I wasn't fighting against him, he began to kiss me even more. I felt his hands travel all across my body as he felt me up, um, I hope he knows I'm not about to have sex with him when he doesn't even know my first name. He then bit the bottom of my lip making me gasp and him shove his tongue in it. He then began to explore my mouth with his own tongue before he bean to trace shapes on my tongue which caused me to moan slightly. He then removed his mouth from mine and began to place butterfly kisses down my chin and on to my neck where he latched himself onto, he then bit me hard causing me to yelp in surprise. I heard harsh stomping probably from Alli trying to reach me to see what happened. Takuya then growled in frustration and stepped away from me shooting one last smile before he disappeared.

"Caitlynn?"

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

_Closing Statements:_

_Alicia: That guy's gonna rape you, you know?_

_Caitlynn: I know, damn Irresistable Sliver-haired sexmuffins_

_Alicia: I know but Gaara's my one and only_

_Caitlynn: Too bad you're both kinda oblivous to the fact right now_

_Alicia: Damn_

_Caitlynn: You gonna have hot sandy sex, on the Kazekage desk_

_Alicia: Damn right!_


	7. Asshole rapists and Shadows

**_Disclaimer: i do not own naruto or the bathing suit from Phineas and Ferb! But i do own Caitlynn and Alicia!_**

* * *

Chapter 6  
**A-hole rapists and Shadows  
**_Written by MisnightShadows657_

* * *

Alicia's POV

I was exploring this amazing house when I heard an odd noise coming from where Caitlynn was. Those weren't one of her normal weird sounds. Something must be happening to her. I ran as fast as I could to see if she was okay.

"Caitlynn?" I asked walking out to see her leaning against the side of the house. She was in a daze. I looked around to see what could have caused such a noise to come out of her mouth but, she was alone. There was no one within blocks of us, which was weird in itself. I looked back and this time really got a look at her. Her hair was slightly a mess and her cheeks flamed a bright red. Her mouth hung open slightly as she stared off into space. I walked over to stand in front of her; putting my hands on her shoulders. This time she really looked at me; but her eyes were different. The emotion I could read the best was shock. I could also see confusion, attraction and one I didn't like at all. Distance. Her eyes seemed more distant; like she was looking at me but wasn't actually seeing me.

"What happened?" I asked serious, even though I knew she would try to come up with an excuse to make me not worry; but what she doesn't know is that I may be oblivious to many things but reading her is not one of them. She was my best friend so I had to know her emotions; what she feels. That is how our bond has always been. We know exactly what the other person feels or thinks.

"Nothing I just thought I saw Itachi," she said smiling. I forced a smile. That could be true but she was hiding something.

"Really were you too awestruck to say hi?" I asked. She narrowed her eyes playfully making me grin even wider.

"No but at least I didn't drool over my man," she said laughing and pretending to be me drooling. I hit her in the arm.

"Hey at least I talked to my man," I said laughing, making her laugh too.

"Let's go get settled in," I said and she nodded; following me into the house. We picked out our rooms and started rearranging the furniture to our liking. After that we went out shopping to stock up on our wardrobe. There were several cute outfits to choose from so we ending up getting more than we intended because we couldn't decide. We then started to let our creative side out so we could decorate the inside of the house the way we want. We wanted to inside to me completely unique; just like our personalities.

We got home pretty late so we were bushed. I wanted to go to bed early but we had to put away all our stuff we bought. It took about thirty minutes to almost finish all of it. We were just finishing up when there was a knock on our door. Caitlynn and I looked at each other obviously confused. Who would come visit at this hour? I left to answer the door. I opened it to reveal a tall brown haired man with painting on his face.

"Kankuro?" I asked remembering his name from when the Hokage introduced us. He smiled but then light pink painted his cheeks. What the hell? I looked to see if I had forgotten to wear pants but they were there. Then it hit me. I was wearing short neon green girl boxers with a pink tank top.

"You remembered my name?" he asked. I nodded and then stepped aside.

"Please come in," I said gesturing for him to enter. He walked in hesitantly and took off his shoes.

"What brings you here at this time of night?" I asked looking at the clock. It was almost eleven o'clock. Just then Caitlynn walked in wearing her black girl boxers and a red tank top; her hair up in a perfectly messy bun.

"Who was at th-…," she stopped dead in the middle of her sentence the moment her eyes landed on Kankuro. They stood there like morons staring at each other.

"Oh it's you," said Caitlynn casually. I looked over to see Kankuro open his mouth like he was going to say something; but nothing came out. I looked back at Caitlynn and then back at Kankuro. His face was so bright red that he could make a lobster look white. He was staring at her with eyes the size of saucers. Well I can't blame his for his perverted action 'cause right now, Caitlynn looked hot. It would have been cute if not for the fact he wasn't staring at her face. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"What did you come here for?" I asked stepping in front of him. He blinked several times and looked at me.

"I, uh, came here t-to discuss something w-with her," he said stammered pointing to Caitlynn.

"I have a name you know," she sneered making him blush harder. Now tell me, how the hell does that make anyone blush harder?

"Whatever," I said looking from one face to the other.

"If you need me I will be in my room," I scoffed walking out of there. Kankuro pissed me off. He came here almost in the middle of the night to check out Caitlynn. That is so gross but so cute at the same time! Just then I heard a kind of muffled scream. I sprinted into the room I had left Caitlynn alone with Kankuro. I gasped at the scene before me. My best friend was being held by Kankuro in a not so nice way. His hand was covering her mouth and her tank top was halfway off. He was kissing her neck and face. His hand sliding up her shirt and it was about to go down her pants before I stepped in. I kicked him so hard in the face I sent him flying back; he hit the back wall. I ran over to Caitlynn and hugged her. I grew furious. She was trembling so much. I helped her situate her clothes before going for that asshole again.

I picked him up by his shirt and started to hit him in the face. I then threw him at the door. He just lay there so I opened the door to throw him out but I found Gaara standing there instead. I lost the train of thought for a moment the second I met his. I shook my head to get back on track. I held Kankuro up by the collar of his shirt.

"I believe he is with you," I said a little angrily. Gaara didn't even look at him. He kept staring at me before grabbing where I was. He took possession of Kankuro and hauled him onto his back. He started to walk away before turning back to look at me.

"I'm sorry for any trouble this idiot caused you," he said turning to walk away.

"It's okay it's not your fault but thank you Gaara," I said and watched as he stopped and stiffened. I felt a little bad that I might have been the first person to ever thank him for his kind deeds. Without turning back around he disappeared.

I stared at the spot where he left for a few more moment before going to Caitlynn's side. She was still sitting on the floor. I walked up to her and put my arm around her shoulders.

"It's okay girl, I will never let that asshole rapist touch or get near you again," I said. She looked up at me and smiled weakly. I grabbed her hands and helped her up.

"Why don't you go take a bath to sooth your nerves," I suggested. She nodded, hugged me and then headed for the bathroom. I waited until I heard the bath water start to run before walking into our living room. I sat at window and looked outside thinking. You better watch you back Kankuro. I will make you regret what you did to Caitlynn you perverted asshole rapist bastard.

Just then an orange and white stripped one piece bathing suit started walking down the street nasally repeating' nine nine nine nine." I sat up straighter and looked around me awkwardly; hoping that someone else saw that too. I think I am really going insane. Then I saw a shadow move in my peripheral vision. I quickly looked in the direction it moved and saw someone. I could tell it was a man but I couldn't make out any of his features because he was just a silhouette cast against the shine of the moons rays. Just then I saw a brilliant flash of red and he was gone. I blinked several times again; wondering if he was truly there. The last image of him that was etched into my memory and sent chills down my spine was; his red eyes.

* * *

**Please Review!**

Closing Statement:

Caitlynn: Would you rather sniff Naruto's butt everyday for only a second or lick Aizen's whole foot every two weeks?

Alicia:...WHAT THE HELL! ugh...well i don't want my face to be that close to anyone's butt and...i hate feet...

Caitlynn: hahahaha choose quickly! and you would only have to sniff his but for a second but lick Aizen's whole foot.

Alicia: Yeah but i can't decide cause i hate feet and i'm not a butt sniffer!

Caitlynn: Choose!

Alicia: NO! I don't want to do either!

Caitlynn: CHOOSE! NOW!

Alicia: Fine...Aizen's foot... yuck

Caitlynn: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA i would rather sniff Naruto's butt cause its only for a second even if it is everyday.

Alicia: yeah watch him do to you what he did yo Kiba in their preliminary exams...HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Caitlynn: EWWWWWWWWWW! that would be gross!

_Haha well thats was one of our convo's at night once. It was pretty funny. There were other Would You Rathers but those aren't important now! Thanks!_


	8. creeping and fighting

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Chapter 7  
**Creeping and Fighting**  
_Written by Dancer of the Shadows_

* * *

I snapped out of my shock the second I hit the water, I hadn't been bothered to adjust the temperature so it was unusually cold. But it felt nice regardless; I looked down at my body in disgust. I could still feel his rough hands press against my skin in an unfamiliar way. I had never expected him to do something like that, I couldn't really grasp why he did it either.

_I wasn't that pretty, was I?_

I stared at the rippling waters of the bath tub while shivering slightly, it was getting too cold for my liking and yet I made no movement to heat it up. I glanced around the small bathroom, it was barely big enough to fit the toilet, bathtub, and counter in it. The Hokage mustn't have spent much money on the small house because all though it was big enough for Alli and me it wouldn't have been big enough for more than that. There were all of five rooms in the whole house. There was a kitchen that had a small table, a refrigerator, a long strip of counter with cabinets, and a pantry in it. The living room had a small gray couch facing a bookshelf that was littered with many different kind of books but that was about it, there was a plant and I don't even know if it was real. Then there was my bedroom that had a large crimson bed directly in the center of the room. The whole right side of the room was a window, outside of that window was a patio, the moonlight reflect through the window causing the whole room to light up with a serene beauty that I could star at all night long. Alicia's room was much the same way except her bed was light blue, and instead of one large window there were multiple medium-sized windows on two of the walls causing the same moonlit reflection. Outside of out house in the back yard were three cherry blossom trees and a small Koi pond that had stones surrounding it like a fountain would. After my cold bath I walked to my room with a sliver and blue bath robe wrapped lightly around my body. There were small black dragons near the top of the robe and it reached me knees just barely, and the silky texture made my skin bristle. I sat down on the edge of my bed and stared at the large full moon overhead and began to wonder how everyone back home was bearing with our absence. I could picture my sister crying and my mom and dad getting pissed off at the police for not being able to locate me. I wasn't sure what my three older brothers would do, but I know they'd be worried and if they ever found out what happened while I was here, they would try and kill any bastard who even dared to give me a wrong glance. They were always like that, always so over protective, but that was just because they loved me even if it wasn't always obvious. I couldn't believe that we were here for 1 day and I have already seen and experienced more than I had in all 15 years of my life. The small seed of homesickness had already settled into the pit of my stomach. At first this was fun but now after nearly getting raped I realized this could be a lot more dangerous than I had originally thought.

I got up of the edge of the bed and walked over to the large window, unlocking it and sliding it open. I leisurely walked out onto the balcony and sat down in one of the cushioned chairs. I stared out into the forest dully, while sighing at how warm it was.

'Well, I am in the country of fire.'

This warmth made me wonder exactly what time of year it was, if it was going to be Autumn soon or if it were going to be Spring. I'd have to ask someone the next time I was out. Sleep began to settle in my mind as I fought to keep my own eyes open. But it was useless; I was out within the next ten minutes.

I woke up to the sound of Alicia's voice and some very annoying shaking; I did what I always did when someone tried to wake me up. I kicked her in the face, she yelped in pain and when I finally opened my eyes she was glaring at me viciously.

"What the hell was that for?" She screeched inhumanly, I gave her a dull look and shook my head while grinning.

"What'd you expect; I told you I got pretty defensive when someone was trying to wake me."

"So you're okay now?"

"Yeah, I'm fine now, although if I ever see that sad sorry excuse for man, I'll be sure to make him regret the day he ever laid eyes on me." I said in an increasingly darkening voice. I went to get up and noticed that a small light blue blanket slid off me as I did. I gently picked it up and examined it carefully.

"Did you put this on me in the middle of the night?"

"No, I just found you right now."

I looked at it some more and then looked around suspiciously, if Alli hadn't put it on me then who did?

I shook my head and brought it in the house with me softly setting it own the bed, and then walking to the kitchen. I looked through the cabinets before finding just what I wanted, a blueberry pop tart. I ate it quietly and then turned around to face Alli,

"So what now?"

"Now, we Creep." She said with a devious grin.

We both walked to the Konoha town square, only to see it was extraordinarily busy, I mirrored Alicia's devious grin, while walking up to some old man.

"Do do do da da de de, I'm a fat man walking in the dirt!" I said whispering darkly in his ear. He spun around only to have me be gone and around the corner.

I looked over to see Alli acting like a retarded person with down syndrome. Her left hand was flailing everywhere while she was walking in a circle and bumping into people. I tried to contain my laughter but it was just too much. Everyone was staring; this went on for a while before we both got tried of creeping. We were walking on our way back to our house when we saw Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro leaving Konoha. I growled fiercely in my head a very pissed off expression on my face. An expression that was mirrored on Alli's face, I looked at Kankuro menacingly, before walking over there. A dark aura radiated from the small area as I walked over. All three of them turned around as me and Alli glared at them (mostly Kankuro) angrily. He took a step back and raised his arms in defeat.

"Look about yesterday, I'm sorry I dunno what came over me." He said frantically, I couldn't be sure if he was lying or not, but I snarled nevertheless.

"I don't care, you sonovabitch, I don't care." I glared even hard as he gulped and tried to get Gaara and Temari to help him.

"No. After what you did, you deserve what's coming to you." Temari said obviously disgusted with him, Gaara didn't say anything but it was clear he wasn't too thrilled either.

Kankuro turned and tried to run out of the village when he realized that he was getting no protection from out wrath. I charged at him and grabbed the back of his shirt while pulling him towards Alli and I. He screamed bloody murder as we began to kick, bit and do all sorts of other cruel things to him. I had him pinned to the ground while Alli was stomping on his face in a very pissed of manner.

We left him there half-conscious, bloody and black and blue in the middle of the street for Temari and Gaara to clean up. I scoffed and continued to walk with out so much of a glance back. I couldn't say the same for Alli, she turned around and quickly said goodbye to Gaara and Temari and giving Kankuro one last kick in the head.

We continued to walk down the street until we saw Sakura talking with Ino belligerently, I raised an eyebrow my pissed of mood switching to a very elated one. I grinned wildly and walked over to them.

"Hey! Aren't you though two girls that went completely gaga over Sasuke Uchiha?" I asked in a completely fake voice. Ino spun around protectively at the mention of Sasuke's name Sakura did as well but not as fast.

"Yeah, but what's it to you, Sasuke's coming back for me!" Ino declared not realizing she looked like a complete retard.

"Please, like he'd ever want you." Sakura yelled at Ino, obviously still infatuated with him.

"Well, I just came to say, I doubt he's coming back to Konoha." I said slowly, there faces went from one of shock to one of anger.

"How could you say that, he loves me of course he's coming back!" Ino yelled loudly, must she always yell?

"He told me so. It was a few days ago before I got here, We ended up meeting and having hot sex near the river not too far away from here." I said grinning devilishly as Ino and Sakura bristled in anger and jealousy.

"What! You took my Sasuke's virginity, you whore!" They said together well inching closer to me, I shrugged casually and gave them a serious look.

"I don't even know why I wasted my time, he wasn't even that good, it was pretty pathetic, I guess he is perfect for you two." I slammed them hard, it took them a few moments to get the clue, but as soon as they did they instantly began to yell at me, where as I just walked over to Alli and began to walk home. She was laughing quietly while grinning.

"You didn't have to go that far." She said in between laughs.

"Yeah, but it was funny, like I'd ever have sex with Sasuke."

* * *

**Please Review!**

_Random Closing Statements:_

_Alicia: You think Madara's straight?_

_Caitlynn: Probably not, He is waay to nice to Sasuke!_

_Alicia: Think they have Sharingan Sex!_

_Caitlynn: How'd that work out?_

_Alicia: I dunno...~But they probably like it in the butt~_

_Yeahhh, gayy Uchiha's!_


	9. No kidnapping goes without a fight

**Disclaimer: i do not own Naruto or guitar hero! I do own Alicia and Caitlynn!**

* * *

Chapter 8  
**No kidnap goes without a fight!**  
_Written by MidnightShadows657_

**

* * *

**

**Alicia POV**

I woke up to a loud bang coming from the kitchen. I thought someone was trying to break into our house so I grabbed the nearest thing. I stopped and looked down. What the heck; a guitar hero guitar? How is this possible…they don't even have TVS! I shook my head at the completely random object that was just there. Why would this be here? They are years away from even knowing what TV was let alone guitar hero! I then remembered the loud bang and didn't care if it wasn't logical. It was something I could use to smash the intruders face in with.

When I got to the kitchen I lifted the guitar as if I was up to bat at a baseball game. I was about to start swinging when I saw Caitlynn standing there giving me an odd look.

"Oh my gosh girl, you scared me so bad. I thought someone was breaking in so I grabbed the nearest object and was gonna start swinging," I said setting the guitar down. She looked over it several times.

"I-is that a guitar hero guitar?" she asked obviously confused. I nodded.

"That is exactly what I said the first time I saw it. I mean how is it possible?" She shook her head and went back to whatever she was doing.

"What were you doing anyway?" I asked sitting at the extremely small but pretty table. Without turning she picked something off of the floor and put it in the sink.

"I was trying to make my breakfast," she said. I looked at her and pretending to be shocked.

"What! You could have burned the house down," I said jokingly. She threw something at me and laughed.

"So do you want to do anything special today?" I asked getting up to help her with the dishes.

"Well since I'm a terrible cook and I still haven't had breakfast which isn't good 'cause if I don't get food soon the beast is going to be unleashed, why don't we go out to eat," she turned to grin at me. I knew exactly what she was thinking.

"RAMEN!" we squealed at the same time. Naruto inspired us to eat ramen. We linked our arms together and heading for the same ramen shop Naruto use to love.

It has about two months since we fell into the stupid whirlpool. We are terribly homesick but have no idea of how to get back. Our lives here were pretty good but not much had happened sense our first two days here. We made great friends and met great people. Caitlynn and I were walking home from shopping with Temari. She became our very great friend. When we got home we quickly put our stuff away in our rooms and sat in the dark living room. We did this a lot. We often talked about our beliefs and how we perceive the world. Our beliefs are almost exactly the same. We always talk about how people are so imprudent; how they believe that we are the only one out there in this universe. Personally I think they are brainless because if we're here why can't there by some other kind of life form out there?

We were just getting into one of our deep conversations when we heard soft sound. Even though it was quiet the noise reverberated off the walls because of the silence in the room. I quickly looked over at Caitlynn and saw her expression was frightened; mine mirrored hers. We both went to grab something that could be used as a weapon but could also do some pretty good damage. I grabbed something that was long and cold. I didn't know what Caitlynn grabbed but I could see something big was in her hands. Then we heard gentle footsteps coming towards where we were. I held on to whatever I had tighter and moved closer to Caitlynn. We were both standing behind the plant in the living room; it obscured us long enough to see who was in our house. Then a shadow emerged from the hallway and stood no more than 8 feet away from us.

My heart was racing so fast I was scared that the figure would hear it. Then, as if the person could hear my heart they looked directly at us. The moment I looked into their eyes fear struck through me. Those were not human eyes. I turned to see if Caitlynn was okay. I almost dropped the object in my hand. She was struggling to get free of someone's grasp. She tried kicking and hitting the person but it was useless. I tried to run over to her but an arm slid around my torso and a large hand clasped over my mouth. I struggled under their grip but found it futile. He was too strong. He picked me up bridal style and carried me over the dark shadow that awaited us. His hand still covering my mouth. I froze when we got near the dark figure. What was this foreboding aura that emitted from him? As we got closer his features became clearer. I could see the culprit behind this kidnapping. Orochimaru stood there with a grin plastered on his too pale face. I struggled to get free from whoever was holding me. I flailed my legs wildly and my hand balled into fists so I could slam them into the person's face. He dropped me when one of my fists connected with his jaw. I instantly ran towards Caitlynn who was trying to punch and kick the hell out of her captor.

"Let go of me you closet pervert, just 'cause we had sex down by the river bank once doesn't mean you can keep coming back for more!" Caitlynn yelled hitting him square in the face. He dropped her and looked confused for a moment.

"W-what the hell are you t-talking about," he asked stuttering, obviously taken off guard by Caitlynn's untrue statement. Before she could answer I grabbed her hand and literally dragged her out the door.

When we were outside we bolted in the direction of where Temari was staying. I looked back to see if they were running after us. There was no one on the street but I kept running just in case. We were almost there when two figures appeared out of nowhere; standing in front of us. Sasuke stood in front of me while the silver haired boy stood in front of Caitlynn. Kabuto? We both ran smack into them. Sasuke grabbed my upper arms but before he could take me away I kneed him in the place men fear for the most. When he dropped to the ground in pain I saw Caitlynn elbow Kabuto in the face and we both started to run again. It felt like my chest was going to burst and Caitlynn didn't look much better. We were starting to slow down. The two finally caught up to us and because we were so tired out, couldn't put up a good enough fight. The tied our hands and feet together. Sasuke picked Caitlynn but bridal style and Kabuto did the same for me.

"Temari!" Caitlynn managed to scream before Sasuke's hand came down hard on her mouth. I took advantage of this moment.

"Help us!" I screamed before I felt something hard hit my face. Black spots popped up in the vision. The world started to blur and fade in and out but before I completely lost consciousness I noticed three things. There were two streaks of red and blonde coming our way, Caitlynn was looking in the same direction as me and we both locked with a pair of brilliantly glowing red eyes. We knew exactly who those sharingan eyes belonged to. I looked a Caitlynn one last time and her eyes were locked on his. Her cheeks were a pretty pink and she no longer saw anything else except those eyes. Nothing else mattered to her at this point. The kidnapping was totally forgotten the moment red and green clashed.

* * *

**Please Review!**

Closing Statement:

Caitlynn: Have you ever wondered what it would be like to have sex with Orochimaru?

Alicia: haha yesh unfortunately 'cause i personally think he would be funn.

Caitlynn: yeah he must have something hidden up those sleeves of his.

Alicia: yeah! maybe he uses bondage...HAHAHAHAHA i guess what would be pretty funn.

Caitlynn: yeah and he would probably include Sasuke in on the funn!

Alicia: haha yeah but i doubt he would after he creeped on him the first time we met him.

Caitlynn: haha yeah but i dont think he would have much say in the matter.

Alicia: probably...you know...for someone we don't like we sure talk about sex with him a lot...

Caitlynn:...hahahaha we do '[cause he has got to be a load of funn in bed!

Well peeps there you have it! Thanks to all of you that have spent the time to read our rather hilarious/serious/illogical story! ^_^

**Love ya'll!**


	10. Genjutsu and Torture

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I do own Alicia and Caitlynn

* * *

Chapter 9  
**Genjutsu and Torture**  
_Written by Dancer of the Shadows_

* * *

When my eyes met Itachi's it felt like everything around me had disappeared. I barely even took the time to register the sharp pain that suddenly erupted on the back of my neck. Only when my vision began to fade did I really notice the severity of what happening. I fell limp in Sasuke's arms I could feel him throw me over his shoulder and Orochimaru say something that was eligible as I slowly fell unconscious.

I woke up only to see Alli staring at me intently. I gave her questionable glance with resulted in her flicking her head in another direction. Before I looked over in the direction she wanted me to, I realized that we were sitting in the middle of the forest tied up to a tree. I closed my eyes in aggravation as my legs began to demand for some movement. I looked over into the direction that Alli wanted me to only to see Kabuto and Sasuke conversing quietly, Orochimaru was no where to be seen. I tilted my head in confusion as to why he'd have left, but then it hit me. He must have gone ahead back to Otogakure for some reason. I shifted my weight causing both Kabuto and Sasuke's head to snap in our direction. Alli and I shared the same expression of dread and then turned back to stare at them. A grin broke out on Kabuto's face as a scary glint began to shine in his eyes.

"I'm so glad you're awake, now the trip to Sound will go much smoother. Then we can start getting to know each other." He said in a sickly sweet voice.

"Okay, that sounded completely pedophilic." I said darkly while glaring at him in disgust.  
"Well, it wont matter we're close to Sound." Sasuke said impatiently while giving me a strange look.  
_Do they know what pedophile even means?_  
The more I thought about it, it didn't seem too likely, they don't have minds like us, there more reserved and I don't think age really matters to them.

"Like hell we're going there!" Alli spat furiously, I looked over to her in mild interest, was she really that mad, I'd seen her irritated before but never truly mad. I don't anyone's seen me truly mad before either, but that was because I didn't get mad. It was one of the strange things about me I couldn't get angry or surprised very easily or if at all. My emotions were strange like that, I never truly felt anything significant, but I turned to then regardless and yell at them.  
"Yeah! We're not going so you might as well let us go and quit wasting your time!" I yelled boldly which only caused Kabuto's creepy grin to widen.  
"You are in no position to make demands.  
I growled abruptly, before looking around my mind ticking. I bit my lip and stared at the tree line in annoyance. We were in the Narutoverse so shouldn't we be able to do the same things they could? Okay, I can't move so Taijutsu is out, I only know the hand signs to one jutsu and I don't think using the fireball jutsu would go down so well with Sasuke not to mention I can't move my hands so ninjutsu is out as well. I think that leaves genjutsu, okay illusions I can do that. I know quite a few different genjutsu's although I'd need the Sharingan for most of them. I thought long and hard about which genjutsu to use until I finally was able to think of one that's work perfectly for the task at hand. I sighed in determination, I could do this. I could do this. I repeated over and over in my head. Okay, a genjutsu needs near chakra control, do I even have Chakra, well I'll give it a try anyway. I closed my eyes and began to meditate well softly humming the Hymn of the Sea in my head; I tried to find my center and focus it to my forehead where I know my third-eye Chakra was or should have been. I continued this while repeating the name of the jutsu I wanted to use. After trying for over ten minutes the jutsu suddenly began to work.

Out of nowhere a kunai hit the rope that bound Alicia and me together and a whole bunch of Konoha ninja's appeared out of no where. Kabuto and Sasuke over came there shock rather quickly and began working to eliminate the opponents, I grabbed Alli by the hand and rushed off into the forest, I knew two things could happen at this point, they genjutsu wears off due to my lack of concentration or they figure out the ninja's are fake. Whichever happened I wasn't willing to stick around to find out.

"What was that? Why'd they let us go?"  
"It's a genjutsu."  
"What? You can use chakra!"  
"Don't yell, I didn't know I could until just now, but I don't think it'll hold up for very long." I said frantically as I constantly changed directions in order to confuse Sasuke and Kabuto.

I had to get away but I knew that I couldn't hold up much longer, my chest was burning and my bare feet where aching from discomfort. I wanted to stop, to walk or something but I knew that doing that would only result in getting caught faster. I tried to push my body to move faster but it was no use, I had barely any stamina and with being hungry and in pain it wasn't looking good for me. I glanced over to Alicia only to see she wasn't faring much better, her cheeks were slightly red and she was breathing from her mouth, we had only ran a mile or so, but I had never run more than a mile at one time and even then I had to take breaks every so often. I knew that if I walked I could go four and a half miles, Alli and I use to go on trails that went up in the mountains for miles at a time. It was brutal at first but after awhile it got better. After what felt like 100 miles but was really only 4 I collapsed on the ground my head spinning. I turned over to the side and dry gagged, it was official my life sucked. I was dehydrated, lost, being hunted down by a deranged psychopath, and I wasn't breathing correctly. I felt like I was dying, slowly and painfully.

I laid there for about twenty minutes before I sat back up and looked over to Alli who was just about recovered as well. I slowly stood up my muscles straining and restricting in agony. I limped over to Alli and helped her up; when we were both standing we began walking towards anywhere really. Suddenly a very irate yet semi-amused Kabuto appeared in front of us.

"Have a fun jog." I groaned in frustration and glared at him in semi-anger, the little prick. He knew this whole time that I had cast a genjutsu, he was just playing with us, as soon as I finished my thought a fist shot out and jabbed him straight in the face, it only took three seconds to realize that fist was my own. I continued to glare angrily as he healed his newly broken nose. He glared back at me and if I hadn't been so pissed off at that moment I might have flinched at the harsh look he gave me. Before I could even register what had happened in my mind I was on the ground with a kunai pressed to my throat and an overly pissed off Kabuto straddling my waist. I noticed Sasuke was holding Alli back as she continued to make attempts at kicking Kabuto in the head; she even made an attempt to elbow Sasuke in the forehead.

"You ever try something like that again or even make so much as a wrong move towards me, I'll be sure to make this kunai pierce your throat. I gave him a deadpanned look while laughing with little hints of insanity in it.

"But you need me, I wouldn't be much of a help dead."  
"Who said anything about killing?"  
"The only way you're getting me anywhere near sound would be in a body bag." I snarled harshly towards him, not a hint of fear in my voice. Clearly he noticed that I wasn't lying and that I was not going to Sound by free will.  
"Well then, good night." He said as his fist crashed into the side of my skull violently, I began to see stars and I fell unconscious.

When I re-awoke I was in a small room that smelled like something died, it was a horrible smell but dead things never really got to me much. I stood up and swayed a bit and nearly fell back down.  
"Ugh, my head is killing me did he have to hit me so hard?" I asked to know one in particular.  
"Well, you were being a bit of a smartass."

I spun around only to see Alli sitting against the back wall looking rather groggy, I was about to reply when I heard heavy footsteps and the door slam open only to reveal Orochimaru in all his glory, which wasn't much. He looked even creepier in person and more like the man who'd rape you as soon as you gave him a second glance.

"Fantastic, you're awake. Now we can begin." I turned to face him fully while giving him a curious look.  
"Begin?"  
"Why are we here?" Alli's voice over shot mine, as she demanded answers.  
"Why are you here? Isn't it obvious you're special. There was a chakra disturbance in the atmosphere, at first we were unsure of what happened. But then dear Sasuke told me how at the same time and place two girls fell from the sky and landed on him. You are those two girls." He said casually as if he were inviting us to tea.  
"I want answers, who are you? Where are you from? How'd the Chakra rip happen?"

I didn't want to answer him, but I feared the results would be dire if I didn't.

"I am Caitlynn and she is Alicia. We are from Kumogakure no Sato and I don't know anything about this Chakra rip." I said trying to seem more confident than I felt.  
"Then why were you near Konoha?"  
"We love to travel, and I hear Konoha was a nice place."  
"You're lying."

I knew it'd have been useless lying to an experienced ninja but it was worth a try, I didn't even bother to hide the lie either, I shrugged. Orochimaru snarled and pushed me into the back wall hard.

"If you won't answer my questions truthfully, we will have to do this the hard way."

He walked over to me grabbed my throat and pushed me against the wall, slamming me repeatedly; I gasped every time I hit the wall and screamed with every crack that was made. He repeated the second question knowing I didn't lie on the first one. When I said nothing he slapped me causing my jaw to snap out of place and shatter. I won't lie that hurt a lot. Tears fell from my eyes as he tossed me across the room and I fell to the ground. I struggled to get up when all I wanted to do was sleep and pretend this was just a horrible nightmare but the pain was evident and it was clear I was not dreaming. When I heard Alli scream I looked up only to see Orochimaru kick her in the stomach when she like me refused to answer his question. After Alli refused to answer the question he grabbed her wrist and snapped it like he was breaking a toothpick. Her agonizing scream echoed through my ears like a poison, a scream I wouldn't soon forget.  
I wanted to make him stop by I couldn't talk let alone move enough to make him stop. But luckily Alicia couldn't last much longer she lost consciousness only minutes after her wrist broke, probably from the pain. Unfortunalty this meant he was back over to me, before I knew it he was standing in front of me leering at me deviously.

"Will you tell me what I wish to know?"

Silence.

I couldn't talk he knew that, I couldn't move and he knew that too. He wanted to hurt me, this was never about information, he probably already knew the answer to his question, he only wanted to make us hurt, He only wanted entertainment. He hurt Alli for his own sick pleasure, he could have killed her.

Rage.

White-hot rage enveloped me, a feeling I had never felt before had overtaken me. All I could see was red and before I knew it a crackling swirling tornado had surrounded me completely. Suddenly it didn't hurt so much and before I knew it, Orochimaru was thrown up against the wall while bolts of electricity were flying everywhere. But it only last ten minutes, after ten minutes all of my energy and anger and hatred had fled me. The pain had only erupted ten-fold as I crumpled to the ground and Orochimaru fell to his feet. I heard his laughter dance around the room as his footsteps began to draw closer. All I could hear was his faint voice.

_"Interesting. I think I'm going to enjoy this, Kabuto heal them then get them to the room!"_

* * *

The genjutsu I used was:

**Kasumi Juusha no Jutsu - Mist Servant Technique **

It creates mutiple clones that attack the enemy

**Please Review **

_Closing random Comments_

_Caitlynn: Orochimaru is a bitch_

_Alicia: You think! He snapped my wrist for the heck of it!_

_Caitlynn: I kinda feel like ripping his balls off just to see his expression_

_Alicia: I want to rip out his icky snake tongue just to hear him cry_

_Caitlynn: Yeah!_

_Together: GO TO HELL OROCHIMARU _


	11. Food and beat downs

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Cloudy with a chance of meatballs, or love the way you lie. I do however own Caitlynn and Alicia.**

* * *

Chapter 10  
**Food and beat downs  
**_Written by MidnightShadows657_

* * *

When I woke up I instantly looked around for Caity. It was too dark; I couldn't see a damn thing! I tried to get up but a sharp pain shot threw my head. I plunged to my knees and held my head tightly between my trembling hands. Why the hell did my head hurt so badly? Then something hit me. I moved both of my wrists in a circle and it didn't hurt. I was sure that bastard shattered my wrist back then. I shuttered at the memory. I could still feel his foot connecting with my stomach.

I forced myself to get up and find Caity. I winced at the pain my movements caused. Damn, why does this crap always happen to us?

"Caity," I roughly called out, my voice barely a whisper. It reverberated off the dense walls. I heard a soft cry from somewhere near by. I hurried in the direction it came from.

"Caity," I called again, hoping she would answer this time but there was nothing. I was starting to get frantic. Where could she be? Just then I tripped over something long and hard. My hands shot out instinctively to protect my face; I hit the cold damp stone with a muffled thud. I sat up and stroked my aching wrists; my hands roamed around until I found the object that had tripped me. It was Caitlynn.

"Caity," I said shaking her. She just lay there limp so I put her head on my knees, waiting for her to awaken.

My eyes began to get heavy after awhile but right before unconsciousness took over I heard a soft sighing and Caitlynn began to move. I sighed relieved. When she sat up a soft painful cry escaped from her lips.

"Alli?" she whispered. I reached out and searched for her hand.

"I'm right here," I said trying to comfort her. I heard her sigh, probably relieved. I moved closer to her.

"We have to find a way out of here," I said trying to see through the opaque darkness. It was useless. I could tell there were no windows where we were.

"Yeah so I can get some food!" Caitlynn said very loudly. I looked in her direction and gave her a disbelieving look. Then my stomach growled as well.

"I'm hungry too!" I said loudly.

In a flash the room lit up with intensely bright light. I blinked several times and had to cover my eyes. I heard the echo of footsteps that were getting louder by each step. That could only mean one thing; whoever it was was coming towards us. When my eyes finally adjusted to the light I looked up and felt my heart squeeze with terror.

"Have a nice nap ladies?" asked Kabuto grinning maliciously down at us. I held Caitlynn's hand tighter.

"No damn it I'm hungry!" Caitlynn shouted. She tends to get defensive and completely crazy when she is hungry.

"Yeah so give us some damn food or we will go all kinds of crazy on you," I said viciously. I swear if I was a wolf my teeth would be bared and I growling. He just shook his head and laughed.

"Sasuke come help me escort these lovely ladies to their room," he said leaning down to grab our upper arms and haul us both up. I winced in pain; my ears began to ring so loudly I could hardly hear the painful cry from Caitlynn. I glared at him from under my eyelashes. That bastard will pay for this one day.

"FOOD!" she yelled. I rolled my eyes. What a time to be thinking about food but I really couldn't say that 'cause I was too.

Sasuke grabbed a hold of Caitlynn and once again I got Kabuto. They hauled us to our rooms once they securely had the blindfolds on. Well so much for finding our way out of here. It seemed like it took forever.

Finally the creeps put us down. I heard the creak of a large wooden door open and then we were being pushed inside. When the door was closed; the blindfolds were removed. I looked around the surprisingly and abnormally large room. I looked over at Caitlynn and she was admiring the room. I had to admit it was exquisite. The delicate and intricate frame work located near the extremely soft tan carpet; not a speck of dirt could be located. It had high ceilings where you could see the rafters. The walls were painted brilliant shades of blue and green. There were two large beds located in the center of the room. I could see a few doors but they were closed so I couldn't tell what they were. Located beside each bed was a nightstand that held a lamp and a dresser. It was a beautiful room altogether but it seemed almost surreal.

I started to walk over to the beds. They were huge for just one person. They were probably queen sized. To some people that may not seem big but I was use to those twin sized beds so to me it was. I heard the sound of approaching feet. I turned to see Caitlynn.

"This room is amazing…I call this bed," she said jumping onto the bed I was examining. I laughed silently and walked over to the bed with the green bed set. Caitlynn chose the blue one. I sat down on it. I sighed unconsciously. It was so soft.

"Well you two seem to be having a great time," said a voice that I wanted to silence forever. I sat up and looked at Kabuto. He had his arms crossed and was leaning on the wall. Just then I heard Caitlynn.

"Do you actually expect us to wear things like this?" she yelled outraged holding up a piece of clothing that made me want to cringe. It was very cute and all but way to revealing.

It was a teal colored dress with a single strap wrapping its way around the left shoulder. It was a low v-cut that would reveal cleavage and was ripped on the right side all the way up to mid-thigh. From the waist down looked like it had been shredded by an animal with large claws. The shredded pieces dangled over the thin second layer. It looked like silk. I heard Kabuto's laugh invade my ear.

"Yes we do…," he said looking us both up and down. I shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. What a pervert!

"Don't worry though, I think they will look great with _your_ bodies," he said emphasizing your. I looked at Caitlynn and then out of nowhere I heard an incredibly loud growl. Caitlynn's hand flew to her stomach.

"AHH! I NEED FOOOD!" she screeched. I nodded but got up on my bed 'cause if she doesn't get food soon something will be going down in here!

"You might want to bring her food soon if you still want all your fingers," I said teasing Caitlynn a bit. She turned on me.

"I would not eat his fingers…raw," she said with shifty eyes at the last word. She had to pause because even she knows she would bite his fingers. He seemed to be amused but nodded.

"Sasuke bring in the food," he said stepping away from the door. He walked in with a whole cart full of food. Our mouths dropped and we began to get furious.

"You mean that that door was the only thing keeping me from food?" Caitlynn asked her voice slowly ascending and becoming menacing. I backed up several feet. Kabuto and Sasuke watched me curiously. Tch if they were smart they would follow my actions. Well it was good knowing them…NOT! I squeezed my eyes shut as I heard Caitlynn screech and then a loud slap/thump…a fist connecting with a face. I opened my eyes and saw Sasuke lying on the floor rubbing his cheek. I took in Caitlynn's posture; her shoulders heaving from angry pants, hands balled into tight fists, the ominous dark aura she is giving off and the way she is glaring makes her eyes have a tint of red in them. She can be very scary sometimes. She lifted up a chair and smashed it over Sasuke's head. Wait, where did she get that chair? She yelled and I swear I could see her pounding her fists on her chest. I should have warned them about her and food. She ran straight for Kabuto. She jumped up in the air, her foot came down hard on his face. He plummeted into the blue green wall; making a dent for future reminders. All of a sudden she had a metal pole. Where the heck does she get those objects from? Kabuto and Sasuke were so close so she stuck the pole between their heads and started swinging it back and forth, hitting them each time. That act kind of reminded me of how Flint from cloudy with a chance of meatballs was jumping in the jell-o house and bounced between the jelly poles. I cracked up at the memory. I always liked that part so much.

She finally stopped but was still heaving. Kabuto stood up furious. I think Sasuke is knocked out…I cracked up mentally. His face was a bright shade of red but instead of attacking like I thought he would, he took a deep calming breath. He looked up at Caitlynn and started to approach her, hands up in defeat. His eye/eyebrow was twitching. He was ordered not to attack so that is why he looks like he wants to.

"Look I don't want to get in it with you again, I don't like hitting girls," he said. Caitlynn and I snorted at the same time. Sure he doesn't, that is why he did it several times before.

"Enjoy," he said gesturing for us to begin eating. My stomach growled in agreement and I went straight for the food. Caitlynn was there before me already grabbing handfuls and shoving them into the mouth. I cracked up and she turned to grin at me, food still in her mouth. I laughed even harder.

The cart was almost empty. Man we are pigs. I stood up to walk over to the bed but Kabuto stood in my way. Caitlynn stood up next to me.

"Are you ladies feeling better?" he asked and we nodded cautiously. He smiled and leaned in towards Caitlynn. I don't think she registered what was happening until his lips smothered hers. I stood there gaping; my mouth hanging wide open. They were just going at it a few minutes ago! It reminds me of the music video to Love the Way You Lie by Rihanna and Eminem. Fighting one moment, making out the next. He pulled back and grinned. She didn't do a single thing to stop him! He then turned to me. He started to lean in but I ducked down and maneuvered so I was behind him. I pushed him towards the door. He laughed.

"You don't want to kiss me?" he asked pretending to sound hurt. I snorted.

"I wouldn't kiss you if you were the last living thing on this planet. My heart beats for one man and one man only," I said mater-o-factly. He looked at me curiously but turned to throw Sasuke over his shoulder. He turned back to us and smiled.

"See you soon maladies," he teased while slightly bowing. I rolled my eyes. When the door was completely shut I heard a click. He locked it. I turned to Caitlynn. Her face was red. I waved my hand in front of her face.

"Hello? What is wrong with you? Why did you let him kiss you?" I asked irritated because she wasn't snapping out of her ridiculous daze. She finally looked at me and shrugged. Her color back to normal.

"I don't know why I didn't hit him but you know…I have a weak spot for silver haired boys," she said grinning goofily. I smiled and laughed. I should have known. Her and silver haired boys are like bugs to lights; you just can't keep 'em away. I heard a distant laugh from behind the door. I scoffed. Of course he was listening, the pervert.

* * *

**Please Review! ^_^**

Closing Statements:

Alicia: Mna you went all kinds of crazy on Kabuto and Sasuke!

Caitlynn: haha yeah somehow i can see that happening.

Alicia: yeah me too but where the heck did you get the chair and pole?

Caitlynn:...I don't really know...

Alicia: -_-' how do you not know?

Caitlynn: i guess i was so angry it didn't occur that they just popped into my hands.

**Well you you have it folks! ENJOY!**


	12. Seduction and rape

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach  
I do own Alicia and Caitlynn though  
I also don't own anything else that may have been mentioned or happened that did in this chapter

* * *

Chapter 11  
**Seduction and Rape**  
_Written by Dancer of the Shadows_

* * *

I walked over to my lavish bed and sat down, it wasn't like home, and the beds here never were like my own. I had just examined ever aspect of the luxurious room; it wasn't in any way close to my own room. Sure, the room was pretty and very extravagant but it had a cold feeling to it, it was hardly even comfortable. The bed was nice, it was sort of soft, but like all Japanese beds they were low down to the ground. I stared at the door in confusion; this room was way too good to be true. I also knew the only reason Kabuto is even pretending to take an interest in us is because he's trying to hide something by taking our mind off of it. I wasn't about to buy into his stupid ploy and he wasn't fooling anyone. I furrowed my eyebrows as I continued to try and think of just what was going on. A soft noise was heard from Alicia's side of the room, it was a mix between a snore and a groan. I glanced over at her in wonder, but of course it was obvious she was under the blankets fast asleep. I shifted my feet in obvious discomfort, she wasn't gonna buy into this obvious trick. There was no way Orochimaru would beat us for answers and then put us in this extravagant room, it was way too suspicious.

I stood up quickly and went over to the door, there was no way. I gently gripped the handle and cautiously began to open it, the door was no more than a crack open when it suddenly swung open and a very amused Kabuto was standing in the door way. I remained semi-calm although I was terribly frightened. I blinked for a long while biting my lip innocently.

"Oh? Kabuto-kun, you wouldn't happen to know where the bathroom is, would you." I said in a fake chipper voice with a hint of natural curiosity. He seemed a bit taken aback but he recovered rather quickly. He turned around so I was facing his back, and for the act I tilted my head in a confused manner.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I would, follow me Caitlynn-_chan_." He said a calm tone.

He then began to walk forward into the dark hall, while we walked through the corridors, I made sure to memorize every split detail of the halls. When we had reached the bathroom I left a small piece of toilet paper behind the toilet to make sure this was the bathroom I'd always be brought to. On the way back Kabuto finally decided to strike up a conversation.

"So _Caity-chan_, you seem to be different than when you first got here?" He wasn't stating facts that I knew, he wanted an explanation, one I already had.

"I am truly sorry about that I get a little hostile when I am being kidnapped and when I haven't any food."

"Forgive me for that, I hadn't thought asking you to come with us would be so efficient, nor was I aware you were so hungry."

I knew what game we were playing and I knew he would win but he doesn't know me, not like I know him.

"That's quite alright, I am rather enjoying myself, the room that was prepared for Alli and I is simply marvelous." I said politely but my natural sarcastic voice was slowly seeping into my voice. He smiled while turning to face me as we reached the room. He once again bent down and kissed me full on the lips, shocked as I was I gathered up enough of my composure to do what would put the icing on the cake. I kissed him back, it was slow and meek but I knew by the small smirk that had settled on his lips that he thought he'd won this one, or at least as a master manipulator wanted me to believe I'd won this one, either way the game was just beginning. I smiled while biting my lip in a thoughtful manner then I looked up at him with a trusting look when he saw it his smirk slowly molded into a grin.

"Have a good night, little Caity-chan."

"You as well, Kabuto-kun."

When I shut the door behind me I continued to hold my act until I reached my bed and slowly laid down on it. The dark feeling continued to grow in my stomach as I couldn't help but feel something was wrong here. Soon sleep had found me and before I knew it I was drifting off into my own world.

(Dream)

There was mist all around me as I began to walk around aimlessly through it all, it wasn't cold just misty. I could hear a faint barking sound and the sound of distant calling but it was senseless. I couldn't make use of any of the random words and noises, cries of pain and shock they all echoed through my ears. I wanted it all to stop and suddenly the mist instantly cleared with a burst of wind, and I was staring up at the faces of my family. My mom was there, she looked like she hadn't had a goodnights rest in years, her green eyes were glistening with tears her red hair was disheveled and frizzy. My dad looked like he was on the verge of tears, his hazel eyes were shining brightly at me his brown hair also looked sloppy and messy. My younger sister and two older brothers were here too, I blinked the tears from my eyes, why am I crying? Was it because my other elder brother wasn't here. What's wrong with me, I began to shake my head as me mom spoke through a cracking voice.

"H-honey y-you're back!"

"I-it's n-not over, not yet." I said in a nearly silent voice.

_*Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep*_

A ringing pain began to shoot through my body, as I pulsated suddenly and then everything faded to black.

(End)

I woke up and glanced over at Alli who was still asleep and then turned back to face the ceiling. My eyes were wide and I was crying again, what was that. My family, why was I there, was I awake, does that mean right now I'm dreaming or something, why couldn't I control myself, why'd I sleep again. What was that long beep it sounded like the noises those heart monitors gave off when a person died. Was I dead? I quickly through my hand to my heart and began to try and feel the beat, it was faint but there, what was going on?

I turned over to my side and tried to think of better things soon I began to drift off into dreamland once more but this time it was a real dream.

I woke up again to Alli shaking my roughly, I glared up at her as she began to shake me more impatiently.

"What." I said through clenched teeth, if there was one thing I hated more than being hungry it was being woken up.

"Kabuto's our body guard." I looked at her, and asked if she was serious, when she said yes I was quiet for along time.

"This could be used to our advantage, but we'll have only one chance." She leaned in closer as I began to quietly relay my plan to her; a very devious smirk had found its way onto her face. I quickly waked over to the dresser and began to rummage through all of the various clothing. I finally pulled out the outfit I needed and then I slowly undressed myself and put it on.

The outfit was way too tight which made my certain assets seem much larger than usual.  
The top was light blue and only covered my chest, it was made out of a knitted cloth that was like a halter top but stopped at the bottom of my boobs. At the end of the top was inch long strings all around it with small dark glitter balls at the ends. It sort of resembled that of a genies top. The bottoms was actually a black mini-skirt that when I spun around it flew out and showed my underwear. I put on long boots that were all black and had light blue laces running up the front.

"Well, I look like a hoe."

"You look hot! Which means this is perfect."

Alli was also changed but her outfit was much different. She wore a deep red halter top that hung down very low and had slits from the bottom of the shirt to the boob along the sides. It was also a belly shirt and had a white symbol on it for something I couldn't read. She wore black short shorts that also had slits up the sides making them even more revealing. She also wore knee length black and red boots.

"Exactly, what kind of clothing does Sound have people wear?"

"It's Orochimaru."

"Touché."

As we began to put our plan into motion Alli went over to her bed and quickly got under the blankets pretended to be asleep. And I nervously (this time I didn't have to pretend) walked over to the door and once again slowly opened it knowing Kabuto would appear as soon as I did. I had only my head sticking out of the door as I my eyes skittishly darted from place to place. And as I knew Kabuto appeared with a tell-tale smirk on his face.

"Caity-chan? Is there something you need?"

"U-um yeah, I was u-uh looking through the clothing and u-um I was u-uh wondering what you thought about my um outfit." I said really and I mean really nervously. He seemed really surprised and this time he didn't really try to hide it, but his surprise did quickly morph into a smug smile, he probably knew exactly what outfits were in there.

"Yeah sure, anything Caity-chan."

I slowly opened up the door to reveal myself, I continued to look down in a shy manner, I mean who wouldn't be shy I'm dressed like a skank and I'm only 15 and he's what 22 I think. I looked up after hearing a long silence, Kabuto was gaping at me with a small trail of blood running down his face, is he in shock?

"K-kabuto-kun?"

He snapped out of his momentary shock and began to smile and move closer to me before enveloping me into a hug.

"You look amazing."

"Thanks." My face was bright red as I felt him grip me tighter. Suddenly he was kissing me again.

_I wonder if there's any girls in this place._

I began to kiss him back and he forcefully shoved me back onto my bed, and began to kiss my neck. I looked over at Alli who was slowly creeping up behind him with that pole I had earlier. I began to change my position into a more provocative one. Kabuto was just about to untie my shirt when…

*BAM*

And he fell off me completely unconscious. I looked up at Alli and situated myself while we walked out of the room. We went through multiple strange corridors as we tried to find our way out of the, where ever we were. We ran some of the way but walked most of it, we even left behind small pieces of cloth from our beds to mark our way. Suddenly a dark shadow covered us. I looked up only to see a boy I didn't recognize. He had jet black hair that was spiky in an Ichigo manner and dark emerald eyes that seemed to only have time for Alli. He also had tan skin and wore a simple white muscle shirt which was did him a lot of justice. And black cargo pants with black ninja shoes.

"Hello. Why are you two beautiful ladies out here all on you own? You do know it can be dangerous." He said in a smooth husky tone, yep he knew how to work a girl. I looked over to Alli who was doing everything but drooling on him. She absolutely adored black haired green eyed boys, sexy was a plus. I smiled, 'bout time she had eyes for someone other than Gaara. It's too bad this guys with Orochimaru.

"W-we're trying to leave actually." She said nervously, although the boy seemed not to care much as he moved to grip Alli's hand.

"Don't worry Love, I'll show you just where to go."

Alli got anime hearts in her eyes as she nodded and began to walk with him, I narrowed my eyes in suspicion and lingered a little ways behind, that boy wasn't to be trusted.

_Damn her and her boy magnetism._

We arrived at a door, which was most certainly not the exit. Alli apparently thought so too.

"This isn't the exit."

"No it's not, but I need to get a special key to unlock the gate otherwise an alarm will go off."

_Liar._

"That makes sense."

_She bought it!_

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion; just what is he playing at. He turned to me with a strange glint in his eyes. He led Alli into the room and then turned to me, suddenly a large fist connected with my face and I saw stars, just before I fell unconscious I heard him laugh.

"Can't be having you ruin all the fun now can we?"

When I awoke I quickly stood up and darted into the room, the black-haired boy was gone but Alli was sitting on a bed. I gasped and blushed slightly,

_EW, naked._

Her hair was all messy and her face was red and had tear marks running down her face, her clothes were scattered on the floor but luckily still intact. I'd have laughed and told her it was about time she got laid, if I hadn't pretty much figured out what'd happened. I slowly walked over to her and covered her with a blanket and then gathered her into my arms, she only cried harder.

I wanted to say it was fine and that she'd be okay but for some reason I didn't think that'd be the case. I bit my lip and slowly began to sing a soft song while rocking her back and forth like a mother would do for their child.

Once she seemed to have calmed down I looked at her sadly, she was so trusting sometimes. I always knew it'd get her hurt one day but not like this. A tear fell from my eye as I mentally berated myself for not seeing this coming, I knew that guy was trouble but I never thought he'd rape her.

Anger began to well up in my chest, just where was that sad sorry son of a bitch. I was going to kill him in ways he'd never have thought possible and when I was done I'd grind his bones and throw them a volcano, the damned bastard deserved no grave.

Alli soon stood up and wiped her tears away, she turned to face me with a strange took in her face, I hope the didn't have RTS (Rape-Trauma-Syndrome) I think that is what my mother's nursing book called it.

"Will you be okay?"

"I think so."

Her tone sounded dead to me, but was still so full of rage. That boy is gonna be in a world of hurt when we're through with him. We went to leave the room after Alli got dressed but a very pissed off Kabuto and Orochimaru blocked our way.

_Uh-oh._

* * *

**Please Review**

BTW: This takes place between the two year time skip so the characters are only a year older than they were in Naruto

The Sandaime is still alive but will die and Tsunade will come in

Also This story is an AU so some other things may happen or not happen that doesnt follow the storyline

_Closing Statements:_

_Alicia: I was RAPED!_

_Caitlynn: Looks like it._

_Alicia: Why?_

_Caitlynn: I've been either raped or kissed by three characters already, and you need the love!_

_Alicia: By getting RAPED!_

_Caitlynn: ...Yes, In my defence you gave me the idea after school today_

_Alicia: Dammit _

_Caitlynn: Haha your fault_

**Please Review!**


	13. Games and Unstablility

**Disclainer: i do not own Naruto but i do own Alicia and Caitlynn.**

* * *

Chapter 12  
**Games and Unstability  
**_Written by MidnightShadows657_

* * *

I sat there on the bed, completely naked. I could feel my body trembling and I couldn't stop it. Why? Why did I have to be stupid and follow him into this room? I mean I had my suspicions but chose to ignore them. I really had a bad habit of doing that. Just then the door burst open. I jumped and cringed away from it slightly. An almost silent relieved sigh escaped my bruising lips when I made out Caitlynn's form running towards me. I could still feel how hard his lips were against mine; the way he forced himself on me and did those very painful things to me. Another tremble made its way throughout my body.

Just then a blanket was thrown over me. I looked up and met Caitlynn horrorstruck eyes. I saw a large bruise started to form on her left cheek. No, she got hurt! She wrapped me tightly in her arms and tried to comfort me. My tears flowed freely now. She was always taking care of me and helping me out. I was so grateful. I stood up and looked back at her; the blanket wrapped tightly around my body.

"Are you okay?" she asked concerned with a hint of growing anger.

"Yeah I'm fine," I said. I was distracted with thoughts about how I'm going to get him back for what he did. I already know Caitlynn was going to help me but we have to do it where he feels the most pain.

I started to walk towards the door; Caitlynn following behind me. When we opened it and walked out we were greeted with a very angry Kabuto and Orochimaru. Kabuto grabbed Caitlynn and I was grabbed by Orochimaru. I didn't fight. I was too worn out from the fight with that bastard that won't be alive for much longer. I felt Orochimaru's hand stiffen. I looked up at him and he was examining me with slightly irritated eyes. He took in my messed up hair, the blanket wrapped around me, my slightly trembling body and I probably had a terrified expression plastered of my face. His grip loosened.

"What happened to you?" he asked curious. I stared up into his eyes trying to speak but the words wouldn't come out so I tried to use my eyes to tell him what my mouth wouldn't utter; but instead Caitlynn's furious voice rang out.

"Your son of a bitch ally did that to her but let me promise you one thing, we won't be alive for much longer once I get a hold of him!" she practically yelled. I smiled slightly. It was funny how we could do that. Even though we can't read minds we know what the other is trying to say or wants to say.

"What? Who?" Orochimaru was now looking at Caitlynn. She rolled her eyes obviously annoyed.

"You know the one with black hair and green eyes?" she asked/told them. Orochimaru's grip tightened on my arm. I winced in pain but it didn't loosen.

"What!" Kabuto yelled; his voice reverberating off the hallway walls. He looked beyond pissed and Orochimaru didn't look too happy either.

"That bastard," I heard him murmur. I pondered this for a moment. So they never knew.

"Kabuto go and check her out, make sure she is still stable," he said handing me over to him. Stable? I thought. Why would I and what would be unstable inside of me? He lifted me easily; cradling me in his arms. Orochimaru turned to Caitlynn.

"You come with me," he said turned his back to her and walking away. She looked back at me and then at his back.

"No," she said loudly. He stopped but didn't turn.

"Don't worry child, your friend will be fine. I just need to discuss the situation that just happened," he said walking again. She turned one last time before following after him cautiously. Kabuto stood there until she completely disappeared into the darkness before he also disappeared with me in his arms. We arrived in a room that reminded me a dentist's office mixed with a doctor's. He laid me down on the table bed thing and started hooking things up to my arms, legs and temples. It felt uncomfortable with all this hooked onto me but I just laid back and waited.

After many more test like that he told me to take off my clothes.

"What? Absolutely not!" I yelled holding my clothes on my body. He just sighed and walked over to me. A grin spread across his face.

"You can take them off now or I can," he said in a low sexy voice. I shook my head.

"No 'cause if I get undressed my secret will be revealed," I whined pretending to be upset. Surprising I can joke after what had happened. He got a curious glint in his eyes.

"And what secret is that?" he asked lowering his voice. I used my index finger and motioned for him to come closer. He leaned in and I grabbed his ear bringing it closer so I could whisper in it

"That I'm really…a man," I murmured and he yanked away from me, holding his ear with both hands. His eyebrow was twitching and he looked disgusted.

"No you're not, you're lying," he said moving closer. I shook my head and pursed my lips to stop from busting out laughing.

"No I'm not, i-if you turn around I will s-s-show you," I pretended to sound nervous but he obliged and once her turned around I started looking for something to stuff down the pants I was given to make it look like I have a penis. Then I caught something out of the corner of my eyes that was perfect. I stuck it down my pants and made it look like it was bumping out. Ah it felt so weird! When I was done I smiled shyly.

"Ok turn around," I said and when he turned his eyes instantly went to that area. I had the pleasure of watching his eyes become the size of saucers and his face turn bright red. So when we were knocked out they didn't see us naked or else he would have known already that I'm a girl.

"How could that possible be? You look exactly like a girl!" he said confused. I was trying so hard not to laugh then I remembered something else. I popped my gut to make it looked like I was pregnant.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I screamed making Kabuto jump. He looked over at me and his mouth dropped to the floor. I made my face look scared and angry. I pointed to my stomach and glared at him.

"What the hell is this?" I yell. She shrinks back and shrugs.

"I don't know it looks like you have gained a lot of weight," my eye twitched at that comment but I had to hold it in.

"No you dumbass, I'M FREAKING PREGNANT!" he was frozen and I swear if I took a picture of what his face looks like at this moment it would be priceless. His eyes were huge and his mouth hanging open all the way to the floor. His glasses fell to the tip of his nose and his eyes were completely white. He had those 4 thick purplish blue lines over his eyes like anime characters often get. He looked completely shocked and creeped out.

"How is that possible? Men can't get pregnant…," he said completely shocked and it sounded like he was being choked. I gave him a look.

"Honey, I'm from a different world, anything is possible. Men in my world look like girls and get pregnant. The females look like men and have boobs on their backs; a penis on one side of their hips and a vagina on the other. Men they only have the penis where it should be," I said making up total crap about my species on peeps. He looked more creeped out than before. Can't…laugh! I chanted this over and over again trying so hard not to give way. Then I made it look like something hit me.

"Kabuto…," I began slowly my voice growing with anger. He started to back down slightly.

"Did you rub the back of my neck when you were examining me?" I asked threw my teeth. This was fun. He got shifty eyes.

"I, um, had to," he said. "Why," I looked pissed off.

DAMN YOU! YOU DID THIS TO ME! YOU GOT ME PREGNANT YOU HORMONAL FREAK LEARN TO KEEP YOUR HANDS TO YOURSELF!" I screeched and his face went completely blank. There was absolutely no expression what so ever. His eyes seemed to glaze over before he started to mutter.

"I have a baby with a man. I got a man pregnant…a man from a different world. How?" he kept saying this like this over and over again until I couldn't take it anymore. I busted up laughing until my sides were hurting. Kabuto stood there like a moron staring at me like I was insane; which I probably am.

"What's so funny?" he asked monotonously. I grinned at him.

"I got you," I laughed. His face went to confusion instantly.

"What?" he asked. I looked at him disbelievingly.

"Oh come one, do you really think we are that weird as to our men get pregnant and our woman have both parts? No we are exactly like you which mean I'm really a girl and I can prove it…see," I said smiling. I lifted my shirt to reveal my bra and everything. His face turned red and I rolled my eyes. These guys really need to get girlfriends! He shook his head angry and went back to the tests.

"Whatever lets just get these test done so I can leave," he said not looking at me again. I laughed because that was great! Just great.

"Oh no," I heard Kabuto say under his breath. I started to get worried.

"What, what's wrong?" I asked. He looked at me and then back at a piece of paper. He showed it to me and my chakra stability kept going up and down so much. Wait…I have chakra? When did this happen?

"This is not good, you are completely unstable because of that bastard," he said examining the paper again. I was confused and wanted answers.

"How did he make me unstable and how did I get chakra? Can't you just fix it?" I asked, I mean he is a medical nin right? He shook his head slowly.

"I'm sorry but I can't help, you belong to him now, he is the only one able to control your chakra stability now. This could be dangerous; especially with the power you now posses because of us," he said but muttered the last part. I froze. What? I have chakra and apparently some dangerous power because of them? Goodness this world is full of bastards isn't it? Just then he ran out of the room. I guess he went to find Orochimaru. Well since he is done I guess I will try to find my way out of here and find Caitlynn. Just then a dark shadow moved in my peripheral vision. I spun around but no one was there. I started sprinting down the hallway of this stupid lair. Why did they need it to be so big? I growled in frustration.

* * *

**Please review!**

_Closing Statements:_

_Alicia: hahahaha i convinced him i was pregnant!_

_Caitlynn: well yeah cause they are not from our world so they will take anything we say seriously_

_Alicia: yeah but i said it was his! haha_

_Caitlynn: hahahaha yeah it reminds me of that time you pretended you were pregnant in walmart_

_Alicia: hahahaha yeah i popped my gut out like that and was like ' yep so when do you think the baby is do"_

_Caitlynn: haha yeah and that woman in the baby clothes section looked at you funny_

_Alicia: haha yeah 'cause i bet she could guess that i'm only 15 ^_^_

_Caitlynn: haha yeah_

_BOTH: -_-' but i don't understand how she couldn't tell it was a lie._

_Yes people this actually happened in walmart. I pretended to be pregnant and some lady looked at me like i was insane. hehe _


	14. Bonds and Dying

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I do own all of my OC's

* * *

Chapter 13  
**Bonds and Dying**  
_Written by Dancer of the Shadows_

* * *

"Don't worry child, your friend will be fine. I just need to discuss the situation that just happened," he said walking again. I stared after him for a few seconds before sucking up my pride and beginning to walk after him. I didn't want to be alone with this creep nor did I want Alicia to be alone with Kabuto. I didn't trust him at all and there was nothing that would make me trust him, and I would under no circumstances ever trust Orochimaru. But that didn't mean I could act like I did. We walked in silence for what seemed like forever which may be a possibility. These hallways were ridiculously long and they didn't have to be, I hardly believe that more than 200 people live here, please 50 would be more accurate. I didn't even try to memorize these halls it was useless, I knew that for sure. I would probably be stuck here for the rest of my life, I closed my eyes, and I really want to go home. And that dream I had only made my homesickness increase ten-fold.

We had finally reached the room that he was leading me too, he opened the door and signaled for me to go inside. I once again hesitated but this time for only a second because I didn't want to seem rude so I walked inside. When we were both inside he turned to me and told me to sit down, which I complied to. Normally I wouldn't be so obedient but I wanted to play off that we trusted them. It might work in our favor if we do, I just hope Alli has the same idea, although that does seem unlikely she's seems to be just a little more trusting than me. At times she seems to be an 'act first, ask questions later' kind of person. I probably should inform her of my plan before she goes and blows it but we're dealing with Orochimaru here, he could have a doppelganger pretend to be her, and that would not be good.

I snapped out of my thoughts as I heard a soft grunt which caused me to look over at Orochimaru who was currently checking me out. Ew, that's kind of nasty. I suddenly began to feel very self-conscious, I was half-naked in a room with a pedophile, who I quite personally thought was gay but judging by the way he's looking at me I don't think so anymore.

"Hmm, the man who just claimed your friend's name is Haru Kujakani." He said it strangely; I bit my lip why would he try to help me when he knows I would make an attempt at killing this 'Haru' guy. He wasn't that cruel as to practically sentence his own men to death, but then again didn't he use those sound guys as a sacrifice when he was fighting the Sandaime.

"…Claimed?" I whispered more to myself than him, but he decided to elaborate for my sake.

"The chakra you and your friend—"

"Alicia."

"Alicia possess is different than regular chakra. It has strange properties, these properties have many flaws and thus when ever you are to have physical contact with another man you would become instantly bonded." I tried to take all of what he was talking about in, and then it hit me.

"They can't be separated."

"Exactly, and if they are they will both die. However Haru already knows this and that's why he decided to bond with her, because once you are bonded they one you are bonded with will gain all of you powers."

"And if one of the bonded were to die?" I asked even though I probably already knew the answer.

"I can only assume the other would die as well."

Dammit, this news had only pissed me off. This wasn't good; I could only guess that in order to counteract the bond you'd have to bond with someone else, but it'd probably have to be more special. But that only pressed onto one other more important point, why would he tell me. I know Orochimaru wouldn't have told me this without an ulterior motive. I narrowed my eyes which only caused a smirk to erupt on his pale face. I bet he could practically see the wheels in my head turning and then the light bulb went off. He wasn't trying to get us to trust him, not at all, he just wanted to get close enough to us and separate us. That's what this was about it was never about trust, it was always about us. He knew our chakra was special and because of that he wanted it all to himself, but he needed to stop us from being able to leave. That's what Kabuto was for he wasn't there to guard us, like we could have found our way out anyway. He was there to make an attempt at bonding with one of us.

I stood up abruptly and tried to run however he was in front of me before I was able to even take one step. I stared up at him in shock; I hadn't realized how fast ninja's truly were. I began to hate that smirk even more now than I ever had before. His pretty golden eyes were staring down at me with a mixture of malice and bloodlust. He didn't even care about me or anything that had happened to me all he wanted was power. I tried to push past him and run out of the room but he just used his arm and pushed me back into the chair. However that didn't stop me from rolling over the side of it and trying to run to the door once more. The only thing that did stop me was when a boa constrictor looking snake wrapped its way around my leg and pushed me to the ground. I fell to the ground with a giant bang and an 'oof'. I suddenly began to slid back wards and as I turned to see what was dragging me backwards I realized it was the snake and it was trying to bring me back to Orochimaru, who had an amused grin on his face however he was only looking one place. I instantly regretted my clothing choice, because the snake was pulling me back the skirt was moving up. I bit my lip and tried to reach forward and scratched at the stone floor trying to get away from him. I took my right leg which was free from the snake's grip and I began to use it to slow down my pace as soon as I completely stopped moving I turned myself and sat up trying to get the snake off. Although Orochimaru just began to close the few feet between us and then reached down and grabbed my arm pulling me upright. Which incidentally caused the snake to slide off my leg and slither off somewhere.

"You will be mine, little Caity-chan."

**"I belong to no one." **

My voice was full of rage and hate as I glared down at the sick pedophile that older than my own parents. However that wasn't what got me, what got me was him trying to claim me. No one tells me what to do, I was amazingly stubborn in that aspect, I never obeyed anyone unless it worked into my own agenda or was my parents. No one else ever got to tell me what to do; no one forced me to do anything I didn't want to do either. An example would be when my teachers tried to make me dissect something, it wasn't gonna happen*. I was never going to kill a living thing no matter what, unless they threatened my life of my family's life.

"We'll see."

"I guess we will."

He then pushed me up against the wall and began trying to kiss me; he forced my lips open and then stuck his nasty long tongue in my mouth. I reflexively bit down hard, and he pulled away from me causing my to fall to the ground. I stared up at him as blood began to pool out of his mouth; he glared down at me and then kicked me in the gut. My back slammed into the wall and it cracked under the pressure. I gasped an blood flew out of mouth as well and I felt a numbing pain race through my stomach. I then felt a blood begin to run down my legs and onto the floor in massive amounts.

"You are lucky you are useful to me, if your friend wasn't already bonded, you'd be dead right now." He warned me while walking away, Suddenly Kabuto's arms wrapped around me and then before I knew it I was laying down on a hard stone bed in what I could only guess was the infirmary. The blood didn't stop however and soon my own blood was pooling off the table and dripping onto the floor.

"She's going into shock!"

Was that a man's voice I couldn't tell, I think there was more than one person around me. I began to shake wildly as more blood continued to gush out of me, I was beginning to see black around the edges of my vision and I tried to take in more breath as I found it hard to breathe now. My body began to slow down from my shaking and it was getting harder and harder to breathe and I was beginning to lose feeling in my whole body.

"She's losing too much blood, she's gonna die!"

…There voices, there so far away. It doesn't hurt anymore, am I falling asleep?

**Dying?**

Is this what dying feels like? Should I be scared, should this hurt?

I continued to ask myself questions as everything began to merge together and all sound seemed to escape my ears except for one.

"She's going into cardiac arrest!"

**And then nothing.**

* * *

*Frogs are still alive when people dissect them, they are just in a dormant state, meaning they are basically asleep.

Please Review

_Closing statements_

_Caitlynn: I just died_

_Alicia: That sucks_

_Caitlynn: I guess I'm not in the story anymore or something_

_Alicia: Yeah..._

_Caitlynn: Great job on being more sympathetic_


	15. Power and break outs

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but i do own the OC's!**

* * *

Chapter 14  
**Power and break outs  
**_Written by MidnightShadows657_

* * *

I kept running until it felt like my lungs were going to burst from lack of oxygen. I slowed my pace until I was completely still; bending over with my hands on my knees trying to take in as much oxygen as I could. I stood up and got the most terrible feeling that something wasn't right. The feeling was so strong it almost dropped me to my knees. I looked down the hallway I was in but couldn't see anything. Just then a hand came down on my shoulder. I screamed really loud, turning around and punched whoever it was in the gut. I heard a low grunt and a soft thud. When the person actually registered in my mind I could feel my face twist with rage. It was that damn bastard that raped me.

"What the hell do you want?" I sneered walking away from him. I heard him get up and follow after me. He easily caught up and stood in front of me, blocking my way. I was about to tell him to move when he opened his mouth to speak.

"Look I know you probably want to kill me…," I snorted and rolled my eyes.

"Yeah that's an understatement," I said with venom. He pretended not to hear that and continued.

"Anyway I'm very sorry about that but when I saw you…I couldn't help it, y-you were so beautiful and I w-w-wanted you all to myself…," he stuttered looking away. I was a little flattered but I was still extremely pissed that he put me through all that pain all because he wanted me to be his. All he had to do was get to know me even though I wouldn't be with him anyway 'cause I still want Gaara.

Just then the feeling got stronger and it dropped my to me knees. I stared breathing heavily. What the heck is going on? Is something happening to Caitlynn? Why do I feel the need to run to her? I was beginning to get angry and I didn't know why either. I was started to feel the need to…to…kill.

"What's wrong?" asked the black haired rapist. He put his hand on my shoulder and I slapped it of.

"Get the hell off me and don't come near me again," I said menacingly. He looked a little hurt but quickly composed himself and shook his head sadly.

"I'm sorry but I can't leave you," he grabbed my upper arms and lifted me. I tried to yank out of his grasp but he wouldn't budge.

"Get the hell away from me!" I shouted kicking him in the stomach. He made an oof sound; as soon as he let me go I started to run down the hallway. I had to find Caitlynn as soon as possible.

I ran down several more hallways before I had to admit I was completely lost. I kind of wish I hadn't run away from the bastard rapist. Maybe he could have taken me to where she was. Oh well it was too late. I was probably making a big deal out of nothing; but…I still couldn't shake this uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach. I took no more than three steps when I spotted a dim light a little farther down the hallway so I went to see if someone was there as well. Maybe they would be kind enough to show me where the infirmary place was. Oh who am I kidding, no one in this stupid place was nice enough to do that. I'm probably going to walk into my own death but I have to try if I want to find Caitlynn. When I got there I was faced with a closed door. I opened it without knocking and walked in.

The inside was a bedroom; a really nice one at that. The walls were painted a dark blue with red borders. The bed was bigger than the ones in our room and the bed set was black with red vine-like things. Altogether this was an amazing room. I would never have guessed Orochimaru's lair would have rooms like this. Just then I heard the door slam shut and in the blink of an eye I was pinned against the wall.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" a deep husky and slightly sexy voice whispered menacingly in my ear. I winced in pain because my arm was pinned behind my back.

"I'm Alicia and I was just trying to find my sister Caitlynn," I said a little scared. Their grip loosened and then their hands were completely gone. I slid to the floor and rubbed my shoulder. I then stood up and turned around. What I met was a pair of onyx eyes that were inched from mine. I stood frozen. I couldn't move because of his unexpected proximity. I blinked several times before turning away. I walked around him and pretended to examine his room. I felt something brush against my back and Sasuke's voice was in my ear.

"You and your sister are unique beings of this world and because of that, to us you are special. That is why both of you will belong to us," I felt his hands brush up and down my sides, making me shutter.

"Belong to _me_," he whispered menacingly before grabbing me and throwing me on the bed. What the hell? No not again! My mind was screaming but the things I was waiting for never came. He was just staring down at me.

"Remember this _Alli_," he said using Caitlynn's nickname for me.

"You and Caitlynn will belong to me…your power will be mine," he said grinning. I felt my face become masked with confusion.

"Power? What power?" I asked making him laugh. What was so funny? Did we really have powers and chakra? I didn't know. Sasuke then began to lower his head so his lips brushed against my ear.

"If you do not know right now, you will soon…my little Alli-chan," he whispered laughing. Okay, I was beginning to get freaked out. People have been saying weird stuff lately.

Sasuke got up, grabbed my arm and began pulling me towards the door.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked wondering if asking him for help would be a waste of time. He didn't look at me but replied.

"I'm taking you to where your sister is," he simply said. My face went completely shocked. He was actually helping me? I sighed relieved but his hand on my arm was uncomfortable.

"Um…Sasuke?" I asked and he sideways glanced at me. I looked away and shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.

"C-can you let go 'cause you're hurting my arm?" I asked.

"No," he said without missing a beat. I felt my blood started to boil. I tried to yank my arm away but found it useless. He was too strong.

"And why the hell not?" I asked and he just smirked.

"We wouldn't want you trying to run off," he said sweetly. I snorted. Like I was going to run off and leave Caitlynn. He should know better.

"Well than can I just hold your hand so I won't have your hand print permanently mark my skin?" I asked and felt him jerk a little. What was up with that? He just shrugged and loosened his grip, only enough so I could slide my hand up to wrap around his. His hand was surprisingly warm and my hand felt so small and fragile in his. For the first time in my life, when walking next to Sasuke and holding his hand, I feel like a small fragile girl in need of protecting; and let me tell you…it was a feeling I absolutely did not like. I hated feeling tenuous compared to someone, especially a guy. I'm one of those girls who like to prove that girls are just as good as guys and sometimes maybe even better. I hate when guys view me as a weak and defenseless girl. I can take care of myself without anyone's help because that is how my mom raised me.

I began to feel sad at the memory of my mom and siblings. I missed them. They were probably so worried about me right now and I could easily picture my mom crying right now. Thinking about my mother being sad and crying makes me feel the same way. I wanted to cry at the memory of them. I wanted to go home so bad. I looked over at Sasuke and his eyes were scrutinizing me. My hand began to shake. Why is Sasuke trembling? I gave him a curious and sympathetic look but he didn't react. He looked fine to me. I lifted my hand to brush my hair out of my eyes, an act I do a lot but when I saw my hand something hit me. Sasuke wasn't trembling…I was. Sasuke opened his mouth like he was going to say something but what I heard wasn't his voice.

"What the hell is this?" asked a voice I recognized all to well. I let out an angry sigh. I glared at the pervert.

"Leave me the hell alone!" I yelled causing his to rebound slightly; he then stood his ground.

"No you are now mine and I won't allow another guy to get close to you," he said eying my hand that was still wrapped around Sasuke's. He started walking towards us, his eye never leaving our hands.

"What the hell do you mean Haru?" Sasuke asked narrowing his eyes. The rapist smirked.

"Oh I'm sorry Sasuke I forgot to mention, this girl…," he said pointing to me.

"Belongs to me now," I heard Sasuke growl and his hand tightened around mine until it was searing pain.

"You didn't," he began. His voice growing menacingly. The bastard rapist smirked.

"Oh but I did…," he looked over at me sadly.

"Although she was unwilling," just then I heard something snap and a loud cry followed. It took a moment for me to realize the noise came from me because Sasuke's grip was so hard it shattered my hand. There eyes were locked on me.

"Your hurting her," the rapist shouted leaping at Sasuke. I raised the hand that wasn't broken and formed a fist, smashing it into the rapists face. He flew back several feet blinking.

"Stop it damn it! I need to find Caity someone take me to her!" I shouted furious! They were both silent but complied. No one said another word until we reached the infirmary door. I heard shouting and something someone said made me freeze in place.

"We need to stop the bleeding or else she will really die!" Kabuto yelled. He started yelling commands at people but I didn't hear it because the last sentence kept swirling inside my mind. Going to die…Caitlynn? No this has to be my imagination.

My feet were moving before I even registered what was happening. I burst through the door and was greeted by the bloody scene in front of me. Caitlynn was there lying on the table covering in her own blood. There was so much that it was running off the table and pooling of the floor. I didn't register the face that would run by me but there had to be a least ten different people trying to save her. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. There was no sound either but everything was so clear. I began running toward her but something hard and strong grabbed my arm. I tried to jerk my arm away. It tugged free a little but then strong arms wrapped around my waist. I was flailing and screaming for them to let me go. I kept screaming Caitlynn's name as well. Tears were streaming down my face. Everything still felt like it was in slow motion. I brought back my hand and my fist connected with someone's jaw. I spun around and my foot sliced through the air, nailing them in the side of the head. Their faces didn't matter to me as long as I could get free and run to Caitlynn's side. My elbow clashed with their chest; my hand grabbed a fist full of hair and smashed their face against my knee. Now I was completely free. I ran towards her only to be stopped once again. This time by a random person. Their arm was wrapped around my chest so I bit down real hard, twisted it and they were flung over my shoulder. They flew and crashed into a nearby wall. I closed the distance between Caitlynn and I. I instantly took her hand and cried even harder. Every inch of her body covered in her own blood.

"No Caity, don't leave me! You are my sister, my best friend! We have been together through everything and now is not the time to leave me!" I screamed tears still pouring from my eyes. I sniffed watching my tears mingle with her crimson blood that kept pooling beneath her dying body. This can't be happening! Not to my best friend. I was furious no…beyond furious. I needed to kill. I knew who did this and he was the one I'm after. Never letting go of her hand I stood up and turned toward the people in the room. Every eye was focused on me.

"Where. Is. Orochimaru?" I asked threw my teeth slowly and menacingly. No one spoke. That is when I lost control of the feeling that had been building up in my chest. I screeched. My hair lifted and swirled ferociously around me. My vision suddenly became sharper and I could see things I couldn't before. Some dark and ominous swirled dangerously around me. I just happened to glance to my left and see a very terrifying person staring back at me. It took me a few moments to grasp that it was me. I was that daunting person. My eyes are what caught my attention first. They were completely white yet I could see EVERYTHING. Even things that I had missed before. My hair looked unruly whipping viciously around my head and there was a dark purplish green aura surrounding my body. This was all taken in in an instant. I looked back at the petrified ninja who were watching me blankly. I repeated my question and listened as my voice echoed perilously in the small room. I grinned maliciously as I watched my terrified little crowd start to tremble.

I stomped my foot and the ground beneath them became liquid. They began to sink but before they completely disappeared beneath the surface the ground hardened with the flick of my wrist. I walked over to Caitlynn and began working on stopping the bleeding. I managed to stop it but that doesn't mean she was safe. I lifted her up and walked over to the rapist and Sasuke.

"You two are coming with me," I said not looking at them .I walked around them and out the door. I heard them start to follow me. So obedient. I still felt the dark ominous aura swirling around me. I kept busting through the walls until I was lost. I turned to my two new minions.

"Okay show me how to get the hell out of here," I growled angry. They nodded and led the way. Soon after we were outside and I was on my way to find someone who can heal her. We were a good distance away before I had to stop. I set Caitlynn down and fell to my knees, coughing. I think I used too much of my newly discovered power. I looked at my hand and it was covered with blood. I was coughing up blood! I started to see black at the edges of my vision. I vaguely remember Sasuke and the rapist running over to me.

"Alicia are you okay?" one of them asked but I didn't have the time to see which one because I was soon taken over by unconsciousness.

* * *

**Please review!**

_Closing Statement:_

Caitlynn: this sucks I won't be in the story fo awhile! *pouty face*

Alicia: yeah well who has to find a way to bring you back?

Caitlynn: haha you do! I was aiming for that to happen.

Alicia: yeah i know and i have to travel with that rapist because of you!

Caitlynn: hahahaha yeah i think it's hilarious!

Alicia: of course you do but the first thing i'm going to do when you wake up is hit you!

Caitlynn: WHAT! THAT'S MEAN AND HORRIBLE! YOU WOULD HIT SOMEONE WHO JUST CAME BACK FROM THE DEAD?

Alicia: Believe it! then i will hug you.

Naruto: Heyy that's my line!

Alicia: Sorry Naru! *glomps him*

Caitlynn: -_-' can we get back to the part about IM DEAD!

Alicia: oh haha yeah.

Caitlynn: well at least i get a hug and a warm welcome when i get back.

Alicia: yesh 'cause you is my bestest friend!

Caitlynn: i better be! hehe

**The 14th chapter peeps! We hope you like it! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	16. Perdysia Kaliren

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I do own Caitlynn, Kanin, and Perdysia Kaliren**

* * *

Chapter 15  
**Perdysia Kaliren**  
_Written by Dancer of the Shadows_

* * *

*Drip*

….

*Drip*

….

*Drip*

….

*Drip*

….

Okay, that dripping needs to go, it is beyond annoying, I am not even joking. I tried to open my eyes but they wouldn't open or maybe they were never closed. Either way it's dark, really dark. My lips pursed as I made and attempt at sitting up or standing.

Attempt

I couldn't get up, if there was anywhere to get up from, everything seemed hazy and strange.

_Where am I?_My thoughts were swirling around in my head while that infernal water was still dripping. Ugh, I need to wake up…

_Or am I already awake?_Something doesn't feel right here, it feels like I should be doing something, something more important. Like I was missing something but I couldn't remember what it was. It seemed like something was still tugging on me, like I was being pulled into two different directions, but they both felt right, like I was stuck, like I couldn't decide.

And then it became clear.

All the haziness left me, the darkness cleared, the pulling stopped. I thought I should have been relieved but I felt like I just lost everything. It felt like the world around me had shattered and all that was left was a broken illusion of what I really wanted or what I should have had. It was confusing and made no sense, why was I happy to be free of all my misery but regretful of what was lost at the same time, but why couldn't I remember what was lost.

*Drip*

*Drip*

Still thinking about what was happening and what was going on, I hadn't realized I was already standing until more faint dripping sounds where falling again. I looked around trying to figure out just where it was coming from until another drip was made and I realized it was just by my foot. I looked down and noticed there where several of the little specks scattered by my feet but when I looked up to see where it was coming from all I saw was a regular cave wall. Just then a small salty liquid ran into my mouth. I touched my face only to feel a lot of water on it.

_I'm crying_

I looked down at the teardrops while my hand was still at my face. Why was I crying? Was I sad, why would I be sad, people cry when there happy too, but why don't I feel happy. Should I be happy?

I took a step forward while trying to regain my composure as it began to slip from my grasp. I wasn't even sure why I couldn't let myself fall apart, but I wouldn't allow it. It might have been my pride or just my nature. Maybe I was a very independent person who was always in control of what I wanted. But I wasn't sure, why couldn't I remember anything.

"What is going on?"

I accidently screamed and as my voice reverberated off the walls an almost translucent white light traveled through the cave in a line, like a map. I followed it slowly and hesitantly and as I walked I realized I was dressed in a strange outfit, it was all white and was a strapless dress that went down to my ankles but was slit up both legs and I wore strange rope like shoes that traveled up my legs in a strange way.

The outfit seemed strange, but maybe it wasn't, maybe this is what everyone's outfit looks like.

_Everyone_

Is there anyone here with me, where am I anyway, just as that thought had passed through my head I had finally reached the entrance to the overly large cave I was in. The sky was bright and very blue there was the occasional bright cloud, there where mountains off in the distance and right before my eyes was a river with a field full of freshly cropped grass and a small cabin in the middle. It was a truly breath-taking sight it was something that in my head seemed so right.

_So perfect_Then why did this whole image seem so wrong? Why did the house look wrong, why did this look fake.

**Because it is**

I think I should have been more freaked out at the fact I was hearing things but I wasn't. The voice was light with a dark hint to it, like it was trying to show me the truth ad yet manipulate me at the same time.

It'd been days since I arrived in this place, I tried to give it names but none seemed to fit. So I just called it 'this place' until a name popped in my head. I wasn't actually sure how long it'd been since I'd gotten here, the sun never showed, it never became dark, the wind never blew, this place never changed. It almost seemed like all of time had stopped…just for me, it seemed like it wouldn't start up again until I did something or left.

**Go back.**

The voice only occasionally talked to me, but other than that I seemed to be alone. I didn't need to sleep or eat either which I wasn't sure if that was normal or not, but I didn't think it was. Another thing that was sort of strange was that I would occasionally feel pressure at certain parts of my body.

But as everything does, life went on. I lounged around all the time, I sometimes watched the river, sometimes I went out to explore. It had only taken me so long to realize wherever I was there were no animals or insects or any kind of life, even the trees seemed fake. It was like everything was dead and at some points I think it truly is.

_Even me_

I know there has to be something else out there, I just know it I can't be all alone here. But everything was so strange like a movie gone wrong, like it was suppose to be a certain way… but it wasn't.

**Leave.**

Most of the time I didn't even try to ask the useless voice questions it seemed meaningless and I couldn't understand what it saying half the time. Also it never did reply to me, all it would do is say a few words and then disappear. I was beginning to feel lonely living in this place all alone with no one to talk to and nothing to do. Sure traveling around and seeing all the beautiful places was fun but it was only fun when you had someone to share it with. But I didn't have anyone did I, I was all alone here, the silence was killing me too. Sometimes I'd sing and talk just to here another sound but even after awhile I began to yearn for the voice of another, even if it was that ominous voice.  
**  
Then go back.**

_Where?_  
**  
Go back.**  
_  
Go back where?_

**You don't belong.**

_Why not?_

**You shouldn't be here.**

_Where is here?_

…**..Perdysia Kaliren…..**

_Perdy-what?_

…

_Right ignore me now._

I hit my head against the small table that was in the small cabin, must that voice be so illusive. Although at least I had gotten a name for where I was, what ever Perdysia Kaliren even was. I wasn't sure what this place was or what it was for. Apparently it wasn't my home, although I'm not sure if I even had one, if not where was I suppose to go back to. Who did I have to go back to, did I have a family, friends maybe. Why was it so hard to remember anything about myself, I had to have had a family and friends. Not being able to remember made me guilt-ridden and want to cry, why exactly did it hurt so much not to know. What if not knowing was better than knowing, what if I wasn't suppose to remember.

**Remember.**

_You're back?_

**Remember you don't belong here.**

_Who are you?_

**Remember.**

_What is your name?_  
**  
Kanin.**

_Kanin pretty._

**Remember.**

_Remember what?_

**Remember the lost.**

_...Kanin..._

**Remember  
Remember  
Remember  
Remember**

All the sudden multiple voices began to join in with Kanin's and then the voices began to grow louder and louder. Soon my head started to swirl and then I began to feel nauseous, I fell out of the chair and then I tried to stand up but the voices began to scream in my ear before I passed out.

**Try to remember everything.**

* * *

Please Review!

_Closing Statements:_

_Caitlynn: This chapter was weird._

_**Kanin: Remember.**_

_Caitlynn: Shut up, we get it._

_**Kanin: Sorry, I'm paid to say those things to you**_

_Caitlynn: ...Really?_

_**Kanin: Yeah, my boss makes me talk to losers like you who can't decide what to do after death**_

_Caitlynn: Excuse Me?_

_**Kanin:...Why are you looking at me like that?**_

_Caitlynn: GRRR_


	17. Crimson tears and Nightmares

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruot (though i wish i did) but i do own the OCs **

* * *

Chapter 16  
**Crimson Tears and Nightmares  
**_Written by MidnightShadows657_

* * *

When I woke up I was welcomed with a brilliant night sky. So many bright glistening stars smiled down on Earth. The full moon was shining its warm gentle silver beams down on Earth giving it a luminescence; but the portentous feeling it gave off made me shiver even though it was a fairly warm night. I felt something very gently brush against my hair. Then a face appeared upside down but inches from mine.

"Hey sleepy head, you are finally awake," he whispered kissing my forehead softly. I felt my face flame. Even though he was the one who did those dirty things to me I couldn't help but feel light headed around him. I absolutely adored guys with black hair and green eyes and let me tell you, he was one of the more gorgeous ones. I raised my hand and hit him in the head. He straightened immediately, holding his head with both hands. I stood up quickly, which was a very bad idea. The world began to spin and next thing I knew the ground was getting closer.

Right before I felt the impact a strong hand wrapped around my upper arm and steadied me. I gripped the arm tightly until the world became steady enough to focus. When my vision cleared, without letting go of the arm, I immediately searched for Caitlynn. She was leaning up against a tree. She looked like she was peacefully sleeping and not within an inch of her life. She must be in so much pain and the thing that brought tears to my eyes again is, we would never know. She couldn't speak.

Just then she started coughing and her body started to shake. My felt my heart squeeze and my feet began moving unconsciously. I went no more than three feet before I stumbled and almost fell. I was vaguely conscious of the arm I still held but for some reason my fingers wouldn't listen to me; they stayed locked in place. Without that arm there though I probably wouldn't have been able to make it to her.

I dropped to my knees once I was by her side. She was jerking viciously and I couldn't do anything but watch. Tears flowed from my eyes like waterfalls, dropping and making little dark specks on her top. Her jerking came to a sudden stop and I thought it was over but her back arched and she made a sound that pierced my heart. The sound reverberated of the nearby trees, sending the sound back to intrude my ears. I screamed with her before she fell completely limp; her breathing extremely shallow. My eyes began to sting from the tears. It was only when one dropped down that I had begun to notice something wasn't right. I lifted my hand and gently brushed my cheek. When I looked at it my hand was a pinkish red. My eyes were bleeding but I didn't care because my main concern right now was my slowly dying best friend.

I lowered my head and let my crimson tears flow. I felt something that kept brushing against my back. I thought I heard voices but couldn't be sure because everything sounded so far away. With each crimson drop I felt her fading farther away from me; breaking my heart even more each time.

"Caitlynn no," I whispered defeated. I hated feeling vulnerable, that I might not be able to save my friend. I felt myself being pulled away from her but I didn't struggle. She needed her rest and I being so near to her was bad for even my health but none of that matter at this point. Different hands dragged me away as I still held a strong grip on the arm that managed to keep me standing.

For the first time in I don't know how long my eyes strayed from her and went to the person stealing me away, the bastard rapist. At this moment in time it didn't matter, but that would mean the person who was at my side the entire time was Sasuke. I felt my hand flex unconsciously on his arm. My knuckles were white, I must be hurting him right now but he showed no sign of discomfort. His face was that same old emotionless mask. His now red orbs stared back into my greenish ones. I found something deep within those eyes that I liked; it gave me hope, hope that I may just be able to save my best friend. To think that Sasuke Uchiha would be the one able to comfort me…without uttering a single word. I smiled weakly at him. He stared for a moment more before turning away.

I took a deep calming breath of the warm night air. I was conscious of the arms around me but I was more conscious of the one I was holding. I lifted my head, my hair lifting slightly on the breeze, and stared up at the shimmering moon. I sent up a silent prayer, something I don't normally do but tonight was different. No more than five minutes later it was answered. The answer to saving her came to me and I had motivation that I didn't have before. I got loose from the arms holding me tightly yet gently and let go of the arm that gave me comfort. I stumbled my way over to Caitlynn but arms went around me before I could touch her.

"Please don't keep doing this to yourself. She will be fine and we will help you save her. You need more rest," the rapist's low voice murmured in my ear. This time I didn't push him away I turned around and faced him. Our faces were less than 3 inches apart.

"No I know how we can save her but…we have to go to Suna," I whispered urgently. We had to get going right away. I was beginning to get a little distracted because of his proximity. His face held a hint of sadness before he smiled slightly. He leaned in, closing the distance between us. My eyes widened when our lips met. Something inside of me snapped and twisted. I couldn't move to push him away. I squeezed my eyes shut tight, trying to will my hands to move. They stay limp at my sides. He pulled away and smiled a real smile, making his face glow in the luminescence of the moon. At this moment he was so beautiful.

"The bond has been sealed. The first kiss after the first night seals the bond completely. Now, the only way for it to be broken is if another more stronger bond were to take its place and you and I both know…we have a strong bond," he said grinning. I growled, knowing he was right. I could feel a part of him was with me and it felt like a part of me left to be with him. I was angry because this wasn't supposed to happen. I was supposed to belong to Gaara! My heart has always beaten for him and always will. No guy could ever compare to him and if they don't meet my standards, and believe me no guy other than Gaara can meet them, will have to kiss me goodbye.

I began to walk towards Sasuke, each step I took away from that bastard made me feel lonelier. I hated it, it only pissed me off even more but for some odd reason I couldn't channel my anger towards him. When I reached Sasuke he looked extra pissed.

"Don't you agree that we should leave now?" I asked. He stared at me for a long while before nodded. I was about to turn around and rub it in the perverts face but his voice stopped me.

"But you should get some rest before we leave," I sighed heavily, defeated. I knew I couldn't sneak away and be able to take Caitlynn with me. I walked over to a tree and lay down beneath the darkened leaves. I closed my eyes.

I jolted awake and immediately scanned the area. I sighed, relieved that no one was around. Just then Caitlynn emerged from behind a tree, laughing. The gentle warm breeze brought me the sound of her bell laugh. She was wearing a long white dress and her hair was up in one of her perfectly messy buns. I smiled and ran over to her laughing as well ignoring the fact that this felt wrong.

"Alli!" she said in her sing song voice. I smiled and watched as she twirled once and ran through the field of flowers we were in, making the pretty white dress billow out behind her. I ran as well not noticing that I was wearing the same dress until my reflection on the water caught my eyes, something didn't seem right. I looked at the water more closely. That's odd. My body was completely clear but the water rippled where my face should be; making my face look blurry. A feeling in the pit of my stomach grew until it was extremely uncomfortable.

"ALLI!" I heard Caitlynn scream. I turned around and she was slowly disappearing into a nothingness that seemed to be growing larger with every second that ticked by.

"CAITY!" I screamed trying to run towards her but no matter how far or fast I ran I wasn't getting any closer to her. The nothingness swallowing her up even more. I pushed myself to run faster but with each step she seemed to get farther away. She reached one hand out to me.

"Alli, why? Why are you letting me go?" she asked sadly, tears beginning to run down her too pale face. She squeezed her eyes shut and balled her hand into fists.

"DON'T LET GO!" she screeched, piercing my heart making it hard to breath. I tried to speak but nothing came out. Her eyes locked with mine, loneliness the dominant emotion, then anger, then hopelessness. My heart was already shattered but now it felt like someone was stomping on those already too broken pieces.

"I thought we were best friends…sisters," she said her voice full of desolation and her face masked with despair.

"We are best friends, more like sisters. I would never let go! I will hold on for dear life no matter how much pain is causes me!" I yelled tears flowing. She smiled but it didn't touch her eyes.

"It's too late Alli," she said her face barren. I cried harder as her face became harder and emotionless. This was not my best friend; then she completely disappeared into the nothingness.

"CAITY!" I screamed devastated. I fell to the ground curled tightly in a ball, hugging my knees and cried my heart out. This isn't happening…this can't be happening!

I grabbed my head with both hand, digging my nails into my scalp and screamed at the top of my lungs until I was out of breath and satisfied. Then I began to shake violently.

I sprung awake and almost nailed Har- I mean the rapist in the face. I began to flail around.

"Put me down," I yelled frantically searching for Caitlynn. My eyes landed on Sasuke carrying her. I sighed and relaxed a bit. It was only a dream.

"Just let me carry you. We are here," he said. I felt confusion mask my face.

"Huh?" I asked and he jerked his head forward. I looked and saw massive gates that were probably thirty feet thick and made of complete sand. They opened and a few guards ran out to investigate. I didn't listen to the expert liar telling them why we are here. The only thing that drew my attention from the memory of my dream was one of the guards grabbing Caitlynn. I squirmed trying to follow but the perverted bastard held me tighter.

"What the hell are you doing? Let me go so I can go with her," I said pushing at his face. He stood his ground and shook his head.

"No. We have to take you to the house they will prepare for us," he said following the other guards inside.

"We will have you meet with Lord Kazekage. Please follow us," they said before disappearing. We followed and in no time were standing before the Kazekage building. I stared up at it and my heart began to race and my mind began to get hazy; we walked in.

"Gaara," I whispered almost silently before something hit the back of my head hard. My vision was sprayed with black and before I completely lost consciousness I saw a streak of the familiar fire red hair I loved so very much.

* * *

_**Please review review! As you can probably tell the story started out as goofy but has gotten pretty serious.**_

_Closing Statement:_

_Alicia: i can't believe he knocked me out so i couldn't see my Gaara!_

_Caitlynn: yeal well at least you are still in the story! and you sound real sad tha im dying!_

_Alicia: haha yeah i do don't i but no one needs to worry because they all know you can't die._

_Caitlynn: i know that but don't tell the readers that!_

_Alicia: oops...too late...haha so yeah im tired so yeah_

_Caitlynn: yeah me too! haha lets go._

Both: SEE YA PEEPS! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	18. Memories of the pure

Disclaimer: I don't own Hershey Park the Fahrenheit of Naruto, But as of this moment I do own my family, Caitlynn, Alicia, Haru, Takuya and Kanin

* * *

Chapter 17  
**Memories of the Pure**  
_Written by Dancer of the Shadows_

* * *

Flash-1

"Hey, look." A much younger version of Caitlynn said exuberantly as she spun around in the back seat of the light blue van. Her hair was long, curly and dark brown with hints of blonde and red streaks. Her eyes weren't the dark green they had been when she was older instead they were a midnight blue and shined with an innocence that hadn't been seen for ages. Her pale skin was littered with freckles as she leaned forward to get a better look at the giant red and gray mushroom cloud that had now enveloped the sky. Her brother that was three years her senior twisted around as his face too took on one of complete awe and wonder. His name was James but everyone just called him Jamie for short, he was also three years older than the five year old Caitlynn making him eight years old. He had dark brown hair and dark blue eyes, his skin was slightly darker that Caitlynn's but not by much. Next a much younger three year old girl named Marie with white-blonde hair and dark blue eyes turned around a slight tinge of fear in hear blue orbs. Then the eldest of all the small children at the age of nine named Michael looked out the window and shook his light blond hair slightly. He looked back over at the 50 year old woman driving the car, his dark blue eyes held genuine curiosity.

"Grandma isn't that mushroom cloud created from an explosion?"

His voice may have been one of a nine year old but his intelligence like Caitlynn's was much higher than that of an average child. She looked out the window and gasped slightly. The cloud had reached nearly 50 feet into the air and was caused from the gas station that had just blown up. The gas station they were just at, the older woman named Katherine looked out and sighed with relief they had only just narrowly escaped with their lives.

"Gran-ma doesn't Mommy work at dat building nex' to da gas station." Marie asked cautiously not sure if she wanted to know or not.

Flash-2

It was the middle of the summer and in the blazing heat there was nothing to do for the 11,10,7 and 6 year old. They could barely swim do heading down the road to the pond was out of the question, and there parents had no ice cream. So the four of them sat out side there house with several cinderblocks sprawled around them. They also had multiple jugs of water one was for drinking and the rest was for turning the hard dirt into moist mud. They sat in the side yard of the brown and white trailer as they played around in the mud and dirt. Michael picked up the water jug and dumped all of its contents onto the dirt, and then all four of the kids began picking up all of the mud and transporting it into the cinderblock.

"Okay, now we put it in the sunlight so it'll dry." Jamie said.

"Then we can make our mud fort!" Exclaimed a very happy Caitlynn.

Flash-3

Marie, Jamie and Michael stood on a dirt hill as they prepared to use there bikes to ride down it and do tricks. Caitlynn stood nearly ten feet away as she had developed a deep running fear for bikes. It had happened several weeks ago when she had took a too sharp turn and ended up ramming her leg into her moving tire causing a very deep cut because the moving tire ripped away all of the flesh it hit, the cut would most likely scar. Otherwise she'd have been up there with them because as her mother and father would say, she and Jamie are the most boisterous and reckless children she knew.

"Caity! Behind you!" Marie's terrified voice shot through all of the seven year olds thoughts as she spun around only to be greeted by a wild animal. Caitlynn didn't even flinch or jump back like any other time she would have. But as she stared up at the massive buck with giant horns she was completely calm. The deer didn't have a very hostile look in its eye as it stared at her with what could have been genuine curiosity. There eyes continued to be locked but as she made a very daring step forward the beast that could have killed her very easily just cocked his head. Suddenly the deer turned and flew down into the small creek and up to the field on the other side as a blond haired boy grinned at Caitlynn maliciously.

"Makin' friends with dinner again Lynnie." He taunted rudely.

Flash-4

The four children sat around on branches and on metal cans as the observed there handiwork. The place was completely cleared out as the sat down in the center of the woods. They had decided that they would make this there hideout, although they had to be very sneaky about it because the man who own the trailer park hated people going into the woods, although that never stopped anyone before. Therefore in order to get into there hideout they needed to cross through the marsh. The swamp was very easy to get through if you knew how to do it, getting through meant passing by a half-decayed deer and many other kinds of animals and plants like poison oak. They had stayed in there little hideout throughout the day or at least until there mother or father starts yelling for them.

Flash-5

"Put the ice block in the hole, Marie." Jamie ordered as he pointed to the rectangular ice block that had fallen of the side of the roof. The four of the children now 12, 11, 8, and 6 year olds sat outside of their new gray and green house. It was winter now and the four of them were completely suited up and were building there snow fort. The snow fort was big enough to fit all four of them and more, it had two parts to it. The first part was more like a hallway if anything that went about three feet forward in a narrow path then there was a large doorway and then an even larger room. In the large room there was a large rectangular ice block in a hole that Michael had accidentally made. They had to make-do so the put the ice block in the hole to form a makeshift window. On the top of the fort Caitlynn and Marie were working vigorously to try and make a more compact roof out of the good packing snow. And as the worked to build a stronger, thicker roof Caitlynn was sliding down the side in order to make a slide for fun.

Flash-6

Two girls and one woman walked up the side of a stone staircase at the town local gorge. They had been traveling up the side of the gorge for nearly 25 minutes, as the regular walk had been over an hour long. The gorge was very pretty and her family loved traveling up it or swimming by the waterfall.

Flash-7

Both Alicia and Caitlynn sat down on a small sled, they could barely fit but they managed. Alicia was in the front and Caitlynn in the back; the then began to push off from and slid on the ice. The hill leading down to the church parking lot and then the road was long and steep. So riding on a sled in the winter with a bunch of ice was what they did each year. They'd spend hours sledding together but they'd have to take many breaks because going down the hill was fun until they hit the bushes on the side of parking lot or when they crashed and hurt each other. Another thing that made them annoyed at sledding was walking up the up it was a real joy ride on the way down, going up was the bitch.

Flash-8

It was hot. It was 90-something degrees ands it was hot. Caitlynn and Alicia were standing near each other but they were dispersed amongst there friends. There were nearly 400 people around them as they stood in line at Hershey Park. They were in the park because of there competition the school entered each year. Now the six of them were standing in line for the only ride they had eyes for in the entire park, the Fahrenheit. It was orange and red and was a very new ride in the park opening less than a year ago. The six friends were standing in the line for about 30 minutes and were beyond bored. And Caitlynn was running low on money as every time a vendor with lemonade walked buy she'd buy a cup of it and 30 minutes in line she'd already bought two.

Another hour into the line Caitlynn had officially run out of money and they were suppose to meet up with there school in half an hour.

"Look we have to go; if we're late we'll be in a lot of trouble!" Kaleigh yelled irately, Caitlynn then spun on her with a very mean glare.

"No! I have been sweating in this line for an hour and a half, I am not leaving, you can forget it! I don't care how late I am, I am getting on this ride." She spat just as irately.

After 2 hours of waiting in the line the six friends were now sitting on the ride, Caitlynn was next to Macy and they were smiling at each other a little nervous. Soon the ride began to move forward and about half way up the first drop they were already facing in a 180 degree angle, Caitlynn looked at the ground and for the first time in awhile she became afraid of the height.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." She mumbled to herself.

As soon as the ride ended all of them left with a giant smile on there face.

"THAT was amazing." Alli said loudly.

Flash-9

She was about 14 years old and in ninth grade she was with her best friend, Alicia. It was winter once again, but this time she was up at Alli's house. It was small with only three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a living room, a kitchen and a basement. But Caitlynn loved it anyway, although some one the people living there got on her nerves occasionally. But the house was all the way up a hill with forest surrounding it on three sides. They had walked through the small break in the forest and down the path so they could get to the pond out back. It had recently snowed causing two snow days in a row. Alli was wearing an all black coat with brown fur on hood, Caitlynn's was similar but her coat was black, pink and white with gray fur on the hood. The walk to get to the pond was only a five minute one but it was February and rather cold outside but not cold enough to tie down the two girls. When they had reached the small pond they realized ¾ of it was frozen over and probably wasn't stable. But as Caitlynn's personality was she decided to do one of the more stupid highlights of her life. She stepped out onto the part that was barely frozen; she carefully watched the ice as it cracked under the pressure.

"Caity! Don't, get off!" Alicia yelled from the side of the pond.

"Its fine," Caitlynn called back calmly, however she did get off the ice and walk around to the other side of the pond.

After realizing that, that side of the pond was thoroughly frozen over the two of them began skating on the ice, however after an hour of playing near the edge of the pond. Caitlynn once again got bored, so she took brusquely walked over to center of the pond. And once again Alicia got nervous about her being in the center of the pond because she knew that if Caitlynn fell through she wouldn't be able to get out that easily and that they would have to run back to the house that was a good distance away. But Caitlynn wanted Alli to join her on the ice, so to prove her point she began to jump fast and hard on the ice. It didn't crack nor did it break.

"Its fine, come on over." After a lot of bickering the two of them were standing in the center of the pond.

Flash-10

At 15 Caitlynn and Alicia were sitting in a gold car on the way back to Alicia's house and in her high spirits Caitlynn reached her hand out the window and began pumping her fist. Soon Alicia joined in and they began rocking out in the car while gaining many odd looks from people. Except for when one car with four passengers did the same thing as them, they laughed and listened to music. The whole ride to Alicia's house was full of entertainment, they loved listening to music and doing random things was the best.

END

"Do you remember now?" A soft deep male voice rang out through the memories that began to fill Caitlynn's head.

"What is this, Kanin?" She asked even though she had already known the answer, it was the missing piece she had wanted so bad, her memories.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW

Also these are MY memories, so you cant have them.

Also Kanin is pronounced (Kay-Nihn)

_Closing Statements_

_Caitlynn: ...I don't feel so comfortable having people know my memories_

_Kanin: You'll get over it._

_Caitlynn: Where's Alicia_

_Kanin: You're dead...Kinda, she can't be here unless she's dead too_

_Caitlynn: ...Really?_

_Kanin: Do I look like I'd be lying to you :D_

_Caitlynn: You're really talkative when you aren't in the story_

_Kanin: I HAVE to be all serious like that in the story it's my job, but it is SO annoying_

_Caitlynn: *Glomps* It's okay, I think you're amazing anyway._

_Kanin: ..._

_Caitlynn: Awwe, you are so cute! Right everyone? Oh wait they don't even know what you look like yet...-_-'_


	19. The meeting and Healing

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but i do own Alicia (me), Caitlynn and Nana!**

* * *

Chapter 18  
**The meeting and Healing  
**_Written by MidnightShadows657_

* * *

I woke up to an unfamiliar room. I tried sitting up but something held me down. When I looked around my eyes locked with a pair that was all too familiar and yet, they seemed stranger. My mind went completely blank and the only thing that filled my mind was those beautiful sea foam greed eyes. Gaara.

"Are you okay?" he asked helping me to a sitting position. I couldn't speak, not right now. My mind was so full of him it was extremely hard to think of anything else but I managed a nod. Out of habit my mind began to search the room. For what…what was I searching for? _Caitlynn_ said a soft ghostly voice from the back of my mind. I stiffened and my mind cleared.

"Where is she?" I asked trying to stand but stumbled. Gaara gripped my arm and steadied me.

"At the hospital," he said knowing exactly who I was talking about. I felt relieved that she is finally getting the care she needs. Hopefully she will get better soon. I close my eyes and ask a question I might not want to know the answer to.

"How is she?" I asked hesitantly. His hand on my arm disappeared so I looked up. His face became hard which made a shiver run down my spine. No.

"She is still alive but very weak and in critical condition," my heart tightened so much that it jerked my body painfully. Gaara grabbed my shoulders and forced me to look at him. The moment our eyes met I calmed down instantly. I hated how those eyes could make me feel absolutely safe and calm in situations like this but, I also loved it very much.

"Listen to me…," he began. I nodded and he continued.

"Don't give up hope. Just because she is in critical condition doesn't mean she won't get better. You are her sister and as her sister you are expected to stand by her side through anything and believe anything as long as it is still possible," he said. My eyes widened. I have never heard anything like this come out of Gaara's mouth. This was not like his character I knew. He seems different. Why was he being so nice to me when he would have killed anyone else? He wasn't the type to comfort someone or befriend anyone, well other than Naruto. I felt a smile spread across my face and my vision became slightly blurry. His face took on that of shock.

"Thank you Gaara, I think I have fallen in love with you even more," I clamped my hand over my mouth when I realized what had slipped out. They just flowed off my tongue before I could stop them. He stood their frozen, his face still completely shocked but it was a different shock. My face began to heat up and I could only imagine the unattractive shade of red I must be right now. I was mortified. How could I let something so embarrassing slip out like that? I turned on my heels and bolted out of there. I can't believe that happened! How am I ever going to face him again without making a complete fool out of myself? I don't think I can act normally around him anymore, not after that embarrassing confession! I know where I should go to get my mind off of that. I needed to visit Caitlynn.

When I got to the hospital I went straight for the front desk. A lady, probably in her early 30's looked up and smiled.

"How may I help you dear?" she asked. I was trying to get my breathing under control because I ran all the way here.

"Yeah, I came here to visit Caitlynn," she nodded once before going through some papers on a clipboard. Her eyebrows furrowed and she looked up sadly.

"I'm sorry but she can't have any visitors now," my breath caught in my throat. I felt anger start to build up but I didn't know why I was angry.

"Why the hell not?" I asked through my teeth. The lady sunk back in her chair. He eyes betraying the hint of fear.

"Um, w-w-well…she is in t-terrible condition…a-and th-the doctors want her t-to rest," she said trying to avoid my eyes. I growled and slammed my fist down on the table, leaving a nice large dent in it. I stomped out of there and down the street. I was beginning to feel bad for taking my anger out of her. I mean she didn't do anything to be, she was only doing her job. I was tempted to turn around and go apologize but my feet kept moving forward. I kept walking until I reached this pretty little gazebo thing near a small little pond. I sat down and rested my head on my knees. I felt the tears coming again. Tears for my best friend/sister, my confession, anger, our situation. Just then I heard an extremely soft voice that held so much compassion.

"What is the matter deary?" it asked. I heard soft footsteps coming for me. When I looked up I was greeted by an old woman that was still somewhat pretty. Her silver hair fell down to about her shoulders. The soft wrinkles in her face just added to her beauty. Her onyx orbs held so much wisdom and knowledge. She gives off a vibe that no one can feel unsafe when around her.

"Nothing," I said looked away trying to hind that fact that my eyes were watery. I heard her soft laughter.

"You don't have to hide your emotion darling," he said sitting down next to me. She grabbed my hand like she has known me all my life. I let her because it was comforting.

"My best friend is slowly fading away from me," I said, I wasn't able to stop the words that seemed to flow freely.

"We were captured by Orochimaru and he almost killed her, now I don't know if she will recover but someone who is also very important to me told me I need to keep hope and that is what I'm doing. Her hand squeezed mine slightly just as the wind picked up drastically. My hair was whipped around my head, becoming unruly; my clothes billowing out. Wait, when did I change? I now wore a simple but pretty white dress. I was a little curious but that instantly vanished when something blew from somewhere in my clothes. I ran after it, catching it before it landed in the pond.

I fell to my knees and my breath caught in my throat. It was a picture of Caitlynn and I. We had our arms around each other and smiling so big. Temari had her arms around both of us while Kankuro stood in the back and Gaara stood at my side. We looked so happy. I couldn't take it anymore and the tears spilled over. She was so alive and not dying. I felt a hand go on my shoulder.

"It's okay dear I'm sure she will be fi-…," she stopped dead in her sentence. I looked up and her eyes looked guarded and slightly distant. Her hand became hard on my shoulder. I looked back at the photo.

"Umm are you okay?" I asked a little nervous. She lifted her hand and pointed directly at Caitlynn.

"W-who is that girl?" she asked monotonously. I began to get a queasy as I realized something wasn't right.

"That's my…best friend, the one I was telling you about," I said.

"She looks exactly like…_her_," she whispered disbelievingly.

"Like who?" I asked curious. She didn't answer right away. She just kept staring at Caitlynn.

"Like my daughter," she whispered in a broken voice. Her grip got harder on my shoulder.

"Please…show me where she is," she said pulling on me helplessly. I nodded because she looked so vulnerable. I grabbed her hand and we started running in the direction of the hospital.

We arrived there in what seemed like no time at all. We went to the front desk but no one was there. I smiled because we got lucky. I started running and found the nearest nurse and asked where Caitlynn was being held. She told me and began saying something else but I didn't listen and began running for her. The nurse yelled something to us but I didn't care. I'd kill her or anyone if they got in my way.

We ran up the stairs and stood just outside her door. I looked down both isles and then opened the door, walking in with the old lady at my side. I looked over and saw her. The room was dark but the moon illuminated her false sleeping body. Her long pretty hair sprawled out around her too pale face. She looked so peaceful but I knew better. She was suffering. I saw the old woman move in my peripheral vision. She went to Caitlynn's side and grabbed up one of her hands.

"She resembles her so much it's scary," she murmured. I walked over and laid my hand on her shoulder trying to comfort her.

"I can feel her fading away. She is in need on extreme help and I know only one person who can save her but they themselves have to die," she whispered. I froze. Why did that person have to die and why would they give up their life to save a stranger.

"Who?" I asked without thinking. She straightened up and with a strong steady voice spoke words that struck my heart.

"Me," I felt my eyes widen. She would give up her life to save Caitlynn.

"Why would you do that?" I asked confused. Maybe she was going insane.

"She resembles my little Nana too much," she said, her voice beginning to shake. She stood up and the room lit up with a pretty blue color. I looked over and realized it was coming from her hand. Her hand was glowing. She leaned forward and pressed it against Caitlynn's chest. Caitlynn stirred and my breath caught in my throat. Why?

* * *

**Please review! ^_^**

Clothing Statement:

Chiyo: My name wasn't mentioned once!

Alicia: haha yeah sorry about that but i will have you named in the next chapter.

Chiyo: ok good sence i will be giving my life for her

Caitlynn: and i appresiate you for doing that for me.

Chiyo: naw it's okay deary. it's wha i'm being paid for :)

Caitlynn: paid? Alicia...are you paying her for this?

Alicia: uh no? who is paying you?

Chiyo: KISAME!

Both: WHAT? *look at each other* HE ISN'T EVEN IN OUR STORY!


	20. Judgmental Answers

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto but I do own the plot, and all my OC's

* * *

Chapter 19  
**Judgmental Answers**  
_Written by Traitor of Heaven_

* * *

"What is this, Kanin?" I whispered as a throbbing pain erupted in my head, suddenly a dark shadow appeared in front of me. I stared at the shadow as it began to morph into a more human-like form and before I knew it the shadows were dissipating and a teenage boy was left in its place. The boy appeared to be about 18 and had brown hair that spiked a bit at the top with a deep tan, he also had light blue eyes and was overall very nice looking. He wore a white dress-like outfit with a gold ring on his left arm along with the same rope-like shoes as me.

"Memories." His voice was faint with a mysterious hint to it; I gasped and took a step back.

"What kinda memories? Kanin, is that you?" I said leaning forward trying to get a better look at him because even though I was only 7 feet away my eyesight has deteriorated so far that I couldn't even decipher the features of a person if they were more than three feet away. I sighed as I knew that my eyesight would probably fade by the time I hit twenty.

"You're memories and yes this is the form I took when I died."

"Where are we?" I asked generally wondering were I was and why I wasn't with Alicia, a small flare erupted in the back of my head. Was I transported to another world without her, although that didn't seem too likely I couldn't help but feel that she was closer than I thought. Kanin stared at me for awhile like he was trying to understand something, like I was different or special in a way he needed to understand.

"This is Perdysia Kaliren as you know." I sighed in an exasperated way while leaning forward a little bit.

"I already know that, where I mean where exactly am I?" I said trying to clarify although I couldn't figure out how to say what I wanted without sounding strange.

"Forgive me, I understand now, you are in the between."

"The between?" I said nodding while my eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Yes, the place of decision and judgment. When a person dies too early and has not done anything to decide whether they belong in heaven or hell they will remain here, until they are placed." I blinked.

And blinked again.

And again.

"I-I'm dead." I asked completely horrified, I looked down at my body and began to tear up a little bit.

"Not yet."

I gave him a scrutinizing look trying to see any hints of deception or lies in his light blue eyes but all I saw was a genuine curiosity and a bit of concern. He smiled reassuringly which lend me to believe that he probably could read my mind or something to that extent.

"It is strange there haven't been many cases of a living person in Perdysia Kaliren in awhile."

"So why am I here?"

"Honestly, I don't know."

I tilted my head and bit my bottom lip in frustration, this made no sense, and how could I be here if I'm not dead. Kanin had to have some sort of idea to all of this.

"I do have an idea, I think that you did die but you came back to life. Just…not all of the way. I think you got stuck because your heart beats but the rest of your body has died."

It took awhile for all of it to sink in and for me to truly comprehend his words. However this only brought up more questions, like what I was doing here if I was alive and what would happen to me. What Kanin was here for, why he was in my head.

"So….My heart is alive but my brain has died?" He nodded and then went to continue on answering my questions.

"I am a Watcher, I am here to observe the recently deceased and if need be give them that little push to the next life."

"You have jobs in the afterlife."

"Of course, I was given a job from the Higher Council."

Great more questions, I sighed inwardly, even though I loved getting my questions answered I wanted to get back to Alicia and go home…

_Home!_

"Can you-?"

"We cannot. We cannot interfere with the affairs of the dimension." I gaped and anger flowed through my body. Red flooded my vision along with a small fraction of black as I took a step forward and huffed indignantly.

"And why not!"

"I already said-."

"I don't care about the dimension! I haven't seen my family in months, months! I want to go home, what's the point of living if you can't share it with the ones you cherish most!" I screamed by short brown hair flipping wildly as a dark blue mist began to create a shifting aura around my body. Kanin took a step back and his eyes widened in fear and shock. The pure white dress I was wearing was becoming tainted with red as I took another step forward. Kanin disregarded his human like form and became nothing more than a swirly light. He opened a small rip on the opposite side of us, and the dark abyss began to swirl until a heavy wind began to pull against me. I stared up at him my anger still present and I could see his face through the billowing white light. His face was set in a grim line and his eyes were full of regret and sadness.

"I have decided."

His words were cold and unemotional and as the swirling black hole got larger and that's when I realized that he had placed me and by judgment wasn't fair nor was it good.

"Y-you can't do this! Kanin!" I yelled just as the darkness swallowed me whole, I looked down at myself as I realized my fingers had sharpened to an amazing claw-like length and that the red that bleached my dress wasn't discoloration but was actually my blood as a strange symbol that looked like a pentagram with six dots at the end at each point. The pentagram-thing was carved straight into my skin and was causing blood to flow down my chest and onto the dress.

Suddenly silver chains flew out of the black air and chained my together as I found the darkness begin to disappear. And I was standing in front of six people-things, three of them were grinning at me and two of them looked utterly bored. The last on and in the middle seemed to have a mixture of enticement and disappointment.

"Hmm. You aren't fully dead." One of the bored ones on the far left said in a dull voice as his red eyes stared down at me and he ran a hand through is shaggy black hair.

"But she has the appearance of demon." The one who was grinning manically laughed even though nothing was funny. He had fiery red hair and unlike the other man he had bright green eyes.

"What is your name, little one?" Said the other one who was ginning but had stopped when he asked his question. But I didn't answer. I couldn't. I was too scared for that and as I thought back on my past actions no where in my mind could I comprehend why Kanin would send me here.

His grin was back and it widened considerably in delight his blue eyes almost disappearing as his grin became inhumanly big. His blond hair was long and kept in a ponytail at the nape of his neck.

Suddenly a fiery pain erupted all over my body as the chains burst into flames, the heat seared into my legs, sides and arms as I felt the skin burn away. I screamed in agony as the chains began to burn into my skin and then it stopped. I was left gasping for breath as I looked at the now black chains and the blood that ran down my body, it made me sick, it made me want to throw up.

"Answer me." His harsh voice called like he was unaware of my thoughts and the pain he just put me through.  
_  
Bastard._

"C-Caitlynn."

"Well Caitlynn, could you inform up why you look like a demon yet you are mortal."  
The one with brown hair and brown eyes.

I shook my head furiously trying not to anger them anymore.

"N-no I don't, I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry."

The one on the far right said in a sincere tone, his black and red hair reminded me of Gaara's in a strange way and so did his sea-foam green eyes.

"Well Caitlynn, it was great meeting you, you shall now be released into the outside."

The man in the middle said his black hair was sleek and shiny and he had a smile adorning his face, but his eyes pierced me like a knife, those Sharingan red eyes.

"And Welcome to Hell."

I was let out into the world of Hell, which was nothing like I'd imagined it, it was like Earth only the sky was red and it was hot like a desert. There were all sorts of people walking around. And the chains that had once binded me were finally gone but now all that was left were the burn marks that had seared through my skin, muscle and straight into the bone, I limped toward the small fountain and stared into it but I didn't touch the water, I knew better than that. And luckily for me no one stared I think that this was normal for everyone, and everyone seemed to be too caught up in what they were doing.

I sat down on the edge of the fountain and began to wonder just what I was doing here, Kanin said himself that I was still alive; he shouldn't have sent me here.  
_  
Dick move, Kanin, Dick move._

I thought bitterly, I sighed and was soon joined by a girl who had bright blonde hair and radiating blue eyes, she looked like a princess even in her jeans and dark blue Abercrombie and Finch T-shirt.

"Hello. You're new right, well of course you are." She said cheerfully, what exactly is cheerful about hell.

"Um Hi." I said shortly.

"I'm Leah by the way, I've been here awhile, Killed someone you know, so how about you?"

"I'm not really sure," I said bitterly.

"Well…Bye!"

_Okay?_She then skipped off and left me alone, I sat on the fountain for awhile and then it soon became night as the sky turned pitch black, no stars, not moon. Just black.

I looked down at my still bloody hands and tears began to fill my eyes, I couldn't help but feel even lonelier than I did in Perdysia Kaliren. And I couldn't understand why Kanin sent me here, I've never killed anyone, I hadn't even been in a physical fight before going to the Narutoverse, I had been an A-B student with the occasional C or D, this was unfair. So what if I lied and stole before, I had my reasons, my parents never bought us more than the necessities even when I was little it was always Ramen for lunch, and everyone wonders why I don't like to eat them that often, having the same thing everyday for two years got old and fast.

The wounds inflicted on my by those jerks still burned and I felt even worse than I had in years. All I wanted was to go home, to be with my family and friends so why did at every turn I seem to get even more screwed over than the last time.

_Why was my life so hard, why me?_

As selfish as it seemed I wished that someone else was here and not me, anyone else. I clicked my tongue and stared at my reflection, I did look like a monster, my canine teeth had grown really long and my sclera was black and my iris was red, I had three blood red dots travel down from my eyes.

I closed my eyes and left my own depression envelop me before it all went away, it felt like all of my sadness all of my anguish had disappeared. I felt like I had just been sleeping for along time and that it was finally time to wake up.

So I did.

My eyes fluttered open and the first thing I saw was a tearful Alicia who was staring at me like I was a million dollars. I lifted my hand weakly and I became overjoyed when I saw that I was back to normal. Like it was all a dream, a really long dream.

"H-hey." I said through cracked lips my voice shallow and weak, and she smiled brightly her tears flowing over as her tan hand gripped my pale hand. And for the first time I felt better than I had in a really long time.

* * *

I changed my user name from Dancer of the Shadows to Traitor of Heaven

Closing Statements:

Alicia: Hahaha You're back!

Caitlynn: Yes! I miss being among the living

Alicia: I had alotta fun while you were away...NOT

Caitlynn: I was burned and tortured and dying sucks

Alicia: hehe you went to hell

Caitlynn: FOR NO REASON

Alicia: HAHA

BYE


	21. Sasuke dropped the soap

Disclaimer: i don't own Naruto but i do own the OC's!

* * *

Omake 2  
**Sasuke dropped the soap  
**_Written by Traitor of heaven _

* * *

A teenage boy sat in a dark room, his blue tinted black hair was illuminated by the brilliant flames casting there orange glow. His onyx eyes were cold and ruthless; he stared at the walls with a scowl on his beautiful face. He had just gone and gotten the two girls Orochimaru wanted, and even he had to admit they were something else. One was a brunette with a fiery abrasive personality and the other was a violent lunatic with hair that matched his own. And although they had annoyed him at first he soon realized they were unlike any girl he had met before, they didn't swoon over him and they weren't weak to the point where even he wanted to gag. He was very taken aback by the comment the brunette Caitlynn made.

_"Just because we had sex that one time doesn't mean you can keep coming back for more!"_

He had never had sex with her that he'd remember but the more he thought about it the more the opportunity to do so enticed him. He wouldn't admit aloud but the two girls were the kind of girls he needed. He hated no despised fan girls, in his mind they were nothing more than a useless waste of space.

Suddenly the door burst open and a barely dressed man with golden eyes and black hair walked through.

"Hello Sasuke." Orochimaru's voice was 4 octaves too high; Sasuke got up and drew his sword defensively.

"Who are you?" Sasuke said in a dark smooth tone.

"I am Orochimaru~" He sang in a tone deaf voice.

"But your voice."

"…I took some Viagra and it had some strange side-effects."

"Why would you take Viagra?"

"For our "special shower time." He laughed happily.

Just then a blond haired blue-eyed boy burst into the room, his face almost devoid of all emotion as his muttered the words that made everything seem right.

"Special shower time? S-Sasuke you-you're gay?" Naruto muttered looking like a lost puppy. Sasuke smirked and put his sword away.

"Of course not, I go both ways." He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Then why haven't you had special shower time with me?" Sakura yelled from next to Naruto, Sasuke clicked his tongue impatiently.

"I go for the sexy girls, which you are clearly not."

"Kakashi!"

Naruto yelled while being pinned by Orochimaru he was struggling to get the man with a chick voice off of him, but the black-haired man was too busy licking Naruto's nose to care. Kakashi then poofed into the room his perverted book in hand and for the first time his eyes widened at the scene and in complete shock, his book fell and with a reverberating back hit the ground. Sasuke and Sakura stared at the book there hearts nearly stopping.

The. Book. Was. On. The. Floor.

"Impossible." Sasuke breathed almost inaudibly.

"Kakashi! I'm being nose raped!" He screeched in disgust, Sasuke then walked over and pulled Orochimaru off of Naruto and the leaned over and leaned to his ear, and even though he was in position to whisper, he spoke loudly and clearly.

"Let us leave, I am getting agitated and I want to see how well that Viagra worked."

He glanced down at the enormous bulge in Orochimaru's pants greedily and lustfully.

* * *

**Please review!**

Clothing Statement:

Alicia: HAHAHAHA SASUKE DROPPED THE SOAP!

Caitlynn: HAHAHA yeah but i really didn't know Sasuke went both ways.

Alicia: haha Sakura got rejected!

Caitlynn: haha yeah but it would have been even funnier if he had said...no i don't go that wat either and well sakura you look like a man

Alicia: haha yeah but its still freaking hilarious!

Both: well peeps enjoy this beautiful but odd omake! ^_^


	22. Homecomings and Secret Meetings

**Disclaimer: i do not own Naruto but i do own the OC's!**

* * *

Chapter 20  
**Homecomings and Secret meetings  
**_Written by MidnightShadows657_

* * *

I watched as the old woman standing beside me lifted her now glowing blue hand. She looked over at me and smiled sadly. I couldn't even smile back; I couldn't even move.

"Deary, what's your name?" she asked turning towards me slightly. I closed my eyes and sighed.

"Alicia," I whispered and she smiled wider; the sadness in her eyes seemed to grow.

"My name is Chiyo, and I hope you won't ever forget me deary. Even though I will be in the other world I will always remember you," she said turning back to face Caitlynn. I lowered my head. I couldn't let her do this but my body wouldn't move to stop her. I knew the reason too. I was selfish. I was willing to take someone else's life to save my best friends life. The thought that I was happy someone else had to die so Caitlynn could come back crossed my mind and I regretted it at once. Chiyo was being so kind; giving her life for a complete stranger all because she resembled her daughter so much. It brought tears to my eyes at the thought of this gentle kind old lady, leaving Earth because of a selfish teenager who needed her friend back. After the deed is done she will never know how grateful I would be. Words can't even describe the thanks I would owe her. She turned once more; the sadness increased ten-fold. It broke my heart to see such gentle innocent eyes contain such despair.

"My worries before have dissipated. You friend was actually completely dead but now my power will only work better. She will be back with you in no time at all," she said smiling. I was frozen by her words. Caitlynn was actually completely dead? Is that why the doctors wouldn't let anyone visit? My vision became even more blurry with fresh tears. I can't believe this. What the hell did I do to get such an awful life? Right now I would probably be sitting at home on the computer writing stories or I would be reading or watching TV; but no, I had to get thrown into this stupid world I used to be so fond of, I'm fighting to save my friend, trying to stay away from Orochimaru and his little henchmen, trying to find a way out of here. It is way too much for one teenage girl to do by herself. I was so stressed out I wanted to burst out in tears right here and cry for hours, until I was satisfied but I knew I couldn't. I had to be by Chiyo's side until her very last moments. I walked over to stand beside her. I grabbed the hand that wasn't glowing and held on tight. I felt her squeeze my hand. I got closer to her and whispered in her ear just as her hand touched Caitlynn's chest.

"Chiyo, you have no idea how grateful I am to you. Nothing in this world can show just how grateful I am. I appreciate what you are doing and I promise I will make sure you do go unforgotten," I say her cheek lift up in a smile. A single tear rolled down her soft wrinkled face just as she began to disperse into little blue sparkles that floated up into the heavens. I smiled as my eyes followed them up. I cried for her, for her kindness and for her loss. I turned back to look at Caitlynn. How long will it be until she opens her eyes; a day…a week? I sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed.

I was probably sitting there for about five to ten minutes before I felt movement from beside me. I quickly looked and saw Caitlynn stir. I leaned over her and watched in complete awe as she slowly opened her eyes to reveal her brilliant eyes that still held the same tinge of ferocity that always made her unique. She held a hint smiled on her unused lips.

"H-hey," she whispered weakly. A bright smiled spread across my face. I have never felt so happy in my life. I grabbed her too pale hand and held it tightly between mine. She was ice cold and I tried to warm her up.

"Caity," I whispered disbelievingly. I couldn't believe that she was actually alive. After what seemed like forever.

"Alli," she smiled wider and then erupted into a coughing fit. I sat her up and patted her back. She pulled in ragged breaths between coughs. Eventually they subsided.

"Caity, I can't believe you're alive! I missed you so much! I won't ever let something like that happen to you ever again!" I cried hugging her tightly. I felt her arms snake around my and squeeze me weakly. She was probably so tired from the fight to stay alive. I'm just glad she is.

"I'm hungry," she said making me giggle a little. Yep that's my Caitlynn.

"Only you can say something at a moment like this," I said hugging her again. I was ecstatic that my best friend was back among the living.

"I'll be right back," I said kissing her on the cheek before leaving to find a nurse. I ran out of the room and down the hallway because I didn't want to spend too much time away from my newly revived friend. I turned the corner quickly and almost ran straight into a nurse. I grabbed her hand and began dragging her to the room.

"Please come my friend needs immediate care," I said so she would stop asking questions. Her attitude changed immediately and she began to run as well. When we went into the room she froze.

"H-how is this possible," she asked looking at her clipboard. One of her hand pressed against her forehead in confusion.

"The young girl staying in this room was declared dead…h-how could she possibly be alive now?" she began pacing like she couldn't put it all together.

"Alli?" asked a weak raspy voice from somewhere in the darkness. I turned on my heel and instantly ran to her side. I took her hand in mine once again. I felt the nurse somewhere close behind me.

"We have to run some tests on her and she needs to get some food and water in her system but if she passed all the tests she will be out of here in a few days," said the nurse smiling for the first time so far. She then left to get backup I presume. I turned back to Caitlynn and smiled.

"I have to leave now so they can do the tests on you. Don't worry you will be out of here in no time at all," I smiled squeezing her hand. She shook her head slightly.

"You don't have to leave yet do you?" I smiled and nodded.

"I do if you want your room to be ready for when you come back home," she cracked a small smile and nodded.

"Okay, I guess I'll see you when I come home," she said. I watched and she seemed to almost relax and relieved when she said that. I smiled. I assumed she was happy because she was alive and she was sort of home. I pulled the covers up to her chin and tucked her in like how my mom used to when I was little. I wave of sadness passed through me at the thought of my mother. I will see her and the rest of my family soon, no matter what it takes.

I walked towards the door and looked at Caitlynn one last time. She was beginning to look lonely but I couldn't do anything right now. She would soon be back to her old self soon. We will be laughing and having a good time like always. I left the room completely this time and with every step I took I began to feel lonelier and lonelier. She was back and I had to leave so soon but at least I had to go for her. I couldn't wait until she was back to her old self. I missed her so much I couldn't put it into words. I wanted to get back to her side as quickly as I could so I began to run to where Temari and Kankuro stay. Someone else stayed there as well but whenever I think about him I begin to blush. I keep thinking about my mistake I made with him; my confession. When I got there I met Temari and she led me in.

"Do you have room for Caitlynn and I to stay in? I asked and she smiled.

"Of course we do. Follow me," she said walking through the living room and down the hallways to the right. She stopped at a medium sized door, opened it and gestured for me to enter. I stepped into a room that was so bright I had to squint. When my vision cleared I was able to make out the beautifully designed room. It had high ceilings and just like our last residence, one wall was completely glass. It should be really beautiful at night. There were two beds in the room and two dressers. It's like they knew we would be staying here. I turned and smiled at Temari.

"Thank you. This is perfect," I said but she shook her head and waved away my apology. Then she smiled at me.

"Don't thank me, you are our friends and we want to help you," she said smiling big. I laughed.

"Well I think we should get this room looking spiffy for when Caitlynn comes back," she said making me laugh. I can't believe she actually said spiffy.

When Temari and I got done with the room we stood in the doorway and looked over our work. I have got to say that we did a pretty good job and I'm proud of it. I smiled please and turned to Temari.

"I think she will like it," I grinned and she nodded. Just after we were done we heard a knock on the door. I ran down to answer with Temari hot on my heels. I yanked it open to reveal a nicely dressed ninja with a paper in his hand. He bowed and smiled when he saw Temari and I. I didn't like his smile.

"I was sent here to inform you that Miss Caitlynn is allowed to leave the hospital. You may come pick her up anytime today, thank you for your time," he said before disappearing. I looked at Temari and then bolted for the hospital.

When I arrived there I was greeted by her nurse and she led the way to Caitlynn's new room. I walked fast trying to get there as soon as possible to see how she was doing. She was sitting up in her bed scarfing down some delicious looking food the hospital prepared for her when we walked in. She looked up with only enough time to smile before going back to her food. I felt tears well up in my eyes. She was back. My best friend was finally back and I wouldn't have to be alone any longer. I smiled real big, ran over to her and gave her a big hug. She hugged be back but still munched on her food. She was finally coming back home. As soon as she was done eating I rushed her out of there as fast as possible. I warmed my heart to see her walking again.

We arrived at our newest home at around 6:45 where Temari and Kankuro were waiting for us. I began to feel uncomfortable and my skin began to tingle. It felt like someone was watching us. I looked to my left but no one was there, then I looked to my right but no one was there besides Caitlynn and she didn't look too trilled. She was glaring at something so I followed her gaze. I almost cracked up. She was glaring at Kankuro. She still wasn't over that? It has been like 3 months since that incident and she wasn't even completely raped. I don't blame her though because when I see the perverted bastard my blood boils as well. Something hit me just then, well nothing actually hit me but you know what I mean. I look around and turned back to Temari and Kankuro.

"Where are the two people I arrived here with?" I asked a little worried. I remembered something about the bastard and me. If I'm more than a certain distance from him, we both die. I watched as Temari sneered.

"He isn't far from you don't worry but he won't have much contact with you," she scoffed. My face twisted in confusion.

"Why?" I asked. What did the moron do now? She looked at me like I was insane and it made me feel uncomfortable that I didn't know. I averted my eyes.

"Do you not remember what he did to you?" she asked disbelievingly. I froze. How could she possibly know about that?

"He knocked you out remember?" she asked and I sighed in relief. She didn't know about the other thing and I would be a little scared for him if she did. I laughed like I felt stupid.

"Oh right. Don't worry I will get that bastard back," I said getting an evil glint in my eye. She only cracked up and walked away. I looked up at the sky and noticed how dark it was getting. I grabbed Caitlynn's hand and pulled her into the house with me. It still felt like someone was watching us. When the door was completely shut behind us I led her down the hallway to our new room. When she walked in her mouth dropped. She ran straight over to her bed and jumped on it. I smiled when she turned her joyful smile to me.

"Wow. This room is so awesome!" she said. She ran over to her dresser and looked in it. She squealed in pure joy and lifted a piece of clothing.

"Someone has some good style," she laughed and I laughed with her.

"Temari," was all I said. She nodded and smiled wider. Personally I don't think she would like the fanciness of the room because even I didn't but hey we were in the Kazekage's house so it had to be pretty. By the time she was done exploring it was around 7:24.

"I think we should get ready for bed," I suggested and she nodded. We got our pajama's on and they were cute. I wore long pajama pants that were black, different shades of grey and pink. They were plaid and the pink lines were running down the sides of the little grey and black squares. My shirt was also grey but a much lighter grey. I didn't know they had such awesome clothes here but they are a little boring. Caitlynn wore blood red pajama bottoms with a black top. She looked down and then up at me.

"This top is too plain," she said walking over to the bathroom.

"I'll be back in a little while," she disappeared. I smiled because she was even back to her old self in personality as well. About thirty minutes later she came out with a blanket wrapped around her torso.

"Do you want to see my beauteous work?" she asked kind of creepily. I nodded and she removed the blanket, revealing a word in bright red letters. For one how did she do that and another is I don't think that will go over too well with Sasuke.

"Itachi, how did you put his name on your shirt?" I asked. She shrugged but I didn't really care because I wouldn't be able to do that for mine because the name that would be on mine…lives here!

After that we sat in our beds and talked for a few hours. I told her what happened when she wasn't here and what she missed. I told her about my newly discovered power. She told me distant memories she had when she wasn't here. She said she couldn't remember all the details but she mentioned what the place looked like and the boy that often talked to her. It seemed like a very beautiful place but I don't think I would want to visit there anytime soon.

It felt very nice to talk like this with her again but soon after our talk we went to bed. She was probably exhausted and so was I. I fell asleep like five minutes after my head hit the pillow. Caitlynn was out before I was. I didn't have a dream at all. It was one of those peaceful sleeps. I haven't had one of those in awhile.

I woke up around 4:45 AM. How did I manage that one? I usually never wake up so early. I turned to look out the extremely large window but something caught my eye. A figure was sitting on the rooftop staring at me. I blinked and it was gone. I then realized something. I had to pee really badly so I got up to go. I opened the door to walk to the bathroom but almost ran into someone.

"S-sorry," I murmured and looked up and felt my blood run cold. There before me stood Gaara. I felt my face heat up and I could only imagine the unattractive color I must be. He stared down at with those beautiful eyes that capture me every time I look into them.

"Alli," he said, calling out to me for the first time; saying my name for the first time. I didn't know what to do or how to respond. I was frozen. I couldn't believe he was standing before me after my embarrassing accidental confession. I squeezed my eyes shut. Why the hell did I have to let that slip out? I felt something gentle brush against my cheek. I peeked through my eye lashes. His hand rested on my left cheek. My face seemed to only heat up more. His hand slid down to my hand and twined our fingers together. Was this really Gaara?

"Come," he said pulling me towards the front door. I didn't know what to do so I just followed. I couldn't resist the hand that gripped mine tightly but gently. I looked back to where Caitlynn slept peacefully. I would be back before she woke up so I guess it would be alright to hang out with him for awhile. I sighed as we exited the door and out into the unusually warm night. I looked at Gaara from the corner of my eye and he looked more beautiful than normal. My hand unconsciously gripped his tighter. What have I gotten myself into?

* * *

**Please review!**

Closing Statement:

Gaara: Alli...

Caitlynn: Stalker...

Gaara: Blood

Alicia: Farts...

Sasuke: Men...

Everyone: o.O

Itachi: -_-'

Caitlynn: Tachi-Kun!

Alicia: Freak...

Caitlynn: WE'LL BE TOGETHER FOREVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER.~~~

*THREE HOURS LATER*

Caitlynn: AND EVER AND EV-

Everyone: SHUT UP!

Caitlynn: jeez did you have to be so harsh...

Alicia: Aww it's okayz Sasuke like men!

Caitlynn: Yeah!

Sasuke: Damn you!


	23. Desert Rose

**Disclaimerr: i do not own Naruto but i do own the OC's!**

* * *

Chapter 21  
**Desert Rose  
**_Written by Traitor of Heaven_

* * *

I woke up to the sound of many bangs and crashes; I glanced around the extravagant gold room with red painted designs on the walls. There was silver dresser against the wall and our beds were directly next to each other and the sheets were gold as well, the room gave me cold chills. It was too similar to the one at Orochimaru's place, the hairs on the back of my neck began to rise and Goosebumps ran across my arms. Just thinking about him made me scared, a fear that would haunt me till the day I died, I would never admit but he may be the only thing I truly feared, after what he did to me, I don't think I'd ever truly be over it. Even know the memories of the pain still scarred me, the way every time I think of it crimson dances across my vision the way I could feel my body give up out on me, the way I gave up. A secret I'd never let leave my lips, I'd never tell anyone how I gave up, even when they had tried to save me, my fate was already sealed the moment I stopped trying, the moment I let myself die. I looked down at my hands and I knew that I could never tell Alicia, it would break her heart if I did, she'd never forgive me for not trying, for quitting too early in the game.

She told me I had been gone for two weeks, and that according to Temari we disappeared two and a have months ago, meaning we have been here for 4 and a half months.

September.

October.

November.

December.

It was already half way through December if I were still home it'd be snowing at the moment, I missed the snow, it wouldn't ever snow here in Suna but I wished to feel the cold brush against my skin. I was desperately homesick but I'd stay strong, I had to. I couldn't let weakness show not here, not in this world; weakness was for those who wanted to die. And I couldn't die, not again, dying was too much trouble.

I had never told Alicia how I became a monster, I just told her I was sent to hell for one reason or another. I really hated being dead, it sucked more than living and that was saying something. I wanted to see my family I didn't want to live here anymore; I was beginning to hate this place.

I was willing to give up anything to go home, even Itachi that was how much I wanted it. I was willing to let someone die if it meant letting me go home, I needed to go home. I needed my mom, she was never the most pleasant person and she showed me the tougher side of life, something I was grateful for. She never held back, she never lied to me, whenever I did something stupid she told me. She never pretended I was something I wasn't, she never bought me the useless things I wanted, whenever I wanted something I'd get it for my birthday or Christmas never before. If it was something super expensive it was even less likely for me to have it, we didn't have the money to get those things most of the time. And when I saw my friends get useless things that cost hundreds of dollars I'd always be even more grateful to her. By not getting me those things I was saved from becoming a spoiled brat, who would throw a fit if they didn't get what they wanted. Even if that was the case for almost all of my friends, but for everything she did for me by always being straight forward and telling me that I can't always get what I want it made me strong, it made me who I am today.

But this was a part of life my mom and dad couldn't show me, a side they tried to protect me from. The side of life where life and death were almost the same, a side where only the strongest would survive.

I slipped out of my bed and I looked over realizing Alicia wasn't in bed, she was awake already. I stood up and took several steps forward and stumbled a lot, black flooded my vision and I fell forward slightly before my vision cleared and I was back to my normal groggy self. I stepped into the halls only to see the halls were long and big, I hadn't the slightest clue where to go. So I walked, I just went straight and tried to follow the crashes, which wasn't too hard.

I entered the room where the bangs where coming from and I saw Temari and Alicia going through the cupboards, pulling out many different items. At the table a very amused Kankuro sat, seeing him caused me to glower and become embarrassed. However across from the table sat a stoic Gaara, he seemed to be staring very intently at something, so when I followed his vision I seen him staring at a slightly red-faced Alicia. No doubt she knew he was staring, as she continuously glanced over at him.

I raised an eyebrow and went and sat near him, I leaned my face in my palm and began to stare at Gaara just as intently. After five minutes his eyes slowly and hesitantly met mine, I raised both eyebrows and we began to have a stare-off. He lost. He broke the silence and asked me a question which I had no doubt he knew the answer to.

"Why are you staring at me?"

I shrugged.

"Well, I seen you staring at my girl, so I figured I'd join in." I said slowly, my voice not betraying a hint of amusement that I was sure glittered in my eyes. He stared at me for awhile and then turned away with an almost silent 'Hn'. I shrugged again and then diverted my attention to Alicia and Temari, who were currently making food.

After eating I began to walk throughout the village and then I came across a funeral that was beginning, I walked over to it and picked up one of the dark pink roses, which I knew meant gratitude. I smiled and place it in her open casket then I leaned down and whispered in her ear knowing she wouldn't be able to hear me.

"Thank you so much."

After that I walked throughout the town wondering why Chiyo would give up her life for me. Alli told me I looked like her daughter, but even she had to know, it was impossible. That no matter how much she wanted it to be true, it would never be. But that got me thinking, did that mean I looked like Sasori in some way, I knew that the characters looked different in real life but it was still really strange.

Many days past just as slow as the first, I really had to get out of this place, desert life just wasn't for me. I hated the sun, the heat, the aired climate, the lack of green, and the lack of scenery. Why would anyone in there right mind come live here, in a desert for crying out loud. But I knew Alicia wouldn't go, not with me anyway. She and Gaara were getting closer and closer over the course of the days. Even if they barely said any words to each other during the day it was a whole different story at night. Sometimes I'd wake up around three AM only to find her bed empty, then she'd sleep for the day and one time I got up to see what was going on and I saw her and Gaara on the roof watching the moon.

I knew she was happy here but honestly I wasn't but I would stay and I wouldn't complain, she had done so much for me I couldn't ruin what was beginning for her. So I took walks, really long walks. I had already traveled the entire border of Suna and I would go places, I'd even visit a flower shop just to see the flower and greenery.

I'd leave from the time I woke up at 10 AM and I would go home till 10 PM I didn't see Alli much during my walks but I always saw her at night where she remained awake. Stupid girl, become nocturnal. But on our seventh day there I decided I was getting a job at that flower shop. I quickly entered it and asked to apply, luckily for me living with the Kazekage worked in my favor. Maybe things wouldn't be so bad here, but I still hated the heat, I'm almost positive I've lost ten pounds since coming here.

* * *

**Please review!**

_Random Closing Statements:_

_Caitlynn: Hate my life!_

_Alicia: Aww the heat too much?_

_Caitlynn: Shuddup you nocturnal freak!_

_Alicia: Excuse me!_

_Caitlynn: Exactly, you can't deny it._

_Alicia: I can to._

_Caitlynn: Why's your face all red?_

_Alicia:..._

_Caitlynn: You're thinking about Gaara naked again aren't you?_

_Alicia: Wha? N-no-Well, mabye..._


	24. Hints and fears

**Disclaimer: i do not own Naruto but i do own the OC's!**

* * *

Chapter 22  
**Hints and fears  
**_Written by MidnightShadows657_

* * *

Ever since coming here nothing has gone right; except for now…kind of. Gaara and I have been spending more time together and that makes me happy. I haven't seen much of Caitlynn lately though and it made me very sad. She would always leave in the morning and not come back until really late. Ever since she was revived she has been acting different. She seems more distant and less happy. I know she doesn't like living in the desert because she has told me I don't know how many times that she prefers the cold. Well she likes it when it's cool. That is why autumn is her favorite season. It's mine as well but I prefer weather just a little warmer, not hot. Though I do understand why she wouldn't be as happy as usual but this is something more.

I sat in our room wondering where Caitlynn is right now. I don't know what she does the whole day she is gone. Maybe she found a secret place where she can be at peace and get away from people. Just like me, she hates people. The thought of her meeting a secret boyfriend crossed my mind but that didn't seem likely because she would have told me. I want to tell her about how Gaara and I are finally friends but she is never around when I want to talk. She is usually sleeping at night and that is when Gaara usually wakes me up so I could sit outside with him and talk about random things.

Sometimes when I think about how much we don't see each other it makes me feel like we have grown apart and then I want to cry. Sometimes I even shed tears. That is why I sometimes go somewhere where no one would be able to find me and I sit there and reminisce about our times back at home. I thought I would never say this but I would give up Gaara to be like that again; laughing with Caitlynn back home with my mom, brothers and sister. I never thought I'd see that day where I would actually miss my sister. My brothers don't live with me so of course I'm going to miss them just a little more but I also miss my sister. I may not show it sometimes but I would do anything for her. She annoys me…a lot and sometimes I want to hit her so bad but she does so much for me and I love her for that.

I watched as the sky began to turn the prettiest colors it could; oranges, reds, purples, pinks… the sunset. My eyes began to droop and before I knew it everything went black.

_I walked down the dark hallway, following the voice that whispered softly to me. It led me farther and farther away from the safety of the light. I don't know why I followed. There was just something about that voice that drew me to it. It sounded so familiar. I needed to hear the soft spoken voice again._

_"What way do I go now?" I asked it. I heard its gentle laughter. It wrapped around me in an embrace. I held onto it because it made me feel at peace._

_"This way," it whispered in my ear, causing me to shudder slightly. I rounded the corner and was suddenly outside. I looked around confused. The voice was at my ear again but took on the form of a boy who looked around 17 years old. He extended his hand to me._

_"Come with me," he said and smiled when my hand reached out. I placed mine in his and he twined our fingers together. This boy seemed so familiar. His tousled black hair lifted gently as if a breeze were blowing but there was no wind. His brilliant green eyes were wild and excited. They held a hint of innocence within their murky green depths. I have never seen such a beautiful boy before, but I still couldn't figure out why he seemed awfully familiar. Just then he took off running, dragging me behind him. I did all I could to keep up but he was just too fast._

_"Wait," I said trying to pull him to a stop but I couldn't. He was too strong._

_"Where are we going?" I asked once again trying to slow down. He looked back and smiled but it held a hint of sadness and fear._

_"We are going somewhere special. You will be safe there," he said. Just then there was a burst of white light and we were standing in a house. The lights weren't great here and there was something ominous about the air in here. I sniffed and my nose could smell the irony smell of blood, and lots of it. I tried to peer through the opaque darkness but it was useless. Then as if someone had heard my thoughts the light suddenly went on. So the lights were never on? I froze at the scene before me; my blood running cold. There before me was the lurid scene of mine and Caitlynn's family…they were dead; covered in their own and each others blood. I looked up and what I saw made a soft cry escape my lips. Caitlynn and I stood over them and we were soaked in their blood. We didn't even look like ourselves. Our hair was unruly and cut in different length, making us look insane. Our eyes held no emotion, they were completely blank and we stared down at them in satisfaction. Our clothes looked like nothing I have ever seen before. Words can't describe what they looked like. Caitlynn has some weird symbol carved into her chest and I had some creepy looking eyes; the iris seemed almost alive. Caitlynn bent down and licked her brother's cheek and I brushed my mom's hair from her face like I was taunting her; that I was alive and she wasn't. What the hell was going on? I took a step back and a scream erupted from my chest. The evil us whipped their heads up. Suddenly Caitlynn, the good Caitlynn, appeared next to me. Her face mimicked mine. The black hair boy grabbed our hands and bolted out of there._

_"You two are in danger and you have to leave now!" he said dragging us into the woods. He looked back at us with a serious face._

_"Which way is it?" he asked. I looked over at Caitlynn confused._

_"Huh" we both said at the same time. I heard him growl._

_"Which way is the tree!" he yelled._

_"What tree!" I screamed. I heard him sigh exasperatingly._

_"Close your eyes and try to sense a certain tree. Once you have seen it in your mind then lead the way. That tree will be near a small pond. Once you have reached the pond you have to perform a little jutsu to make the whirlpool appear. Then you jump in and in no time you will be back home; safely away from this world," he said. I could feel the tears in my eyes. I looked over at Caitlynn and she was in shock. She looked like she was staring off in space. We were finally going home? I listened to what he said and closed my eyes. I concentrated really hard. Just then a little flame began to ignite, showing me the right way. I opened my eyes._

_"It's that way," Caitlynn and I said at the same time; pointing in the same direction. I looked over at her. Man that was weird. I didn't know she did the same. He nodded and turned to the left. We kept running until we reached an extremely large tree. It seemed all too familiar. I pressed my hand to the tree and felt its energy pass through me, to Caitlynn, pass from Caitlynn to the ground and back to the root of the tree. I was in awe. That was the most amazing this I have ever felt. I instantly knew what jutsu to use. I turned to Caitlynn and it was obvious she knew as well. At the exact moment we performed the hand signs and on the last hand sign we turned to the water and watched as the water began to swirl: the center getting deeper and darker. From somewhere in the woods I heard a very strange noise. The boy looked back and I saw the fear in his features. He ran over to us and pushed us in. We began swirling closer to the center. I locked eyes with the boy. For some odd reason I'd miss him a lot._

_"Bye," I mouthed before we fell into the black depths of the hole. We fell until the light once again appeared beneath us. There was a flash but no falling from the sky. Instead we were lying on the grass. The first thing I saw was blonde, the second, red. I blinked to clear my vision. My eyes began to water and at the same exact moment Caitlynn and I whispered one word that meant the world to us._

_"Mom…,"_

I felt something shaking me. My eyes flew open and I sat up quickly. I almost bashed my head into Caitlynn's. She was staring at me wide eyed and her eyes looked guarded.

"Alli, what's wrong," she asked. I tilted my head to the side. That is when I felt something warm and wet drop on my hand. Something tickled my cheek. I lifted my hand and gently touched my face. It was wet; I was crying. The nightmare came flooding back to me and I began to cry even harder. Caitlynn's arms went around me.

"I want to go home," I whispered almost silently. Caitlynn nodded and something wet hit my neck. She was crying as well. When we were done crying I told her about the awful nightmare I had and it was one I never wanted to have again.

* * *

**Please review! Tell us what you think so far!**

_Clothing statements:_

_Caitlynn: oh boy that was one vicious dream!_

_Alicia: yeah i know right?_

_Caitlynn: but that guy remind me so much of Haru_

_Alicia: THE PERVERTED BASTARD! :P_

_Caitlynn: hahahaha yeah but i can't believe that some guy got arresting for masterbating in public!_

_Alicia: i know who the hell does that!_

_Caitlynn: no one but him obviously! Why do you think people say do that stuff in the privacy of your own home!_

_Alicia: exactly thats what they are used for people! for living in and doing things that other people can't or don't need to know about!_

**Yep yep, this is a true story! Some guy was arrested for masterbating in public. The freaking pervert! haha well enjoy chapta 22!**


	25. Birthday Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own!

Chapter 23  
**Birthday Memories**  
_Written by Traitor of Heaven_

It had been about a month since we had arrived in Suna it was the beginning of January and three days away from the 8th of January. I smiled as I woke up before Alicia again we hadn't seen each other that much this past month which only worked more towards my master plan. I got dressed in my regular attire which consisted of a kimono that hung on my shoulders and went down to my upper-thigh in the front and lengthened to my ankles in the back. The dress itself was white and the hem was black there was also a turquoise sash around my waist as well. The top of the kimono that hung on my shoulders was ruffled and there were gold ribbons on the sleeves. My shoes were also white black and turquoise boots, my hair was growing out to be very long and in just 5 months it had grown to my lower back. I smiled as I looked in the mirror and realized I looked very pretty. I quickly left for work and after 8 hours of selling plants to people I headed back to Temari's place. When I got back it was 6 PM and Temari was making dinner silently. I walked up to her and the asked her if all our preparations for the upcoming day were ready. When she said yes I quickly rushed over to the Kazekage's office to go find Gaara, he was quietly filling out paper work.

_Man, his job must suck._"Gaara?" I asked while walking over to him I bent down and gave him a brief hug, which he tensed to. I still remembered the first time I did it his sand through me into the back wall. But after several days he began to get used to it and decided to take the abuse (according to him) like a man. He grunted and I realized he must be really bored right now.

_Perfect._

I knew the moment I mentioned Alli he would become instantly immersed in what I was saying. So I sat down in the chair next to his own, a chair that hadn't been there before I came to Suna but I got it for when I visited Gaara.

"So as you know, a very special day is coming up and I need you to distract Alli I don't care how you do it, just keep her out of the house, kay." I said as I leaned on his desk casually, I had already known the answer, because even if he said no or that he was busy I'd have forced him anyways. It's amazing how a boy can bend to a girls will when the right tactics are used.

"Very well, I will return her at 5 PM."

I smiled a little smugly and whispered in a low voice on what the plan was.

Three days later and my plan was a go, it was 4:30 PM and I had everything perfect. There was a red cake with sea foam green icing and designs on it and in dark blue it said 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY ALICIA-CAKES!" We all had a good laugh at my particular choice of words. I was now wearing a custom made dress for the occasion. It had a V-neck glittery pick beaded top that ended at the bottom of my chest, the straps were thin and pick as well. The rest of the dress went from the purest of white to a medium hot pink. The dress was beautiful and it was made out of silk, it also went to my mid-thigh. I wore shining silver heels with silver beads on them. Mine was beautiful but the one I picked out for Alicia was gorgeous. It was a fuchsia halter dress that went down to her ankles but it had a long slit up to side. The halter part also had extravagant gold beads around the bottom of chest part with dark red rubies in the center of the gold beads. The dress also came with gold high heel shoes that had red rubies traveling up the top.

It was exactly 5 PM when Gaara and Alicia walked through the door and were greeted by a loud "SURPRISE!" This shocked them to say the least. Alicia hadn't even known the date so she was the most surprised by the exclamation. I ran up to her and gave her all the gifts we got her.

I had gotten her a gold bangle and a new pajama outfit. The bottoms were dark red with two gold stripes on the bottoms and the top was sea foam green with the same to dark gold stripes on the bottom of it. It the middle of the shirt it said 'Gaara' on it, but this time I was sneaky, I wrote it in English something they can't read.

_I'm such a genius._Heh, I even wrote my own in English I was surprised she hadn't thought of that. Anyways I also got her some black hair dye, who knew they had that stuff here, but I had noticed a few weeks ago that her hair like mine was growing at a really fast rate and so now at least 10 inches of her hair was brown and the other hair was black.

After opening all her presents we ate the cake that she loved. Then we began to get ready for the second part of her birthday, Alli had no idea what was going on and she kept trying to get me to tell her.

"What is it, where are we going?"

"You'll see this is important it's your 16th birthday!" I said while laughing and getting all ready, after we got ready. I lead her and the others out the door and we traveled to the outer limits of the village. I licked my lips in anticipation and then we arrived at the place. It was a large villa that was covered in flowers and plants that I had been working on for awhile. It was up hill so it was the perfect place for the next part of the plan.

We all went our separate ways and mingled with the two hundred random people I invited just to fill the space and at exactly 8:30 PM we had all gathered to the top of the hill were I had large non-sandy rocks placed for the purpose of the this part. I sat a little ways behind her and Gaara who were sitting with each other the entire night.

I smiled as I realized he was going to give her the present I picked out for him to give her. It was kept in a large square box and went he gave it to her she looked at him questionably. And like in those corny movies the moment she opened it the fireworks went off. The lights of red and blue illuminated of her super shocked face, as she gazed at the deep blue diamond necklace that was in the box. I took out a checklist and checked off the note that said 'Gaara gives necklace.'

The I looked back up and seen him helping her put it on, so cute by the way, and I checked off the box labeled 'Moment.' Then I noticed them staring at each other intently and I began to chant in my head.

_**Kiss**_

_**Kiss**_

_**Kiss!**_

_**KISS**_

_**KISS!**_

_**KISS GODDAMMIT!**_

"Hey whatcha doing?" Kankuro said as he popped up next to Gaara and Alicia. I jumped up out of rage and glared at him full throttle.

"**YOU BITCH!" **I screeched inhumanly.

PLEASE REVIEW!

_Closing Statements_

_ALICIA: That jerk, he ruined my moment_

_CAITLYNN: *Off in a corner?* noo..._

_ALICIA: Caity it's okay._

_CAITLYNN: ALL MY PLANNING! RUINED!_

_ALICIA: Ahem. It was MY Moment HE ruined!_

_CAITLYNN: IT TOOK A WHOLE MONTH TO SET UP!_

**Well, Kankuro's gonna get it.**


	26. the beautiful but deadly hibiscus

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but i do own the OC's!**

* * *

Chapter 24  
**Ruined plans and the beautiful but deadly Hibiscus  
**_Written by MidnightShadows657_

* * *

I was a little surprised about Caitlynn's surprise party. Wait…isn't that the point? Anyway, I had forgotten about my birthday…don't know how I managed that one. I loved it though. Caity and I spent the entire rest of the day together, well at least until around 8. Then she left. It was only Gaara and I. We were sitting on a bench and I was looking out at the stars. There were tons of them.

"Alli," I heard Gaara's voice call out to me. It sent electricity running throughout my body. I don't think I will ever get use to him calling my name but he had my undivided attention.

"Yeah?" I asked. He reached around and pulled something from behind him. It was a box. I could feel the shock creeping on my face. He placed it in my hands and I opened it. Right when the lid was removed I heard the booms of fireworks. I didn't pay too much attention to them because the necklace in my hands had my main focus. The brilliant blue diamond necklace laid there, the fireworks making the diamonds sparkle in red and lighter blues. I looked up at him and smiled.

"It's beautiful," I said and he somewhat smiled. Our gazes were locked. I couldn't bring myself to look away from him nor did I really want to. Those seafoam green eyes of his always capture me with no effort on his part. I get so lost in the murky depths of those eyes. I was just about to lean closer to him, I wanted, no _needed_ to be closer to him. I wanted so badly to lay my head on his chest and feel his heart beat.

"Hey whatcha doing?" I jumped at the sudden sound. I looked over and saw Kankuro looking at us curiously. I glared at him. Bastard ruined our moment! Just then a loud screech that didn't sound human erupted the silence. I had to cover my ears.

"YOU BITCH!" Caitlynn screamed. Man, she had some lungs on her! I laughed inwardly and decided to mention that to her later…if I remembered. She fast walked, well more like ran but not technically a run towards Kankuro. She picked him up by his hair and got right in his face.

"You bastard, it was perfect and going according to plan and you had to be the dumbass to ruin it!" she yelled. Then she threw, and I mean that literally, she THREW him down the hill shouting very unpleasant things at him. Then she turned her glare to Gaara. I felt it coming so I braced myself.

"Why didn't you kiss her? It was the perfect time so why the hell didn't you kiss her?" she asked threw clenched teeth. I looked over at Gaara's shocked face. Oh yeah, he has never seen Caity mad before.

"Wha-…," he began but was interrupted.

"Don't give me that crap; it was the perfect moment and you didn't kiss her fast enough! Damn it do you have any idea how long it took to plan that? A MONTH! A months work has been wasted all because you were too pussy to kiss her. You know she wanted it and I know you did as well!" she stopped ranting to catch a breath. Then she tried to calm herself down. She glared right at Gaara, pointing one finger at him.

"You _will _kiss her soon and I will be there to see the entire thing," She went to walk away and then turned around once more, getting an evil glint in her eye.

"Whether you know I'm there or not," that is when she truly walked away. I was taken aback by her sudden outburst. I get where she is coming from though. I was pissed off that he didn't kiss me and our moment was ruined by that dickhead Kankuro. I shrugged it off and turned back to Gaara. I tried to smile sympathetically but I don't know how it turned out.

"I'm sorry about that. She gets a little crazy when things don't go as planned," I cocked my head in wonder.

"Which I guess this…" I gestured to the scene with my hands. "Was planned," I laughed before turning. I smiled, trying to make it an okay smile but I thought it felt a little sad.

"I am a little disappointed that I didn't get the chance to kiss you. Maybe the day will come but on that day I'm hoping that it's _you_ who kisses _me_," I smiled again. There was a lot of pressure in my chest. I saw his last expression before I ran after Caitlynn; shock, surprise and a little bit of regret. At least I hope it was regret.

I ran down the hill and almost ran into a tree I could barely see because of the darkness. I had forgotten how much I was scared of the dark. It was really creepy and could be very dangerous, especially for a person who had poor eyesight. When I reached the bottom I had to stop to catch my breath. Well this is going to be my exercise for the next three months. I looked up and began running again. Where the heck could she be?

I went to Temari's house but she wasn't there. I went to the imitation park-thing and she wasn't there I was looking up and down ally ways and in stores. I ran by this one flower store and skidded to a stop. I didn't know they had a flower shop here. I looked at all the beautifully colored plants. I saw this one hibiscus flower and almost fell in love with it. I wanted it so bad but I couldn't get it. It was a bright pink with a mixture of light and dark orange stripes running down it. Towards the middle, where all the pedals meet was spotted with black dots. It was the most beautiful flower I have ever seen. I have never seen a hibiscus flower so beautiful. I went to touch it but someone stopped me.

"Miss please be careful. That flower is extremely beautiful on the outside but one on the most deadliest flowers," I looked at him like he was insane.

"Then why the hell are you selling it?" I asked dumbfounded. If the plant is deadly then DON'T SELL IT TO PEOPLE! He started laughing.

"Let me explain," he paused waiting for me to answer.

"Okay,"

"Alright, this flower is like none other. When touched by the wrong person it can be very deadly but, if the person the flower chose touched it it would glow slightly and become the one of the most important things to that person. It is extremely unique and the rarest flower around. Only two bloom every twenty years," I gasped. He paused and smiled. This flower is something else. He then continued.

"Also something else about this flower is…it will not die until another had bloomed and it only chooses one person so if another were to touch it it would be bad," this flower was amazing. I don't care how deadly it is, I wanted to touch it. I reached my hand out. My finger was less than an inch away when he stopped me.

"Miss please, I really don't think that is a good idea," he said trying to reason with me. It didn't work. The flowers was pretty and I wanted to touch it bad. I looked up and smiled.

"It will be okay," I said and pushed my hand so my finger touched the velvety soft pedal. It felt like an electric shock ran up my arm. I screamed and pulled back, holding my arm. I looked at the flower and it had an evil looking bad aura around it. The guy ran to me and looked over my arm with a puzzled look. Then he looked up at me curiously and a little frightened.

"How…why don't you have the normal reaction?" he asked. I shrugged. I truly didn't know and I was not planning on touching that flower again. In fact I wanted to get as far away from it as possible.

I looked back out the window and saw Caitlynn walk by. I quickly got to my feet and ran to the door. I ran out the door and she was completely gone. I began walking down the way she went when I heard someone calling out to me.

"Miss! Excuse me miss," I turned and watched the florist running towards me with the flower in his hand. It was grey and black…wilted.

"Miss, what did you do to the flower?" he asked panting heavily and had a terrified look on his face. I shrugged.

"I-I don't know. I just touched it," He stopped in front of me looking down at the flower. I widened my eyes. Their were golden sparkles floating around the pedals and then it once again bloomed. I gasped. This is unbelievable. The florist person bowed and handed me the flower.

"Please touch it once more," I looked at him like he was crazy. I didn't want to but I obeyed. I reached out and touched it. This time it felt like something was filling me. Something was flowing from the flower into me. Then a golden aura appeared around the flower. The man smiled.

"My dearest miss, this flower has chosen you so please care for it like your life depended on it. It will bring you great luck and protection," he smiled and then walked away. I looked down at the flower and almost screamed. It looked as if the flower was smiling up at me. I quickly turned and walked down the street in search of Caity. I couldn't take this anymore. Where the hell was she?

"CAITLYNN!" I screamed. Just then I felt the flower; it felt like it was pulsating.

* * *

**Please review!**

Closing statements:

Alicia: i cannot believe that i created a creepy killer flower.

Caitlynn: yeah me either.

Alicia: haha guess what i did last night?

Caitlynn: what?

Alicia: i played knicker knocking on someone.

Caitlynn: what is it and where?

Alicia: when i was at my dad's we piled a bunch of tires on the door of someone Steve knew and banged on their windows...scaring then and they can't leave their house.

Caitlynn: HAHAHAHAHA what the heck! i want to do that!

Alicia: haha yeah you should! It was soo funn!

Caitlynn: i have to go over to your dad's sometime on a weekend.

Alicia: yeah you do

Well peeps thats all for now! Something else very exciting is coming up real soon! read on to find out!


	27. Terrifying Occurences

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO BUT I DO OWN MY OC'S BUT I DO OWN THIS PLOT-KINDA,_

* * *

Chapter 25  
**Terrifying Occurences  
**Written by Traitor of Heaven

* * *

I continued to storm down the sandy path a dark aura surrounding me as I glared at every thing that so much as glanced my way. I was muttering profanities under my breath as I thought back on how that-that idiot ruined my plans. I squinted my eyes desperately trying to see through the darkness and as I looked around I realized in my anger I had gotten lost. A shiver passed through my body as the cool wind blew; I instantly regretted leaving my jacket back on the hill. I ran my hand through my hair and then sighed as I tried to remember how to get back. Although I wasn't even sure where I was to begin with, I had never stayed out after dark so everything seemed unrecognizable. It was times like this when I truly wished I was back home; I walked over to a small bench on the side of the path and sat down. what everyone was doing right now, I wonder if they think I'm dead, I wonder if they've already lost hope and moved on. I leaned back and stared at the dark sky tears gathering in the corners of my eyes.

_What I wouldn't give just to have the chance to go home._

I looked down at my shaking pale hands as two small crystal tears hit my knees; I really wanted to see my family again.

I wonder if Alicia's family is crying like I am, I wonder if they have given up hope of ever seeing there baby girl again.

I brought my head back up and looked over to the left at the small group of plants another gust of wind blowing but this time it carried a voice.

"CAITLYNN!"

My head slowly moved over to the left and I stood up, I strained my ears trying to figure out just where the screech came from. I yawned slightly and glanced up at the sky once more and then shot off into the distance.

I ran down the large path that led to the grand fountain in the center of the village.

_I think._

I turned and nearly ran into a man with dark brown hair and grey eyes; he had dark tan skin and wore a large overcoat-like thing. I stopped short of him and quickly bowed while murmuring a short apology. I turned to the side and made an attempt to move around him however as I ran past him an arm shot out and his fingers wrapped themselves around my forearm. I looked up at him in shock as he towered over me, I watched his lips move but no sound came out. I watched as he froze halfway through his silent sentence, I looked around and noticed that he wasn't the only thing frozen.

Everything was.

The wind had blown up many grains of sand that had remained frozen in mid-air along with many other things. I looked back at the many and began to struggle against his iron grip. I put my hand on his chest and began to pull but it did nothing I simply couldn't get his hand to move. Next I tried to walk away while taking him with me but that too was ineffective. I growled and glared at the tall man who was currently frozen and then I raised my hand and gave him one swift punch to the face. Then suddenly everything returned to normal he was staring at me and the sand had blown by us. He looked at me like I hadn't just punched him in the face, it was like he hadn't even felt it, like it hadn't even happened. I narrowed my eyes and he released me causing me to take a few steps back in order to keep my balance. I held one arm in front of myself defensively as I stared at him.

"You should be more careful, you never know what dangers could be lurking around the corner."

"Yeah, like you."

My pale hand snapped to my mouth, I honestly hadn't meant to say that aloud. My cheeks burned a furious red as I stared at the man. He made no identification that he even heard me as he spun on heel and casually walked away. I watched his shrinking figure with mild embarrassment as I let my hand drop, while biting one lip I stared at the ground in shame.

_I really need to control myself._

I rolled my eyes as I turned back to face the way I was originally heading.

_What was I doing again?_

I nodded my head and raised my hand one finger pointing to the sky, I smiled.

"Ah yes, looking for Alli-Chan!" I sang brightly, even though it was well over 11:00 PM and possibly nearing midnight. I began to run through the night once more and before I knew it I crashed into the girl I was looking for. I was sprawled on top of her and I could here her groaning in pain as I lifted myself off of her. I blinked and stared down at her diminutive form with big doe-like eyes. I hadn't realized it until just now, and for some reason it was quite shocking. Her hair was no longer black like it used to be, in fact it wasn't black at all. Her hair had returned to its natural color of chestnut brown. I blinked again as I tried to recall when this had happened, but for some reason it failed come back to me. I tilted my head a smiled brightly she gave me a confused glance and stood up in front of my.

"You hair it's brown again." I pointed out, she took a few strands in her tanned fingers and gave me a slightly pointed look.

"Yeah it has been for like a month." I pursed my lips and smiled regardless of the dull tone she just used.

"Well good, I liked it better brown anyway."

I looked her over to make sure I hadn't caused any damage when I practically crushed her flat. I tilted my head like a confused puppy as my dark green eyes landed on a pink and orange hibiscus flower.

Could they even grow here?

I didn't know Earth plants even grew here, I thought since this world had chakra all the plants were creepy hybrids or whatever. I gave her a questioning glance to which she shrugged much to my annoyance.

"So what's up with the flower?" I voiced the question that was burning in my head. Alicia looked down at it and then back up at him, she brought the large plant that was held in a small blue vase that I was certain couldn't be destroyed, well easily that is. The vase was light blue with a dark blue rim that ruffled in and out, there was also a sparkling gold ribbon wrapped around the smallest part of the vase. I clicked my tongue and stared at the flower for a long second nearly missing the response I got from Alicia.

"-flower that apparently will grant us protection and luck or something like that."

I glanced over at the plant with a disapproving look that held some hints of amusement in it.

"Sounds like a crackpot story to me." I said in the most serious voice I could manage, however Alli broke out in laughter. And it was only then that I realized we were standing in the middle of the street at around midnight laughing like nothing was wrong. Like we weren't stranded in a make-believe world, like we weren't in constant danger trying to run from a psychopathic murderer. A nostalgic look overtook my face as I began to think on how we couldn't possibly be safe when there were scary criminals after us. After the power we supposedly had, a power I had yet to see. A dark shadow continuously passed through my vision and as I focused my vision I realized it was only Alli's hand repeated shaking back and forth in front of my face as she called for me.

"Caity, what are you doing?"

"Just thinking." I said distantly and unsurely.

"About?" She continued to press, I sighed and looked over at her while reaching out a hand.

"Let's get going, its cold." I said effectively ending our previous conversation, Alli seemed to take a second to think and then she slowly reached over to grip my hand, I shivered slightly at her cold touch but I turned around and began to walk with her in tow. We walked for about 3 minutes before Alli stopped abruptly and when I turned to face her, a large grin adorned her face as it reflected in the moonlight.

"You're going the wrong way."

I smiled sheepishly and grinned back, there was no point in pretending that I had even known where I was going to begin with. I just scratched my head with my free hand and followed her around a corner which revealed Temari's home. It was right there this whole time, I felt like an idiot, honestly I did.

I walked into Temari's large house all of the lights were shut off so I could only assume all of the others had already went to sleep. I wandered over to the pantry and pulled out a small box of strawberry pocky and I gently ate the unfamiliar substance that was surprisingly good. I continued to chow down on the strawberry pocky until the sundial on the far side of the room read 1:00 AM.

My eyes burned with exhaustion as I wobbled over to the trash can and threw the empty box away. I needed sleep that much I knew but I wasn't ready nor did I want to sleep. I gently walked into mine and Alli's room to grab clothes while making sure to be quiet because Alli had already fallen into a deep slumber. I then made my way down the hall and into the bathroom. I filled the tub with warm water and quickly discarded my clothes into the hamper. As I settled in the tub I began to relax and before I knew it sleep began to overtake me.

_I sat in a small bath tub that was almost too familiar, it was my bath tub I glanced around the room I was in and as I remembered the mirror-cabinet was on the far wall along with the sink directly below it, a large window was on the wall to the right on the mirror and on the left was a door. The room was brightly lit by the florescent light hanging on the ceiling. My eyes widened as I stared at the room, it was my bathroom, my house._

_Home._

_It was all so familiar or at least it would have been except for the blood. A terrified scream ripped from my throat as I looked at my own hands horrified, I wasn't sitting in a tub of water anymore but a tub of crimson blood. It covered my hands as I lifted them out and I could see from the mirror that the same blood was splattered on my face and dripped from my hair. The walls were covered in blood and the door had bloody claw marks going down its white surface. The mirror now had a dark bloody hand print on it the fresh blood dripping down into the white porcelain sink. Bloody foot prints covered the dark linoleum floor._

_Tears ran down my face and dripped into the bloody water as I continued to scream mercilessly. I quickly climbed out of the bloody pool of water and ran to the door not even thinking about the blood that ran down my naked body. All I thought was how I had to get out of there, how I needed to be safe. I unlocked the door and tried to open it but the door wouldn't budge, I pounded on the door while screaming for help but the door wouldn't move and the only response I got to my screams was a distorted laughter that echoed through the air._

My eyes shot open and I stared up at the ceiling my chest pounding my ears ringing, pure fear coursed through my body. A fear that only increased ten-fold when I realized I couldn't breathe, I tried to pull myself out of the water but the fear was so strong that I couldn't move no matter what I did. The need for air got increasingly stronger and my hands began to quiver as I tried to calm myself down and gently raise my body from the water. However it wasn't my calmness that got me to sit up it was the large bang that did the trick.

The large bang echoed in my ears and I looked around only to realized the bang had come from outside and was probably from a wild animal or something. I stood up out of the tub and grabbed a towel to dry myself off with. After I got dressed in my lovely signature Itachi Pajamas I dried my hair and put in the special gel Temari got me for my curly hair. I stared in the mirror for a long while and then I stared at my hands flipping them over again and again, there was no blood. There never was and yet I was still scared, I quietly exited the bathroom and took a spot at the kitchen table.

I gently rested my head in the palm of my hand and continued to stare out the window at the night moon. I hadn't even realized I had company until I felt the table shift just a bit. My head shot over to see the last chair was filled by an insomniac red-head. I didn't say anything and neither did he we just stared at each other for awhile, and then I slowly stood up waved at him and walked to my room.

Once I entered mine and Alicia's bedroom I slowly closed the curtains knowing that once the sun rose it would only wake her up to have the room get so bright. Then I turned around and slowly climbed in my bed settling down on one side and I let sleep overtake me once again. This time I wasn't plagued by nightmares.

I could feel something big lift me up and I could hear the sound of light steps along with the sound of arguing. It all sounded so far away, like a distant dream. I didn't mind so much, soon the walking turned to running and then I could weightlessness. Like on a rollercoaster ride, my stomach continued to drop and I giggled a bit in my dream. Then it all stopped I heard a muffled voice yell loudly, which caused me to frown and slowly wake up.

**Only then did I realize I wasn't dreaming.**

My green eyes shot open and I immediately realized that I was thrown over the shoulder on someone or something. I couldn't see very well due to the fact that I had bad eye-sight although it was well past dawn. I slowly tried to adjust my eyes to my blurry surroundings, as soon as I could focus my eyes more I tried to force my lethargic body upwards just to see what was going on. I looked over to the side and my green eyes instantly clashed with a malicious pair of purple.

Fear coursed through my body as I realized just what was going on. We were being kidnapped once more, I would have deadpanned and thought about how completely ridiculous this was if I hadn't recognized just who that man was. I also simply could not comprehend why we were being kidnapped again. Especially by them, well the Akatsuki really. I thought back on how Itachi had been at our house back in Konoha, he wouldn't have a reason to go there unless on orders. Or to, well, check in on Danzo about Sasuke, but that was probably a bonus for his motives. He was keeping tabs on us for this particular moment. So here I was wearing my lovely Itachi pajamas (in the back of my mind I hoped they couldn't read English) riding on the back of Kakuzu while my best friend was riding on the back of Hidan.

A sharp shiver ran up my spine and I quickly lowered my head trying to pretend I was asleep again. I almost did fall asleep; the only thing keeping me conscious was the fear of what would happen had I fallen asleep. I also couldn't fall asleep with Hidan running his loud mouth a mile a minute, somehow I couldn't help but think on how I'm gonna snap on that boy.

"Hey Kakuzu looks like that bitch over there is awake!"

His voice blared through my sensitive ears, I wanted to berate him on being more considerate to those who are trying to sleep, but I decided against it at the last moment. I doubt I could have to begin with; I was truly terrified and wanted nothing more than to go home or at least run away, far away.

I heard a hard grunt and a shift in Kakuzu's body which only made me fall more towards his shoulder blade and up a little farther so that it was even more uncomfortable than it already was. I let out a soft yelp every time he jumped through the trees because his hard shoulder blade cut into my lower abdomen.

"C'mon, Can't I at least sacrifice one of 'em, Lord Jashin wants his blood!"

"I don't care if your Lord wants blood or not our leader wants them both, alive." Kazuzu's voice cut through the air sharply and I couldn't help but shudder at the tone.

"He doesn't need both of them goddammit!"

"Hidan, be quiet we are in enemy territory." Kakuzu's voice was hushed and quiet yet cold and merciless at the same time.

"Shut the fuck up Kakuzu, I don't care where we are, I need to make a sacrifice!" He yelled loudly, I wanted to cover my ears but the more time I spent awake the more exhausted I became.

I looked over at Alicia and noticed by this time she too was awake, I stared over at her and she unlike me seemed a bit more alert and awake. Although like me really wanted to get away from these freaks and although I believe she had realized these people were Akatsuki I don't think she quite understood the amount of danger we were in. Because as soon as she fully regained consciousness she immediately started punching and kicking Hidan, which was definatly not something I'd have recommended. Because Hidan instantly dropped her and pulled out his really scary triple bladed scythe, I looked at the monstrosity of a weapon which disgust and fear, the thing was shiny and clean but had dark crimson splotches on it.

He pointed the weapon at Alicia who stared at it with as much disgust as me, maybe even more when the wind blew causing a drop of blood to fall onto her tanned face. Her expression became meek when he began to thrust the scythe even closer to her body, small tears formed in her eyes as the man began to scream at her. Even me from ten feet away could practically feel the rage emit from the silver-haired man as the air around us grew thick and cold.

Alicia soon began to gain her confidence and recklessness back when she slowly stood up and defiantly stood against Hidan's scythe. She raised both arms and took a step forward which caused Hidan to move the scythe back just a bit, at that I instantly caught on to what she was doing.

But I knew it wouldn't work.

"Go ahead. What are you gonna do, you need me." She said taking another step forward the most calm, cold, enraged look danced through her hazel eyes. The cold frost that was clipped onto her sentence wasn't missed by any of us, neither was the hint of smug amusement.

_Damn, she's turned into a psychopath._

Although Hidan who was taken aback at first now held a soft smirk on his face and even though I knew he wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed I knew he wasn't stupid either and as a shinobi I figured he was even smarter than us. He re-sheathed his triple bladed scythe and then walked closer to Alli and before I could even blink his fist shot out and hit her straight in the face.

"You stupid moronic bitch, just 'cause I can't kill you, doesn't mean I can't hurt you!" He spat at her now huddled form, I watched as she looked back up at him with a trail of blood trail down her lip and off her chin onto he dirt ground. I began to struggle against Kakuzu's grip as Hidan took another step forward I knew he would beat her senseless if he could. But my more important objective was getting to Alicia; I knew her hemophobia would kick in soon. As fought against Kakuzu's grip I knew I would never be able to get out of it, he was way too strong for me and I was too tired to care.

"Hidan, that's enough." Kakuzu cut in forcefully and I looked up at him and even though I couldn't see his face I knew he was glaring murder at Hidan. Hidan obviously not happy with Kakuzu's order grumbled loudly but complied nonetheless, he roughly picked Alicia up by her shirt and threw her over his shoulder.

"You better not try that one again, you stupid whore." He said darkly.

Both Alicia and I quickly learned from the little skirmish Hidan and Alli got into that angering either of the two Akatsuki members would only result in a painful fight for us. So we decided to be silent the rest of the way, which didn't last long because by sundown we were already in Amegakure, this wasn't too hard to figure out since it suddenly got all gloomy and rainy. I stared up at the cold dirt with slight anger as I thought back to how our life couldn't get any worse, when we're stuck in another world and were currently being kidnapped.

_At least we're not dead._

But that wasn't much worse than what was to come. I stared at the mud puddles as we passed them and soon I realized it wasn't raining at all anymore. I also realized that it had gotten darker which was because we were no longer outside; in fact we were now in a mansion-like building. Fire illuminated the room with glowed a brilliant orange, suddenly I felt myself fall and hit the ground hard. I let out a pained and shocked yelp and I slowly picked myself up off the floor, I flicked my hair out of my face only to see Pain or Nagato staring at me like a piece of meat.

"Are you positive these are them?" He didn't actually address anyone but someone responded anyway.

"Yes, these are them." A dark silky smooth voice called in reply, the soft voice reverberated in my ears as I slowly turned my head towards the speaker. I almost gasped at the sight of him, his black hair was held in the same way it always was, but it looked more real and silky here, it looked absolutely touchable. His skin was perfectly tanned and the only problem was his Sharingan was full activated the crimson orbs looked completely terrifying and as I stared at them I quickly realized I was scared of him.

I was scared of Itachi Uchiha.

In all my years of watching and being in love with this man I never expected that meeting him would scare me as much as it did. I think it had to do with the fact that he was scarier in person or maybe it had to do with the fact he looked like a killer, he looked like a murderer.

And it terrified me, scared me more than I ever had been before.

I looked over at Alli who was currently staring at me with a confused look on her face, I think she expected me to get all fan-girly and happy to see Itachi but I wasn't, all I did was shake my head in complete disappointment and then I looked at my 'Itachi' tank-top with slight annoyance.

"Very good. Now tell me what are your names." It wasn't a question but an order. I stared at him for a long while before I stood up fully and addressed him like any normal person would.

"I'm Caitlynn and she's Alicia." I said flicking my head over at the girl, who for one reason or another still hadn't stood up. My eyebrows creased as I stared at her for a long minute, completely ignoring what ever the freak with a god complex had said. Alicia was so pale she looked like me and she was breathing rather rapidly. I also watched as she struggled to raise her body from the floor, hardly succeeding, she had managed to get to her feet but was still breathing hard and was bent over like someone who'd just ran a mile.

I ran towards her just as she fell forward completely unconscious. I wasn't sure what was happening to her but as soon as I reached her unconscious form it hit me.

"Dammit Haru, next time I see you, you're dead!" I yelled to absolutely no one.

I knew I couldn't lift up her body but in the back of my mind I could hear Pain tell someone to take her away. Some woman about 20 years old rushed over and picked up Alicia leaving me all alone in the same room as a bunch of criminals.

_Just my luck._

**"You should be more careful, you never know what dangers could be lurking around the corner."**

_Dammit, I hate it when other people are right._

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW**

Also to clear up any misconceptions

Caitlynn and I (Alicia) are not related in anyway, we are best friends and we happen to look alike. So when we say we're sisters, we are just trying to play it off to avoid suspicion. Also we act and are basically sisters in real life! 3 ILOVEYEW MY LITTLE KI-TAN! (btw that is my nickname for her) ^_^

_Closing Statements_

_Alicia: This is a really long chapter_

_Caitlynn: I worked really hard on it._

_Alicia: Good for you. NOW onto more serious matters, WHY did I get PUNCHED in the face!_

_Caitlynn: WELL! I wasn't going to have you get hit but then you gave me that freaky annoying look this morning, so I made you get hit!_

_Alicia: -_-'_

_Caitlynn: XD_

ALSO, THANKS FOR ALL THE HITS IT REALLY MAKES ME HAPPY TO SEE SO MANY PEOPLE ARE READING!


	28. The Short Tempered Guard

**_Diclaimer: i do not own naruto or ichigo! i do own Haru, Caitlynn and Alicia and any other OC's!_**

* * *

Chapter 26  
**The short-tempered guard  
**_Written by MidnightShadows657_

* * *

I was being carried on Hidan's back. I was completely enraged that that bastard actually had the nerve to punch me. If it was any normal guy or someone like Sasuke I would have pounded their face into the dirt but I have an odd unsafe feeling about this guy. He was completely crazy and I knew he was powerful. I would just cooperate until we get out of here. Caitlynn and I should both cooperate.

We arrived at a large mansion-like building soon after. It was very pretty but the ominous aura it pulsated took away from its glory. With each step we took towards the house I began to feel odd. At first I thought it was fear but then it turned into an uncomfortable feeling in my stomach. Then the pain began to spread everywhere. I felt so weak and my vision would become blurry at times. What the heck is happening to me?

Those two assholes through us down on the floor and that did it. My ears began to ring so loudly. Words were exchanged but I couldn't hear them. Out of the corner of my eye I saw someone enter. I watched as Caitlynn's eyes instantly became fixated on him. I knew it was him, Itachi Uchiha; but there was something odd about her eyes. What's wrong Caitlynn? I tried to speak those words but they wouldn't come out. She glanced over at me and shook her head sadly. She was disappointed? I looked over at him but couldn't see any more that his silhouette. I tried to stand but fell. I tried again and this time made it up but it took so much energy that my hands fell to my knees. I could feel my breathing had increased and my heart was pounding in my ears. What was going on? Black began to creep from the edges of my vision until I could see nothing but darkness.

Just then a face appeared in front of me. It was such a beautiful face; it had every feature that I admired in a guy. Hair the color of a starless night sky, eyes so bright and wild they were the prettiest shade of green…emerald. His perfectly chiseled face was a pretty light tan. His perfectly molded lips turned up at the corners revealing a smile so beautiful it could stop your heart. I stared at him for what seemed like hours; but I couldn't shake this feeling that staring at him and thinking about how beautiful he was is what I shouldn't be doing. It felt like he wasn't the one I should be thinking about. I could feel there was someone else…but whom?

I opened my eyes and had to close then once again because of the glaring white light shining in my face. I then began to ease then open slowly so my eyes could adjust to the light. Then the light disappeared completely and the voices reached my ears. Even though they were awfully faint I could just make out the words.

Where did you put him?" asked a female voice. I didn't care who was talking or what they were talking about. I was just glad to hear another voice.

"I put him in another chamber. He is locked in there like these two will be but he will be treated just as well," said a male voice. It didn't sound too thrilled but it didn't sound as mean and cold as the others had. Others… CAITLYNN! Where was she, was she safe…alive? I had to find her. I tried to lift me hand I could feel a numbing sensation in my arm but it responded.

"She awake!" said the shrilly female voice. I ground my teeth because if I had to heard that voice everyday, after about four weeks she probably wouldn't be alive. I absolutely don't like girls with shrilly annoying voices.

I felt hands slid behind my back and I was being propped up. I looked around, blinking several times to clear the blurriness from my hazel eyes. Hazel clashed with that of bluish grey and I instantly recognized him. I narrowed my eyes and almost growled. I saw him smirk. He closed his eyes and looked extremely annoyed. I could see the annoyance literally emit off of him.

"Well, well," he said through locked teeth. I could tell this boy has a pretty short temper. He got mad all because I looked at him! This was going to be bad. I have an awfully short temper as well.

"It looks like I am already disliked," he said looking up and getting a smug/annoyed smile-like grin. I'm actually not sure how to describe his smile…thing. I decided to ask him a simple question.

"Where's Caity?" he blinked. Maybe he was hoping for something else to come out of my mouth.

"She went to visit that black haired boy we kidnapped as well," I blinked several times. I was completely dumbfounded.

"You what! You kidnapped Haru as well?" I asked disbelievingly. He smirked.

"Why was he important to you? Is he your boyfriend?" I shook my head furiously.

"No, no ,no he is definitely NOT my boyfriend and never will be! I hate that guy but I need him and that fact pisses me off so bad!" I said through clenched teeth. I saw Deidara studying me with a smug grin.

"Well this little girly seems to have a little bit of a temper…I kind of like it," I shot a glare at him which probably wasn't a good idea because he could get really mad and make a clay doll for me to sleep with and then…BOOM! I'm gone and he's laughing like Ichigo when he turned into his hollow that one time. I almost cracked up laughing at the memory of that episode. It was pure funny.

So, she went to visit Haru?" I asked getting a pretty bad feeling about this. She has always been pretty vicious with him. Just then a chick with bluish hair walked in.

"Which might have been a bad idea, she didn't look all that happy," she said. I snorted and I all the eyes in the room landed on me.

"Naw don't worry, she won't kill him but she might mess him up a bit," I said smiling. I saw Deidara eyes me and began to get creeped out. An evil glint came into his eyes and I knew he was up to no good. He was probably figuring out how to get me into one of his explosions. I turned to the nurse.

"Can you take me to her, please?" I asked and she smiled but before she could say anything another voice intervened.

"I'll take her," it said. I squeezed my eyes shut because I didn't want him to take me. I probably won't make it there…alive at least. I turned to Deidara and tried to smile.

"No thanks I guess I can find it on my own," I said hopping down from the table. When I landed a sharp pain shot up my leg. I looked back. Man…that was higher than it looked. My ankle and leg were stinging pain now but I tried to conceal my limp. I turned back to the nurse and smiled.

"Thank you so much Miss," then I turned and walked past Deidara. I was almost past him when his hand shot out and grabbed my upper arm tightly. I winced but turned to see his cocky grin.

"Nope, I have to escort you because I'm you and your sisters guard," he said and I could feel disbelief cross my face. This guy was guarding us? No way! I was furious. I yanked my arm out of his hand and began walking away again.

"You don't have to escort me anywhere, I have two legs and they can take me so goodbye," I heard him growl so I got scared and my next move was probably going to be my last. I began running trying to get away from him. I kept going down strange hallways that I didn't know where they led to. I went up several staircases but somehow he still caught up. He grabbed a handful of my hair and yanked me back. I yelped and he grabbed one of my arms and slammed me against the wall. I was breathing so heavily and I didn't dare look into his eyes for I knew what I'd see. He pressed his body against me so I was pinned to the wall. He let my arm go and grabbed my face, forcing me to look at him. His blue grey eyes were furious and I felt like I made the biggest mistake of my life.

"I wouldn't try that again little girl, that is if you still want to keep your life," he whispered menacingly. My heart was pounding so hard against my chest. I was so scared. This boy terrified me. I use to hate him so much and think that if I were to ever meet him I would kick his butt and make sure I beat him within an of his life but now, with him standing so close and directly in front of me…it was a whole different story. I was scared to do anything that might anger or upset him. I heard his deep throaty laugh.

"You look scared sweetheart," he laughed. I didn't say anything because the wrong thing might come out. I felt an extremely sharp pain on the side of my neck. I gasp and my hand flew to grip his shoulders. Something warm and wet began to trickle down my neck. His tongue lashed out and began licking it. I squeezed my eyes shut and my grip on his shoulder got tighter. Stop…please. I wanted to say but nothing came out. He laughed again.

"Maybe that will teach you not to run away. Next time it happens…I will kill you," then he moved and I fell to the floor gasping. My hand flew to my neck and I felt the small gash on my neck. The bastard cut me and then went all vampire on my blood! What a creep.

He then grabbed my arm, yanked me up and literally began dragging me down the hallway. I must cooperate and tell the others to as well, especially the moronic Haru. We soon arrived to large double doors. Damn mansions, this is why I don't ever want one. They are too damn fancy and big for my liking. He opened the door and pulled me in. I completely forgot about Deidara once the scene in the room invaded my eyes. I almost laughed.

Haru was lying on the floor on his belly with Caity on top on him. She had him in a head lock almost choking him. One of her legs was wrapped around one of his so that it was almost touching his head. It looked very painful for him but it looked so funny. She was screaming intelligible things at him while he was screaming uncle and saying sorry. This went on for about five more minutes since we entered before they actually got that they weren't the only ones anymore. Caity cracked a smile at her work and I smiled back. Haru struggled to get loose and succeeded. He ran over to me and yanked me from Deidara's grip, hugging me tightly. He turned his back to Deidara and I caught the look on his face. He looked pissed and glared daggers at Haru. Oh no…what the hell did this bastard to do anger him? I lifted my hand and smashed it into his head. He fell to the floor and began to curl around my feet. I rolled my eyes at his exaggerated sadness.

"This is the first time in a long time I have seen you and you won't even let me hug and hold you?" he asked and I snorted. This boy was impossible.

"Nope, not after what you did you perverted bastard," I said kicking him in the face and walking over to where Caity was sitting on the bed. I sat right on her lap and wrapped my arms around her neck.

"So, how's it going girl?" I asked. She smirked and lifted one of her arms to put it behind her head.

"Good, how are you?" she asked.

"Good oh but guess what?" I said getting excited.

"What?" she asked looking a little suspicious.

"I wuvv yeww!" I scream and tackle her to the bed. I begin to tickle her and she starts screaming. She then starts tickling me and I scream. We haven't had fun like this in a long time. We heard a slight shifting so we came to a stop. I then realize the two boys were still here. I look over at Caity and smiled. We the began to wrap around each other in a sexual and seductive way and smiled. I bet we looked pretty cute to anyone else. We smiled like a cute baby-face girl.

"Do you boys want to join too?" we asked in unison.

* * *

**Please review!**

_Closing statements:_

_Caitlynn: we have a scary but sexy guard!_

_Alicia: i hate him! he killed Gaara!_

_Caitlynn:...no he hasn't..._

_Alicia: but he will!_

_Caitlynn: ...BURP!..._

_Alicia: ...-_-'...Seriously?_

_Caitlynn: O.o...what? I had to burp_

_Alicia: right now? i was just ranting about how Deidara is going to kill my baby and you just burp in the middle of that?_

_Caitlynn:...yep...pretty much_

_Alicia: -_-'...well okay then. Anyway as i was sayi-..._

_Caitlynn:...FART!..._

_Alicia: okay seriously...i was in the middle of a sentence that time...quit it!_

_Caitlynn:*exaggerating that she searching for something* DID YOU SEE THAT ANIMAL RUN BY?_

_Alicia: ...-_-'...wow._

Haha well thats all folks! I hope you like our story and i thank all of you who have read it! We have so many hits! THANKS! you guys rock! 3


	29. Bloodstaines walls

****

_DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTOO_

* * *

Chapter 27  
**Bloodstained Walls**  
_Written by Traitor of Heaven_

* * *

_"Do you boys want to join too?" we asked in unison._

A small smirk lit up on my face as I watched there faces turn form one of anger to that of shock. However the shock didn't last too long, Haru's face held a small glimmer of hope that was more or less concealed but you could still see it. Deidara's was a little more strange, his lips slowly formed a smirk and I wasn't too sure why. But he was giving us a strange look that was hard to distinguish. I bit my lip uneasily but it probably looked more seductive than anything. I soon grew tired of our game and untangled myself from Alicia who was giving Haru a disgusted look because right about now he was giving her a lost puppy sort of look. His pathetic puppy dog look immediately evaporated the moment we stood up and walked around him heading straight for the door. It was fancy and pretty which was the complete opposite of the room they had given us looked like. Our room had dark gray walls and cold stone floors; the bed was a twin sized one which wasn't that bad seeing as how we normally slept in a twin sized bed together back home. But over all the room looked like something a prisoner would be sleeping in, not some fancy bedroom like they were trying to bribe us for something. Not that it's work anyway, it didn't work with Orochimaru and it wouldn't work now.

My stomach let out a nearly audible growl and I just realized I was super hungry and I was slowly becoming annoyed.

I sighed and tried to swiftly leave the room but an arm shot out and blocked my path, I glared over at Deidara with a stony look on my face. I was not in the mood for him nor did I want to play with his ass.

"Get out of the way." I said my voice was flat and cold, the words were harsh even to my standards. My dark green eyes gazed into his sky blue ones but unlike mine his held a strange amusement like the smirk that graced his lips. My eyes narrowed and I stared at him angrily as my patience was slowly decimating.

"Move." He remained just the way he was, the same smirk on his face. I was really started to hate that smirk normally I wouldn't have been so irritable. But not only was I PMSing I was hungry and tired. So tired, not just physically but mentally as well, this was all so tiring I just needed some rest. I needed to make all of this go away; all of it needs to disappear. Nothing is like before; I thought this would be fun I thought it be like a vacation, meet the characters, have fun, and go home. Not like this, not having to fend for ourselves, fight for our lives not any of this. I was really angry.

I wanted to go home.

I wanted to see my family.

I want to see them.

"Get the fuck away from me!" I screeched and pushed him back against the door frame before storming out without so much as a glance back. I glared straight ahead of me and I could briefly hear the soft pattering of footsteps that continuously drew closer.

Closer to me.

I don't want anyone around me, I want to be alone, I want to go home, why doesn't anyone realize that, why can't they see me. Why can't they tell that being here is tearing me apart, that being away is ripping me to shreds?

_Why am I so alone?_

**Because you deserve to be.**

_Go away._

**You can't deny it, you were meant to be alone.**

_You don't know me._

**I know everything about you.**

_That's a lie._

**You know it isn't.**

_Go away._

**I thought you didn't want to be alone.**

_Leave me alone._

**You can't run forever.**

…

The voice was dark and dangerous I could even tell that, I had no idea where it came from but I had always felt the dark shadow lurking behind me since Perdysia Kaliren. I haven't ever seen the speaker but I know I'm not going crazy, I know it wasn't a hallucination.

My steps echoed through the hallways, it was silent, very silent I knew I was alone. I knew at this hour it was too late for anyone to be up. Tears still poured down my face from all of my anger and sadness, I leaned up against the wall and sighed while falling to the floor causing a resonating bang. I closed my eyes drew my legs to my chest and put my head down, so I could rest my head.

It was only suppose to be for a few seconds just to clear my head but my fatigue caught up with me and I slowly relaxed and lost consciousness.

_It was dark, really dark but soon all of it cleared up I was standing in a small room lit by florescent lights. I was looking into a large mirror where I stared at my own reflection, my eyes were dull and lifeless like giant black holes my face was white and emaciated like I was sick or dying. My brown hair was longer than I remembered it being but it too was dull and had little volume like it normally had. Behind me were stalls and I knew I was in a bathroom, my school bathroom. _

_I was at school again._

_I readjusted my school bag that was plaid and purple and I walked out the door and into the hallway of G-building. I turned left and began to walk down the hall way leading to F-building or as it was more commonly known as the cafeteria. The hallways where dark because of the darkening days of the on-coming winter and the lights were off. It was nice walking without having the bright florescent lights blaring down but at the same time it was creepy. The cement walls that were painted white were illuminated by the small windows on the left side that only gave so much light due to the earliness of the day. I walked down the large red ramps hoping to reach the cafeteria quickly and get to my Zero Period class. _

_But the lights began to flicker ominously as I stared up at them they all shut off again, I looked at the big red double doors leading to the abandoned cafeteria and began to walk a little more quickly. My eyes widened as the lights flickered on in a row and then off again and once the all flickered off at the same time the turned back on just as fast. My legs began to shake as deep crimson blood decorated the wall like large paint splatters. _

_Tears sprang to my eyes as I read the sentence written in red on the lighter red doors._

**YOU CANNOT SAVE THEM. THEY WILL ALL DIE…**

My head shot up and I came face to face with a black cloak with red and white clouds on it. I slowly looked up at the person who stood in front of me in a careless way. I probably looked a mess but I didn't care too much, I stretched my legs in font of me not bothering to avoid the man in front of me instead I just put my feet on top of his as I tried to quell my trembling caused not only by the dream but by the raven-haired Itachi in front of my.

He didn't say anything about my sleeping in the middle of the hall way or about my scared expression. He probably got that a lot and I was thankful for it. I stared up at his obsidian eyes and he stared into my dark green ones, with his Sharingan turned off I slightly wondered if he could see me because I certainly knew I couldn't. I was glad that over the years my attentiveness has increased allowing me to know people even if they are blurry.

Biting my lip I looked down and moved over a bit I patted my hand on the floor and looked back up at him.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Sit down, c'mon," I said slowly vaguely wondering why he was staring at me. My request was left hanging in the air because he made no indication that he'd heard me not that I thought he would. He didn't falter, didn't move he just…watched me. I tried to avoid eye contact and I decided I liked his feet better than his face. His feet weren't scary or stoic like his eyes were.

We stayed like that for quite awhile, I had no idea what to say and I wasn't sure he did either. So that's how stayed, silent and unmoving. Almost to the point where I was ready to fall asleep but I wouldn't do that, not with him standing there. Not when an S-ranked criminal who killed his family graced me with his presence.

So I just thought about things, I thought about my dreams about why I was having gruesome nightmares. I thought about all of the things that were going to happen while we were here. I thought about how Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, Kisame, Gaara and all the other characters I like were going to die. I thought about how I have never thought of them as being real people and even now I still don't.

But for the most part I thought about death, about how many times I cried when my favorite characters died. They needed to be saved, they needed me to save them, and I couldn't allow so many innocent people to be killed. I couldn't, no; I wouldn't allow them to die.

**You cannot change what is meant to happen.**

_I can still try._

**It won't do any good. **

_You don't know that._

**I do.**

_Shut up._

**Running again? Can't you face the truth? **

_I'm not._

**You are.**

_No._

**Stop running and face the truth.**

_I can save them._

**You can't even save yourself.**

_It won't matter._

**What can you do, you're pathetically useless.**

_I'm not useless, I can save them._

**You can't, you know you can't.**

_I can do it._

**Stop lying to yourself, you can't do anything.**

_Shut up._

**You're useless**

_Shut up!_

**Pathetic little girl.**

"_SHUT UP!"_

I screamed at the top of my lungs, my eyes widened as I realized that I had screamed aloud. I looked up at Itachi who still looked as stoic as usual, the image of his bloody smile just before he died passed through my head and I squeezed my eyes shut.

"I won't let you die." I whispered almost silently but I knew with his ninja hearing he probably heard it, I heard a soft sigh and warmth began to press up next to me. I slowly opened my eyes and stared at the teenage boy who was now staring at the wall trying his best not to look awkward or show any type of emotion. I smiled slowly realizing this is probably his way of showing comfort and emotion. He was trying to make me feel better even though I was upset.

"Thank you Itachi." I said but this time a little louder, he tensed slightly at my sign of gratitude and I just stared at the wall trying to make him feel more comfortable as well. We sat there for hours and I bit my lip trying not to show my discomfort at the fact I was hungry but I didn't want to be rude.

A soft weight fell in my lap and I stared down at it in shock, it was a large piece of bread-like stuff. I stared at it uncomprehending just what was happening.

"Eat." I myself tensed at that. I had never been so close to him and I had only ever heard him speak once before and I could barely remember it. His voice was soft and silky smooth almost like a whisper, it was like a beautiful song, and this made me briefly think of how good a singer he is.

I picked up the bread and split it in half biting my lip I put the slightly bigger half in his half open palm. He gave me a weird look, and I chuckled slightly.

"You're hungry too. You've been here just as long as me, so don't deny it."

"I can go weeks without food."

"Doesn't mean you should."

I ate the unfamiliar substance hesitantly, slightly waiting for him to begin, because eating in the presence of a stranger made me feel uncomfortable.

"So, how are you?" I asked lightly, there was a long silent before a noncommittal 'Hn' sound left his lips, with one delicate eyebrow raised I looked at him with a slight frown.

"'Hn'? What kinda response is that? When I say 'How are you?' You say 'Oh, Caitlynn I'm good, How're you?' Or something like that."

He released a strange sound one I have never heard before, a smile graced my lips and I laughed happily.

"Did you just laugh? Haha I think you did! This goes down in the books folks, I Caitlynn Sanders made Itachi Uchiha laugh!" I giggled my bad mood completely disappearing.

_Congratulations Tachi-kun I'm not scared of you anymore!_

* * *

_PLEASE REVIEW_

Random Closing Statements

Alicia: Woo! ItachixCaity Fluff!"

Caitlynn: It's not like that!

Itachi: Its not?

_Caitlynn: No! I mean Yes! Argg I don't know_

Alicia: Caity and Tachi sittin' in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G

_Itachi: She always like this?_

Caitlynn: Unfortunately.

**^_^ revieww!**


	30. Shifting Future

**_Disclaimer: i do not own Naruto or any movie/show mentioned in here! I do own Alicia and Caitlynn!_**

* * *

Chapter 28  
**Shifting Future  
**_Written by MidnightShadows657_

* * *

Caitlynn had been gone for awhile which left me all alone in our room with our 'guard'. I wasn't very happy but at least he was leaving me alone. My head was resting on my knees and my back pressed against my bed but my head shot up when I heard the door to our room opening. There were voices, Deidara's and a girl's, probably Caitlynn. I got up and she was walking towards me. I smiled and got up to give her a hug. She hugged back. When we pulled away she looked happier than ever. I laughed.

"Why do you look so happy?" I asked and she coked her head; that goofy smile still on her face. She looked like a girl in love.

"I'm not scared of Tachi anymore," she said. I gave her a deadpan look. Wow that didn't take long. I knew it was going to happen but I didn't think it would be this soon. A wave of excitement rushed through me. I grabbed her hands and squealed.

"Really? That's great! So…how did it happen?" I asked. Her face became slightly uncomfortable and she very quickly glanced toward Deidara. I understood immediately. She didn't want to talk about the moment I know they had together when he is in hearing range. Then as if on cue there was a knock on the door and Itachi walked in. He requested Deidara for a moment. I looked over and saw that Caitlynn's face had lit up even more. Wow didn't think that was possible. Her cheeks were painted the lightest of pink and she called out to him.

"Hey Itachi!" she had such a big grin on her face. I laughed out of amusement and happiness. My best friend has finally found someone to love. She had Itachi and I have Gaara…you know once I get back to him.

He turned and I swear I could see the slightest hint of a smile on his face but maybe that was just my imagination.

"Hn," he said before turning and exiting the room. I rolled my eyes. What is with anime guys doing that? No one understands what you are saying! For all we know we could ask someone how they are and the reply we get is Hn, meaning "go suck a donkey nut." We never know! Just then there was squealing in my ear. I squeezed my eyes shut then looked over at Caitlynn jumping up and down. I cracked up and she stopped in mid air. I gave her a confused look and looked around the room.

"Why are you laughing?" she asked but I didn't answer. I was still staring at her.

"H-how are you doing that?" I asked. She smiled and laughed.

"Oh well I'm happy because I'm not scared of Itachi anymore. I swear I will rape that boy…oh no I hope he didn't hear that! Crap, why didn't I say that in English?" She whined while kicking her feet. How is she doing that? She is completely off the ground and she has been for the past few minutes. She was still babbling about something but I yelled over her.

"How the hell are you doing that, damn it?" I yelled. She gave me a confused look.

"Doing what?" she asked completely unaware she is at least 2 feet off the ground. I sighed.

"You are so oblivious…," I said sounding tired. "You are levitating or something," I finished and as soon as she looked and realized it…she fell and smashed her face on the floor. I stared blankly at her until she got up. I had no expression whatsoever on my face.

"Jeez, yes I am fine thank you," she said sarcastically. I couldn't help it and busted up laughing right there. She looked angry and then out of no where she jumped on me. By then she was also laughing. We began talking after our little laughing fit/wrestle thing. She told me about what happened between her and Itachi and how she made the 'ol great Itachi laugh. She also told me about the scary nightmare she had and how it was Itachi who comforted her without hardly saying a word; about how she shared her food with him and how much she loves him. I was squealing and awing the entire time because it was absolutely adorable. She finally had someone who was the most important thing to her as of right now. I mean that could change but I don't think it will, at least not for awhile.

Just then I remembered something. Neither Haru nor Deidara were in the room and they haven't been for awhile now.

"Where are those two idiots?" I asked wondering what the bastard rapist is doing right now and not even caring what Deidara is doing.

"Who're you calling an idiot?" asked a deepened voice coming from directly behind me. I jumped and made a slight squeak. I turned around and was inches from Deidara's face. I drew back in disgust at being that close to him. This seemed to only make him smiled wider. I narrowed my eyes.

"Do you want to wipe that smirk off your face or would you like me to do it? I said without even thinking. I saw his face slowly become that of annoyance and I regretted letting my big mouth open. He grabbed the top of my arms and lifted me off the ground. He leaned in closer, his face centimeters away from mine. I struggled to get away but he wouldn't even budge. He had my whole body weight lifted 2 feet in the air and he was just using his arms! His breath was hot on my ear.

"You are a little fiesty aren't ya?" he whispered and then laughed.

"That cute little mouth and attitude of yours could get you into a lot of trouble if you don't control it," I growled but he just laughed again. Then their was this weird feeling that spread from my ear all the way throughout my body. I felt pleasure at it and it disturbed me. I felt my face heat up and my body tensed unconsciously. This bastard was nibbling my ear. I lifted my foot and it connected with his stomach. He made an odd grunting sound and I fell to the floor. I scrambled on my hands and knees to my bed and leaned against it; my head in my palms. I was trying to cool my face. My head was then jerked very hard and I was looking into those deep blue eyes of Deidara. He looked completely furious. Goodness he really did have a short temper but he face changed to smug when he saw mine. It was probably still that unattractive red.

"Well well, it looked like someone might be blushing," he said grinning a stupid looking grin. I glared at him before ripped my head out of his hand.

"I'm not blushing," I said firmly. He laughed again. I was really started to get annoyed with his doofy laugh. The pressure was then again on my ear. A wave of pleasure was sent through me. My face heat up again only this time I drew back my fist and nailed him in the face. He was sent flying, smashing into the wall. When he got up I could almost literally see the flames that her in his eyes. He was now beyond furious.

"I'm going to make you explode!" he yelled and I laughed. I couldn't help it it just sounded so stupid and funny.

"I'd like to see you try," I said, once again before thinking. An evil looking grin spread across his face. _I take it all back!_ I scream in my head.

"I will because…Art is an EXPLOSION!" he yelled before running out of the room is a hilarious manor. It was quiet in the room before I turned to Caitlynn who had such a deadpan look on her face it was hilarious.

"Well…that was a special time for him to say that…such a random time as well," I said and she nodded. Then we cracked up so hard. We stopped suddenly at a loud grumbling. I looked over at Caitlynn and she looked at me. Then the loud grumbling sounded again but this time double. We laughed again.

"I'm hungry," I said and she nodded.

"Yeah and I best be getting some food soon!" she said loudly, knowing someone would hear and bring food.

Someone came eventually and I fell in love with the Akatsuki right then and there…they had my favorite foods…ribs, pork chops and bread," I squealed and began digging in. I think Caitlynn did as well but I was being too much of a savage to look; from an outsider prospective we probably looked like a pack of wolves on carcass. It wasn't until we were done eating that I noticed Haru had come back. It felt weird to finally call him by his real name, since for the past few months he has been known as the perverted bastard and just recently I decided to start calling him Haru. After eating we got ready for bed. I fell asleep instantly.

_I was walking down an extremely long and narrow hallway. It seems to go on forever and with each step seems to get smaller and narrower._

_"Alicia," I heard someone whisper. I turned a full circle trying to find where the person the voice belonged to was located. The was not a single person in the hallway. There were several doors on either side of me but were way too small for me to fit through them. They kind of reminded me of the one in Alice in Wonderland and Charlie and the chocolate factory. There was one difference though…I couldn't get these ones open. I heard footsteps echo behind me but when I turned they stopped. No one was there. The voice was in my ear again._

_"Get out of here Alicia, you don't belong here. You could get hurt…GO NOW!" I began running and as the hallway narrowed even more I started to disappear. In a flash I was in a completely different surrounding…my house, but it wasn't my house. All the lights were dimmed and that voice was back again._

_"No Alicia, you made it worse, don't follow me," it said. I knew that voice but I didn't know who it belonged to. Every time I heard it something stirred inside of me, making me want to run to it. Then lurid images danced across in front of my eyes. The Mona Lisa was in my direct sight. On her left, my right, was Gaara standing next to Itachi smiling, I mean actually smiling. Itachi looked as if he were laughing and I had to squint to see the tiny person tucked underneath his arm. It was Caitlynn. I looked at Gaara again but I was no where to be found, I'm not even in this picture; but I was definitely in the other one. The one to her right, my left, was a picture of Gaara and Itachi's dead bodies. Sasuke held Itachi and Madara held Gaara. On the ground at their feet was the mangled bodies that belonged to Caitlynn and me. Fury began to burn its way through my chest and I began to scream, making my voice go as loud as it could. I screamed three names over and over again. Caitlynn. Gaara. Itachi. No, this isn't right and I could feel it. Why was I present in the one that could kill me with just one glance at it? Why wasn't I tucked underneath Gaara's arm like Caitlynn was with Itachi? Is that a sign that soon I won't be here to laugh, smile and share happy moment like that with them? It made me feel lonely…really lonely. They looked so happy even though I wasn't there. I still couldn't come to hate the picture on my right. Seeing their smiling faces made me happy even though I wasn't there to share it._

I was still screaming my head off when I began to shake and my eyes flew open and locked with a pair of emerald green ones. Without even thinking or caring I wrapped my arms around his neck and began crying my eyes out. The lights flickered on and a bunch of people rushed in. Deidara and Itachi was one of them. They had very odd expressions and I read some weird things from their eyes. It's as if Itachi knows what I saw and knows what I was screaming about; by the look in Haru and Deidara's eyes I could tell that my voice must have been full of pain and sorrow. I couldn't focus though, the images of them kept dancing their way back to my mind. Caitlynn and Gaara's were the ones that appeared the most. I couldn't stand to think about the bloody murder that was me and my friends.

Where's Caitlynn?" I asked with a hoarse voice. Haru turned me so that I was facing a wide-eyed girl who looked as if she was just pierced with a spear. She was probably frozen in shock. No one had ever heard me scream bloody murder…especially in the middle on the night. Imagine being woke with start but a very loud bloody murder scream. It would scare me too! She then began to move and walked over to me, hugging me close. I still felt lonely but it was from having that awful nightmare. I want to go home! Ever since we came to this stupid Narutoverse, we have been having nightmares and nothing good had actually happened…well I can't really say nothing good happened but still, close enough!

* * *

**Please Review!**

Closing Statements:

_Deidara: Can you move Caitlynn? I'm claustrophobic._

_Caitlynn: what does that mean?_

_Alicia: it means he is afraid of Santa!_

_Caitlynn: Ho Ho Ho!_

_Alicia: STOP CAITLYNN YOUR SCARING HIM!_

_Deidara:...-_-'..._

**_Haha btw Caitlynn really does know what claustrophobia is and im sure many of you do to but it's when someone is terrified of small or cramped spaces._**

_We hope you like our story! Luvv ya'll! ^_^ Please Review!_


	31. Playing Games

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters, just my OC's and this plot. I also don't own the grudge.

* * *

Chapter 29  
**Playing Games**  
_Written by Traitor of Heaven_

* * *

I counted the patterns in the cave-like ceiling but the poor lighting of the room made it hard. I was still tensed up about what had gone on earlier, after we calmed her down the others quickly left and she fell asleep. I couldn't sleep though, she'd been having trouble sleeping and having a lot of nightmares lately, I have been too, it was strange that we were having such terrifying nightmares and I knew it couldn't have been a coincidence, it was too convenient. We'd arrived in the Narutoverse and after that it all went down hill. We'd been kidnapped, beaten, rundown and even killed, and now this. Now our dreams were being plagued by nightmares and they weren't regular nightmares either, that I was sure. It was like a foreshadowing of an event, a horrible event. Although I knew my thoughts were crazy and impossible I couldn't help but feel the small pang of discomfort settle in the pit of my stomach.

Three days past since Alicia's episode, nothing had changed, nothing had happened. Alicia and I didn't even attempt an escape; we knew it would only end in failure. So we stayed put, I figured if we wait long enough someone would eventually come and spring up out of here.

But waiting wasn't good enough.

Everything at the Akatsuki base seemed calm and silent. Deidara instigated Alli everyday and I hadn't even seen Itachi since Alli's nightmare. And although I didn't see him I knew it didn't mean he was gone. I could feel his shifting could presence enter the room constantly but as soon as I tensed up enough to do anything about it; he was already gone. I didn't mind too much because in the end I knew it'd never work, I'd have to go home someday and anyways he's part of a criminal organization and what-not.

A large bang on the door woke me from my thoughts and I glanced up at the doorway as a fuming Deidara stomped through followed by a taller man with an orange mask, Tobi. Deidara's eyes instantly fell upon Alli's sleeping form but Tobi however took more interest in me. He flitted over to my bed and lean forward so our faces were mere inches apart. I could see his lone gray eye pierce my eyes and although he acted like a fool I could still see Madara through his non-sharingan eyes. I could practically see his face turn up into a hesitant, forced grin and even though I'd never laid eyes on his face I was willing to bet he had the beautiful, enticing looks that all Uchiha had.

"Hi! My name's Tobi! Tobi is a good boy!" His voice was deep and childish and although he sounded like a fool the way he spoke was rather cute. I let out a small chuckle and smiled slightly as I waved.

"Hey." I didn't bother using my name; I knew he had already known it. Before he had the chance to respond a large bang and light moan came from the opposite side of the room. I glanced over only to see Alli on the floor and a very satisfied Deidara staring down at her. He had a large grin on his face as she stared up at him with indescribable fury.

Her face flooded with red and fire practically danced in her hazel-green eyes. Her lips curled back and she let out an animalistic snarl, her body then twisted and she was on her hands and knees in a split second. She stared up at him through stringy brown hair that by now had reached nearly six inches past her shoulders. She looked faintly reminiscent of the grudge, which was slightly hilarious no matter how retarded the movies were.

Deidara shot her a playful grin and leaned down towards her face, showing he was in no way intimidated. Apparently he wasn't half as smart as people gave him credit for, because I saw what was coming from a mile away and I instantly picked up on her plot.

I bit my lip as his face inched even closer to her own and as swift and gracious as a cat she flipped up and her two hands gripped his chest as her full body weight came crashing down on his body. They went falling to the floor and his blond head connected with the small stone table on the opposite side of the room. And that was that, he fell to the ground limp and unconscious.

I spun over to face Tobi who was still staring at Deidara and the kitten sitting on him. I turned quickly and faced my bed before firmly placing my hands on it and spinning upwards so I could aim a kick to his face and although I managed to perfectly pull of the combination with perfect agility and strength, it missed.

His body had shifted and mysteriously transported itself to the opposite side of the room. I knew the technique, I knew exactly what he was doing and I knew I was no match for him. I looked over at Alli forming a quick plan and we attacked him in a pincer formation. I swung my fist out towards his head which he dodged simultaneously with Alicia's spin-kick. He flipped over the top of my head and before I could quite understand what was happening he grabbed my arm and flung me into the wall. I gasped at the impact and I fell to the ground harmlessly and struggled to get up. I watched him fight with Alicia for a few seconds and I was instantly reminded of a dancing couple. The way there feet moved around each others and the way with each move one made the other ducked and dodged.

I quickly stood up and regained my composure and then I rushed back into the fray. I quickly tip-toed towards Tobi and as Alicia aimed a kick for his head and he ducked I grabbed him around the waist and pressed forward causing him to collapse on the floor.

But it was way too easy, the moment we hit the ground Tobi disappeared in a large smoky haze. I coughed lightly and growled as he re-appeared behind Alicia and drop kicked her. She fell to the ground as well; I looked at her and quickly noticed the bruise covering the side of her neck. My head snapped up and I glared at Tobi menacingly but it didn't do any good because I could easily see the dark red eye swirling under his mask.

The Sharingan.

I'd never actually seen it, sure Itachi had his activated when we first met but I was too far away to actually see it. But up close like this is actually looks kind of scary and definitely intimidating. However I didn't get much time to dwell on this because as soon as we locked eyes a dark tugging began to pull me down into the darkness.

A small groan found its way past my lips as the frigid cold bit into my bare skin. I slowly opened my eyes only to stare at the thick blackness around me. It only took minutes for my eyes to adjust and I immediately realized I was sitting in an empty cell all alone. I frantically looked around and searched for Alicia but she wasn't in sight or anywhere else. I gripped the even colder metal bars and tried looking into the other cells but I couldn't see her at all. I let out a breath and I watched as the light mist evaporated into the air.

"Alicia? Alli, are you there? Alli! Hello!" My voice was scratchy and barely above a whisper from being left out in the cold for so long.

When I got no reply I turned around sat against the stone wall while pressing my knees to my chest and I hugged myself tightly, trying to keep all the heat I had left. But even then I could feel the numbing sensation prick at my fingers and toes. I wasn't sure how cold it was but I was sure it had to be at least sub-zero. I also knew falling asleep would have been stupid because I'd most likely develop Hypothermia or worse, frostbite.

Luckily a door slammed open causing light to pour in and which caused me to flinch, I shielded my eyes as I noticed a slightly annoyed blond boy staring down at me.

"Where's Alli?" I asked sharply not even letting him get a word in.

"She's at the meeting hall." He snapped at my rudeness.

"Why?"

"I don't have to answer your questions." His tone implied that I should have shut up but I never liked implications anyways.

"Why wasn't she here with me?"

"So something like what happened earlier doesn't happen again."

The call door then slammed open and he crossed the distance between us and then he grabbed my arm and pulled me up roughly. I shook my arm free and walked around him defiantly. He tsked and pushed me to the side as he walked forward. I gathered as much spit as I could in my mouth and then I spit at him and although he was several feet in front of me I still managed to hit him in the back of his head. He immediately stopped walking but didn't turn around. I knew what I did was probably a stupid decision but I was too angry to really care.

I watched as the blonds head tilted to the side a bit, I took a slight step back as his hand reached into his clay pouch. He wouldn't really blow me up, would he? I bit my lip and gave him a cynical glance as his whole body began to shake and harsh laughter began to make its way from his body.

He quickly spun around and darted towards me, so fast my eyes couldn't even keep up with him; it was like he had disappeared and then reappeared in front of me all in the same second. His hand shot out and made impact with my stomach and before I slammed into the stone wall I caught a glimpse of his eyes. Eyes that spoke murder, eyes that held no mercy for me.

_He's going to kill me._

I quickly climbed to my feet and released a staggered breath before dropping into a low crouched position. Deidara smirked at me before rushing at me again. But this time I was ready, his fist smashed into the wall inches above my head and I sprinted around him. I was in no position to fight so a darted to the door, hoping that if I found someone he wouldn't be able to hurt me again. But unfortunately the punch in the gut I had received from Deidara caused me a lot of pain as I ran. And because of that I end up running very slowly and therefore it was very easy for Deidara to catch me, which he did.

One hand gripped my throat and the other wrapped its way around my stomach pulling me into his chest. I could feel his hot breath against my ear and neck as he whispered harsh fast words.

"I would kill you here and now if I could but make no mistake as soon as you lose your usefulness you will become my next piece of art."

The threat was clear and his voice was so dark and sinister that I knew he wasn't lying, I knew the moment he'd got the chance he'd kill me. Goosebumps covered my arms not only from the cold but from the lingering effects of statement. However I wasn't about to let him know my fear. I snorted loudly and a large devious grin lit my features as I looked up at his sky blue eyes.

"We'll see."

My voice was full of light-hearted amusement completely masking the fear underneath. But Deidara wasn't so easily fooled, his hand trailed up my arm that was still covered in small goose bumps.

"Strong words for such a fragile being, I'll enjoy breaking you."

"Don't you have somewhere to be?"

He clicked his tongue finally remembering the reason he was here in the first place. He let go of me and then led me out of the freezing basement.

We walked through the halls for nearly ten minutes before stopping in front of a large door with green dragons engraved into it; I'd never expect the Akatsuki to have such a nice place. Deidara roughly slammed the door open and stalked in clearly angry about earlier still.

I saw Alicia sitting in the center of the circle with all of the Akatsuki up higher, it looked like we in court of something. I walked over to her leisurely, not even caring that they could kill us or worse. I sat in the chair next to Alicia's and she shot me a questioning glance to which I replied with a smirk and a shrug.

I looked up at Pein who decided that he would begin his explanation now.

"As you probably have already been informed we are the Akatsuki. Our objective is to capture the Jinchuuriki which are human host for the nine Bijuu, or nine demons. This is so we can create world peace."

I snorted and began to laugh along with Alicia until tears began to pour out of our eyes.

"What the fuck are you two laughing about?" Hidan shouted from behind us.

"This is too funny." I said between laughs.

"I-It's just, world peace?" Alicia said failing to contain her laughter.

"Be Silent!" Pein shouted, at first it had no effect but after about five minutes we calmed down and allowed him to continue his speech.

"Nearly six months ago a chakra disturbance ripped through our atmosphere a few miles outside of Konoha. When we sent our scouts they told us the two of you caused the disturbance. How?"

We were silent, I didn't know how the disturbance was caused but it was. I couldn't answer his question and even if I could I doubt I would have anyway.

I shrugged and lifted my hand to examine my finger nails that had recently grown past my fingers. I should invest in some nail polish, or well seeing as how all of these guys painted there nails, I might as well borrow some of theirs.

"That's what we're here for, you wanted answers?" Alicia asked she was clearly upset but she kept her cool perfectly.

"No, you are here because we want to know how you did it and what sort of powers you have. And not to mention you are very close to the Jinchuuriki of Shukaku, are you not?"

"You bastard! You think we'll tell you anything?" She growled clearly not happy with them using us to get to Gaara.

"That is not your choice." He responded stoically.

"Like hell it isn't!" She said stubbornly and although I didn't want them to get any information, I knew they had there own means of obtaining information.

"Be as stubborn as you like, it will get you no where, and we will obtain our information."

Suddenly a tall man with long orange hair and many black-studded piercings appeared in front of Alicia. He held no expression as his hand extended out and before Alli could even make a move he gripped the top of her head. I rushed forward trying to stop the human path from extracting all of her knowledge. But before I even got the opportunity the animal path gripped both of my arms so I couldn't move.

"Get the hell off me, you sad sorry sonovabitch, let go!" I said angrily my voice slipping from Japanese to English. Then it hit me, even if they managed to get any of our memories before coming here, they'd all be in English, they wouldn't even know what we'd be saying, they'd only see the pictures. Which is not that great but it's still better.

Just then a large screen-like thing appeared behind Pein and it began to flicker through images from the past.

It shifted through images of Alicia's family, of mine, of our friends, everything. Soon it stopped flicking through images and went to memories, it showed Alli sledding down her driveway, it showed us on Halloween, Christmas, it showed her 5th grade field trip to D.C., it showed us graduating from Junior High, it showed our first day of High school when we all stood outside the school and chatted and swapped schedules. It showed her crying from when she broke up with David and everything else.

We watched with minor awe and slight embarrassment at certain clips, it showed us at Hershey Park, it even showed us on her trampoline having conversations about life and it even showed pictures of us watching the stars on the nights of a full moon. When we saw the giant comet.

Then it flicked to the giant whirlpool and us getting sucked in our meeting with Sasuke, we got a strange look from Itachi then, I don't know if it was because we met him or because we were creeping on him.

Soon all of the memories ended and Alicia fell to the ground exhausted, the human path then appeared in front of me. He roughly gripped my head and I tried to bite him at first but then I turned my attention to the screen. I wasn't too worried about the things they'd show it was all in English anyway.

First the images flicked through pictures of my family, friends, and other various people. Then it moved onto clips, it started with me being about ten huddled around out black jack/pool/ping-pong table. We were playing poker while gambling with chips and pennies. We mostly played go fish or BS or president, easy card games that were a lot of fun.

It then flipped to a memory of me and my three siblings sitting up stairs leaning against the railing, waiting. Soon the voice of my mother echoed up the stairs telling us to come down stairs and meet my other brother whom I didn't even know existed for thirteen years. After five minutes of hesitance we went down stairs and I hid behind my eldest brother.

Memory after memory went by and I watched each of them with slight annoyance at the fact these people knew so much about me. Even if they couldn't understand the words I had no doubt they would still be able to piece together what was happening.

After all the images played I felt nauseous and tired everything began to swirl and I feel asleep.

I re-awoke in the dark cell once more but this time it was a bit warmer, I looked around wondering if they'd put Alicia in the cell with me but once again she was missing. I sighed and glared at the metal bars holding me in, I really hate cages.

After doing nothing for about an hour or two the door swung open and soft foot steps began to make there way down the corridor before they stopped at my cell. I stared up at the masked man with slight annoyance. I could clearly tell he wasn't pretending to be Tobi at the moment; it was easy to tell because he had skipped or bounced down the hall. Also he hadn't greeted me instead he just stared at me with a lone red eyes glaring through his obnoxious orange mask.

He said nothing as he slid the iron bars over and walked over to me. He stared down at me wordlessly for nearly ten minutes. The silence began to annoy me as his Sharingan red eyes studied me pensively.

"You aren't from this world." It wasn't a question, it was statement, he knew I wasn't from here, of course he did, the all-powerful Madara Uchiha always knew everything. I gave him no response instead I just watched him with careful, calculating eyes.

"What is the name of your world? What language is it you speak?" His voice was cold and quiet; I stared at him for a few seconds before a small smirk lit my features.

"Strange, your personality seems to have change drastically since this morning has it not, Tobi-san." I said in a cold voice. I watched with minor amusement as his whole figure became tense.

"What do you mean Kay-chan, Tobi's a good boy!"

"Acting like a senseless child will not fool me." My voice was cold and harsh, I was sick of playing his games.

"It will not fool me either, I will have my answers, rest assured." His voice became dark and cold once more.

I watched as his orange-colored mask fell to the ground and he glare down at me with a dark smirk on his face. He looked nothing like I'd expect him to, he had pale skin, his hair was spiky and stuck up in every angle possible, it was sort and thin only traveling down to his neck but still clinging to his neck. His face was much younger than shown in the Manga and Anime, he looked like he was 20 at most. His face resembled that of Sasuke and Itachi. He didn't have the indents that Itachi had but he did have his eyes, he also had Sasuke's facial structure, but in some way he seemed more defined than them, more mature despite appearances.

He crouched down to a kneeling position in front of me and the whispered delicately.

"And once I have them, I'll enjoy ripping everything you have apart."

I shivered slightly as I knew he wasn't lying or joking, he'd have his answers I knew he would. His Mangekyou Sharingan eyes never left my dull green ones and for a second I found myself tracing the design with my eyes.

His dark tantalizing smirk never dropped or changed as he leaned towards me, as he got closer I realized I couldn't move at all.

The bastard paralyzed me.

I heard a small sound come from his chest when he realized I knew what he did. I think he enjoyed toying with helpless people. I felt his hot breath press against my neck causing me to shudder just a bit.

"And then I'll tear you apart, my little Kay-chan."

I felt his lips press against the side of my neck and just as quickly as it came it was gone along with Madara Uchiha. As soon as he disappeared I regained my ability to move. I quickly wiped my neck trying to get the burning to stop, and before I closed my eyes to sleep a small grin made its way onto my face.

_If you want to play, than we'll play, Madara, but know this, I always win._

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW**

Random Closing Statements:

Alicia: Did you seriously refer to me as a kitten?

Caitlynn: Yes, yes I did.

Alicia: Why?

Caitlynn: 'Cause I could imagine you sitting one him, purring while licking one hand like a kitten.

Alicia:…I see


	32. Motion of the ocean

**_Disclaimer: i do not own Naruto or the song or any other references mentioned. I do, however, own my OCs._**

* * *

Chapter 30  
**Motion of the ocean  
**_Written by MidnightShadows657_

* * *

I opened my eyes and saw nothing but darkness. Where was I? Then I remembered what that bastard Pein did to me. Ooh he is gonna get it, maybe not now but he will! I sat up and my head started to ache but the pain wasn't unbearable. I felt the cold damp floor of a cell and I narrowed my eyes. Hopefully this was a big cell because I was claustrophobic. I began to shake because I wasn't a fan of being alone in a dark place either. My heart would jump and my blood froze every time I heard a noise. Watching all those scary movies was such a bad idea. Out of the corner of my eye I thought I saw the white mask of the woman in darkness falls. I instantly curled up into a tight ball and my hands flew up to cover my eyes, an ear splitting scream erupted from my chest. The sound reverberated off the dense walls, making the sound greater. I hear the slamming of a heavy door against a wall and the door to my cell was flung opened, light flooded in and I had to shield my eyes. I couldn't make out who it was that ran in and all I could tell was that they had some long hair; their whole being was black against the light pouring in. I squinted my eyes to get a better look at the person and once the person's identity was clear they narrowed and I turned the other way. Why the hell did it have to be him?

"What is it? Why were you screaming?" he asked but sounded as if he were choking. I turned to face him, my eyes scrutinized him. He looked out of breath, like he just got done running a marathon, but I didn't care about his health. I turned back around.

"Nothing, I wasn't screaming," I said not wanted to tell him it was because I was afraid. He could and would definitely use that against me. The echo of his foot steps reached me. He was coming and I wasn't in the mood to fight with him so I will allow him to do anything right now. He was now directly in front of me.

"Do you think I'm stupid? I heard you screaming," he said crouching down. He was now at eye level. I stared right into his deep blue eyes.

"Are you sure it wasn't your imagination? I wasn't screaming," I said. He was beginning to get annoyed. He opened his mouth to say something but I beat him to it.

"Where's Caitlynn?" I asked with a completely emotionless face. He blinked a few times before grinning.

"Why should I tell you?" He sneered before laughing deviously. I vein popped out of my forehead and I stared at him with eyes that could kill. This guy really pissed me off. I shot up and was about to punch him in the face when my vision blurred and I stumbled. He was already to his feet and in my face.

"You better watch yourself little girl, wouldn't want something to happen to that pretty little face of yours," I thought for a moment. Why does that line sound familiar? I don't know where I heard that before nor did I care. I stumbled again and this time I lost my balanced and started falling backwards but right before I hit the floor strong arms wrapped around me and held me up. I knew it was Deidara but I couldn't react. I was too out of it. My head rested on his shoulder and that it where it stayed until the world was completely still. I then lifted my head and looked up at him. He was staring down at me but there was something different about him. He leaned down so that his lips were at my ear but said nothing. His arms tightened around me in an embrace. My eyes widened and I was frozen in place. W-what's going on? Is this really Deidara? My eyes closed unconsciously. He was holding me tightly yet he was so gentle about it. His lips were on my neck, tracing an invisible line of kisses from my jaw down to the hollow base of my throat. Why couldn't I move to push him away? M-maybe I didn't _want_ to push him away…what the heck and I thinking? Of course I want to push him away. My heart already belongs to someone. His arms tightened even more and then they were gone. I stood their completely shocked. He stared at me for a moment before his face irrupted into a cocky grin.

"Did you enjoy that little girl?" he asked laughing. I stared at him dumbfounded. Was he making fun of me? He's going to regret it. I didn't reply to his stupid question.

"I wanted to know how it felt to hug a girl…," he looked anywhere but my eyes. He began to laugh again. His hand came up to conceal half of his face. It looked like he was wiping something off his face.

"It was nothing special," he sighed, closing his eyes and exiting the room. My blood boiled. If that bastard thinks he cam get away with that, he has got another thing coming! I sat closer to the door this time. My stomach growled.

"I'm hungry," I said aloud. Then five minutes later, as if someone had heard me, someone came in with food. When I was done scarfing down the food he walked over to retrieve the plate. My arms, as fast and strong as a snake, slid between the bars and constricted around his neck. I looked away from this struggling being. His choking cried died off. I, being stronger in this world, squeezed the life out of him. My heart was beating so fast. When he fell limp to the floor I pulled him closer to me and searched for the key to my cell. When I found it I struggled to open the door. My hands were shaking so much. When I was out I changed into his clothes and put my hair up into a hat I found on my way to the door. Why they have hats lying around, I do not know. I calmly walked out as if nothing happened and I was one of them. I began searching for Caitlynn. Not many people I past stopped to talk to me and the ones that did recognized me so I had to knock them unconscious, I didn't want to kill another person again. It was almost unbearable the first time. I walked up and down several hallways but all were dead ends. Then, I came to a door that looked promising. I looked both ways before walking in. I closed the door behind me, trying not to make a sound. The lights were dimmed. When I turned around I got the biggest shock of my life. This was _not_ a cell room. This was someone's bedroom. I headed for the door to exit but someone was standing in my way. I lowered my voice, trying to sound like a man.

"Sorry I was looking for someone but I guess they aren't here," I tried to move around the person but they wouldn't allow it.

"Who?" asked a voice I recognized all too well. Crap…my luck was awful wasn't it? Of all the people and rooms in this retarded building it had to _his_? I backed away several feet. I looked back and saw a window. Maybe I could jump out it. I turned and bolted to it but before I got anymore than four feet a hand wrapped around my neck and I was pinned to the floor. The hand got tighter and when my head hit the floor the hat flew off and my hair sprawled out in a halo around my slowing bluing face. I scratched at his hand but when his eyes registered who I was the hand disappeared and I was once again in his arms. I choked and sputtered, trying to regain my breath.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," he whispered over and over again. What is wrong with him? He has been acting pretty strange lately. If he was acting normal he probably wouldn't have let go nor would he have cared. One hand came up and brushed my hair from my damp face.

"Are you okay?" he asked sounding worried. Was he making fun of me again? Is this one of his little games? I grabbed his girly looking ponytail and yanked so that I was straddling him, both of my hands wrapped around his neck. He stared at me not knowing what to do I guess or maybe he didn't believe I would do. I was about to start squeezing when the image of the man I murdered came back to me. My eyes widened and I felt my hands begin to shake. I couldn't do it…I just couldn't. I closed my eyes and my eyes began to sting from the tears that were threatening to appear. I opened my eyes and looked at Deidara who was gawking at me. I sighed and rolled off of him.

"I have to change…but can I keep this cape thing?" I asked and he nodded while laughing. I stared at him. I have never seen Deidara smile, I mean really smile. He was actually kind of cute. I got up and he handed me some clothes. I gave him a weird look. "Don't worry they are clean," he said rolling his eyes. I don't say anything for a few moments.

"That's not why I'm creeped out…why do you have girl clothes?" I asked but walked away without waiting for a reply. That's just creepy.

"Where's the bathroom?" I asked and he led me to a door a little ways down the hall. I walked in but before I closed the door I called out to him.

"Can you stay here until I'm done?" I asked and he nodded. I closed the door and locked it. I put the shorts on and then the shirt. The shirt was normal but when I saw the shorts my eyebrow twitch. That freaking pervert! I sighed and put on the cape thing. I had to admit, I think I looked pretty good. I look evil! I laughed at that before walking out. Deidara was leaning against the wall with one foot up, resting on the wall and I couldn't help thinking he looked really hot right now. I shook my head and walked toward him. When he looked up he smiled. He looked me up and down with a satisfied look which made me feel uncomfortable.

"That looks good on you," he said sounding surprised. I smiled because I thought the same thing. We began walking back to his room. I glanced over at him and saw him trying to sneak a peak down the cape. My eyebrow twitch and I had a disturbed look on my face.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked creeped out. His body stiffened as he tried to think of an excuse.

"Oh, I was j-just seeing if you had t-this on right," he said rubbing the back of his neck and looking the opposite direction. I gave him the same look Sasuke gave Ino when she jumped on his back.

"Yeah, okay," I said. I had to ask him a question though.

"Hey, do you think you could open Caity's cell door?" I asked and watched his body go rigid. His face hardened.

"No, I'm sorry I won't,"

"Why not?" I whined. I moved closer and grabbed his arm with both of mine. My eyes widened slightly at the size of his arm. Dang, this boy was strong. I looked up at him with a puppy dog look. I pressed my body closer to his.

"Pretty please Dei-chan?" I said holding his arm tighter and moving closer. If he won't do it willingly I will just have to seduce him into doing it. His eyes were wide and he gawked at me. He blinked several times before shaking his head. I growled slightly. Then out of nowhere I was being pulled into his room. When the door was shut tightly his whole attitude changed as well as mine. I will seduce him into opening her cell and by the way he is acting now…it won't be too hard. He turned and faced me.

"Please stop looking so beautiful," he said looking away. I blinked, completely shocked. I noticed his hands were balled into fists. It looked like he was struggling. I smiled. This is going to work. I try to look as innocent as possible.

"Huh? What do you mean?" I asked confused. He turned and looked me up and down before sighing, closing his eyes and turning away.

"Just stay away from me…if you get any closer or make yourself more beautiful I-I won't be able to control myself," He said sounding ashamed. I stood frozen in place. I couldn't believe this was actually happening. This only made me more exciting about turning him on. I bet he had never even kissed a girl before. I smiled and walked over to him. His back was still turned so I wrapped my arms around him from behind. For some odd reason it felt right. If you told me Deidara and I would be like this when I first got here I would have laughed in your face. His body was rigid. I moved around to face him; grabbing his hand, I led him closer to the bed.

"Dei-chan…," I whispered and that was it. I smiled slightly when his grip found their way to the curves of my waist. I felt my back slam into the wall, his lips found mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his arms snaked around me in an iron grip. I wouldn't be able to go anywhere, but who said I wanted to leave? Our bodies were pressed so close together a piece of paper couldn't fit between us. I pushed him away and moved to his bed. I sat there on my knees and I did that sexy thing Itachi does a lot. I brought my hand into the cape and unbuttoned the top buttons and the bottom button so I was almost all exposed in the closed he gave me.

"Dei-chan," I said in a whiny little girl's voice. Shock was clearly portrayed on his face.

"Look what you do to me," I said sounding more seductive. I used my pointer finger and gestured for him to join me. He came over so fast that it was hard to keep up with his movement. He grabbed my hands and pinned them above my head. That is when I began to feel uncomfortable. This was the same position that perverted bastard had me in when he raped me. Deidara leaned down so he could whisper in my ear.

"I won't do anything but kiss you," he said catching me off guard.

"I'm at least smart enough to know that you're a virgin and it would hurt you a lot," he said and I laughed nervously

"Yeah," I said with shifty eyes. I didn't want to correct him…I'm technically not a virgin anymore. We stayed like for I don't know how long but soon I was claimed by darkness.

When I woke up and felt happy. I can't remember why but I just felt so happy. I sighed heavily and tried to sit up but there was something holding me down. I looked over and saw the sleeping face of Deidara. I laughed lightly. He looked like a little kid. Then I did something that completely shocked me. I leaned down and kissed the top of his nose. Then I couldn't fight my curiosity so I leaned down and pressed my lips gently to his. They felt warm and something began to flood into my body. I pulled away and saw he was still sleeping. I turned my head for just a second and I think I caught the sight of a smirk on his face but couldn't be sure because when I looked again there wasn't a trace of that smirk. I jumped out of the bed and walked no more than two feet before I tripped over something that was abnormally large. There was a loud crash as I hit the floor and I heard more than one moan.

"Ow that hurt," a voice said. My heart squeezed and I ran to turn on the light. There in the middle of the floor was my little Caity-chan! I squealed in joy.

"Caity!" I yelled and ran over to hug her. She hugged back and laughed.

"Well you better be thanking this gorgeous man here," she said pointing to Deidara. I looked over at him confused.

"But you said…," I didn't finish. I was too confused. He laughed and began to explain.

"Well after you fell asleep you began mumbling her name…your voice sounded so full of sadness that I felt bad and went to retrieve her," I blinked, unable to say anything. He did this for me? Unconsciously and without my permission my feet began to move and the next thing I knew Deidara was getting closer and closer. When I reached him my arms wrapped around his neck and I squeezed; hugging him to me.

"Thank you," I whispered in his ear then kissing his cheek. I turned back to Caitlynn and smirked at the look on her face. I went back to sit beside her.

"Well a man has to do anything to make his girl happy," he said staring at me oddly, like I was a piece of treasure. I was flattered but what did her say?

"Your girl?" I asked and was about to say as if when something jabbed me in the side. My breath became shallower and when I looked over at Caitlynn she was glaring at me. I glared back but then realized why she did it. I read it all in her eyes. "Pretend you are his girl and it might be beneficial." I sighed and forced a smile up at him.

"Aren't you sweet," I said laughing, though it sounded off. Just then, the door to Deidara's room flew open and a man with a wicked looking swirly mask came stomping in. I could tell he wasn't happy.

"I knew you had her," he said menacingly. I knew he was talking about and looking at Caitlynn. She stared at him in shock and then it turned to anger. What did he do to upset her? He pointed one finger at her and said a single word that would change her mood faster than the blink of an eye.

"Come," her eyes narrowed and a dark aura began to emit from her. He did it. She absolutely did not like being told what to do. She stood up and face him with her arms crossed.

"No," he turned and even though his face was covered I could just imagine the death glare she is getting right now. He walked over to her and got right in her face.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear you, what did you say?" he said through locked teeth. She got closer to his creepy mask.

"I said NO!" she spat. I heard an animalistic growl come from that mask. He grabbed her shoulder and in the blink of an eye she slammed into the wall.

"Caity!" I yelled jumping to my feet about to run to her but strong arms wrapped around me, holding me back.

"No don't, you will get hurt if you interfere," said Deidara, trying to calm me. I struggled to get free but it was no use. He was too strong.

"Please Deidara, she will get hurt if I can't help!" I tried to reason with him, tried to get him to let me go but nothing worked.

"Please Deidara!" I cried pushing at his face but all he did was grab my wrist and secure me. I kept struggling against the iron grip even though I knew it was pointless. I kicked and screamed until I was completely exhausted. By that time Madara had her pinned to the wall. Her hair was in a complete mess and half of her clothes weren't even on her body anymore. This may sound a little weird but in a weird, you know from a guy's point of view, she looked pretty hot. Madara must had thought the same thing because he was staring at her in awe; his mask had fallen off like 5 minutes ago but I really don't think he noticed. Just then he leaned down and kissed her pretty viciously. Caitlynn's eyes shot open and she began to struggle; pushing against his chest, trying to yank out his hair. At this moment I was reminded of the scene from Love The Way You Lie by Rihanna and Eminem, when the two were fighting and hitting each other one minute and then making out on the wall the next. I felt my face heat up because this was a little awkward watching this happen to my best friend. I shifted my eyes to somewhere that wasn't anywhere near them. One thought crossed my mind…Itachi was NOT going to like this. The moment I said that the atmosphere in the room became dangerous. I looked over toward the door where I saw a very, very unamused Itachi. .. This is not going to go down well with him. His eyes met mine and I tried to hold his gaze. Don't look. Don't look. Don't Look. Don't look. His eyes shot towards the scene between Caitlynn and Madara. Damn, he looked. His eyes narrowed into slits and fire literally emitted from him. I inched closer to Deidara. At this moment I was truly scared of Itachi. He slowly began to walk towards them. I leaned closer to Deidara.

"Hey, I think we should get out of here…this is not going to end well," I said and he nodded. I was about to start running when he picked me up and placed me on his back. He literally teleported out of there. We were now running down the hallway, trying to put as much distance between us and the door to his room.

"Hopefully they won't damage too much," he murmured, obviously not please about having a showdown in his room. I laughed and he came to a stop. I jumped off his back and no more than a minute later there was this boom and the whole building shook. The roof began to crumble above Deidara and I. He shielded my body with his, his hand pushing my face into his chest and his body covering mine. I heard the loud thumps when pieces of the roof hit the floor near us. When the thumps subsided we looked at each other and could tell we both had the same thought.

_What was going on in there?_

* * *

**Please Review!**

Random Closing Statements:

Caitlynn: Can i read your diary?

Alicia: No!

Caitlynn: Why not?

Alicia: 'Cause there are some odd and embarrasing things in there.

Caitlynn: So i thought we shared everything, i thought we were sisters, i thought our lives were 2 pieces of the same pie!

Alicia: Fine

Caitlynn: Yay (reads the diary) I wrote the same things in mine! I said i you probably say that just to make me feel better

Alicia: I FEEL YO PAIN GIRL!

{Both crack up for about 10 minutes}

Caitlynn: i feel yo pain girl!

{Both crack up again}

**_Yep this is a true story guys! True story! This really went down!_**


	33. Mistakes

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just my OC's,

* * *

**WARNING: This chapter has lemony-rape in it...**

* * *

Chapter 31  
**Mistakes**  
_Written by Traitor of Heaven_

* * *

My back hit the wall harder than I even thought possible, I could hear the wall crack and I gasped in pain. Black began to fill my vision as tried to regain control of my breath, I could barely breathe and it hurt with every intake I took. Faintly I could hear Alicia scream and it sounded like she was beginning to struggle. But I didn't have the time to check because the moment I glanced over in her direction a giant shadow covered my vision. I lightly stared up at the man who no longer had his mask on with a look of complete helplessness. I knew he would kill me in the blink of an eye but he didn't. Instead he was just staring at me.

My eyes widen in a way the never had before as his mouth quickly met mine. I began to struggle immediately. I pushed my hands against his shoulders and began to kick fiercely, however he was immovable and much stronger than me. He began to push forward pressing me even further into the wall like he was trying to take over every ounce of my body. He quickly released my mouth for a second before viciously attacking me once more.

His lips were soft and I stared at him not even participating in his ravaging of my body. His hands began to trace the hem of my short dress as his began to push it up. I tried to struggle to get him to stop but he just pulled me forward and slammed my back causing me to bite my tongue hard. The warm irony liquid began to fill my mouth but before I could even swallow it a sharp pain hit my lip and I gasp in shock. Quickly realizing my mistake I tried to shut my mouth but Madara was much faster, his tongue began to lap up the blood greedily. As his hands continued to trace the inner part of my thighs and in order not to fall to the ground I gripped his shoulders and wrapped my legs around his waist.

The moment Madara moved and began to lightly stroke the inside of my mouth he roughly moved away, or rather his whole body did. Madara was yanked from behind and he slammed into the other wall causing me to fall to the ground gasping for breath while staring up at a very angry Itachi.

However Itachi didn't make much of a movement to me instead he quickly spun around and faced Madara, hell's fury reflecting in his Mangekyou Sharingan eyes. I glanced around looking for Alicia or Deidara but both of them had fled the scene. So I quickly focused on Madara and Itachi. Madara was crouching on the wall looking like a tiger getting ready to pounce on his prey.

Itachi rushed at him and suddenly appeared behind him, however Madara wasn't an ignorant child, as soon as Itachi's feet touched the wall Madara spun around a dangerously sharp kunai in his hand. His kunai just briefly grazed Itachi's cheek as he jumped backwards.

I gasped and held my mouth as the blood dripped down Itachi's face and on to the ground. However Itachi was less than worried instead he just jumped forward and pulled out his own kunai. I could barely keep up with there speed as they continuously dodged and even though Itachi was strong Madara always seemed one step ahead, every time Itachi got close Madara was closer.

However even though they hadn't really inflicted wounds on each other the room was a whole different story. The ceiling was falling down and I could see pieces of the cloudy sky above which caused the heavy rain to begin to seep in through the holes and cracks. Parts of the walls had deep scratches them along with many kunai and shuriken imbedded into them.

I bit my lip and tried to dodge a small shuriken that was heading my way once again but I had accidentally slipped on the rain and the shuriken hit my right arm. I grunted in pain and made a small squeak as the four pointed throwing star flew straight into my arm with enough force to hit the bone through all of my muscle.

Tears pricked at my eyes from the excruciating amount of pain, blood began to form around the weapon and drip down my arm. With a shaky hand I lightly gripped the weapon and tried to pull it out. At first my hand was so wet from the rain on the ground and on me that my hand just slipped form the weapon. So I quickly dried of my hand and tried again, the only problem was the moment I moved the foreign object even more pain began to shoot through my arm.

I looked up at the fight once more and I saw a large black flame dancing around the room. Itachi was using the Amaterasu, his eyes were bleeding and the overly hot flame was definitely recognizable. I quickly forgot about the kunai and I ran over to one of the corners in the room trying to avoid the flame, I watched as Madara flitted across the room using is body flicker-like technique. But as soon as he saw me, a large smirk erupted on his face; he body flickered over to me and grabbed my arm taking me with him. He then moved over to another side of the room and stood still watching Itachi.

Itachi stared at us for a few brief seconds as if deciding putting out the flames would be better or if he should just kill us. But after several seconds and the intimidating jet-black flame getting closer he finally quelled the flame. However he quickly drew his sword and charged at Madara who let go of my arm to meet the teenage boy head on.

The moment they were about to touch I saw an orange blur and then both Madara and Itachi flew the opposite way they were originally moving. And standing in the place they were originally supposed to meet in stood a very stoic Pein.

I walked next to an ever-silent Pein as he quietly escorted me back to my cage. I examined the floor nearly the entire time wondering just why Itachi got so mad about Madara kissing me, it wasn't that big a deal, I think it had to do with the fact that I was suppose to be a prisoner and not some play toy for Madara.

As soon as I saw the door leading to the dark dungeon I shuddered remembering the bitter cold and the infinite darkness.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Pein giving me a questioning glance, but instead of replying or even acknowledging the look I just continued to walk forward. Even if it was leading to my ultimate demise, I knew that as soon as the Akatsuki finished using Alli and I they'd probably just kill us. Pein led me down into the darkness and back to the small cage that still had no bed or anything. All it had was a small toilet on the far side of the wall, which I guess is better than I deserve anyway.

He stared at my arm for a long minute before walking closer to me, his nose scrunched a little and he pulled the shuriken out with little difficulty. I screamed in agony as the pain increased ten-fold and even more blood came pouring out of my body.

Pein waited stoically until I was done screaming and the stood aside waiting for me to walk in before he closed the cell door. Then locked it leaving the keys in the hands of a guard man who then walked away probably to wait outside the door. Then he created a small square at the bottom just large enough to fit in a tray of food. It felt like I was in prison and it felt like I wasn't getting out.

Ever.

After what felt like eternity the door leading down to my cell opened and a woman I'd never seen before came down and stood in front of the door. She then used the large key to unlock the door. She had light blonde hair and dark blue eyes, her hair reached her waist and was put up into two half pigtails at the top of her head the remaining hair was left down. She also wore a skimpy black and white maid-outfit like the ones you'd usually find in Spencer's. This kind of made me wonder just how much action did the Akatsuki really get making there employees dress like hoes.

"Miss Caitlynn?"

Her voice was soft and fragile, like she was hoping she got the room right. Instead of talking I just nodded and she seemed to get more relaxed. It was strange and it made me wonder if she had gotten punished for being wrong of something.

"Can you come with me?"

When I made no movement or indication that I was going to she shifted uncomfortably and sighed trying to elaborate.

"We are just going to clean you up a bit."

She was going to give me a bath; I've been bathing myself for nearly ten years. I snorted but after a week and a half I was ready for a long warm bath. Not only that but I was in desperate need of one, my hair was disgustingly greasy and sweat practically stuck to my skin like a glimmering sheen, also I smelled really bad. So instead of arguing I stood up and followed her out quietly.

We walked through the endless halls for nearly fifteen minutes before we arrived in the bathing room, the young maid girl told me that I could take my bath but someone had to watch me in case I tried to run away again. Because I was definitely going to run away stark naked in below 30 degree weather. Definitely.

I slowly peeled off my clothes feeling very uncomfortable having two women watching me get naked. I quickly handed my clothes to the maid and got in the hot bath water. The moment the soothing water hit my skin I was in momentary heaven. All my embarrassment and worries disappeared as I fell into a moment of perfect bliss. I sat in the hot water for ten minutes just relaxing and day-dreaming. Before an awkward voice cut through my precious bath time.

"Umm, you might want to hurry up, we can't refill the hot water, also after your done we have to get you fitted for clothes and heal your wound."

Why the hell didn't she tell me that EARLIER? Goddammit, people are so useless nowadays. I then quickly rushed getting my hair washed and conditioned then I washed my body. As I stood up out of the luke-warm water I noticed that in 6 months of being here I still had no leg hair or anything like that. I guess anime characters didn't need to worry about those things.

The maid woman quickly grabbed my hand and dried me off with a towel before shoving me into a room where a bunch of women were holding needles. I reluctantly stood up on the pedestal as they fitted me for an outfit that was apparently there choosing. Because as soon as they got my measurements they began to argue about my outfit, it made me wonder how many girls they got to dress, that didn't where a uniform.

Soon they all came to a decision and they decided on a dress that was black and turquoise. The dress had two one-inch straps and it was skin tight with a frilly skirt part that only went to mid-thigh which made me look like a whore. Although the back was the worst because it started near my lower back with small straps leading up to hold it together. The whole dress was black so it wouldn't get too dirty in my nasty cell but the straps were turquoise and so was the hem of the skirt.

Overall the dress was pretty but I think it was a bit much for someone sitting in a jail cell. So after I was done an elderly woman came up and gently took my arm and soon a light green energy covered her hand and she placed a hand over my stinging wound. I watched in awe as my skin began to knit back together and the blood began to evaporate magically.

"Wow, oh I mean thank you." I said breathlessly.

"Don't worry young one, just try to be more careful."

I nodded and a pushy guard came in and roughly escorted me back to my cage saying something like 'mistrustful women' and 'trying to escape'. He was clearly a narcissistic bastard, I glared at him the whole way back and he did the same to me, I wanted to beat him up so badly that his baby would feel it.

As soon as we reached my cell I remained standing, not wanting to damage the beautiful dress they made for me even if it was a bit slutty. However soon I began to get tired so I moved over to the cleanest corner there was and I went to sleep. This time my sleep was nightmare-less and I actually had a nice sleep. Until I was woken up by a large bang and the sliding of my cage door.

I felt my half-awake body being lifted into the air which caused me to wake up completely. My eyes were however met with the Akatsuki cloak, so when I looked over me shoulder I saw a swirly orange mask once more. I grunted and groaned slightly wondering what he wanted now. Then everything faded from sight and when it all reappeared I was falling on a very large bed with a black bedspread.

I stared up at Madara and I sat up angrily not even noticing my dress had ridden up and that he could see my underwear.

"What do you want with me?" I spat annoyed at the fact he was constantly ordering me around and visiting me.

"It's not what I want _with_ you; it's what I want_ from_ you, my dear." I glared at him annoyed.

"And what do you want from me?"

In the blink of and eye he was sitting on my lap his mask was off and he was pinning me to the bed, whispering in my ear.

"Knowledge, power. I know you are from another world, I know you have power. And I intend to get it, by any means necessary." His voice was dangerous and even a little ravenous.

His tongue then licked my neck and all the way up to my cheek.

"Won't you give it to me, my little Caity-chan?"

I tried to push him off me but he was too heavy, damn how much does he weigh? I knew he knew about the bonding thing and I was willing to bet Orochimaru told him about it too, maybe not willingly though. He began to attack my neck littering it with kisses clearly not caring if I was trying to get him off of me. I pulled at his hair and pounded my fist into his back so hard that I was sure he'd have bruises. He snarled slightly and bit my neck hard. I yelped and I tried to pull his hair once more but he grabbed my hands and held them above my head while straddling my waist.

"You know we could do this the easy way or the hard way, because you know I can break hands and feet."

The threat was clear and I knew he'd do it too, so I stopped my struggling and I stared up at him through tear-filled eyes. He smiled and bent down and with his mouth he licked the tears away and gently released my hands and then he gently stroked my cheek

.

"Good girl."

And his lips were on mine in a split second, when I refused to participate he growled once more, signaling that if I didn't get into it then he'd break something. I kissed him back a little hesitantly and he smiled a bit before kissing me even harder. A blush was burning on my face as I got a little more comfortable or at least comfortable enough to kiss him a little more confidently.

He pushed his tongue into my mouth and then he began to stroke my tongue once again, although I wasn't too sure what to do so I just let him do it. After that he roughly trailed kisses from my jaw to my neck. And his hands began to quickly work on getting my dress off which made me uncomfortable once more. And every time his warm hands touched my skin small currents of electricity shot through my skin which felt kind of nice.

The tears came back as soon as the cold air hit my bare skin and I could feel him trailing his kisses even lower than my neck. I stiffened slightly as he used a sharp kunai to cut the front of my bra without even so much as glancing up. His tongue trailed on my breast lightly and I gasped as he began to suck on my nipple. My hand began to shake on either side of him and a small moan of pleasure ripped from my lips before I could even stop myself.

Madara chuckled slightly and then bit my boob causing me to groan softly which also caused my whole body to shift forward. And that's when I noticed Madara was very hard down there; an awkward smile lit my face because I couldn't believe I turned Madara Uchiha on.

He pushed my legs up and then he himself got naked, I tried not to look but damn, that man was built. He lay back on top of me and even though I was a little more willing to give myself to him I was still nervous and scared.

He stroked my hair and kissed my temple when he realized I was scared.

"Don't worry, little one, you don't have to be afraid I won't hurt you."

And even though he didn't say it I still heard the unspoken _yet. _I knew that right now he might be gentle and sweet but Madara Uchiha is never gentle or sweet, he was only pretending so he can get what he wants.

I didn't have much time to think about his motives though because he grunted and pressed himself into me. I didn't scream but I did clutch his back for support as the pain and discomfort set in. He was slow and gentle making sure I was okay and that it wouldn't hurt me too much but after I got use to it he became to get rough and vicious.

He pressed me down into the bed while kissing me frantically and even though it was uncomfortable at first, it eventually became better and it felt sort of good. I quickly kissed him back trying not to get him angry at me and when it stopped hurting and began to feel better I stared pushing back against his thrusts. I also began to moan in sync with his soft grunts and soon he began whispering in my ear.

As his thrusts got shorter and faster I began to feel more pleasure which ended up causing me to moan louder and I began to lose control of my senses. This also caused me to make the mistake of a lifetime.

"M-Madara,"

My voice was short and staggered but he heard me and I felt him begin to thrust faster at the mention of his name. And he pulled me up and pressed me against the wall and began to kiss and suck on my neck as he whispered for me to say his name again.

"Madara, p-please…." I moaned loudly as he began to fondle my chest once more.

"So beautiful…" He whispered while pressing his lips to my ear.

After nearly ten minutes his breathing began to get shallow and he began to thrust harder than he had before, as he began to cum inside me. As soon as I felt the fluid inside me I also began to orgasm, after I collapsed against him and leaned against his shoulder.

He began to stroke my hair and as I slowly fell asleep I heard him speak in a slightly interrogative voice.

"How do you know my name?"

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW

_Random Closing Statements_Alicia: That wasn't really rape, you were willing.

Caitlynn: It was either willing rape or hand and feet getting broken,

Alicia: Alright.

Caitlynn: I chose the less painful option.

Alicia: I said 'Alright'.

Caitlynn: Yeah, in your sarcastic voice


	34. The Hunt For 2 Lost Souls

**_Diclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any character mention except Alicia, Haru and Caitlynn. _**

* * *

Chapter 32  
**The Hunt For 2 Lost Souls  
**_Written by MidnightShadows657_

* * *

I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was Blonde. It was everywhere. I shot up alarmed but soon a disgusted look formed on my face. I don't know why I have to pretend to like this fool. I hate him for what he might do in the future to my Gaara…but it won't happen if I can help it. I looked around trying to figure out where we were. We were, of course, in yet another large bedroom in this awful building. The room was nice though, a little too extravagant but pretty nonetheless. I scooted over to the edge of the bed and swung my feet over. I was just about to jump down when something snaked around my waist and pulled me back. I slammed into Deidara's chest, which did not feel good. I grunted at the impact. That sure took my breath away; I was lying there for a few moments trying to steady my breathing. He began to mumble. My eyebrow twitched. He wasn't even awake! That bastard.

"Let the animals choose the pie," he mumbled again. I sat quietly for a second before bursting into hysterics. I had to hold my sides because they began ache but I couldn't stop laughing. He jerked and snorted once before he shot up defensive. This only made me laugh even harder. I felt his questioning gaze on me but I couldn't get a hold of myself. Never before in my life have I ever seen such a scene play out. It was too funny…too funny. My laughing fit slowly began to subside after awhile. When my giggles were under control I was able to face him but every now and then would crack up a little.

"What's so funny?" he asked sleepily and clearly not amused I had woken him up. I couldn't help laughing again.

"You are so funny when you sleep," I said giggling. His face changed and suddenly got defensive.

"I do not! I sleep like everyone else," he murmured while looking away, blushing slightly. Aw, he is embarrassed. I laughed again.

"Yeah 'cause it is completely normal to mumble 'Let the animals choose the pie!" I said mocking him. I heard him growl and looked over. His face was bright red. I squealed and grabbed his face. His eyes widened in surprise.

"Aw, you look like a little kid when you're embarrassed," I squealed. He tried turning his head but couldn't because I wouldn't let him. I looked into his eyes and realized they were the color of a stormy day. That really pretty gray blue, maybe it was the lighting that made them look so beautiful. I got closer and looked deeper into them. Shock marked those stormy blue pools as I got even closer.

"You know…," I said pausing dramatically. This was getting a little awkward so I decided to say something that might ease it.

"I just realized…you have blue eyes," I watched with great delight as he sweat dropped at my obvious comment. His eyebrow twitched while I looked at him innocently, while cracking up on the inside.

"Y-yeah…I do," he said, clearly not knowing how to respond. I laughed once and went to the edge of the bed. I leaped off and went to change my clothes then I remembered something. I didn't have clothes. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried not to think about what I was going to do next. I turned back to Deidara.

"Um…c-can I b-borrow some clothes?" I asked stuttering a bit. I couldn't imagine wearing his clothes and I don't know why the thought disturbed me. I wear men's clothing a lot. They're quite comfortable so why was it different for his?

"Yeah hold on," he said disappearing for a split second. I had a complete deadpan look on my face when he returned. What the heck? H-he just vanished and now he's back? Are all Akasuki Houdini's? Jeez…I know I'm jealous. He did this once before as well.

"Here," he said handing me a t-shirt and a pair of pants. I quickly grabbed them and went to the bathroom, which was actually built into the room this time. I frowned when I put them on. The shirt was ok but the pants we way too long so I just rolled them up. I took the hair tie I always wore on my wrist and put my hair up in a ponytail, my bangs swept to one side and inch on either side hung down on the sides of my face. I looked into the full length mirror and blushed. I couldn't believe that his clothes could look so good on me. That was saying something because I usually never compliment myself. Now I didn't want to go out there but I had to eventually. I took a deep breath before cracking the door open. I saw him sitting on the bed and even though the door made no sound he looked up at me as if it had. I forced a smile and stepped out from behind the door. I had the satisfaction of watching his eyes widen before composing himself once again.

"Y-you look c-cute…like a work of art," he said blushing and looking away. I blushed as well because it was awkward hearing it said aloud…especially when he compares me to artwork. That part is a little awkward.

"Thanks," I mumbled, walking over to the door. I turned around and noticed he was instantly guarded.

"Can I please get some fresh air?" I pleaded and saw discomfort slowly creep on his face. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Don't worry, I won't try anything. Beside I would never leave Caitlynn and you have Haru…I can't be too far away from him for too long," I said turning around. Deidara was instantly at my side.

"Haru...the other one we kidnapped? Why can't you be away from him long?" I squeezed my eyes. Crap. Why the heck did I have to let that slip out of my mouth? I laughed uneasily and nervously. Turning slowly I unwillingly answered. I don't know why I told the truth though.

"Yeah… I, um, kind of belong to him. We are bonded," I said making quotations around the word bonding. He was quiet for awhile so I had to investigate by looking up. His face twisted in what I can only describe to you as hatred.

"How did this happen?" he asked through locked teeth. I cleared my throat.

"Well, we, uh kind of, um, s-spent…thenighttogether," I said squeezing my eyes shut tightly and rushing through the last part. Even though it sounded like one screwed up word he still managed to understand me. Something was on my wrist and a sharp pain shot up my arm.

"Ow!" I exclaimed. Before I knew it I was being pinned against the wall by someone who was insanely strong and very scary when he is mad. No…he was beyond mad, he was furious. I winced in pain at his rough holds on me. He didn't look me in the eyes nor did he say one word. He was trembling, but when he looked up I realized something. He wasn't trembling…I was. My words were caught in my throat and for the first time since arriving here…I was truly terrified. Terrified of the person I have always hated the most. I tried to speak but it was no louder than a whisper.

"Deidara, please stop…you're hurting me," I whispered broken. My voice trembled, making it sound like I was going to cry. His face became sad and he looked upset.

"I…I wanted you," he whispered lowering his head so his eyes could not meet mine. I jerked slightly. My eyebrow twitched. This little pervert; but I couldn't do anything to him. His voice sounded so lost and hurt. He let me go and slid to the ground. I stood there not knowing what to do. I have always been a sympathetic person. I'm not one to hold a grudge. If another person and I were to get into a fight and I scream at them, hurting their feelings I would feel instant regret afterwards. I bent down next to him and laid my hand on his head. When he looked up I smiled. He looked so cute! Like a lost little kid, wanting to be found.

"I'm sorry, but if it makes you feel any better I don't like him in any sort of way. Besides I wasn't even willing," I clamped my hand over my mouth, realizing my mistake a little too late. He sat for a moment before his head slowly lifted and no longer looked like a lost child's. It looked like the face of a killer. Uh-oh. He was on his feet and heading towards the door before I even processed what happened. He was going to kill him, wasn't he?

"No Deidara don't if you kill him then you kill me," he stopped suddenly. I sighed in relief. He turned and gave me a confused look. That is when I realized why he stopped. I quickly asked a question.

"C-can I get some fresh air now?" I asked and saw him hesitate for a moment before jerking his head toward the door, signaling for me to follow. I ran after his retreating body, finally catching up.

"You know…I am not as fast as you," I panted, trying to catch my breath. I heard him laugh slightly.

"Right, sometimes I forget that you're just like everyone else," My face grew darker and in a menacing voice replied.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" I asked angrily. He looked back at me and stopped, putting his hands up in defeat.

"I just mean that… you're not perfect," he said. I calmed down a bit and sighed.

"Well I already knew that,"

"No I mean to me…you're perfect. Everything I ever wanted," I blinked in surprise. I almost cracked up at the cheesiness of those lines but something in his face made it look like he was sincere. He turned around and said nothing, just led me up some stairs and out double doors. When I stepped outside I was mesmerized. The sun was just beginning to set and the sky was filled with the various shades of pink purple and orange. This sunset was even more beautiful than the ones back in my world. I noticed that I was now holding on to the edge of the balcony. When did I walk over here? I turned to Deidara and smiled. A warm breeze swept by us, my hair flowed to the left of me as I spoke.

Deidara, this is just so beautiful," I whispered. His eyes were as wide as ever as he stared at the sunset as well. I didn't think he would be the type to be this affected by beautiful things. I stopped smiling and stood there looking at him. It felt like our eyes were locked but he was staring at the sunset right? His hair lifted and swayed in the gentle breeze. His blue eyes were now the many shades of the sunset. His cheeks were painted pink but that was probably from the colorful sky. He looked so beautiful at this very moment. He began walking towards me until we were mere inches apart. His hands raised and cupped my face. I was shocked.

"So beautiful…all mine," he mumbled before pressing his lips gently to mine. My response was almost instantaneous which shocked the hell right out of me. I kissed him back and then his kiss became more urgent, like at any moment I would disappear. He pulled me closer and licked my bottom lip, asking permission. I opened my mouth and allowed his tongue to dance around with mine. One arm was wrapped tightly around my abdomen while the other cupped my face gently. The sun was almost completely set when we pulled away gasping for air. My face heated up and I turned around walking over to the railing. I think I may be falling in love with Deidara.

"Oh is that so?" he asked smirking but his eyes were full of joy. I looked at him confused.

"What?" I asked. He laughed like I was incompetent. I was beginning to get pissed off because I hate when people treat me like an incompetent 5 year old.

"You said you may be falling in love with me," he said smiling an extremely happy smile. My eyes widened to the size of saucers and my face turned completely red. I said that aloud? No! I leaned on the railing more as he began to saunter toward me.

"Don't worry, you're not the only one," he said. Then, all I heard was a crack and it felt like I was flying. I heard yelling but couldn't make out what it said; the wind whistling in my ears was very loud. There was an impact and then nothing but darkness; a dense darkness, as thick as molasses.

* * *

The plant sat on the table in Temari's room. She sat on the bed watching it; her knees brought up to her chest, her arms wrapped around them and her head resting. _Where_ _did they go? Who took them?_ She thought. She wanted to know about this odd plant of theirs. Ever since they went missing it has been glowing but it was an odd color. Crimson. Every now and then it would spark a yellowish gold color. They brought the florist down to explain and that is what he did. No one but Alicia and Caitlynn could touch the actual flower of the deadly hibiscus. There were so many times were she wanted to touch it just to see if it would kill her but she couldn't. She knew that it could be used for finding them but they had to know the basics. Who took them in the first place? First it was Orochimaru…now who? Just then the room was filled with the intense gold of the flower. Temari was mesmerized for a moment and then worry struck her face. One side of the flower began to dim while the other burned brightly. What does that mean? Is one of them hurt? Or are they near the village? No, it would burn that gold if they were near but why is one side dimming? The frightening and unbearable thought came to her. _One of 'em is hurt and fading._ Just then Kankuro and Gaara burst through the door to her room. Kankuro's loud voice rang in her ears.

"We know who has them!" he said. Temari jumped up and began shaking him.

"Well don't just stand there like an idiot! Tell me!"

"Okay, okay! It's the Akasuki!" he said trying to get free of her grasp. She dropped him and walked over to the plant. Picked it up by the pot it was in and almost dropped it.

"No!" she whispered in disbelief. How can it be possible? She asked herself. You can't tell by touching but she, for some reason had a clue. Kankuro and Gaara were at her side.

"What is it?" they asked frantic. The village has been in chaos since they disappeared; searching everywhere for them.

"I think I have an idea of who might have gotten hurt," she said pointing to the dimmed side of the plant.

"Who?" She didn't want to say it. It would be too painful for him but she must.

"Alli," she whispered. The reaction on Gaara was instantaneous. She knew how much he loved her. For the first time in his life he has fallen in love, only to have her taken away by the Akasuki. He fell to his knees and his eyes were wide with disbelief. He could only imagine the things they must be doing to her. He was shaking from anger and shock. They must find them immediately. Temari opened her mouth to say something but when Gaara spoke her heart felt as if something pierced it.

"Alicia," he mumbled in such a hurt, broken voice. She growled and ran out of the room. She was going to gather as many people as they could for the hunt for Alicia and Caitlynn. Her two sisters. It took awhile but she managed to gather everyone in one spot and spoke to them of the news. She gathered a pretty large search group and took off; running across the sand like sidewinders. _Where are they? Where could they be?_ She thought then looked at the plant cradled gently in her arms. _Don't let me down plant. Find Alli and Caity!_ Her thoughts screamed. Even though achieving that may take longer than they anticipated.

* * *

I walked through the dense darkness toward the tiny speck of light and as I got closer and closer it got bigger and more beautiful. By now I was standing directly in front of it. I stared in awe and suddenly I felt more at peace and better than I have ever felt in my life. I felt so happy and carefree. The light was more beautiful than anything I could ever imagine. Colors. Shapes. Smells. I can't even describe its beauty. All I could say is that it was beyond amazing. I was going to take the last step that would put me in eternal peace forever when I voice whispered in my ears.

**Don't go into the light.**

Said I deep husky voice. It sounded so familiar and for some reason my body reacted instantly. Where have I heard that voice before?

_Why not?_

I asked but it did speak again. All I saw were flashes of red here and there and then the voice was speaking again. This time it sounded as if the person were behind me.

**You don't belong there. You belong here with me.**

It said. I spun around and bolted for that voice. It was the only other thing that made me feel happy at this moment and right now, it was the most important. The person the voice belonged to appeared and I smiled when he did. Seeing him made me feel better than the light. He made me feel pure happiness and joy. His fire red hair and prettiest green eyes ever made me want to find him. I wanted, no…_needed_ to see him again. Wait for me my precious; we will be together once again.

* * *

"Hurry we need to stop the bleeding and get her breathing again!" shouted a voice. The sound of people running everywhere found my ears. There was an incredibly annoying beeping coming from somewhere.

"Now Damn it!" it shouted again ferociously. First pain. Then nothing. Peace. The beeping went into a single note. I heard sad voices. They think I'm dead but, I'm no longer hooked to that annoying machine. I smile as I feel the power consume my being. Pleased at their shocked faces.

* * *

**Please Review!**

_Closing Statements:_

_Caitlynn: Itachi is hott!_

_Alicia: Yeah and Gaara is amazingly gorgeously beautifulness_

_Caitlynn: Itachi it better_

_Alicia: hahahaha oookayyy girl, what ever floats your boat ^_^ hehe_

_Caitlynn: nothing floats my boat but pure fact_

_Alicia: yeah pure fact as in opinion_

_Caitlynn: LIES!_

_Alicia: TRUTHS!_


	35. Fragments of a Shattered Dream

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN NARUTO**

* * *

Chapter 33  
**Fragments of a Shattered Dream  
**_Written by Traitor of Heaven_

* * *

My eyes lightly scanned the room I currently sat in and although it seemed vaguely familiar for some strange reason it seemed distant and wrong.

_Where am I?_

_Am I still in the Akatsuki base? _

Everything seemed all fuzzy and my eyes burned as the light from the fires that lit the room seemed suddenly too bright. My head was buzzing and everything felt heavy yet light all at the same time, like my body was heavy and sluggish but my conscious seemed light and free, if that made any sense at all.

I felt something build up in my back of my throat and I quickly staggered out of the bed and rushed to the door, luckily it lead to the bathroom like I wanted it to. I rushed over to the toilet and everything that I'd eaten the night before, if I even ate at all, came rushing out of my throat. Even after I'd emptied all the contents of my stomach I continued to dry-heave and I felt even worse than before. I slowly crawled back into the other room and back over to the bed, to which I crawled into and wrapped the sheets around my shivering body. I had no idea what was wrong with me but it felt like I'd suddenly become sicker than I'd ever been in my entire life. And that was saying something because I hardly ever got sick and even when I did it was never as bad as this.

I laid there for awhile trying to figure things out but the more I thought the worse my migraine became. I began to breathe deeply but nothing helped.

Suddenly I became overwhelmed, my emotions seemed to increase ten-fold. Then everything seemed hopeless, like all of the happiness and love disappeared from the world. I grabbed my shoulders and sat up the blankets falling to my waist. Soon tears began to fall over onto my cheeks and into my lap. A small sob broke through my lips and I pressed my palms to my face while crying.

I didn't even know why I was crying, I didn't even know why my head was hurting like it was, and I could barely remember yesterday's events. Only bits and pieces came back to me and I could barely make sense of them. All I could remember was a young blonde girl, Pein, pieces of a falling roof and a glimpse of bright red.

Soon all of my anguish became replaced with drowsiness, pure drowsiness, I really needed sleep. My whole body collapsed onto the bed and my splitting headache seemed to lighten up just a bit as I feel deeper and deeper in the very appealing darkness.

I awoke the next day and my headache was gone and I felt refreshed except for my memories were still all hazy and weird. As soon as I became completely aware of my hunger, I just spent a whole day without eating. Although normally I'd have been freaking out about this, eating just didn't seem that important, I guess after everything that has happened food just isn't that important.

I snuggled my face into the blankets and pillows slightly wondering whether or not food was worth getting up however my thoughts were interrupted when a very large arm snaked its way around my waist. My whole body tensed up and I slowly looked behind me after seeing it was Madara I still remained tense but at least I knew I wasn't with someone more dangerous, like Hidan.

I softly rolled out from under his arm and stared at him for a long while. Thoughts were swirling around my head and my thoughtful stare soon turned into a harsh glare.

"What are you doing? No wait, what am I doing here?" My voice was cold and clipped.

A small chuckle reverberated from his chest as he began to laugh. Soon his laugh died down and his deep gray eyes continued to stare at me for the longest time.

"Do you really not remember, Koishii?" _(Dear)_

"Remember what?" I spat indignantly, he was really annoying.

His masked face got very close to mine and I backed away slightly, kind of freaked out.

"Our time together the night before last."

"Time together?- "

"-What are you talking about?" I said my patience was beginning to run short. In one short second he had me pinned to the bed and his mask was off and his lips were on mine. My eyes widened and I violently shoved him back, a cross look appeared on his face and then a large grin appeared on his face.

"Aw, you really don't remember, this might be harder than I thought; maybe I'll just have to demonstrate what I mean, Koishii."

Once again he was pinning me to the bed while harshly kissing my neck. His hand began to pull down my nightgown and I snarled loudly.

_Who does he think he is?_

I pushed him back and although I didn't really expect anything to happen, my hand glowed gold for a second and the moment my hand made contact with his skin his whole body shimmered and the he flew back and hit the wall, hard. I sat up half-way and stared at my hands in shock. Not only that but a gold stream of dust-like stuff glowed through my hand up to my arm and then up to my head.

Just then a searing pain hit my head; I clutched it and screamed in pain. Memories of yesterday began to fill my brain. Flashes of getting sent back to my cell by Pein, and getting cleaned by those maids flashed across my vision faster than I'd have though possible. And then the last memory was of me and Madara.

Red flashed across my vision and in my mind all I could see was Madara's Mangekyou Sharingan.

His Sharingan.

White hot rage began to fill me as I remembered what had happened, as I looked up at him and he stared back at me confusion filling his newly Sharingan red eye. I narrowed my eyes dangerously at him before standing up and snarling like an animal at him.

"You bastard! You used the Mangekyou Sharingan on me, didn't you? Didn't you! You made me bend to your will! You forced me to have sex with you!"

Words couldn't describe how completely utterly mad I was, no, I was beyond mad. I was infuriated. He took advantage of me, he used me, that bastard used me. I stalked towards him, murder in my eyes. Gold dusty chains wrapped its way around Madara holding him in place.

"I-I'll kill you! You fucking bastard, I'll fucking murder you!" I screamed so loud I was sure the entire Akatsuki hide-out could hear me. Angry tears streamed down my face and I could feel the familiar burn on my chest. I didn't have to look down to know that the same pentagram from months ago was once again cut into my skin, blood streaming down from it. My hair that was originally down to my mid-lower back increase in length so that it reached my knees, It also straightened and the color changed from a rich brown to the most shocking shade of platinum I'd ever seen. My nails had once again changed to a claw-like form and my canine teeth also increased in length.

Madara stared up at me with a mixture of fear and awe, I snarled at him and I ran towards him my claws pointed. I struck him in the face and four long slices appeared on his face, red blood dripped down and ran to his chin before dripping on the floor. As soon as he realized I'd really hurt him he began to struggle against the ropes. However they would not budge, I didn't know what they were completely but I vaguely knew they had to do with the bond we now had.

Thinking back on what he did to me only infuriated me more, I laughed manically at the sight of his blood, I wanted, no, **needed** to see more of his lovely deep red blood. A large smile lit my features and I rushed back towards him, terror in his eyes. I pressed myself close to him and I whispered soft crazed words to him.

"What's wrong, are you scared? Well, Madara are you? Am I terrifying you yet?"

I slowly licked the blood from his cheek and savored the tangy taste in my mouth as I grinned from ear to ear. His eyes were the same shade of crimson as his delicious tasty blood. I stared at him for hat seemed like hours but I knew was merely seconds, I expected to feel the effects of his Mangekyou Sharingan and yet nothing happened. A knew larger grin broke out on my face at the pure humor of it all.

"Don't worry it won't hurt, much."

I slammed my hand straight into his abdomen and I laughed as he grunted in pain. I felt a small tingle in my own abdomen but I quickly disregarded it and then I twisted my hand causing more pain in his stomach. He leaned against me and I lightly traced patterns on his cheek with his own blood and as soon as he lifted his shaking hand and touching my cheek and the lowered it to his side and I noticed the darker crimson blood side down his palm and drip off his fingertips did I remember the side-affect of the bond. I drew in a shaky breath and slowly looked down, my eyes widening in horror.

My own abdomen had a hole punched into it, thick blood dripping out; I hadn't noticed it due to the fact that I'd been so immersed in torturing Madara. My white bloodied hair began to shrink and turn back to its original color, my fangs and nails also receded. I wavered back and forth before falling against him and right before I fell unconscious completely there was a flash of black and red, and it wasn't Madara.

* * *

I woke up in a coughing fit, pain searing in my gut as I stared up into amber eyes. Konan stared down at me with a strangely harsh look in her eyes. I looked down in shame and I realized that I was no longer wearing a night gown but I was dressed in simple grey pants and a dark purple t-shirt. My stomach also had thick bandages around it and looked over to the side, trying to avoid Konan's accusing glare.

I quickly noticed that Madara wasn't in the room, although I pushed it aside because I figured he's probably already healed or something like that. My upper lip twitched slightly as the numbing pain in my stomach increased slightly.

"Do you know what you've done?" Konan's cold voice cut through the air like a knife and I stared up at her dully.

"No, and to be perfectly honest I don't care, but I'm sure you'll enlighten me anyway."

My response earned me a dirty look from Konan as she sighed and muttered something that sounded an awfully lot like 'Stupid child, if it were up to me they'd all be dead.' I raised my eyebrow and clicked my tongue out if annoyance for the older woman. I sighed heavily and threw myself against the pillow while losing my eyes.

"Look, if you're gonna lecture me about what I did, I'm not sorry, personally I hope the pathetic bastard rots in hell for what he did. And if this is about what I turned into, I can't answer any questions because I don't know."

There was a long silence and I began to lose myself in my own thoughts, I wanted answers just as much as she did, I wanted to know what was happening to me just as much as she did.

"I don't know."

My voice sounded lost and broken as I stared at the rain cascading down from the sky. My eyes gradually shifted up to look at the blue haired woman. The expression on Konan's face never changed nor did she ask any questions, she just…watched me with the same calculating gleam in her amber eyes.

"You don't know anything at all."

"Shouldn't you, I mean you watched my life, you know everything about me."

Okay so I was bitter, but who wouldn't be these people violated my personal memories and then some of them had the nerve to use the Sharingan to control me, they were sadly mistaken if they thought I was going to bow down to them.

"We could only extract certain memories, for some reason many of your memories wouldn't show, we haven't determined the reason yet, but we have theories. Anyhow we only know so much about you and how you created that chakra disturbance."

"Isn't that a shame."

"You know why some memories wouldn't show?"

"I have theories."

And I did, but of course I was going to be a smart ass about it. I figured why should I show these people who kidnapped me and then threw me in a dungeon even get a fraction of my respect. So yeah, I was going to be a bitch too bad for them. Konan scoffed and in an instant she appeared closer than I'd have liked, her eyes were burning with anger and annoyance, but I wasn't intimidated in the least she could suck it for all I cared.

"Listen here, you live here now, you are our prisoner and from now on you obey us. Got it?"

"Heh, yeah right, I've already told this to Orochimaru and now I'm gonna tell it to you. I. Do. Not. Take. Orders. From. Anyone. Got it?"

"Once we're through with you and you friend, you can expect a torturous death."

And with that she was gone, a dark look overtook my face and I stared at the space where Konan once stood and sighed tiredly. I was so sick of this world and everyone telling me what to do, I was so sick of all of this. I put my hand to my forehead and began to shake my head hopelessly, I wanted to go home so badly but I didn't even know where to start, nothing seemed right. This isn't where I belong; I shouldn't even be in this stupid place anyway. I knew I was being selfish, but I had the right to be, I've been raped, beaten, killed; I definitely had the right to be selfish and pissed off.

I slowly lowered my hands when soft foot steps invaded my ears; I yawned and looked over to the door. I let out a shocked gasp at the boy standing in the doorway; I never expected to see him standing there, he wasn't even in Hiruko or any of his other puppets bodies.

"Sasori Akasuna, How are you?" I asked in a perky voice, he didn't reply instead he just moved closer and watched me like he was trying to figure something out.

"My grandmother Chiyo is dead; she died bringing you back to life, didn't she?"

"Yeah."

"Why? Why would she sacrifice herself to save a little girl?"

I clicked my tongue and shrugged halfheartedly, I knew why she did it but I wasn't sure I wanted him to know why. I didn't want to anger him or anything like that, he seemed saddened by the loss of his grandmother and I knew that even though he acted like he didn't care about Chiyo that deep down he must have held some fraction of love for her.

"Really, no clue?"

"Why do you care? You left remember?" I stared at him as a look of pure shock overtook his face. While looking down in shame the teenage looking boy sat down at the edge of the bed while staring at his hands intently. It was only then that I thought that maybe he hadn't left willingly; maybe someone forced him to leave. But in the end he was just a heartless murderer who has killed more people than I could probably count.

Although the more I thought about it the more I figured even though he didn't know it, I may have just saved his life, but as a result I may have just killed Gaara and Sakura. If Chiyo was dead she couldn't bring Gaara back to life and when the Akatsuki get him, Sasori and Sakura are going to have to fight and without Chiyo, Sakura was as good as dead.

"You don't know anything about me. So don't talk like you do." His voice was cold and emotionless; I looked over at him with a monotonous glare. I sighed for what seemed like the one-hundredth time that day and snarled at him.

"I don't know what you came here for, and to be frank I don't really care why you came. But don't start snapping at me when you started this conversation."

My patience was wearing thin and he was beginning to annoy me and somehow I think I'd pissed him off to an extreme level. His hazel eyes narrowed dangerously and in a split second his wooden hand wrapped around my neck as he bit out his next words through clenched teeth, if he even had teeth at all.

"Listen here girl, if you ever talk to me with such blatant disrespect again you can be sure I'll skin your body and make you my next human puppet."

Even though he had his hand around my throat and I was quickly losing air I smirked and a choked laughed escaped my lips. Playful humor danced through my eyes and I knew something was seriously wrong with me when I began to push aside a death threat.

"I'll be sure to remember that, but Sasori-kun, next time you feel like making a threat you shouldn't straddle the victim, they might get the wrong idea." His grip got slightly tighter at my sing-song response and if it were even possible his eyes were a flamed and he snarled his lips curling in pure fury. My eyes widened, I never meant to make him that angry.

"Shut up, you pathetic little girl."

Eyes narrowing, I quickly jerked causing Sasori to momentarily lose his balance, I then proceeded to kindly use the opportunity to stomp on his chest directly where his heart is. I watched with minor amusement as his pupils contracted and he gasped in pain and shock.

"I am not a pathetic little girl, you dumb fuck."

Venom seeped into my words as my throat constricted in fury, I turned swiftly to walk away but a sharp pain in my stomach stopped me from even taking another step. Electrical pain shot up and down stomach, it felt like a cramp in a strange way yet a thousand times worse. A soft gurgle sound came form the back of my throat as I fell to my knees. Cold blood was dripping through my bandages everything seemed to slowly as the familiar red liquid pattered against the floor.

By this time Sasori had already picked himself up off the floor and although he was still gripping his chest and breathing heavily he still had enough energy to kick me in the stomach and send me flying into the next wall. I gasped out of pain and shock while I glanced up at him I was taken aback by the amount of blood spread across the floor. I knew losing that much blood couldn't have been healthy. I also knew that if I didn't check my attitude I'd be dead soon.

Soft footsteps headed towards me and suddenly I was hoisted up off the ground and slammed into the wall I had previously hit. I blinked in pain and dizziness and I murmured soft incomprehensible words while trying to lift my head enough to stare Sasori straight in the face. Unfortunately as I did so my vision darkened and I found myself staring at a blur of red and white. My face was contorted in pain and I began to breathe heavily and wheeze even heavier. I heard faint words and sounds but I couldn't comprehend exactly what was being said, just that they were foul and vehement words.

I felt his grip lighten and his dark intimidating presence disappeared quickly, I fell to the ground in a protective helpless heap. I tried to steady myself and stand up but as soon as I reached my knees I felt a strange feeling in the back of my throat. I hunched over quickly and I threw up just as quickly, but as I stared down at the liquid my lip began to quiver in fear. Just as I thought I was going to be okay I threw up the same dark red liquid and this time I felt it trickle out of my nose.

After I was finished I collapsed on the stone floor, I stared at my increasingly pale hand while contemplating just what was going on. I was also surprisingly calm especially for someone who was lying in there own puddle of blood. I wasn't sure how long I laid there but I didn't care, everything seemed so far away, so distant but I was relaxed and comfortable. Black poured through my vision and I let myself begin to drift away into the darkness.

* * *

This time my dream wasn't filled with the horrors of my fantasies instead it was peaceful and I dreamt of my family and of my life before. Before coming here, back when my only worries were whether or not I was going to pass Biology. Back when everything was perfect, when everything was the same, when tranquility ruled my life. I knew once I was back nothing would be the same, I'd never get back all that I was before. But in my dreams all the worries seemed to waste away and everything was perfect, here in my own perfect world.

* * *

I woke up and I felt the familiar presence of monotony that I was felt when Itachi Uchiha was nearby, I wanted to sigh so badly and take a pillow and smother myself with it.

_Why is everyone visiting me?_

I opened my eyes and moved to stared at Itachi's apathetic face no emotion crossed his face, no shock, no grief, nothing. All he did was stare down at me for what seemed like ages, finally the silence began to get to me, and for someone who likes the silence that was saying something. Although I was sort of confused on how I made it back to the bed, but I figured someone had come in and found me there. It was probably a nurse or something like that.

"Why are you here?" My voice was semi-soft, semi-annoyed, a small spark of life flitted through his eyes and his face tilted slightly but he made no other movement to show he had heard me.

_What was wrong with him?_

"Itachi, what's wrong?"

"…You….slept with Madara."

_Oh._

To say the least I was shell-shocked, I didn't really know how to respond to that and I knew that denying it was useless, more than likely Madara bragged to him about it. I looked closed my eyes and turned my head to the ceiling while biting my lip. Memories of what he did came back to me and a small flash of anger coursed through my body.

"Yeah, well what about it?"

With anger still present in my voice I knew the words came out cold, everything I said came out cold, detached or rude. I didn't have to open my eyes to see the flash of hurt fly across his perfect tanned face. It was silent once again for the longest time and I still kept my eyes closed, I wanted to sleep, I wanted to escape reality once more but like usual sleep evaded me.

I finally decided to open my eyes and face the cold harsh world but as I did I quickly realized that I was alone once again. Searching the room for the black haired ninja, I sighed in slight disappointment at the fact he was truly gone. Although I had to wonder just how long ago did he leave, I wondered how long he stayed listening to the silence echo throughout the room burning into his ears.

I sat up a bit more in the bed and I once again felt the harsh burn of the wound, I wondered when they were gonna heal it. And as though the nurse read my thoughts the door opened and an old woman dressed like a doctor entered with a large bowl of water along with a small rag.

She smiled kindly and crossed the room till she was standing at the side of my bed, she gently placed the bowl and rag down on the night stand and pressed her cold palm to my forehead. She clicked her tongue and took out an ink brush and a small pad of strange looking paper and wrote down something in Japanese.

"You've had quite a rough time here, haven't you sweetie?"

I shrugged despite the circumstances and glanced up at her light blue eyes.

"I was never one to linger in the same place for too long and these people want to keep me here indefinitely."

"I see. Well then, if you don't mind I am going to heal your wound for you."

"Okay."

I said hesitantly and the woman pulled down the blanket and the warmth instantly hit my skin pleasantly. She then proceeded to lift my shirt and slowly unwrap my bandages. I shuddered at the sight of a bloody hole in my pounded into my stomach. It was bright red around the edges but in the center it was black and swollen. I bit my lip slightly nauseous at the disgusting wound, a wound I gave myself.

"I am going to clean it now."

I nodded, she slowly picked up the rag and dipped it in the water then she rung it out and began to wipe away all of the dry blood. Whenever the cloth got close to touching the wound I would jerk and hiss inwards. After about thirty minutes of her cleaning the outside of my wound she placed the rag back into the water and then placed her two hands over my wound.

"Okay, now I'm going to heal you."

As soon as the words left her mouth a bright green light began to glow from her palms. Although as soon as it touched my skin I felt a burning pain erupt, a loud high-pitched scream ripped through my throat and the woman backed away shocked. I looked down at the wound that had begun to heal, but the pain was blinding. I quickly looked at the woman she was frightened and I knew why, healing someone wasn't suppose to hurt.

"Don't stop."

She nodded still scared but she walked closer and once more her hand lit up with the green healing chakra. The blaze once again continued and I screamed bloody murder throughout the whole thing, by the time she was half-way down tears cascaded down my face and my voice was hot with pain. I continued to scream for what seemed like hours my hand clutched the side of the bed so hard my knuckles turned white from the pressure. I looked down at my wound and I noticed that although it hurt like hell it was slowly healing and all the black and red was dissipating as well. I smiled through the pain because it had to be one of the most amazing things I'd ever seen. I felt like hell but I sighed in relief as she finished. I laid back down and gave the woman a thumbs up.

"Thank you." I said quietly while grinning in happiness. The woman nodded and collected her bowl and rag before walking out the same way she came. I bit my lip and I pressed a hand on my stomach, a giant circular scar covered my skin it was the lightest white I'd ever seen and I knew I'd carry it to the grave. I then removed the rest of the blankets and I looked at the bare skin on my legs. Scars were littered across my skin some so white they were barely noticeable, some were tiny and microscopic while others were long and thin. I stared at my hands and wrists at four cut-like scars, and although I couldn't remember how I got them I figured they hurt a lot when I got them. I had these scars forever but the most recent was the two scars that were directly parallel to each other, they were roughly three inches long and two millimeters wide. Those didn't hurt when I'd gotten them, I fell too, I had fallen and got cut on the side of a piece of concrete.

I heard multiple footsteps that were quick and loud along with yelling I couldn't quite make out what they were saying but I figured something bad had happened. A dark feeling erupted in the pit of my stomach, I got up out of the bed and walked softly over to the door. I wore a t-shirt and a pair of loose white shorts and though I wasn't too fond of the outfit I was glad it wasn't one of those hospital uniforms, ugh they are awful. I looked over at the door and I slowly opened it while looking out at a large crowd of people or well doctors.

They were carting someone through the hall way, the feeling in my stomach increased sort of and I caught a glimpse of brown curly hair. My eyes widened and threw the door open and I ran towards the doctors at top speed. At that time I got a really good look at Alicia, she was paler than I'd ever seen the overly tan girl before and her lips were slowly losing color. My breath hitched as I stared at her she looked bent and broken like one of those marionette dolls.

"Is she okay?" My voice was urgent and I knew they could hear me although not a single one of them replied, I ran over t and grabbed the arm of one of the doctors.

"Is she okay, is she gonna be okay?" He spared me one glance and the shook out of my grip.

"Please miss, I need you to calm down. You need to relax."

"I'm not gonna relax! Tell me what the hell is going on!"

The man quickly turned away and ran down the hall to catch up with the other doctors and to go treat Alicia. I stared after them before turning around when I heard a light scuffle. Over in the corner was Deidara, he was looking down in sadness and guilt. I tilted my head in confusion and I sighed belligerently while narrowing my eyes. I walked over to him and got right in face while spiting venom at him.

"What did you do?"

He made no movement instead he continued to look down at the floor.

"What did you do to her? Answer me goddammit!"

"She fell."

"She fell? She fell. That's your excuse, people don't just fall and end up fighting for there lives!"

"…"

"What happened? I'm not playing with your ass Deidara, You best fucking tell me what happened or you gonna find yourself in an early grave!"

"She what leaning against the railing and it broke."

"Railings don't just brake."

"She was pressing herself against it."

"Why!"

"I-I don't know she just got nervous and I was walking towards her, and it b-broke and she fell."

I snarled and pushed him against the wall I could see fear and guilt resonate in his eyes as I glared at him.

"You'd better hope she survives this or she won't be the only one buried tonight."

I stomped down the hallway after that, I didn't stop for along time I just kept walking. I only stopped when I saw the large door that we'd first entered when we came here. I stared at it emotionlessly and then I began walking again, I pushed the door open and like usual it was raining. I wondered just why anyone would want to live in Amegakure when all it did was rain and rain and rain.

The water soaked my hair and my clothes instantly but that didn't stop me in fact I didn't even care, I loved getting wet and it was kind of refreshing. I lifted my head to the sky and I let the rain wash my worries away, I let all my pain and anger go and all I thought about was how peaceful I felt. I discarded my rage towards Deidara and Madara I let my sadness over Alli disappear. And although I was scared for her I knew that even if she died Pein would bring her back, that was one of the perks of living here, so long as he needed us no matter what happened he'd need to bring us back, and I knew it was within his power.

"What are you doing?"

A soft monotonous voice broke through the silence and I jumped a mile before smiling peacefully.

"I'm relaxing."

"In the rain."

"Yes. In the rain. It's fun."

It was silent for awhile and I stayed there standing in front of Itachi, I knew he was still there watching me silently and probably relaxing all the same. As the rain began to pour down harder I swung my arms out and turned to face Itachi. His eyes were a lighter gray than usual and I looked at them contemplating on just how blind he was. I wondered if he was blinder than me or if I were blinder than him, I figured we were probably around the same in that aspect though.

"Itachi, how blind are you?" He tensed slightly probably wondering how I knew he was going blind. He stared at me for a long while before looking down in shame, I tilted my head in confusion.

_Why does he look shameful?_"…Why are you out here anyway?" For some reason I was angry even though he ignored my other question. He was looking up at me again and there was a strange emotion dancing through his eyes. I looked behind me but I didn't see anyone, I looked back him oddly, why was he staring at me that way. I sighed and twirled lazily mostly because I was bored and I liked how my hair billowed out when I did it, even if it was wet, briefly I admired how long my hair had gotten over the months, it was half-way down my back. I looked back to Itachi as I was dancing and twirling he was still staring at me strangely.

"Hmm, you were sent out here to keep an eye on me, weren't you? Well, that's not much of a surprise, but you know I'd never leave without Alli, she's all I have left."

After a really long silence I was beginning to get annoyed so I placed my hands on my hips and gave him a blowfish look.

"Why are you staring at me like that?—"

"-Say something, you've been awfully quiet for awhile. Well I mean you're always quiet, n-not that that's a bad thing, its just it'd be nice if you answered my questions every once in awhile. You know it's not always a bad thing to open yourself up to someone, you do know that don't you, hey and you never know maybe if you did you'd get yourself a girlfriend. It can't be healthy for someone your age to be all alone, I mean unless you don't like girls that's okay too, it might explain a few things. How old are you anyway, you can't be twenty but your definitely older than me, hmm maybe 17 or 18, wait no Dei-Chan's 17 and your two years old than him so you're 19 then. Ha-ha am I right? Yeah I'm so right, ha-ha you're old. Wow you really are old, you so much older than me, I'm only 15 but I'll be 16 soon, in August actually, yeah I was born August third. When is your birthday? You probably won't tell me-."

"You're rambling."

I laughed nervously and put my hand to my face, a small blush overtook my face.

"Oh, uh yeah, I do that."

He was silent again and I bit my lip while folding my arms over my chest, another strange look came to Itachi's eyes, but this time I knew just what emotion it was, longing. I looked down slowly and the small blush spread across my whole face as I stared at my soaked _white _clothes. I brushed my tongue over my teeth and I looked back up at him still blushing but sort of annoyed.

"Why didn't you say anything, I've been out here for fifteen minutes, Heh you little pervert, you just wanted to stare at my chest, didn't you?"

It was only then that I realized he was different that I first thought. Watching him on the big screen was so much different that meeting him for real, his personality was slightly different as well. I think it was because he was real now, not just a fake anime character. I really don't know a thing about him, sure I know facts about his life, but as a person I knew nothing about him.

He looked down but he still didn't say anything, I held out my hand and he gave me a confused look.

"Well, give me your cloak, I'm not going in there soaked so everyone cane stare at me, or rather my chest." He stared at my chest for a few minutes before he silently shrugged out of his cloak. I grabbed it and put it on and I smiled happily even though it was two sizes too big. I didn't button it up because it was already so big at practically wrapped around me, it was so strange how short I'd gotten by coming here, before I was 5'6" now I'm 5'1" or 5'2", or 168 cm and now I'm either 154 cm or 157 cm.

I walked past him and he turned to follow me in as well, we walked in silence for nearly ten minutes before he decided to strike up a conversation.

"Caitlynn, you said Alicia was all you had left, do you mean to say your family is dead?"

"They're not dead, they're just…gone."

"Gone?"

"It's complicated."

We were silent again after that and he walked me to an empty room that only had a bed in it.

"So I don't have to sleep in a cell anymore?"

"No."

"Yes!"

I twirled and hugged the Uchiha boy, he was tensed and stiff but I didn't mind at least he let me hug him. I smiled and took off his cloak and handed it back to him, I didn't miss the way his eyes trailed downwards as he turned around and walked away.

"Bye Hentai-Chan!"

I laughed and shut the door I ran over to the bed and jumped on it, I continued to laugh even though I was still soaking wet. I got undressed and I looked over at the dresser, I went over to it and looked through the clothing, I smiled as I noticed my Itachi Pajama's were in there. I put them on and walked over to the bed and slowly I began to fall asleep.

* * *

**Please Review and thank you for those that have, its nice to know some people appreciate all our hard work XD**

_Random Closing statements_

_Caitlynn: Tachi-Chan's a pervert_

_Alicia: I KNEW IT!_

_Caitlynn: I fell dejected now._

_Alicia: Dejected? thats a big word, expanding our vocabulary now are we?_

_Caitlynn: Shut up, I'm smarticle too you know!_

_Alicia: Yeah, you're real Smarticle._

_Caitlynn: Shut up._


	36. Odd Encounter and Potential Manipulation

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but i do own OC's!_**

* * *

Chapter 34  
**Odd Encounter and potential Manipulation  
**_Written by MidnightShadows657_

* * *

I felt the power surge through my now warming body. It was unlike anything I had ever felt before. The people in the room were staring at me in awe. I smiled and watched as they slowly walked towards me, as if they were being drawn towards me. I lifted my hand and was amazed at the way my hand glowed. It was a pretty gold orange color. I compared this me to the scary one when I was angry. It was completely different from that other time. I walked towards the door and watched as my glowing subsided until I was my normal color. I felt better than I ever had in years. I felt completely at peace and no part of my body was aching with stress. Maybe that was some sort of healing light. I put my hand on the door knob but turned around and smiled at the people that tried to save my life.

"Thank you all for trying your best to save me," with that I turned around, opened the door and exited the room. On the other side of the door though, I met a quite handsome orange haired boy with many piercings but instead and saying _hey _I glared and tried to walk around him. His hand shot out and gripped my arm very tightly. I winced in pain but quickly composed my face. I turned and glared harder, trying to yank my arm from his grasp. It didn't even budge.

"What the hell do you want?" I asked. He laughed and began dragging me with him.

"Well isn't it obvious?" he said pulling me into a room and basically throwing me into a chair. I snorted.

"Well you could do this a little more gently," I scoffed. He just stared at me. We have already spoken to your companion but she claims she doesn't know anything. So we are going to interrogate you as well," he said in a monotonous voice. Man, this guy was annoying and boring. I sighed and nodded.

"Fine but I'm warning you I really have no idea about anything," I said looking away. I heard him laugh and then he was in my face.

"Tell me girl, how did you two make that chakra disturbance?" he whispered in my face. I glared at him.

"Are you stupid? Did I not just get done telling you I didn't know anything? I don't even know how we ended up here," I growled. His hand shot out and squeezed my neck. I choked and sputtered. He loosened his grip but never let go. I grabbed his hand and tried to pry it off but it was no use.

"Where did your power come from?" he asked. I shook my head slightly.

"I don't know," I whined. What part of I don't know anything is he not getting? Finally he let me go. He stepped back and watched me. I turned away from his stare, it was making me uncomfortable. I heard him sigh.

"Well it looks like I'm not going to get anything out of you but be warned, I will get what I desire…even if it hurts you," he said before laughing. I got up and backed away a little. What a sadistic bastard.

"Can I leave now?" I asked looking anywhere but him. Finally I looked at his face. He studied me for a moment, than nodded. I sighed and hurried past him, feeling his eyes on me the whole way out. I leaned against the closed door before leaving to find either Caitlynn or Haru. Speaking of Haru…where was he? I haven't seen him for a long time. Oh well he must be in good conditions because whatever they do to him…happens to me unfortunately but at least its reassuring that he's okay. He may be a dick but I can't not care and worry about him. I wonder how Caitlynn is doing. Is she alright? Is she with her beloved Itachi? Is she laughing, crying, lost in thought? All these questions were going through my head. I was so busy in my thoughts that I didn't notice I wasn't alone until it was too late. We ran straight into each other causing us both to fall. I sat up and began apologizing.

"It's okay just next time watch where you're going…hey you're one of our prisoners aren't you?" he asked becoming defensive. What's his problem? I sighed and nodded.

"Yes, unfortunately and right now I'm only trying to find my sister so if you don't mind," I said trying to walk around him but he blocked my way. I looked at him confused. He didn't seem aggressive and the action seemed casual.

"I don't want you to go just yet. Almost everyone else has talk with you guys so I want to chat with you as well," he said and then mumbled something to himself. I even think he answered himself too…weird, but who am I to judge?

"Well you don't seem to be like the others so…okay," I said with a slight smile. The white side of his face lifted slightly in a smirk while the black side remained serious. I don't know how this works out but the white side was hot while the back side wasn't. He motioned for me to follow him so I did. He brought me into an office-like room and out to the balcony. I was nervous but followed, making sure to stay far from the railing. I don't want a replay of what happened last time. He turned around and faced me.

"So you two have no idea how you made that chakra disturbance?" he asked and I shook my head.

"Fair enough," he said nodding. I cocked my head, studying him. He was definitely not like the others. He seems more trustworthy but I'm not about to trust him…at least not yet, not until I know for sure he can be trusted. He looked at me oddly.

"I know you aren't from this world…so what's yours like?" he asked sounding a little excited. He whispered a question I didn't quite catch but then answered it. Okay…what's wrong with him? His voice sometimes changes as well. Sometimes he seems serious, other times he seems carefree; split-personality much? I sighed.

"Between us, my world is much different from yours," I said looking away from his amber eyes. When ever I look at him I try to focus on the white side because for one the eyes is less creepy, it's hotter and seems less ominous.

"Like how?" he asked, leaning closer to me. He seems really interested.

"Well…we don't have ninjas, we have things called cars, and we make have large factories for making a wide variety of products. The scenery is different as well. We don't have as many trees as around here. A lot of our land is cities; large skyscrapers, roads, houses. All this is what's destroying our world," I explained. I looked down at my hands, twisting and curving around and between each other. It was a long time before I heard one of his voices.

"Wow, your world sounds amazing," he whispered. My head shot up.

"No it's not!" I said harshly. "I mean, sure it's amazing but…if only my world were like yours…then it would be perfect… no more wars , kidnaps, murders. The world would be at more peace than it ever had been," My voice kept getting quieter until it was at a whisper. I felt the sting of tears and fought them back. When I spoke again, the coming tears were heard in my voice.

"I wish to go back though…my family is there all alone…my mom is probably so worried she can hardly sleep," I murmured, feeling the tears slid down my face. I turned away quickly so he wouldn't see. I tried to play it off as a coughing fit but I don't think it worked but at least I can pretend it did. I turned back around and smiled.

"But why am I telling you all this?" I said smiling. I stood up to leave but his kinder voice stopped me.

"Wait, I want to know more about this world you come from," he said. I felt his presence not far behind me.

"Why?" I asked. I truly wanted to know what he found so fascinating about our world. It was nothing special, especially since our people are killing it.

"I-can't really explain. But please tell me more," he said. I sighed and turned around to face him; a smile slightly present on my face.

"All right," I said and watched as he became excited. I tilted my head and smiled. He was like a little child. Since he was the Akatsuki's spy and clean up man I bet he wasn't given much attention as others. I kind of felt bad for him. When I sat down beside him I began telling him of our world. The luscious green grass and trees. The roads and building. I told him about cars and airplanes; he really liked that one. I told him about our schools and about the environment I grew up in. I not only told him about the beautiful and good things of Earth, I also told him the bad as well. I told him how our people are killing Earth, the crimes committed everyday, the criminals, everything. I really don't know why I'm telling him these things but it can't hurt. I didn't tell him anything about Caitlynn or me so it should be okay. I mean, he is never going to come to our world.

"It would be amazing if only one, I could visit that strange world of yours," he said after I told him everything that was safe to tell him. I shook my head.

"I'd recommend not going…even for one glance," I whispered but he heard it easily, I know he did. He didn't reply, maybe he didn't want to reply. Without looking at him again I spoke.

"Can I go find my sister now?" I asked. I could feel his eyes on me and it made me uncomfortable. He then walked past me, towards the door and opened it; I followed. He stood by the door and opened his mouth as if to say something but a familiar voice made its way to my ears instead.

"Ally!" it yelled. I growled and my eye twitched. Why is that bastard here now? Zetsu saw the look on my face and got the most deadpan look when Deidara burst through. He ran up to me and put his hands on my shoulders.

"Are you alright? How are you?" he asked frantically. I have never seen him act like this before. It was kind of creepy. I looked up at Zetsu and he was staring down at me with curiosity. Deidara turned around and glared at him.

"What did you do to her?" he asked through locked teeth. I looked at him. Why is he being like this?

"Stop you idiot he didn't do anything to me! Remember, you're the reason why I had to go to the infirmary," I sneered turning away from him. I walked around him to get to the door.

"Thank you," and with that I walked out. I had to find Caitlynn fast. Where could she possibly be? I heard the footsteps of Deidara coming towards me but I didn't even slow down. He was saying something but I didn't listen; just kept walking. He finally caught up to me and started talking but I didn't hear a word he said. Suddenly he stopped talking. I looked over and saw him staring wide eyed down the hall. I followed his gaze and I felt my slowly widen as well. Several feet down the hall was Caitlynn, the only reason I could tell is because I know her figure and she wore the same clothes I last saw her in. She looked like she was asleep but she wasn't alone. Someone was sitting beside her; her head rested on their shoulder. It wasn't Itachi and I knew that. This person had red, no, orange, no, dirty blonde hair…ahh! I can't tell what color their hair was but it was definitely NOT Itachi!

* * *

**Please review!**

**Closing Statements**

Caitlynn: who the hell was I sleeping on?

Alicia: i don't know if you just read what i said before...i couldn't see!

Caitlynn: well get your eyes checked out!

Alicia: ...i will get my eyes checked out when you get yours checked out.

Caitlynn...Touche...

BOTH: ^_^

**Thanks kitties! You all have been wonderful with reading our story and we had so many hits! Thanks again! REVIEW!**


	37. Don't Be Stingy!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN

* * *

Chapter 35  
**Don't be Stingy**  
_Written by Traitor of Heaven

* * *

_

~Caitlynn's POV~

* * *

I woke up the next day or at least I thought it was the next day, there were barely any windows in this place and even so it was always dark and rainy. My lip twitched uncomfortably as I lifted my aching head and I heard my stomach give a loud wail for attention and food. I rubbed it soothingly while sitting up and blinking my eyes and after five minutes of being lethargic I finally stood up and took a few steps over to the dresser. However before I was able to get there a sudden darkness shot across my vision, I swayed slightly, my legs nearly giving out and just like that it was gone and I managed to snap out of my dizziness before I passed out.

I continued to make my way over to the dresser, once I reached the red wood object that reached my waist in height, I gently let my hand slide across its smooth surface. I breathed deeply as a wave of nostalgia washed over me, normally a dresser wouldn't have been important but I had one that was nearly identical to this one. I loved my clothes dearly and the dresser itself reminded me of home, my lovely home. Images of mountains, hills and rivers fill my mind as I thought about my hometown. It'd been months since I smelled the crisp air that was almost as pure as this world's air. Small towns like mine weren't too polluted, but I knew it wouldn't last. I remembered the beautiful winters when it first snowed and I loved it but then I hated it because it was cold. The Spring-time when flowers sprang up in March and then died because it got too cold in April and in the Summer when it was too hot to be bearable, and finally the Autumn. Autumn was always my favorite season, the air smelled bittersweet, the leaves changed colors; I even remembered the windy breeze and how much I loved it.

Strangely enough I use to hate my hometown, I couldn't wait to get out of there but the more I grew up the better it got. I missed my world, I missed my family, and I even missed my friends. I missed everything and I would do anything to go back.

Breaking out of my thoughts of my hometown I opened the drawer and I sifted through the clothes throwing the ugly ones on the floor and the pretty ones on top of the dresser. I licked my lips and I skimmed through the pretty outfits before putting them back in the dresser and leaving all the ugly outfits on the floor.

"Okay then."

I whispered almost silently and I finally chose what outfit I wanted to wear, it was a tight-fitting amethyst colored camisole top along with a pair of black Capri's. I didn't put them on yet instead a shiny mirror caught my attention. I looked over to it with mild disdain, I couldn't even run my fingers through the tangled frizzy mess that I called my hair, it looked like a rats nest, no, it looked worse. Not wanting to upset myself even further I began to undress, I pulled on my Capri's and I took off my crimson 'Itachi' shirt throwing it to the ground.

I bent down to pick up the tank top but as soon as I stood up a pair of arms encircled me. I jumped nearly a mile causing me to lose my grip of the shirt; it fell to the ground in crumpled mess. My eyes narrowed when I heard that familiar voice.

"Hello, Caitlynn. Miss me?"

"Not as much I wish you'd drop dead."

The words were effortless and they caused an amused chuckle to break through his lips, one of his hands wrapped around mine and he leaned towards my neck and breathed in deeply. I tried to pull myself away from him but his iron grip around my waist didn't budge a centimeter. I huffed indignantly and I began to struggle in an attempt to escape is grasp.

"What do you want?" I asked finally.

"Always assuming I'm after something, can't I just come to see you?"

My head snapped in his direction green clashing with gray and I glared at him with anger.

"Why would you want to see me?"

"Can't I come to see the woman I'm bonded with, occasionally?"

A smug smirk danced across his lips and I continued to glare for several minutes before giving up and turning to face forward once more. Who knows maybe he'll leave faster if I ignore him. Madara talked for about three minutes before catching onto what I was doing, I knew he got it when he stopped mid-sentence and then pulled me in closer to him.

"Ignoring me now, let's see how long that lasts." He challenged that infernal cocky smirk still adorning his face.

I felt his warm lips against my neck and I shivered slightly but I wasn't about to lose, not to him. I remained perfectly still and continued to stare at the wall blankly; he frowned slightly into my neck when he realized it wasn't working. But his disappointment didn't last too long, because he released my hand and began to trail his fingertips on my exposed stomach, I began to get uncomfortable and I blinked hard when he messaged my sides and legs. Goosebumps littered my arms as he began to rub my inner thighs my placing kisses on my neck and shoulders, I bit my lip and I tensed up. I finally broke when he tugged on my pants; I spun around in his arms and pushed him away.

"Fine, you win!" I panted angrily.

"Don't I always."

"J-just get away from me!" I yelled as he tried to advance once more, I backed up as far as I could before I hit the dresser; I looked down at it for a second before my head snapped up at him. He came up close to me and I tried to push him away but he just grabbed my arms. I snarled and I tried to push harder but he remained stead-fast.

"W-what do you want from me?" I asked a small break revealing my nervousness; an amused glint lit his darkening grey orbs.

"Isn't obvious? I want power, the power of your world."

"And you think I can give it to you?"

He held up his hand a light sparkly gold ball hovered in his palm, he clenched his fist and the ball shattered.

"You already have, I've been trying to figure out what this is, but I know feel it's powerful and soon I'll figure it out exactly what it is."

"And what happens to Alicia and I after that." A small smirk lit his lips and he turned around and left the room, his response still hanging in the air.

"After that, there will be no reason to keep you and your friend around."

* * *

~Itachi's POV~

"Itachi Uchiha, I want you to keep a close eye on those girls."

I stared blankly at the leader not a hint of emotion played on my face. We were currently speaking in the Leader's private office, he didn't trust Deidara to complete the task at hand, not that he should, the fool only let his emotions complicate the mission. I already knew the leader sent Zetsu to spy on the girl Deidara was assigned to, to track and gain information from her. But what I didn't understand was why he wanted me to watch the other girl; Madara was already working on her. Regardless of my questions I nodded accepting my mission willingly. Evidently, the Leader picked up on my confusion over the whole topic, and he answered the questions swarming in my head.

"I don't trust Madara; I know he only wants power, but not power for the Akatsuki."

I knew what he said was true, Madara would do anything for power, he would kill and manipulate for it. I turned around and began to walk away from the leader's office.

"And Itachi, don't be fool like Deidara and become emotionally attached to these girls, they are only here to help the Akatsuki as soon as there usefulness reaches an end so do they."

I stopped at the door and turned to face the orange-haired man before walking out into the flame-lit halls. I kept walking at a steady pace and before I knew it I was already standing outside the door to my room. It was barely after four but my illness caused me more fatigue than most people, I opened the door and I walked to the bathroom that was off the left side of my room. I shrugged out of my cloak and I took a quick shower, as soon as I stepped out a familiar burning sensation erupted in my chest. I bent over while gripping my chest in a coughing fit; I fell to my knees while coughing harshly. I stared at the thick red blood splattered on the linoleum floor. I quickly rose to my feet and I clumsily picked up a white container that held ten red pills. I ate one of them and I felt the burning sensation immediately disappear but the pain didn't, and I knew it was only a matter of time before the burning came back as well. I only had so long.

~Caitlynn's POV~

I slipped out of the room as quietly as possible, I could never be too sure on who was watching or if anyone even was. I quietly tip-toed down the hallway, I was looking for Alli because now that I knew where the exit was we could make our getaway. I didn't want to open any doors so I decided I might as well listen to see if anyone was in the room. If there was silence then I could open the door, I continued trying to find Alli fro what seemed like hours and I was beginning to get dejected.

"Where is she?" I asked myself while huffing in agitation.

I heard a door open so I darted over to the door on the opposite side. In my rush I forgot to check on whether it was occupied, instead I just ran in and shut the door listening on the other side. I heard heavy footsteps tread down the hallway; I closed my eyes while sighing in relief, I turned around only to fly back in shock with eyes wide open. Before me stood a very melancholic Itachi Uchiha. I grinned uneasily and I scratched the back of my head sheepishly.

"Hehehe, h-hey, um so how's it going?"

He didn't respond instead he just stared at me with coal black eyes; I opened the door still scratching my head.

"W-well, I-I'm just gonna go now, okay?"

"What were you doing?"

His voice was so quiet I wasn't even sure if he'd even spoken at all. I turned to look at him and judging by the small parting of his lips he must have spoken after all.

"I was just looking around, enjoying the scenery, you know."

"You're lying."

I stayed silent, I didn't try to lie, not that it mattered he would have known anyway, no one could lie in the presence of Itachi, he was too smart for that. I slowly closed the door and I turned to face him fully. When he didn't respond I let my eyes roam his room, the walls were white and there was one window above his bed that had red sheets on it, there was also a wooden dresser with what looked like a book on top of it, there was also a door to another room. Overall his room was very nice, just as clean and barren as I imagined it to be.

"I like your room."

I began to walk over to his bed but I ended up almost tripping which caused me to fall to ground on all fours. I knew he could have caught me but I didn't mind that he didn't, I was used to tripping because of my blindness.

"I'm alright!" I said reassuringly even though he already knew I was okay.

I then decided to crawl over to his bed and I climbed on it after realizing just how soft it was I began to snuggle in his pillow. I looked up and noticed he was staring at me with a dead-pan blank look.

"What? You have a very soft bed, so much better than mine…" I said distantly, it was better than mine or should I say the bed I have here, the one in my house was so much better. Itachi didn't move nor did he make any signs of emotion. I clicked my tongue and I sat up with my hands in between my legs and I gave him just about the most serious look I could even though I was super nervous.

"….Itachi?" I asked shyly, he looked down at me with his obsidian colored eyes and nodded slightly. I sucked in my breath and I looked up at him confidently.

"I want to learn how to fight." He was silent for the longest time and I began to think that maybe asking him wasn't such a good idea.

"Why?"

"Why? Because I can't survive here, I need to learn how to fight, maybe not offensively but defense at least, you and I both know you can't live if you can't fight."

"You've been fine all this time."

My face paled slightly and I looked down in shame, I wasn't fine, I was never fine. I thought back on how Sasuke and Kabuto caught me so quickly, I thought back to the first time I'd cast a genjutsu, back to when Orochimaru killed me, back to what Madara did. I was weak, pathetically so, I couldn't fight, I could barely hold myself up, I was barely making it by I was barely above water, and soon was gonna drown.

"Fine…" I shakily lifted up the bottom of my shirt just enough so he could see the pale circular outlined scar.

"This isn't fine, and it will only get worse."

He stared at the wound for a long minute and I let the fabric fall over my stomach once more. When I looked back up at him I realized his Sharingan was activated but it wasn't the Mangekyou it was just the Sharingan, it was so he could see.

"So, are you gonna teach me or not?" I said lightly, trying to make the pained glint in his eyes leave. His eyes snapped to my face and I noticed they'd once again become their original onyx black color. He nodded and I jumped up happily I ran over to him and before I realized what I was doing I threw my arms around his body and hugged him. He stiffened immediately but it was to be expected so I didn't mind too much. I released him several seconds later and I skipped over to the open door and as I disappeared I gave him one last goodbye.

"See ya tomorrow then, at 10 okay, and then we can go get Alli!"

* * *

_**Please Review**_

AND I AM TERRIBLT SORRY FOR THE WAIT, IT IS MY ENTIRE FAULT, I HAD A WRITERS BLOCK AND I JUST GOT SOME INSPIRATION AND I DECIDED TO WRITE, AGAIN SO SORRY!

**Oh, and if any of you want to make fan-art for this it would be highly appreciated, I would make my own but my artistic skills aren't that great, and I'd have Bri-Chan do it but I want art from scraps and she doesn't work that way, so if you want to do any fan-art please PM me. ~~~~~~~Signed, Miharu!**

_P.S. I am quite aware that the title has nothing to do with the chapter but I'm hungry and my mom is being stingy, so yeah._


	38. Betrayal

**_I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!_**

* * *

Chapter 36  
**Betrayal  
**_Written by Gaara'sDesertRose657_

* * *

I woke up to an annoying buzzing sound. It got increasingly louder as the second ticked by. I blinked and sat up; my eyes scanning my surroundings. I was in mine and Caitlynn's room but, I don't remember when I came back here. I stood up to go change into a pink cami and khaki capri pants. I truly loved this outfit. My hair looked like a tornado had blown through it so to tame it just a little, I put in up into a ponytail. I looked absolutely hideous in the mirror so I didn't look for too long. I really needed to find Caity. Where could she possibly be? It felt like the last time I saw her was years ago. We have been apart too long. Sure we may fight sometimes and disagree a lot and maybe get annoyed with each other but she is my best friend and I love her. I always will too, no matter what. I never thought I'd see the day when I'd miss one of her funny sarcastic remarks. I had to laugh inwardly at that. I truly did love and miss her so much. I felt my eyes getting moist so I had to look up and blink the tears away. I hope she is alright. I don't know how I could ever deal if I lost her forever. I wouldn't even be myself; I don't think I would be able to laugh for the longest time. I would cry my eyes out if anything bad happened to her that took her away from me forever. We were sisters at heart. I stood up tall and nodded my head. I will find her today if it's the last thing I do.

I opened the door to leave but ran into someone I haven't seen in so long…I had actually almost forgotten about him.

"Haru?" I asked. His face broke out into a huge smile and he engulfed me in a bear hug. I sort of hugged back because I kind of missed him.

"Why haven't you been around?" I asked, wondering where they kept him the entire time.

"Oh don't worry; they have been taking good care of me. I've just been in a different part than you and Caitlynn. I'm so glad to see you! You alright!" he said hugging me again. I laughed. I wonder why I feel so light around him now. I guess it was because he was the closest thing to comfort I had right now. If I find Caity soon, she will be and then we can try to find a way out of here. We would of course bring Haru because literally, I can't live without him.

"Ok Haru I'm glad to see you as well but right now we have to try to find Caitlynn," I whispered in his ear. He backed away until he was at arms length. My face scrunched up in confusion.

"What?" I asked looking behind me. Nothing was there so I began patting my face. Was there something on my face or clothes?

"You have never said that to me before," he said sounding choked. I only got more confused.

"Huh?" I asked again. His face became so serious it scared me. He was looking so deeply into my eyes that his emerald orbs made me feel numb. I couldn't look away from his penetrating gaze. His left hand raised and his fingers tangled in my hair while his other hand made its way around my waist. He pulled me in close and gently pressed him lips to mine. I didn't struggle one bit, I couldn't even move. He had full control over me and I didn't know how. When had he been able to do that to me? I can't remember a time that this happened. It was the first.

I felt the inside of my body slowing start warming and before I knew it, I was kissing him back. What is happening to me? What did he do to me? I didn't want to think about those things at that moment because he was my comfort and I took it willingly. He noticed I was kissing back so his lips became more rough on mine but still very gentle and then my back slammed into a wall. I don't know how long we were like that but when he pulled away it seemed to short of a time. We were both breathing heavily, his forehead rested against mine and his bright emerald eyes stared at me, melting me as if I were ice under the sun. I was completely helpless in that instant. His eyes seemed to swim like murky waters. It was hard to read the emotions in them but somehow I managed to catch a few; Happiness, hope, wonder and I think I even saw lust. When he pulled back a little more, his arms still around me, my eyes scanned his being. He looked more masculine, more boyish and I liked it…a lot. I shook my head and tried to look away but his lips found mine again, and once again I felt warm on the inside and found myself kissing back. The kisses now felt much different than any others before. His hand started to slide up my leg and right before I slapped it away he was yanked away from me by a powerful force. I blinked in surprise and my eyes landed on a not to happy Deidara. His hands were balled into fists, his nostrils flared and he was breathing heavily. He was truly scary. He stalked towards Haru and before I realized it, I was standing in front of Haru with my arms spread wide, protecting him. Deidara's expression faltered for a moment and then went back to anger.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked growing angrier by the second. I stood my ground against that killer glare.

"I won't let you hurt Haru, because if he dies…so do I," I said reminding him. His expression changed as he remembered. He sighed and bowed his head.

"Sorry, I-I just lost control when I saw him kissing you," he said turning away. I walked up and hugged him from behind. I felt him stiffen from my gesture.

"Thank you for caring so much for me but I don't need to be protected and cared for. I can take care of myself because it's my life," I murmured into his black robe. I began tracing the outline of one of the red clouds. Soon after, I let go. He turned and I smiled at him, I walked over, grabbed Haru and left. I could feel Deidara's hurt gaze boring into my back. A pain shot through my heart and I instantly wanted to turn around and go back to him but right now, I couldn't worry about that because I needed to find Caitlynn.

"Haru, do you know where Caitlynn is?" I asked. When he didn't answer I glanced up at him. His face was completely blank.

"What's wrong?" I asked and he just shook his head.

"I'm sorry but I'm not use to hearing you say my name," he said. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Forget about that and answer me. Do you know where Caitlynn might be?" He leaned in closer and whispered in my ear.

"I have a pretty good guess," he said grabbing my hand and leading me down the several hallways. Soon we were standing in front of very large metal doors. I gulped and looked nervously towards Haru but he seemed to be at ease.

"Aren't you a little scared?" I asked examining the doors once more. There was something very creepy about those specific doors. He looked at me and then scrunched his eyes.

"Yeah a little but I don't want to show it to whoever is behind those doors," he whispered and went to open them. I pulled his hand toward me to get him to come.

"L-let's go back, Itachi wouldn't let anything happen to his newest comrade," I said and he shook his head.

"Don't be scared, I won't let anything harm you," he said opening the doors and gently pulling me in with him. Once inside, my eyes immediately scanned the area and it was huge! Someone was standing by a large window, his hands behind his back.

"Welcome Alicia, Haru," said a deep voice. My eyes were locked on the large figure standing before the window. He turned and I immediately knew who he was. What was his name again? Oh yeah…Pain. I automatically shrunk back, pressing into Haru. His hands came up to gently squeeze my upper arms. Pain's eyes met mine, and then they moved to Haru.

"Good job Haru. You managed to get her here unharmed and unnoticed," he said laughing once more. Confusion flooded into me. Why was he praising Haru for something so outrageous? Suddenly, Haru's grip on my shoulders tightened and became restraints. I struggled against his strong grasp but found it useless. I felt the betrayal tears form in my eyes as I looked up to meet Haru's. He didn't look at me but his eyes looked hurt for an instant before becoming completely emotionless. What did they to do you Haru? I thought to myself. I squeezed my eyes shut and willed the tears to not show themselves. I managed that before looking Pain dead in the eye.

"What do you want with me and what did you do to Haru?" I asked. He stared at me for the longest time before responding.

"I want to perform a little experiment on you and your _sister_, and as far as what I did to Haru…nothing. He is willingly doing what I ask of him. My dear child, he has chosen me over you. He seeks power you see so he has no more use for you but…I do, so be a good girl," he said, sauntering forward. I closed my eyes to stop the tears. Why Haru? Why would you do this to me? No wonder you kissed me that way. You knew I would be done for soon. I'll never forgive you.

I felt a cold hand jerk my chin up so I opened my eyes and met those cold lifeless eyes of Pain. I growled but he laughing, enjoying himself.

"Don't worry, I'll be real gentle with you," he said taking my arm and pulling me towards a metal gurney looking thing. I struggled but it was no use. He lifted me up and several people appeared out of nowhere to hold me down as I flailed and screamed. A towel was clamped over my mouth and I could feel myself being pulled into the darkness. The last thing I saw before hitting unconsciousness was the blurry image of Haru's worried, terrified face.

When I woke up it felt as if I were hit by a bus, then stomped on by an elephant, then hit with five more cars and an airplane. It hurt so much to move, it hurt to even breath. I sighed and a massive pain shot through my chest. I winced and tried to hold back the cry I wanted to let free. I lay there, completely unable to move. What happened? Then it hit me, they did something to me, but…what? What did they do to me? Haru…Haru betrayed me but what for? Pain said it was for power. Oh well, serves me right for trust that bastard!

The lights that were glaring down at me were beginning to hurt me eyes so I closed them but I whimper escaped my lips. No more than ten second later then were flipped off. I opened my eyes and screamed at the close proximity of the face. A hand clamped over my mouth and I began screaming from the pain.

"Quick, she had woken up, give her the pain medication!" The order was yelled and obeyed right after. A needle was stabbed into my arm which started up my screaming again.

"Shh, it's alright now, we gave you some medication, along with you being healed with the medical nin," said the voice. The gentleness of the voice made me obey it. I looked up into the face of a cute brown haired brown eyed boy. He looked a little older than me, maybe in his early twenties. I tries to smile at him because he was right. The pain began subsiding almost immediately. Now, the pain was almost completely gone and I could move.

"You are almost healed all the way," he said smiling. I couldn't help but smile back but my mind began wondering so I wasn't mentally there in that room. I began thinking about Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, the beautiful hibiscus I had bought that didn't really have a chance to really admire, I thought of Caitlynn and Itachi, if they were together now. I closed my eyes and thought only of Gaara. The curve of his jaw, the way his hair was set, the beautiful mark on the left side of his forehead, the way his husky voice always made my heart flutter, the muscles hidden beneath his clothes, how big his hands were compared to mine, the beautiful color of his eyes, and even the way his lips moved when he smiled and said my name. I was just beginning to relax and enter my happy place when another face invaded. Suddenly, Gaara's face melted into that of Deidara. His brilliant blue eyes squinted as he smiled, his blonde hair fell in a halo around his chiseled face, he was much taller than me, he had long lean muscles. He was powerful and strong and…beautiful in every way. I watched the way his mouth moved when he spoke my name, I listened to how gentle my name sounded on his tongue.

My eyes flew open and I sat up so quickly it made my head spin. I gripped whatever was closest to me and held on. What the hell was I thinking? My heart only beats for Gaara, and Gaara only! So, why do I keep seeing Deidara's face as well? I'm in love with Gaara, not Deidara, right? Right. His sweet words and actions have gotten to me, yeah, that must be the reason I'm seeing his face mixed with Gaara's.

My eyes darted around the room and locked with Pain's. He was sitting in a chair, located in a dark corner of the room. His eyes scrutinized me.

"So you are finally awake," he said, standing. I watched his every move as he made his way to my side.

"I've acquired what I wanted so you can go now," He said chuckling to himself.

"Be prepared for many more experiments," he said sending a chill down my spine. No I wanted to get out of here now! I don't know if I can handle many more experiments. I really needed to find Caitlynn and we needed to get out of here, like now!

* * *

**_3__rd__ person_**

Temari sat and watched the hibiscus, scared to touch it after what the florist had told her. For several days now, she sat in Caitlynn and Alicia's room wondering how this plant could be used to find them. She decided to go see the florist again. She carefully grabbed the pot it was held in and left. It didn't take long before she saw the shop. Once inside she searched for the worker. He was in the back of the shop, watering the plants.

"Uh, excuse me?" she asked, he turned around and smiled but the smiled disappeared when he caught sight of the hibiscus.

"Can I help you dear?" he asked her and she nodded.

"You told me this plant can be used to find its owner…how?" she asked and he sighed.

"To be honest, I really don't know how it can find its owner, it just does. Maybe you have to figure out how to activate it," he said and turned his back to her. She growled but left. The florist sighed in relief.

"It's not hard to activate it," he mumbled and went back to his work.

Temari stared at the plant almost all the way home wondering how to use it to find them. She sighed.

"How… how can I get you to find Caitlynn and Alicia? Find them!" she said through locked teeth. Temari screamed and almost dropped the plant when it began to vibrate very slightly. Something came out from the soil in the pot and constricted around her forearm. She began screaming.

"How? This isn't possible! This isn't happening, this can't be true! No plant could do something like that…NO! This is-…" her screams died off. She dropped to the ground on her hands and knees, panting. She knew where they were, she knew how to get to them but she needed help. She went to tell and retrieve Gaara and Kankuro and anybody else. When Gaara and Kankuro got the news they jumped in immediately. It was going to be difficult finding them but at least they knew where they could be located. They needed to jump into action, it's serious when Gaara, the Kazekage, is going to be joining the search party. In a few hours, a whole bunch of people were grouped in an extremely large search party, ready to go in search of their missing comrades.

"Let's Go!" yelled Gaara, and they all took off, heading in the direction Temari was leading them, the plant was still wrapped around her forearm, getting tighter and tighter. Literally squeezing the life out of her arm but it was a small price to pay if they could find Caitlynn and Alicia.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing our story! We really appreciate it! Sorry the chapter updates are a little slow, I guess we are having a little bit of writer block but now the search party for Caitlynn and Alicia have finally been assembled. Maybe we can get somewhere and maybe they can somehow get back to their own time. Again, we appreciate everyone who reads, reviews, favorites, ect! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **


	39. Painted Flowers

Chapter 37  
**Painted Flowers**  
_Written by Bleeding Iris

* * *

_

I looked through the halls and rooms trying to find Alicia, she always seemed to disappear; I had no idea if it was because this place was huge or if it were for some other reason. I heard a blood curdling scream and I froze eyes wide in the middle of the hallway, the voice was unfamiliar and I knew I shouldn't have gone towards it but if someone was in danger they needed help. I slowly approached the door and I felt something warm and wet at my feet. I looked down and with a shuddered breath I shakily stepped backwards. An inhumanly large amount of blood was pooling from under the door.

My eyes dimmed and were wide with shock; I cautiously steeped forward, fighting the queasy feeling in the pit of my stomach. I wrapped a shaky, clammy hand around the door knob twisting and pushing. Nothing could prepare me for what I saw, nothing.

In my line of sight was a young girl about my age on the floor in a crumpled heap. She had light auburn colored hair and her eyes were an icy blue, they were opened wide and lifeless. She had multiple stab wounds and blood was cascading out of her body. Above her stood a grinning silver-haired Hidan, his skin had reverted to its normal color and he was staring at me with amused rosette eyes. He noticed I was looking at him so he licked a line of blood coming from his mouth slowly and deliberately.

Noticing the girl was already dead and biting back a scream I spun on heel and darted down the hall.

Or at least I tried.

Just as I turned the door slammed shut and I saw two words written in blood on the back of it.

**Too Late.**

I shakily turned back to Hidan who was still across the room, he watched me like a hawk watched its prey. I reluctantly forced a small smile and I waved light-heartily.

"H-hiya."

Without a word he darted forward his scythe coming at me quickly, luckily Hidan wasn't known for his grace. Because of his wounds and the girl he tripped and his scythe came within centimeters of my face. I fell back against the door not noticing the wet sensation that came as the blood soaked into my clothes. Before Hidan recovered I open the door and shot out down the hall. I seethed when I noticed my foot prints were bloody leaving a trail for all to see and follow.

As I continued to make my getaway, I decided to begin my search for Alli again, after going through what seemed like hundreds of halls and rooms I still found no trace of her. A dark frozen feeling dropped into the pit of my stomach, it was unlike anything I'd ever felt before. It hurt and I dropped to the floor as agony spread through my body. A strangled scream echoed through the halls and I instantly recognized the voice. Anger steamed through my body that was Alicia's scream, I knew her voice anywhere. I stood up the pain never dimming but nonetheless I ran towards the sound. She never screamed again, I couldn't remember which direction it came form and I almost wanted her to scream again, that way I'd know she was alive and I could find her.

"Where are you, Alli?" I whispered while looking in all directions. I heard the opening of a door and a sulking blond came out of the door to my right. I darted over to him and when he didn't notice my presence I put my hand on his forehead and I pulled his bangs back. It was only then that he noticed I was there, but even then he didn't seem to care much.

"What's wrong, hot shot?" I asked slightly teasing but still he made no movement and it took him several minutes to answer my question.

"Alicia…"

I dropped my hand in shock and I ducked my body so I could see his face and that's when I noticed it, his scope was gone and his baby blue eyes were less dilated than normal, instead they were moist and red. Never before had I felt so shell-shocked and sympathetic. I grabbed his mouthy hand and I pulled him back in his bedroom which was to my surprise very clean. In fact it was a beautiful room, the walls were painted the same blue as his eyes, and he had pretty sculptures all around his room. His bed had forest green bedding and was perfectly made.

_Who knew Mr. Hot Shot was so eloquent. _

I walked him over to the bed and sat him down while sitting on the opposite side, I think I am about to have an Oprah moment. It was also only now that I realized Dei-Chan wasn't in uniform, in fact he wore, beige baggy sweat pants and a dark grey t-shirt, is he depressing or something.

"What's wrong with Alicia, did something happen."

"She was k-kissing H-Haru." His voice was so quiet and broken I wasn't too sure he'd even spoken. I gaped slightly and then I patted his hand sympathetically.

"Why does this hurt you so much?" I asked a therapeutically, he gave me a soft gaze before sighing and pulling out a piece of clay, instead of letting his exploding hands devour it he molded it himself. I watched amazed as his hand worked quickly, after five minutes of silence the clay had been transformed into a beautiful full-bloomed rose.

"I think I love her."

"…oh…"

I can't say I wasn't shocked beyond belief, Hot Shot loves Alli, but she doesn't love him, she only ever thinks of Gaara.

"I-I, you love her? I only thought you wanted her for sex or something."

"That's how it started out, b-but then the feeling changed, I began to want her all to myself, and I hated it whenever she began to talk to other guys and then Haru, I wanted to kill him, I still do but…I can't."

I smiled and by the look in his eyes I realized he was sincere, it started off like a game but then it became so much more. I pulled him into a hug as fresh vulnerable tears rushed down his ivory skin.

"Okay, I'm gonna help you win her over, okay? And you can start by giving me that flower."

He gave me a confused glance but handed it over nonetheless, I patted his head and spun around just as I was about to make my way to the door, I spotted a familiar face.

"Deidara, Why is there a life-size clay sculpture of a naked Alicia?"

I was kicked out of the room, literally, kicked out. I scoffed while shaking my head; I quickly wandered down the hall to find Itachi. It didn't take too long to find him because he was sitting on his bed while flipping through an old photo album. He gave me a harsh glare probably because I just barged in, but whatever.

I skipped to his side and looked over his shoulder; the photo was of a 5 year old Sasuke and an 8 year old Itachi.

"Awe! You are so cute!" I gushed ripping the photo from his hands while staring at it with giant hearts in my eyes.

"Are?" He inquired faintly; I spun around not understanding the question.

"Eh?" And then I got it.

"Oh, I meant were, definitely were." I said turning around to hide the blush that burned on my cheeks. As soon as the blush left I turned around handed the photo to him and the pulled out the rose.

"Itachi, can you use one of your awesome fire jutsu's to heat this up so it will stay still, but don't burn it."

He blinked and frowned slightly, even though I gazed up at his a lopsided grin appearing on my face.

"Please~~" I sang tunelessly, finally he cracked and heated the flower up so I could carry out my master plan. I grinned devilishly at the prospect of the beginning plot, this is gonna be amazing.

I rushed out of the room only for a second before rushing back in and asking for directions. I nodded memorizing the path before running through the halls in order to get to my destination, turned out it wasn't too difficult. I knocked lightly on the auburn colored door and in a matter of seconds it opened revealing a stoic Sasori. I grinned uneasily and I could instantly feel tension growing.

"Um, Hi Sasori, uh, do you have any paint, well of course you do, what kind of artist doesn't have paint?"

He gave me a dark glare before slamming the door in my face muttering something like 'insolent child'.

"Hey! C'mon, I know I shouldn't ask anything of you but it's for Hot I-I mean Deidara and who knows if you do this for him he might respect your view on art better!" I yelled knowing his weak point over art, I quickly grinned.

"And anyways I also thought you views on eternal art are amazing, maybe you could tell me more about it!"

I waited for a few minutes before the door slowly opened and an unseen emotion played over the red-head's face as I smiled and walked in. I waited patiently as he gathered together a large amount of paints and paint brushes.

I sat down on the floor while examining the perfectly crafted rose; I knew that this rose had to be perfect and unique all in one. I figured instead of painting it all red I should paint the edges of the petals a sunset orange before slowly shifting to a crimson red. I also decided to paint the tip of the thorn an aqua blue before painting the steam a forest green. After I painted it I waited for the paint to harden and when it did I applied a clear coat of glaze so it would be shiny but I only put the glaze on the rose not the stem. After I was done I smiled up at Sasori who gave me a confused glance.

"Say Sasori, could you build a mount for this so it could stay upright, like a case perhaps."

Sasori frowned a bit before gently taking the painted flower and built a mount so the rose could stay upright on a flat surface, I grinned as he used mahogany colored wood.

* * *

Later that day I returned to Hot Shot's room and I found him lying on the bed staring up at the ceiling, almost like a doll. I wondered if the memory of seeing Alicia and Haru was replaying in his mind over and over again. I tsked and hoped on him, straddling each side of his waist, he jumped slightly before calming down after seeing it was me. I showed him the rose and he took it eyes wide and he played with it examining each piece in his fingertips.

"It's perfect." He said his voice shimmering with admiration.

"Of course it is, you made it, remember?" I chuckled as he shook his head.

"That's not it." I smiled, knowing what he meant by it, I then pulled out a wooden box made out of cherry wood and I placed the delicate rose inside. I then closed the box the cover had Alicia's name in pretty calligraphy.

"So, you know what to do, so go get your woman."

I hopped off him and left going to find the cafeteria, I was hungry. I passed through many halls but still no kitchen.

And then suddenly a dark frozen feeling dropped into the pit of my stomach, it was unlike anything I'd ever felt before. It hurt and I dropped to the floor as agony spread through my body. A strangled scream echoed through the halls and I instantly recognized the voice. Anger steamed through my body that was Alicia's scream, I knew her voice anywhere. I stood up the pain never dimming but nonetheless I ran towards the sound. She never screamed again, I couldn't remember which direction it came from and I almost wanted her to scream again, that way I'd know she was alive and I could find her.

I heard the sound of voices and as my normal curious self I walked towards the voices, I soon found a large metal door that looked quite intimidating. It was opened just a crack but it was plenty enough, I could see Haru and Pein talking. Haru looked scared for some reason but excited as well and Pein well, he looked just about as stoic as usual. I pressed myself to hear but even then I could only hear small bits and pieces of their conversation, but tit was more than enough.

"What'd you do…she looked…painful." Haru said faintly.

"I added…chakra…power fluctuations…sensor…" I scrunched up my eyes brows as I heard this.

"She's only sixteen….this could kill…."

"You should have thought of that when you decided to use her to gain more power." Pein's voice elevated in volume slightly as it took on a more authoritive tone.

"And you aren't doing the same, using those two for power."

"What happened to Alicia was your responsibility, you allowed me to do that to her, that was our agreement or have you decided to call it off."

"No! Of course not, do what you ever experiments you like just make sure she doesn't die, if she dies I die."

I stared in shock at them, Haru sold Alli out to Pein for power, I gritted my teeth, that conniving, backstabbing, son of a whore. Fresh anger surged through me as I barged in the room shocking both Pein and Haru who were both too immersed in their conversation to notice my presence. I marched straight up to Haru; clenching my fist I punched him straight in the face.

"You bitch! How could you! She trusted you; she trusted you and you betrayed her! Hah, you never had me fooled for a second I always knew you were a no good bastard just like Orochimaru!"

"You don't know what you're talking about and how dare you compare me to the snaky-freak!" Haru exploded at the prospect of being like Orochimaru, I laughed humorlessly.

"You're exactly like him; you'd do anything for power. Cause that's how you people are! Selfish, power-hungry, deceitful, cheating pricks, oh and I could go on!" I yelled and in my rage I didn't notice that many more people had come to observe the fight.

"Not everyone lives in your perfect world, not everything is that easy, and sometimes we need power to survive!"

"Then make it easy, you don't honestly believe every single person in this world is like that, because I know many who aren't!"

"Name one!"

"Naruto Uzumaki!"

Haru stood there in silence for several moments before realizing he lost and he was going to leave but I grabbed his arm quickly.

"This ain't over and if I were you I'd sleep with one eye open!" And with that he disappeared but this wasn't over as soon as Haru was gone I spun on Pein who hadn't moved from his original spot and glared at him harshly.

"What. Did. You. Do. To. Her?" I said my tone dark and sadistic as I glared at him and when he made no movement to answer me I snarled and grabbed the front of his cloak however as soon as he did, I hit the back wall. I gasped in pain and as blood flew from my mouth, I glared up at him a sadistic smirk playing on my lips.

"That hurt." I said deeply I could feel a sort of bubbling sensation but at anger took over I could feel my consciousness fading into the background; I pressed myself to stay awake.

"Ever do something like that again and I will kill you." Pein threatened darkly I stayed quiet for a few seconds before I let out another humorless sadistic laugh.

"Like you could. You and I both know if I die, Madara dies, and we can't have that can we?" His eyes widened at the mention of Madara's name and so did Itachi's and Kisame's and many others.

"Didn't think I knew about that, did you?" I laughed even more and then as quickly as I spoke a black flash came in front of me and I caught a glimpse of red and orange before I fell into complete unconsciousness.

_I got my inspiration back! And finally the plot is coming around, I feel like this story is gonna go on forever, and I know everyone wants romance-y love to be spread!_

_**SEE YOU IN HELL HARU!**_


	40. Happy Outcome

**I do not own Naruto! Also, this chapter has a lemon in it for heads up! If you are uncomfortable with reading lemons than when you get to the part where Alicia kissed Deidara, skip over that. Thanks!**

* * *

Chapter 38  
**Happy Outcome**  
_Gaara's Desert Rose657_

* * *

I roamed the halls, unable to remember anything that happened after I was laid down on the gurney thing. What did they do to me and why did it hurt so much to move? Oh, Pain is going to pay! I'll make his life a living hell if I can.

I stopped to lean up against the wall. I felt so tired and my body felt like it weighed a ton. I closed my eyes and sunk to the floor. I breathed in deep and then exhaled. Suddenly, the beautiful smiling face of Deidara played across my closed eyelids. My eyes flew open and a pain shot through my heart. Why am I thinking of him right now? I shook my head. Lately his face keeps popping up everywhere; it even pops up more than Gaara's face does. I used the wall to stand up once again. I had to find Caitlynn and Deidara. I don't know why it was so hard to find Caitlynn.

I stumbled down the hallway trying to find one of them. Right before I was about to turn the corner I lost my footing and fell to the cold hard floor. When I looked straight down the hall I saw feet in front of my and a hand was extended towards me. I grabbed the hand and the person helped me up.

"Thank y-," I stopped and my face twisted with anger while his went completely shocked. He stood still, he didn't even move and inch. Meanwhile, I started backing away.

"Alli?" he asked and I growled.

"Shut the hell up you bastard," I yelled. He stumbled toward me with an outstretched hand and shook his head. I stumbled back.

"Stay the hell away from me you traitor," I yelled at Haru. He stopped and looked at me with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry but it's not like I wanted them to hurt you," he said straightening. I turned away and spoke through locked teeth.

"Yeah right, I bet you could acre less if they hurt me as long as you got power right?" I asked and hurt footsteps. I turned on him.

"Don't move!" I screamed but he was still standing in the same spot looking startled and confused.

"B-but I didn't move," he said tilting his head in confusion. My breathing stopped and I looked around us but no one was there. I scoffed and walked past him, eyes closed and head held high. I felt a hand on my arm.

"Wait-," my hand shot out and struck Haru across the face. The hand disappeared and I strode down the hall like nothing ever happened. I can't believe I ever trusted him! I trust people too easily. That's not going to happen anymore. I will trust no one but Caity because I've known her for a very long time so I know her. I would never betray her and she would never betray me.

I was very close to what I thought was Deidara's room but when I walked in, I got the biggest surprise of my life. It was Itachi's room and my face lit up when I spotted Caitlynn.

"Caity!" I screamed making her jump and lose her balance. I cocked my head confused, it looked like she was training but I didn't want to think about that now, I found her! She looked over confused but her face lit up when she saw me as well.

"Alli!" she screamed and we both ran towards each other. We collided and hugged each other tightly.

"I can't believe I found you!" I said unable to stop smiling and laughing. She was the same way.

"Yeah me too! I can't believe how hard it is to find you in this place!" she said letting me go. My mouth dropped.

"Oh my gosh, I was just thinking the same thing!" I squealed and she laughed.

"Well, it looks like our twin telepathy is still in tune," she laughed and I nodded. She suddenly grabbed my shoulder and looked straight into my eyes.

"You have to find Dei-chan," she said and I felt my eyes widen with surprise.

"What?" I asked and she smiled.

"He has something for you, I kind of helped him though," she said smiling real big. I gave her a suspicious look. She caught on and smiled wider.

"Don't worry, it's nothing bad. I think you'll like it," she said pushing me towards the door. I grabbed the sides of the door way to stop. I turned and stared at her.

"I don't know where his room is and how will I find you again?" I asked. She smiled and told me where it was and that she would remain in Itachi's room until I get back with Deidara. I agreed and went to look for him. I walked down the hallway until I reached a narrow hallway. I turned down that one and it was the fifth door on the left. I opened it and my heart began to flutter. He was there, lying on the bed staring up at the ceiling. He didn't notice my entrance and it suddenly made me feel bold. I quietly snuck up to hi s bedside and kissed his cheek. He jumped grabbed me and pinned my defensively on his bed, he was on top of me. I watched as his eyes widened when he registered who I was.

"Alli?" he asked as if it was hard to believe I was there, in his room, on his bed, underneath him. I shook my head as my thoughts began to go that way. I can't believe I was beginning to think about sex…with Deidara.

"Yes, Dei-chan?" I asked smiling and batting my eyelashes. His cheeks turned pink and I smiled wider. He makes it so hard not to love him. My hand lifted unconsciously and brushed the hair from his left eye. He didn't have his scope in. His eyes bore into mine. He was so beautiful. The sunset was shining its golden rays in the window and illuminating his face, making him look like he was made of gold. His eyes, as baby blue as a cloudless sky day, shimmered. His lips stretched into a smile. I watched them carefully; wanted so badly to kiss him. Wait, I could kiss him. His body was still positioned over me but before I could bring his face down to mine he spoke.

"I have something I want to give you," he said and I smiled.

"Well, let's see it," I said, making his full lips spread wider. He moved off of me and I noticed for the first time he wasn't wearing the Akatsuki cloak. He wore a pair of baggy beige sweatpants and a blackish grey t-shirt. I swallowed hard and had to look away. I could feel my face heat up. It didn't help knowing he was sitting inches away from me…on a bed. I peeked over at him again. He was searching for something but I was too busy looking at his body. It was larger than mine, the body of a man. His back looked strong and muscular and I could see the muscles in his arms flexing. I couldn't look away. He was so beautiful and I actually felt more like a girl in this moment than ever in my life. He looked so masculine and it was making me feel emotions I have never felt in my life. Without thinking I reached out and as soon as I was about to touch the muscles in his shoulder he turned.

"I found i-," he didn't even finish. My hand was already resting on his cheek and my lips pressed gently to his. They felt so soft and warm. My arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer to me. I could feel his body was completely stiff, frozen in shock. It didn't take long for him to react. He gently set down the beautiful wooden box and his arms snaked around my waist. We slowly sunk down until my back was pressed against the forest green comforter and he was on top of me. He held himself up with his elbows, careful not to put his entire weight on me. I smiled at his concern but I felt extremely bold for some reason so I pulled him closer. We did all this without breaking our kiss. I have never had a kiss like this before, not even the one with…ugh I couldn't even mention his name.

His hand slow and cautiously slid up under my shirt and began fondling my breasts. A worn out gasp escaped my lips and my head fell back on the bed, breaking our kiss. Deidara then began to kiss my neck, making me moan. He found my weak spot! His other hand slid down my flat stomach and into the tan shorts I had put on this morning. I felt an incredible sensation from down there and realized he was using the tongue on his hand to, you know… My back arched and a scream ripped through my lips. He quickly quieted me by covering my lips with his own. I didn't even know he could do something like this. He was incredible. I never would have thought his mouthed hands would be used for sexual purposes. I wrapped my legs around him and pulled his body closer to mine. I felt so turned on right now and feeling the hard lump in Deidara's pants only made it worse. I brought his ear down to my lips.

"I want you…I want to feel you deep inside me," I whispered and he instantly went into action. My clothes were torn off and his were off as well. My eyes widened as I caught the sight of his naked body. He was even more muscular than I first thought. He was built! I moved up so my head rested on his pillow and motioned for him to come and he did.

Positioned over top of me, he slowly started to ease his way in. My grip on his arms got tighter, I squeezed my eyes and a painful gasp escaped. I could see he didn't want to hurt me and wanted to stop but I shook my head. He was worried but this is what I wanted. He pushed a little harder and I sucked in a sharp painful breath.

"Okay, we are stopping. I don't want to hurt you," he said trying to pull out but I wrapped my legs around his waist and pushed him inside me. I screamed and the pain was so much. He was much bigger than, that bastard, had been.

"Why did you do that?" he asked but I shook my head and his arms wrapped around my back as we lay there, him on top of me and me in his strong warm arms. My hands rested on his muscled chest. He would move ever so often to get me use to the feel and after awhile I told him to start pumping and he did. He grunted sometimes, making me smile, I knew he felt good and wanted to go faster but he didn't want to hurt me. I wanted to hear him grunt more so I told him to pump faster and he did. It was beginning to feel good and I wanted him to go faster and faster. My arms wrapped around his neck and I listened to the slapping of our bodies. He rested on his elbows as his hands held my head. He went faster.

"Oh!" he moaned and it made me laugh. I loved him! He was mine and mine alone! I wanted to have many more nights like this with him! Many, Many more!

"OH DEIDARA!" I screamed as he pushed in deeper and cummed inside me, filling me with the warm liquid. I sighed and he collapsed on top of me, not pulling out. I hugged him close and whispered to him. He would always be mine and didn't want to leave this moment, ever.

"Are you ready for your present?" he asked pulling out and lying next to me. I turned and smiled at him.

"Of course I am," I said and he handed me the wooden box. It was beautiful but when I opened it, what I saw was even more beautiful. It was a glass rose, the color of a sunset, orangeish red. It was beautiful. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes.

"T-thank you Deidara. It's beautiful!" I said turning to him and giving him a hug. I kissed him on the lips and spoke slow and softly.

"I love you, my Dei-chan," I said and smiled when his eyes widened to the size of saucers. He shook his head, grabbed my hands and kissed me.

"I love you too, my Alli-chan," he said making me smile. I looked around his room and was surprised at the beauty but what surprised me more was what I saw.

"Uh Deidara…Why is there a life sized naked sculpture of me in your room?" I asked, turning to look at his deadpan look.

"Well…,"

* * *

**REVIEW! THANKS EVERYONE FOR READYING! ENJOY THE UPCOMING CHAPTERS!**


	41. The Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan

I don't own anything but oc's

* * *

Chapter 39  
**The Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan**  
_Written by Bleeding Iris_

* * *

I watched Alicia retreating back with a slight frown on my lips; she'd left so suddenly I wasn't able to ask her what I wanted. I wanted to know about those "experiments" and about what happened between her and that bastard Haru; I knew I didn't like him. I turned back to Itachi who was looking over my head with a mimicked expression of my own. I clapped snapping him from his stupor and he looked down at me with a single black eyebrow raised. Now that I look at them they were thin and long and perfectly arched, it was weird seeing a guy with such nice eyebrows, even Mr. Hot Shot had slightly bushy eyebrows.

Noticing I was staring, I blushed and mumbled incoherently about stupid pretty boys and although I was speaking softly I was sure he heard anyways. And judging by his taken aback expression I bet he did, I grunted and clicked my tongue.

"So where were we?"

It was rhetorical because I already knew what to do; I climbed back up on his dresser and I criss-crossed my legs. Closing my eyes I began to focus, I tried taking Itachi's advice and I tried to find the energy flowing within me. He said it would feel like an ocean of water coursing through my veins but I've been at this 5 hours and still I felt nothing. No oceans not even a small wave. I began to focus on the pit of my stomach Itachi said the Spirit and Physical energy met at the abdomen.

I closed my eyes and sighed then I began to relax and let go of all condescending thoughts, all anger, everything. It was then that I felt something stir in me thinking harder I tried to grasp onto the feeling. Soon it hit me full on and I could feel the energy flowing through me, but Itachi was wrong. It didn't feel like a wave or an ocean or even like water at all. It was airy, like wind, more like a soft breeze actually. It made me feel light and tingly I smiled contently and I looked up at Itachi who was staring at me intently.

"So, what now?"

I fell back against my bed and closed my eyes trying to get some sleep that was until the door slammed open and I felt a heavy weight slam against my body. I lurched forward gasping at the sudden increase of weight. I panicked slightly but then calmed down when I realized it was only Alicia. Although she did look unusually giddy, her face was flushed and she looked like she was glowing.

"_What?_" I whined pathetically while turning to the side and trying to push her off.

"I broke my bond with Haru!" I didn't move for a second, this information not sinking in just yet. As soon as I got it my eyes snapped open and I sat up quickly.

"You broke it, but that means…." I looked her up and down.

"Ew…" I finished while scrunching my nose up in disgust.

"Wanna hear about it?"

"NO!" I yelled horrified that she'd even suggest it, but nonetheless we talked for hours after that, mostly planning on how to get back at Haru.

_This was gonna be good.

* * *

_

I skipped down the hallway until I found exactly where I needed to be, I straightened my face so that I was smiling eccentrically. I had to get this right I'd only have one chance.

_Revenge._

I was so excited. I hated Haru with a passion more than anyone else around; actually I have never hated anyone before. Oooh a first.

I waltzed into the room I knew was Haru's and I found him sitting on his bed staring blankly at the wall. He turned his head swiftly quickly noticing it was me, I held a blank face not a hint of excitement or anger played on it.

"What do you want?" He spat defensively, shrugging I walked forward until was only a few feet in front of him.

"Hello Haru, you seem….lost, something wrong." I cackled sadistically, he threw me a dirty look and I grinned innocently.

"Like you don't already know, that's why you are here isn't it, to laugh at my humiliation. I can't believe I lost to that androgynous bastard."

"Aww, poor Haru." I purred emotionlessly.

"Why are you here?" He asked suddenly remembering the fact that I hated him, grinning I grabbed him arm and pulled him up and swiftly punched him in the face. He fell back against the bed but recovered quickly and got up, grabbed my wrists and pushed me back against a wall. I snarled and my knee shot up causing him to groan and fall to the ground. I grabbed him by his hair and slammed my knee into his face; I heard a rewarding crunch and blood flooded on my pants. Grinning I stomped on his hand repeatedly until like his nose I broke it.

"I told you this wasn't over." I snarled while leaving him in a crumpled heap, as I walked out I knew I was losing it, I was going crazy. Back home I would have never gotten in a physical fight, back home I was a pacifist by nature. When did I begin to change?

* * *

On my way back to mine and Alicia's room a hand shot out and drug me into another room, I spun around only to see Madara's oddly young tanned face.

"What do you want?" I glared semi-angry; he smiled and took a step back.

"Well, little Caity-chan, I've been thinking, even though you are here because of that mysterious chakra of yours, we still don't know a thing about you personally. Despite going over you're memories many of them were black and blank, why is that? Do you think…"

He trailed off and I shot him a confused glance, some were blank, were the memories about them the black ones, it would make sense, I doubt special chakra or not the fact we knew so much about them would get us killed in a matter of seconds.

"I don't know what you mean." I said slowly carefully choosing my words.

"I will have you all to myself and I will own everything you are. I will know everything."

I furrowed my eyebrows, what is he talking about I looked at him and instantly realized my mistake. His eyes were a blaring red, an Eternal Mangekyou red. That's how he controlled the Kyuubi, he was gonna control me, take me over and get the information he wanted. And no one would ever know, it wasn't like they could break it even if the wanted to, maybe, maybe Itachi could but why would he, I wasn't that important.

_Fottere._ (Fuck.)

Black rimmed the edges of my vision and I saw a flash of black, I felt pressure against my shoulder and then I heard a laugh brief and short followed by a growl.

"Oh, Itachi so great to see you." Madara said his voice sounding smug but it was hard to tell, everything was muffled, distant.

"Let her go."

Itachi's here, he'll save me, he'll make it all go away, and I was safe now.

"Or what, you'll break the spell yourself. If you do that or even attempt to do so I'll find Sasuke and tell him everything and then I'll kill him in ways found cruel and unethical even by Shinobi standards."

Sasuke, Itachi would never betray Sasuke or let Madara hurt him even if it meant sacrificing me, but then again why would sacrificing me mean anything to him. It wasn't like he cared for me, he could tolerate me but I knew he didn't actually care for me that was only a dream even I knew that, it wasn't like he even knew me. The pressure fell from my shoulder and I knew I was alone. The darkness began to increase and it felt like I was being drawn down, like I was drowning, like I was being pulled into the deepest recess of my mind. Hopelessness filled my and nothing else mattered, I felt like crying but I no longer held any sort of control over my body and then the darkness filled every part of me.

* * *

Black.

It was black here, dark cold like an obsidian cage of space, one that held no direction, and I couldn't escape. It was boring, dull and I still felt hopeless, like I wasn't in control anymore.

**Sucks doesn't it**

"What! Who's there?"

**You humans sure are dumb**

A brilliant flash of lights appeared; they hurt my eyes which were no longer use the light. The a woman about twenty or so appeared, she had snowy silver hair that was neatly kept in a braid that went down to here back she also had perfectly trimmed bangs. Her sclera was black and here iris red. She had shiny gold skin and she wore a plain white kimono, she was very beautiful.

**You humans are enticed by everything, aren't you?**

"W-who are you?"

**I am Carmina**

"Carmina." I said trying to replicate the pronounciation she used. Car-mee-nya.

**Yes.**

"What are you exactly."

**A hell demon, of course.**

"H-how? What are you doing inside me."

**You truly do not remember, you died remember, before that Orochimaru transfused my demonic Vi with your pure Vi.**

"Um, Vi?"

**Energy**

"Oh, but why would he do that."

**Why not, he loves to expirement besides is it really that surprising this isn't the first time his done something like this.**

"Wait. If he did something to me then what about Alicia."

**Yes, he also change your friend, maybe not in the same way but he did, she may have new abilities or a demon like me, I am not sure.**

"So where am I"

**You are in the deepest darkest pit of your mind, not even I know how to leave this place, I have come cloase like when you are angry, a doorway opens and I can travel up but I never make it to the surface, I would very much like to be free.**

"Oh, I'm sorry, I wish I could help."

**You could, but as all humans you are weak and pathetic, you can't even help yourself.**

"Sorry."

**Stop apologizing.**

"I'm sorry,"

**As iam! Ridicula suntvos homines me hoc non potest stare!** (Shut up already! You humans are ridiculous, I can't stand this)

_Well, what now.

* * *

_

Well that was nice, after a long hiatus to be finally getting out new chapters.

Anyways, excitement we have successfully made it to the 100,000 word mark. That was my goal, that and to finish this story that me and Brittany have been writting for nearly 6 months.

Oh and I would like to say that I have made AMV for this fanfic and the URL's are posted below, let's just hope they work, I tried hard to make them nice. So please watch and maybe leave a comment or review on here.

CaitlynnxItachi-Stuttering

www. youtube .com/watch?v=RgPLdp5JAd8

GaaraxAlicia-Promise of a Lifetime

www. youtube .com/watch?v=q75DrpnUViA

HikarixKiba-Behind these hazel eyes

This is made for my sister.

www. youtube .com/watch?v=ZVqBcSfqfgc

ERASE THE SPACES

MariannaAngel is my username so you'll know you have the right videos, mmkay, Review and have a nice Winter Break, I have Winter Break right now. XD

Oh, and I am volunteering at my city's annual Chili Cook-off, that not to brag my daddy wins every year, just saying.


	42. The Rescue

I do not own Naruto!

* * *

Chapter 40  
**The rescue  
**_Written By Gaara's Desert Rose657_

* * *

I still cannot believed I broke my bond with Haru. Even though I felt much happier and more girlish I somehow felt lost. I really wanted to go back home to my family but i had absolutely no idea how to get us out of here! I sighed as I walked down the empty hallway, back to mine and Caitlynn's room where i knew i would be alone. Caitlynn is probably off somewhere with Itachi. I still haven't figured out why they are spending so much time together. They are all alone...probably in his room...no one there to disturb them...AHH dirty thoughts dirty thoughts! GO AWAY!

I ran through the door to mine and Caitlynn's room and flung myself on my bed, ready to fall asleep but knowing that i couldn't. I wanted to go home so bad. I missed my family and friends so much. My mom and dad, brothers and sisters, my aunts and uncles, my cousins and grandparents...i missed them all. I wanted to see them but i didn't know how to leave this world and go back to ours. I turned to lay on my side and began to reminisce of all the fun times I've had with them. With Taylor, Chante, Kaleigh, Symone, Becca, Olivia, Demetruis. I missed 'em all! I could feel the sting of tears so i rolled on my back and opened my eyes, letting the tears roll freely down my cheeks. These are the surpressed feelings I've had since coming here. They are finally coming out in the form of tears. Some were happy tears, others weren't. I thought about all the great friends I've made here...the people i love. The image of everyone flashed through my mind, among those were Gaara and Deidara. It would rip me apart if I had to choose between them and my family. I loved them all. If only their was some way to keep them all in my life and still have a happy ending. Unfortunately this isn't a fairytale so some sacrafices have to be made. I closed my eyes once again and surrendered to the darkness that played at the edges of my conciousness.

* * *

_I heard the laughter echo but could not find where it was coming from. I followed the melodious sound and soon enough, i was standing outside my house on a clear starry night sky, watching two girl jump on a trampoline. Their hair lifted and fell with every jump they took. Their laughter rang out and reverberated off the surrounding trees. They soon fell at the exact moment, one going slightly higher then the other; repeating that. This time it was the others turn to soar high above other girls; their backs were turned away from me. Soon they sat down, their backs hit the trampoline. They began talking about anything and everything._

_"Do you think we are being watched right now?" said the girl with shorter hair. The other laughed and stood up._

_"Most likely. Knowing our government, they are probably listening to everything we are saying," she said, pulling down her shirt to expose her bra and breasts to the night sky. Their hair lifted on the nights warm summer breeze as their laughter was carried away._

_"I hope they enjoy the show!" said the one with longer hair, making the one sitting laugh with pure joy. They were so innocent that the first evil they encounter could easily taint them; paint them any color...but for now, they remain that shimmering pure white._

_Something strange happened at that moment. They both turned very slowly, revealing their identity to me...it was me and Caitlynn from last summer. They stared at me. Somehow i knew they couldn't see me but their eyes bore past me that it felt as if they could see me. Caitlynn leaned over to the younger me._

_"Did you hear that?" she whispered, making the younger Alicia nod. They both stared wide eyed up towards the house. A dark shadow moved behind them and I saw a flash of black and red. My eyes widened and I tried to scream but nothing came out._

**Behind you!** _No words came out, no sound. I tried to run towards them but my feet were firmly planted, as if i was rooted to this very spot. I squinted to get a better look of what was behind them and saw the horror. The Akatsuki cloak. What were they doing here in our world? How did they even get here? Was us falling into that whirl pool in the pond not an accident, but a planned accident? What the hell is going on? I squeezed my eyes shut and chanted 'this is just a dream, this is just a dream' but something inside me knew, it wasn't just a dream. Something wasn't right. We weren't being told something. All the interrogation we got, were lies to cover up the fact that they knew about our world and that they planned for us to "fall" into this world. That would explain why a branch came flying out of absolute nowhere and hit Caitlynn, knocking her in. Stuff like that doesn't happen in our world...only in this one. The hidden Akatsuki revealed himself slightly, I couldn't make out which one it was but i knew it was one of them._

_He began to reach for them. I screamed but they couldn't hear me. Right before he could grab their wrists, they lurched forward and sped into the house. The hand remained outstretched for a moment longer, the eye that peered at me, was a terrifying crimson color; the eye that can see right through you. He acted as if he could see me, though i knew that's not possible...right? I closed my eyes tightly and when I opened them, I was in a completely different place. In the woods at my house, I saw Caitlynn and I walking and taking pictures on the trails that lead through the jungle of trees. Once again I saw the flash of black and red up in the tree tops. NO! Not again! I couldn't make out who it was again but he sat there, watching the us from last summer._

_The scene changed and we were walking down the road near my house, to go to my grandma's house, which is just up the road from mine but, the road to go up to her house is surrounded by trees. It usually takes an hour or so to walk up there for us but like 5 minutes by car. We decided we needed the exercise so we walked. This time I was able to walk around, and once again the familiar but terrifying flash of black and red made its way across my peripheral vision. My heart sped up with terror; they've been with us all alone and we never knew it...how could we not have noticed, all those times we felt like we were being watched, that something was lurking in the shadows waiting for the perfect moment to strike...it was them...always them...why am I having such a realistic dream? Am I being controlled into having this dream? My hands came up to hold my head that was shaking furiously. What the heck is going on? It wasn't an accident that we "fell" into the whirlpool in my pond. There are no rivers or streams leading into it, no active water source! How come we didn't find it extremely strange that a pond, with usually STILL water, could create such a whirlpool like that? Someone made it, made us fall in, and put us through all this crap! I needed to wake up...this is too awful. I turned and began running in the opposite direction of the past Caitlynn and I._

_My lungs began to burn, as did my legs but i pushed harder and faster. I didn't know where I was going...everything was black. I fell and the ground shattering like glass. The sensation of falling soothed my nerves slightly. What's going on? Was that all true?_

_**yes it was true.**_

_Who said that?_

_**Me.**_

_Who's me?_

_**You will find out soon enough child. I wanted to show you the truth behind all those weird experiences you two had in your world. All those sensations of being watched were them. They were always watching you. From the day you two met, 6 years ago, they have been able to sense you two were different than any other human found in your world. They were exploring this new world they found but they had to claim you as their own once they knew you two were extraordinary.**_

_Why did it have to be Caitlynn and I? Couldn't it have been two other girls, maybe even boys? Why was it _us _they chose. I'm sure there are other gifted children out there somewhere._

_**I do not know the reasoning for their choices child. I do know that they value you two very much, no matter what they say or threaten, they will not kill such valuable people. They wish to make you one of them, that is why you are currently free to do as you please.**_

_I don't want to become one of them! I want to go home! I want to see my family again! I miss them so much! I miss my Gaara and I want to be able to say goodbye to him when I go back to my world! I want to leave!_

_**Patience my dear girl, rescue will come soon enough. For now, look after each other and let the rescuers come to you. Do you not remember the hibiscus that florist gave you?**_

_Yeah I remember it, how could I forget such a beautiful flower?_

_**That is what they are using to find you two. Someone must sacrafice something of theirs to the plant in return for its help. That someone is your dear Temari. The plant has constricted a vine-like thing around her wrist. That is a deadly flower that can kill anyone, other than it's chosen one, with one touch of it's petals.**_

_No Temari!_

_**Do not fear my dear child, it will not kill her or anything, it's just taking some of her blood. The flower has a spirit inside of it that needs blood as a sacrafice for its services.**_

_Why is she doing that?_

_**Because she loves you. She is also doing it for her younger brother, Gaara. She knows you are the only girl to ever look at him, knowing their is a demon inside him, with such a large amount of love in your expression. You are the first girl Gaara has ever loved. The same goes for Itachi.**_

_Itachi loves Caitlynn? I knew it!_

_**Yes child, he does. I have been in your thoughts too, she doesn't believe it but he truely loves her. He isn't used to showing emotions so it's difficult for him to show her he loves her but he shows it his way. He proves he loves her the way he feels comfortable with. He doesn't want any harm to come to her so he is always there when she's in danger. Without even knowing it, she has become the center of his world. He is now just realizing that and it's making him nervous. He won't give her up though. Despite his wariness, he will stand by her for as long as she wants him there at her side.**_

_I already know that if it went Caitlynn's way, she would already be married to him and having a kid. She would always want him to be at her side. She may not show her love for Itachi as vocally as I show mine for Gaara or Deidara, but i know she loves him jus as much._

_**Ahh, you know her well dear. That is true, she isn't as vocal as you are but she has one person her love can be bound to...you have developed two. You must choose which one you love more.**_

_I already know!_

_**Do you child? Do tell.**_

_It's...uh...well...of course it's...um..._

_**Exactly. See you cannot choose who you love more. Therefore they must be in the same room for you to really choose. I know you will make the right choice. Once they are side by side, or face to face, you will know for sure who you love more. Listen to your heart dear.**_

_I will..._

_**I must go now. Please take care of yourself and of your friend. Remember, your choices are never right or wrong. They are your choices so choose wisely.**_

_Okay._

_**Good child.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Before the deep male voice disappeared, it felt as if someone kissed my forehead. I could feel the feeling of being alone slowly creep up on me. I closed my eyes and when I opened them again. I was looking at the ceiling in our room. I sat up quickly and began coughing. What the heck was that dream all about. I could feel it deep inside me that it wasn't a dream, that someone actually took me back in time through my dreams to show me the truth but if I keep saying it was a dream, it's easier for me to handle. I looked around the room and saw Caitlynn in her bed. I climbed out of mine and got in bed with her. I covered up with the blanket and tried to wake her up.

"Caitlynn," I said but she didn't even stur. This time I shook her slightly.

"Caity," I said, this time her eyes opened slightly. He yawned and stretched.

"What?" she asked tired.

"I have to tell you something very important," I said and apparently she picked up on the urgency in my voice. She became completely alert.

"What?" She asked. I began telling her of the dream I had, of how the akatsuki were watching us the whole time, tha I think falling into the whirlpool wasn't an accident, that the akatsuki were planning on making us one of them and using our power for an unknown reason, the person i was talking to, everything. Her eyes were wide by the end.

"That would explain all the weird stuff that happens when we are together. Do you think they watched us separately as well?" she asked and I shrugged.

"I was wondering that too, but the unknown person I was talking too said that rescue will come very soon," I told her. I told her what the demon said about her and Itachi, I got the kick out of seeing her face turn a tomato red.

"That part must be a lie right? Oh but it sounds so much like him so it might be true...AHH!" she said nervoously. I laughed. It's so obvious that they like each other.

"Oh it's true," I said smiling. I reached out to touch her should to say something stupid when the wall to our room came crumbling down. Caitlynn and I fell off the other side of her bed.

"What in the balls was that?" I asked standing up, pissed, but it quickly vanished and what replaced my anger was joy. My eyes began to fill with tears and I stumbled and fell through the ruble on the floor to get to him. His expression was so worried and when I stumbled into his arms, they held me so tightly i almost couldn't breath, but i didn't care, he was here and that's all that mattered.

"H-how did you g-get here?" I said sobbing from happiness. I buried my head deep in his shoulder, smelling that familiar scent. I missed him soo much.

"Temari led us here," he said. I turned and looked at her pale face. She was sweating. I quickly took the plant from her. the indent in her wrist shows proof it was taking blood from her.

"I'm so sorry Temari," I said but she shook her head.

"Don't be sorry, i did this so i can save you guys," she said smiling, the color was already starting to come back to her face. I felt so happy. I saw Caitlynn run up and hug Temari. I hugged Gaara even tighter.

"Thank goodness you're safe," he said holding me tightly. I wanted him to hold me tighter, i wanted to be closer to him. I know who I love more. It's Gaara. I closed my eyes and for an instant I saw Deidara's face behind my eye lids. My eyes shot open with surprise...what the heck? Why did I picture him just now? My heart began to throb at the thought of Deidara. What's going on?

**You love both, only one slightly more than the other.**

That voice rang out in my thoughts again. I shook my head. It's true...I love 'em both, only I feel a little more love for Gaara than Deidara...how did it turn out like this?

"What's wrong?" asked Gaara, alarmed. I smiled up at him.

"Nothing, i just can't believe you're here," I said excitedly. Though it was slightly fake. I was extremely happy he was here but, that would mean leaving Deidara behind. I would eventually leave them both behind when I go back to our world but I would still miss him and Gaara. Why did I have to fall in love with both of them? I looked up as the beautiful chiseled face of my Gaara and fell in love with him all over again. Every time I look at him I fall in love all over again...but the same happens with Deidara...only different. Gaara was looking down at me with those beautiful green eyes of his. That color green would always be my favorite. I smiled up at him, he leaned down, making my heart race a million miles per minute. His lips pressed ever so softly to mine and it felt as if I was on fire. I stood up on my tip toes and kissed him back hungrily. I wanted more of him. Kissing Gaara was different than kissing Deidara, I felt the flame with both but Gaara's flame was more intense. I wrapped my arms around his neck and once again Deidara's face popped into my mind. I pulled away, not looking at him. I glanced sideways at Caitlynn, she was staring at me oddly. It made me uncomfortable so i smerked and pretended to play it off.

"Now all you have to do it kiss Itachi like that," I said in english making her blush a deep red. I knew that konoha wouldn't approve knowing Caitlynn is in love with a member of the Akatsuki. I looked up at Gaara and he was studying me. I smiled, hoping he wouldn't sense something was off. I think it might be too late though. I opened my mouth to say something but another crash interrupted.

"Where do you think you're going with our prisoners?" asked Hidan, walking into our room. Everyone became alert immediately. Madara came in followed by Itachi, Konan, Pain and unfortunately Deidara. His eyes landed on me instantly and i could see the hurt in them. Without even thinking i pulled out of Gaara's grasp and stepped away and few feet...my eyes never neaving the floor after that. I could almost feel Gaara's stare boring into me. Why did I react like that? I looked over at Caitlynn and saw that her eyes were locked with Itachi's. Emotionless as his eyes were, i knew that he didn't want to see her go. She walked over to him. She opened her mouth to say something but i couldn't hear anything...i dont even know if she was speaking. Then, she did something that shocked us all. As quickly as she could, she stood up on her tip toes and kissed Itachi...right on the mouth. Mine was hanging open. I knew Itachi could have stopped her if he wanted but he didn't and that's proof he wanted her to do it. Quicker than I would have thought possible, I heard a growl and I was in Gaara's arms. That is when Deidara tried to attack. He was in front of Gaara in an instant but Gaara's sand was a little quicker. A tendril lashed out, wrapped around Caitlynn, and brought her back. Someone picked her up and we were leaving that place. No one there had anytime to react or stop them. Though I don't understand why they didn't.

"No!" I yelled reaching out towards Deidara who was also reaching for me. Why the hell am I acting like this? I'm in Gaara's arms yet i'm yelling for another guy? What the hell is wrong with me. Then I remembered the bond we had...it wasn't like mine and Haru's...we could be apart, but it doesn't mean it was easy being apart...maybe that's why I'm acting this way...our bond. I wraped my arms around Gaara's neck and whispered in his ear.

"I love you, my Gaara," and that was it. I was with the one I loved most...but missing the one I loved as well. I savored my moments with Deidara...now I had to savor my time with Gaara...because i could feel we would be leaving real soon, and that filled me with happiness and sadness.

* * *

**Thanks guys! You've all been soo great! For reading, reviewing, commenting, everything! You're all amazing! We are nearing the end of our story. We have finally been rescused and it won't be much longer until we go home to our world. But those of you who are true fans of this story, don't worry, this isn't the end...a sequal will be on its way. This time, the important main characters only, come into our world! Stay tuned! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **


	43. Shatter

**Disclaimer: I don't own no matter how much I wish I did.**

* * *

Chapter 41

**Shatter**

_Written by L a s t - L o v e_

* * *

It was still dark and I strained my eyes just to see Carmina, her arms were crossed and she stared at me with slightly curious eyes. I felt a strange sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach; I rubbed it lightly still staring at Carmina because I knew she had more information. I felt like she wanted me to connect the dots, only problem was I had no dots to connect. I had no idea how I got here and how to get home. I mean it was a little strange how the Akatsuki seemed to know that we were from another world and that we had information, although I was still a little confused on what information they wanted. They didn't seem to care that we knew about them, if they knew that and they had never really made any demands on what they wanted. I was only confused on how they knew we were different from them.

They didn't know that we knew about them, it was never about that sort of information so what was it that they wanted.

What makes our world different than theirs?

That was when it hit me, it all became more clear, Pein and Madara wanted, no, needed power to make their plan come true and although we aren't as strong or battle ready as they were we had something they didn't. We had technology; we had weapons of power they had never seen before. They wanted weapons, guns, missiles, grenades, a nuke, they wanted it all, and they figured we could get it for them.

Of course, why else would they bring you here if not for power, after all you are rather useless.

Bring us here?

C'mon, you didn't honestly think you randomly fell into a whirlpool in a little pond only to go to another world and get kidnapped by a snake-freak and an evil organization.

Madara wants an all out war and for that he needed weapons, but then why didn't we end up in the Akatsuki base at first why were we in Konoha and in Orochimaru's lair?

The jutsu they used wasn't an exact science, you know. They were off, that's why they sent Itachi to get you, he knew the most about Konohagakure, however Sasuke and Kabuto got to you first, to avoid a fight Itachi let them take you.

So Orochimaru knew about the jutsu as well and to get more power he experimented on us to give us more power for his plan on world domination. But then why, why did he kill me and why were we in Sunagakure?

He knew more than Madara he watched and studied the two of you, he knew that you had information on him and the rest of this world. But killing you was not a mistake, no, Orochimaru has plenty of self-control, he's been killing for years, in order to activate my power you needed to die. After all I am a hell demon; he knew Alicia knew about Chiyo and her jutsu. Why do you think Sasuke and Haru were conveniently allowed to travel with you?

Then why once I came back were we not taken to Orochimaru again?

That was because of Haru. He met with Madara and Pein and for power he fought and beat Sasuke and you were taken to the Akatsuki.

So now what?

You can't do anything right now. You're trapped, remember?

Won't someone notice that I'm not myself?

No, the Mangekyou doesn't work that way, yes it does seal you away so you can't do anything. But you can still watch.

With that a large TV like screen appear letting me see what was happening, no sound came through though but I saw a small mute sign, so it was like a TV.

And although at this point you have no personality the Mangekyou releases you're inner desires. Making you seem like yourself.

So I am a prisoner in my own mind?

Yes, only another Mangekyou user can release you but, Itachi is unwilling and Sasuke isn't that strong. So there are no others unless Madara releases you, which is unlikely to ever happen.

I noticed that on the Screen many of the Akatsuki members were gathered together and so were Gaara and the others. Were they planning to rescue us and fight all of the Akatsuki members, that was suicide. I watched as I got closer to Itachi and….a large blush broke out on my face, wow. I kissed him but I didn't. It wasn't really me because I wasn't really feeling what was happening, but he knew that. Even through the shock displayed in his eyes there was sadness. Sadness because he knew what was wrong, he knew, but he couldn't save me because of Sasuke, and I didn't blame him. If it were him or my sister, I'd choose my sister anytime, she was my family, my blood and although I may be a little less than willing to say so, she was my whole life, my everything. Tears gathered in my eyes at the thought of my sister, my baby sister. I'd been away so long I could barely make out what her face looked like, I wondered how much she'd changed, if her hair was long or short, if she'd grown up in my absence, if she cried over me. I wondered if she was okay, if she'd moved on or was so shattered she couldn't function anymore, god I hoped not. I wished she'd left my memory behind and let me go, I wished she was happy and had a boyfriend, I wished I was nothing more than a distant memory swept into the back of her mind.

I collapsed at Carmina's feet, tears rolling down my face, my sobs hysteric and loud as I cried hard. Harder than I ever had before, I wanted to see her so badly and not just her I wanted my brothers all three of them, I wanted my mom and dad, I wanted it all back, I wanted them, not this false life, this false love. I knew Itachi didn't care about me, not like that, it had to be a lie, I was nothing to him.

I wondered if he even knew I was crying, here in this prison, this darkness, I wondered if this is how he felt everyday, trapped in the shadows without Sasuke. I felt a cold hand rest on back, shivering slightly, I stared up at Carmina who tried her best to smile gently but her black and red eyes betrayed her sadistic amusement at my suffering. I calmed myself down until my crying was nothing more than soft hiccups.

Carmina, I want to go home.

God, how long has it been, weeks, months, years, I've even lost track of time. When we were captured by the Akatsuki I had no idea how long we were in the dungeon or anything. Maybe it was months the days just seemed to mesh together. I wonder if my birthday had passed or not, I wish it'd never come. How bittersweet it would be, not for me but for Alicia, she'd be happy yet sad, in times like these I wished I didn't share the same birthday with Brandon, her younger brother.

I know, child.

What, what did we do to deserve this?

Nothing at all.

I always dreamt of coming here, to the Narutoverse but never like this, I didn't ask for this.

None of us ask for the pain life gives us.

But why? Why me, there has to be a reason.

I honestly don't know, there are thousands of reasons on why you were singled out.

I hate this, I hate it here, I want to go home. I want to go home. Can't you do something you said it yourself, you're a hell demon, help me.

It isn't that easy, I've been sealed away and not even you can release me.

I looked back up at the screen where all the people were gathered, Temari with tears in her eyes was bent low ready for a fight and to grab her fan in a moments notice, Kankuro was much the same. I shook my head they would die if they fought all the Akatsuki members at the same time. Madara as Tobi burst forward and began acting like and idiot probably to confuse the enemy, or to keep up the façade he's built for the members.

I gritted my teeth, the bastard frustrated me, how could he do this to me and act like everything was okay. How could these people be so cold, so heartless to do this to us. I hate this, I hate everything. More tears flowed over my cheeks and I could see Carmina giving me a pitying look but it was ruined by the excitement and opportunity reflecting in her eyes.

I looked up at the little screen that was my eyes and I saw sadistic grins rising on the faces of many of the members. I shivered and stared at Gaara and the others, they were gonna lose, the three of them against the Akatsuki, I don't care how strong they think they are, they will lose. Unless they had an entire army waiting outside the victor of this battle was already decided.

* * *

A/N

Damn I am soooo sorry this took so long. Like a month, I had a major writers block and that is why this chapter sucks really really bad. I was blanking out and then my story updator was messed up and I've been so busy with school and my personal life and I've been more focused on D. Gray-Man and Soul Eater as of late, great anime and manga btw you should look it up if you dont know what it is. I also haven't had much time to write let alone think of a good chapter. So again I apologize for this awful chapter and for it taking so long. You'd think for as long as it took me to update I'd be dishing out some spactacular 10,000 word long chapter but no, you get this shitty, 2,000 word chapter. On the bright side of my life though I got my report card and it wasn't nearly as bad as I has anticipated, I didn't get a single F, this is great. Although my only A was in spanish though, haha Si, Yo Hablo Espanol.


	44. Time Draws Near

_**I do NOT own Naruto!**_

* * *

Chapter 42  
**Time Draws Near  
**_Written by Gaara's Desert Rose657_**  
**

* * *

There they were. Why didn't they have more people with them? If I weren't in this predicament, i would have clobbered Gaara over the head and yelled at him for not having more back up. Temari was crying, her eyes focused on us while holding her fan, ready to fight. If they are the only ones, there is no way they can win this fight. I looked over at Caitlynn, she was staring at them in disappointment. Her eyes then drifted and settled upon Itachi. He looked over and for an extremely short moment, i swear I saw pain flash through his eyes when they locked with Caitlynn's but i couldn't be sure. The one thing I did notice though was that he he scooted closer to her. His posture gave off a possessive feel and his eyes were scanning the area around her as if at any moment he would be willing to throw himself in front of her if there was danger. I cocked one eyebrow; that's very peculiar. I've never seen him so...whats the word...protective? No, that's not it...caring?...no..._human?_ Yes, that's what I'm looking for. I've never seen his so human before. He is finally showing his interest in her...(-_-)about time.

Caitlynn was also acting very strange. Something about her has been off for quite sometime now but i can't place my finger on it. Oh well, maybe it's my imagination. I turned my eyes back to Gaara. The moment my eyes landed on him again I was caught. I couldn't look away from his crimson hair, my favorite green eyes, the hint of muscles in his arms, the shape of his mouth, the straightness of his back, the tense muscles of his face; heck i just couldn't look away from the boy. He was here in front of me once again. I don't know how many times I've wished to see him again. His worried filled eyes were locked on me. He took a step towards me and I studied his facial features. Suddenly a picture of Deidara flashed through my head. I know why i thought of him; Deidara had once made the same face Gaara was; at least that's what i blamed it on.

"Alli," he spoke and my mind exploded with memories of Deidara. _"Alli!" _he would say while laughing, such a gentle and innocent expression on his face. Sometimes he would speak my name softly as if he wants to say it just to hear it.

I squeezed my eyes shut and fell to my knees, holding my head. The memories wouldn't stop. One after the other of me and Deidara, then me and Gaara. My head began to ache and I let out a frustrated scream. Someone was instantly at my side, holding my tightly. I knew who it was immediately and instead of relaxing in his arms like i usually would have, I tensed. He felt it and held me tighter.

"Get away from her!" I heard the familiar husky voice that i loved so much. Knowing I would soon be whisked up into the arms of the red head I fell in love with, i sat there and waited. I so wanted to be alone right now...no...I wanted to be home right now! I want to go home! I want to go home! I WANT TO GO HOME! What did i do to deserve being put through this? Being thrown into some weird dimention, being kidnapped...TWICE, falling in love...TWICE, almost dying, almost losing my best friend...what more do we have to be put through?

There was an impact and Deidara was thrown from me. I felt the soft coolness of sand wrap around my body and cradle me. I was lifted as if I was as light as a feather and was set down next to Temari who wrapped her arms around me and cried. I couldn't move. My eyes were focused on Caitlynn. _What's he waiting for? Get her too! Get my best friend so we can finally be together normally again! Hurry Gaara! GET HER! _I squeezed my eyes shut and hoped he go for her next and I couldn't have been more happy when he tried; but before the sand tendril could snake around her waist, a pale arm with nails painted purple made it there first. The other arms used to sweep her from her feet so he could disappear only to reappear in one of the far corners, away from us and away from even the other Akatsuki members. She stood there shocked, her eyes as wide as saucers and her mouth hanging open slightly. Her back was pressed up against the wall while his was pressing firmly again her, protecting her from any danger from either sides. This shocked even the Akatsuki members; but they weren't about to mess with Itachi so they moved on after composing himself. Madara didn't look to thrilled about it though.

"Caitlynn!" I yelled. Her eyes instantly shot to me and she looked like she was struggling to get to me as well but Itachi made some sort of move and she stopped; holding completely still but her frightened worried eyes were still locked on me. A pain shot through my head and a strong feeling that something wasn't right came over me. Something was definately off about Caitlynn but what? I dropped to my knees again, gritting my teeth to try and ease the pain in my head. I felt something beginning to build up in my chest and i knew what it was. I was not about to let that kind of power out. Gaara was at my side in an instant. He laid his hand on my back, and just that one little bit of contact was able to send my heart haywire and send electrical shocks throughout my body. I have forgotten how much of an affect he has on me. I had forgotten how much I truly loved him. I looked over and locked with a pair of the deepest sapphire blue eyes I've ever seen. The hurt and sadness I saw in those eyes made my heart ache. I bent over panting; clutching the spot where my heart was located. It feels as if my heart is being torn in two! Why do I have to love them both?

Before I knew it I was pushed back harshly by Gaara which pissed Deidara off and made him attack. He didn't see that one of the Akatsuki member had thrown some sort of needle-like thing at me and Gaara pushed me out of the way. Deidara reached into his pouch of clay he always carried with him and began making on of his small 'works of art.' It may be small but it's got a big bang!

"Deidara no please don't!" I yelled making him hesitate slightly but he kept going for it. I looked over at Gaara and saw his sand begin to come out of his gourd and pile up around his feet, ready to attack when commanded. I growled and squeezed my eyes shut. I don't want this to happen! I don't the two guys i love most to fight and try to kill each other! I don't want to watch and I don't want it to happen!

My feet were moving before I could think and I found myself running between them. I felt the impact of the sand hitting me and soon after an ear-splitting boom. I knew this is where is was going to die so i closed my eyes and welcomed death. After what seemed like forever, I opened my eyes and it was pitch black. Am I in hell? Why can't i see anything? Just then i felt sand begin to pour over my head. I looked around and realized I was still alive. Gaara's sand protected me from Deidara's bomb. I looked over at Deidara and he stood their wide-eyed, terror in his eyes and when he saw me; well lets just say i've never seen anyone look so happy and relieved in my life.

He ran for me and took me in his arms.

"Why did you do that? You could have been severely injured...and the worse part is...I could have been the one to injure you," he said, the hint of oncoming tears present in his voice. I couldn't move.

"I-i'm sorry," was all I was able to say. I was so shocked. I heard a growl and when I looked back, I caught sight of a very pissed off Gaara.

"Let her go you bastard," he said, readying himself.

"You are so lucky you have Alli right now because that is the only thing preventing me from ripping your throat out," he said menacingly through locked teeth.

"Oh yeah, then you're really going to hate this," said Deidara with a little smug laugh at the end. I looked up at him with curious eyes but before I could ask what he meant, his lips crashed down on mine. His arms snaked around to hold me tightly...no not hold but to keep me there. I couldn't push him away. His tight hold is preventing me from doing anything. I struggled to get loose even though every fiber of my being was telling me not to struggle. He was kissing me in front of the only man I ever wanted to love, the very first person I ever truly did loved. I wanted to struggle but my efforts got weaker and weaker. I didn't want to push him away. I wanted to be held by his strong arms, I wanted to be kissed by his soft full lips, I wanted to feel his large body pressed against mine. I squeezed my eyes shut, hoping something would happen that would tear us apart.

* * *

Just like that, Deidara was gone; flying through the air and being tossed like a rag doll. Tears streamed down my face at the sight of his bloody face. My fists clenched and I did something so stupid; something I would regret later on.

"DEIDARA!" I screamed, my voice full on worry and fear. That is when everything seemed to move in slow motion. Gaara's sand dropped my blonde beauty and my favorite green eyes turned and stared at me. I read each emotion that played in those eyes perfectly; confusion, anger, hurt, wonder, betrayal...all were there and seeing those kinds of emotions cloud Gaara made my heart feel like it was being torn open with a butter knife. His face went completely emotionless; I fell to my knees, the tears coming much heavier than before. My heart felt like it was broken and someone was stomping on the little pieces to make sure they can never be put back in their places. For me to do such a cruel thing to the man I love most; I'm really a terrible person. I looked at his straight back; the way his shoulder blades are set and the curves in his back. I loved him, oh how I loved him so much. I looked down and even more tears came. I knew what I had to do; I have already chosen and this decision is hurting me so bad. I know who I love more; I figured it out the moment those two were in the same room.

I stood up, head still down and my unkempt bangs hung in my dirty face. I haven't been this dirty in my life and I wanted to take a nice bath and feel clean once again. My feet began moving. Gaara turned to stare at me curiously. I lifted my head and not meeting his gaze, walked right by him. My heart broke at the expression on his face when he saw where I was going. Tears flowed painfully from my swollen red eyes. I've made my decision and I must make it clear who I have chosen. I love one of them more; from the very beginning, i knew. I want him to know how much I love him before we go back to our world. I'm really going to miss them all, but that one person always a little more.

When I reached Deidara, I put my hands on his chest, grabbed fists fulls of his shirt and pulled him down. My lips met his cheek and I could hear gasps from both sides of the room. I looked up into his deep blue eyes; tears flowing.

"I love you," I say to him. His face goes completely blank before it heats up and becomes bright red. I heard someone in the room growl and grit their teeth. I knew who it was too, and it made me smile.

"Deidara, I love you...but I love someone else a little more," I said. That is when the entire room was silent, no one was breathing. I knew they were waiting for my next words. I smiled up at Deidara and smiled at kindly as I could; showing him the pretty side no one normally sees.

"I realized it the moment you two were in the same room...I love you both but, I love Gaara the most. I still find myself admiring the little things about him; like the way his mouth moved when he talks, the little wave to his hair, the slight muscles in his arms, the straightness of his back...and most importantly...," I said, stopping dramatically. I turned and looked right into Gaara's shocked but very happy eyes.

"The way those eyes can make me melt with only one glance. They turn my knees to jelly and to be honest, I'm surprised I'm ablt to stand right now," I smiled and this time the tears flowed because I was happy.

I heard a very unpleasant growl followed by a fight between Gaara and Deidara. I knew Gaara could protect himself but because I love Deidara as well, I worried and prayed my hardest that be would survive. I scanned the area and found Caitlynn, still behind a very edgy and protective Itachi. I bolted towards them, avoiding a few dangerous things on the way. When I reached them I almost got my hand bitten off by Itachi but he relaxed a little when he saw me.

"Please Itachi, I need Caitlynn...we have to leave now...we have to go home," I said. I almost started crying again at the pain and loneliness I saw flash in his eyes. He loves her and I know he does. I slowly reached out to grab her hand.

"Hold on," Itachi monotonous voice rang through my ears. He turned to her and did something; I couldn't see because his back was turned but for a moment she went limp in his arms and then she blinked several times, looked around and then looked at her hands. Her eyes met mine and she smiled; tears forming in her eyes. I smiled back. I don't know what he did but she seems slightly different now. I ran and hugged her tightly and she hugged me back. I began crying again, it feels as if it's been so long since we had contact. She looked up at Itachi and smiled slightly. I looked up as well; he wasn't looking at us but out in the distance.

"You guys should probably get going, I'll hold them off long enough," he said looking in the opposite direction. I looked at Caitlynn and her face was bright red. I grabbed her and brought her ear to my lips.

"Hug him," I whispered and her face heat up even more. She shook her head furiously and I pushed her towards him. She looked back and I nodded for her to go on. She turned and tugged very lightly on his coat. He turned and stared at her.

"Itachi I...I'm going to...M-miss you," she said wrapping her arms around him and burying her face in his coat. I smiled at the scene. His face was completely shocked and he wasn't trying to hide it either. He grabbed her by the arms and from an outsiders point of view, it looked as if he was going to push her away but what he did next surprised even him!

He pulled Caitlynn close and his lips met hers. Her response was instantaneous; she melted into him. His arms wrapped around her and her's wrapped around his neck as she pulled him closer. His body tensed at her touch and I watched as her whole body was a bright red. I smiled and began to walk away, leaving them to say their goodbyes. I knew the time to go home is drawing near and that scene reminded me of Gaara. I have to say goodbyes to him before I leave. I'm really going to miss everyone here, especially Gaara. Also, I want to get a kiss from him before I go back home because I didn't get one last time. :'(

* * *

**Sorry for another long wait! We have been very busy with school and trying to come up with some ideas and we haven't been lucky. I didn't re-read this story and I'm very very sorry if this is a bad chapter but I wanted to get it done because SOMEONE was bugging me about hurrying and finishing the chapter so this part can come to a close and we can start the sequal. Yes, there is going to be a segual and once again, I'm very sorry if this is a bad chapter and if it's full of mistakes, I hurried and I didn't really want to read through it all. THANKS for everyone's support! You have all been amazing and i hope you enjoy our story! We finally got some CaityXItachi time! WHOOHOO! ^_^**


	45. Bittersweet

I don't own Naruto, Obvi :/

* * *

**Bittersweet**

_Written by L a s t – L o v e_

6-10-11

* * *

_He pulled Caitlynn close and his lips met hers. Her response was instantaneous; she melted into him. His arms wrapped around her and hers wrapped around his neck as she pulled him closer. His body tensed at her touch and I watched as her whole body was a bright red. I smiled and began to walk away, leaving them to say their goodbyes. I knew the time to go home is drawing near and that scene reminded me of Gaara. I have to say goodbyes to him before I leave. I'm really going to miss everyone here, especially Gaara. Also, I want to get a kiss from him before I go back home because I didn't get one last time._

* * *

I looked up at Itachi with tearful eyes before letting my eyes slide to the ground. Alicia was on the far side of the room and everyone even her was shocked, their eyes wide.

"W-what do you mean, we have to leave." I asked lowly, unable to keep the brake from my voice. Itachi sighed and his grip on my shoulders tightened before his arms wrapped around me. He was so close, hugging me; I could feel his warmth as it surrounded me, temporarily stopping my shivers. I breathed deeply, inhaling his sweet scent, I almost laughed. Almost

Itachi smelled like cinnamon and vanilla.

"You cannot stay here, it was wrong to bring you here, you must leave." His breath tickled my ear and I was stuck between blushing and crying. I wanted to go home, so badly. But I didn't want him to leave; I was suppose to save him, from himself and from Sasuke. That battle, it'd kill him, he'd die because of his sickness. But then, how could I save him, I can't stop his body from destroying itself.

Time seemed to stop; everything was like a black and white motion picture, like the ones in the old movies. I couldn't save him, I never could, I couldn't protect him. He was going to die; I was going to lose him. Going home didn't seem to matter to me anymore; I just wanted to spend all of his time on myself. It was selfish, I know, but I loved him so much. I really do love him, and I can't lose him, he can't die. Dying, it's not real. It isn't real to me, it wasn't suppose to affect me, no one I care about is suppose to die, so why am I losing him. I lifted my hands to wrap around Itachi and I held him tightly, tears flowing down my face.

"I'm not leaving, y-you can't make me leave, I wanna stay, and I wanna stay with you, u-until you…"

**Die.**

I didn't have to say it aloud for him to know exactly what I was talking about. He tensed slightly, and I wondered if it was because he was surprised that I knew about that or if he was currently be reminded about it. I wouldn't have thought the former was possible but by the look, it seemed like his was genuinely surprised that I knew.

Sobs slipped through my lips and cried loudly into his neck. I could feel him tense even, I wasn't surprised either. I had no doubt in my mind that Itachi wasn't a virgin at nineteen it was almost obvious, but I figured he probably just hooked up with some chick. There probably wasn't any emotional meaning behind the relationship, just sex. I guess for a man like him that's a good thing though. He probably hadn't been hugged in over five years. He was probably shocked, but I almost smiled, at least he hadn't thrown me off. He didn't lighten up but he did nevertheless wrap his arms around my waist and gave a light squeeze, in all honestly it wasn't very reassuring but it was comforting, because even the tiny form of affection was good enough for me. Because he was here for me, other than Alicia, no one else was.

A small growl was heard from the opposite side of the room and I opened my eyes slowly only to see Madara. His face was covered by his lollipop mask so no emotion could be seen but his body language gave it all away. His shoulders were tense as he leaned forward a bit, looking ready to pounce in a moments notice.

In other words, he was angry, very, very angry.

"What do you think you are doing, Itachi Uchiha." His childish "Toby" alias had dropped and his voice along with it became rough and murderous. I shivered at the change, I don't think I had every actually heard his voice, I though back to every time we met. He had never totally let his true persona shine through. It was always looks and actions and words, never the voice as well. I could understand why, his voice was scratchy like he had just screamed for a week and tried to talk immediately after. It was discerning and mixed with the hatred he was exerting, it was scary.

"They know nothing, they haven't got what you're looking for, they are no use to you anymore, you can stop with the inconsequential games." I made an attempt to move away, Itachi's voice sounded a lot like Madara's, cold and uncaringly, but it retained a little of the tired and almost bored tone he always used when talking to someone.

"**Wrong.** You see I know that they know something. Maybe not how to assemble the weapons but they do know something about the weapons I seek."

I sighed deeply he was still obsessed about those weapons; I honestly couldn't say I understood why he felt the need to gain power and take over the world. Biting my lip I looked over at Alicia. She was looking at Madara with something akin to horror; I don't think she was expecting him to stop up from leaving. And I wished he wouldn't. I don't want to start a fight over something as stupid and weaponry.

"Stop it, we can't make anything for you, you've been to our world you should have realized it isn't the same as yours, we don't spend ever waking minute of our lives getting into fights, making weapons, or killing. So just stop it." I snapped calmly, he needed to understand.

"We don't fight ever, really, we don't. Truth be told, I've never been in an actually fight before." Alicia added in helpfully.

"I did, once, way long ago." I piped up cheerfully, despite the situation, talking about my past with Alicia, took me back, back to before. It soothed me, made me feel like I was in my house. Dogs barking, siblings arguing, everything about her reminded me of them. It was refreshing. I liked it.

"Enough. You two aren't going anywhere." I saw a quickly flash and suddenly I was thrown against the wall, after hearing a similar shriek of pain, I assumed the same thing happened to Alicia. The nerve of that prick, He stole my virginity and had the nerve to throw me against a wall, how douche-y.

Sometime between getting thrown against the wall and watching Itachi jump at Madara, I lost consciousness or something. As hard as I tried I couldn't remember what had happened, everything was fuzzy.

* * *

When I awoke I was in a forest, the earth was damp, the sky dark, it was nighttime. I saw a fire, it illuminated the entire area, yet it wasn't hot, just bright. I saw people, but I zeroed in on Alicia who was struggling to stand up properly, she held her head, I wondered if she'd hit the wall head first instead of her back like I did.

I groaned and slowly sat up, through bleary eyes, I watched as Gaara walked over and hugged Alicia, his lips moved but I couldn't hear the words, she flushed and tears slipped down her cheeks. He smiled gently, and his lips grazed hers, slowly, experimenting, I should have dropped my gaze, but all modesty flew away from me, this was too cute. Shocked, Alicia was, but after a second she began to mold her larger, fuller, lips against Gaara's. It was her who made the simple chaste kiss fiercer, more passionate. It was then that I did turn away, but behind me stood Itachi, he didn't say a word, he didn't smile, he just stared. And I stared back. I understood what was happening, this is where we end, where we part. This was the last time I was ever going to see him.

I grinned and threw myself at him, he stood there, letting me fall into his arms, I quickly pressed my lips to his. He responded to that rather quickly though. He pressed back against my lips and held onto me tightly. I heard quick verse words from all around me, I ignored it at first, but then, it snapped. My eyes widened in surprise and understanding. I broke the kiss, and stared up at Itachi.

"Wait n-no, not yet, I don't wanna leave, not yet."

I felt like the biggest hypocrite in life. I'd spent almost a year wanting, yearning to leave, to go home, but now that I found a reason to stay I didn't want to leave.

"It's time for you to go home, because you have one to go back to, don't leave you family alone, they need you as much as you need them. I know that if you were to stay, a part of you would always hate that choice, you'd always want to go back, you'd become miserable here." He said softly.

"No, no I wouldn't i-if you stayed with me, I'd be okay. Just stay with me, and I'll stay with you, here, with no regrets." I said desperately, they people weren't stopping, they weren't even slowing. Deep warmth filled my stomach.

"And when I die, what then?"

When. Not if.

"T-then….then I'll go too! I don't wanna live a single day without you."

I gasped when his grip tightened painfully, but looking in his eyes, hurt much worse. He was in pain, and I caused it.

"No, don't ever say that, you will not die because of me."

Tears rolled down my face, my chin, and plopped on the grass, as I began to feel the heat expand even more. I could see myself disappearing, fading away.

"I don't wanna leave you. Please don't leave me. I love you, I love you so much."

Itachi's eyes softened and he leaned over, I felt something long and wet lick from my cheek to my eye. I shivered realizing he just licked my tears away before pressing a quickly eyes to my right eye.

"Don't cry, love. This isn't goodbye. I'll always be there even if we're worlds apart."

I felt his arms slip through my body, as it became intangible, I sniffled, knowing he didn't want me to cry, so I tried my best and smiled one last time.

"I love you too." He said finally just as everything became black.

* * *

Going back to my world hurt, I felt like I couldn't breathe and my body was being pressed on so tightly that it hurt, I felt like I was going to implode on myself. But then it stopped and the pressure lifted I made an attempt to open my eyes. But when I did it hurt and I felt wet, cold, and I still couldn't breathe. I looked over through blurry eyes, it was dark, and I couldn't feel the ground, but looking over at Alicia, I noticed it. Her eyes locked with mine, and she noticed it too on me. Her hair was floating about her, waving, she breathed out and bubbled flew form her mouth. We were underwater.

I rushed to the top of the pond, I recognized so well, gasping for breath I swam over to the edge and climbed out. Blinking my eyes I realized they were blurry again, I was blind again. My perfect vision gone. Alicia clambered out shortly after, we didn't talk we just laid back and watched the sky.

We were back, back to my world. I thought about a lot of things, I wondered when I stopped referring to my world and "my home" when I began to feel the deep pang in my heart, I could only now come to realize as true pain and regret. I felt no joy, no excitement over being back, only emptiness, and not the kind I felt when I was over there, not the emptiness of losing everything I knew, it was different it hurt more. It was the pain and the emptiness of losing a lover. It was darker than that too. Because this pain only increase as I realized I would never see Itachi ever again. He would die in two years, when he was twenty-one. I sighed, he could die tomorrow, time didn't pass there the same was it did here, time over there was faster.

Everything was normal again.

* * *

Okkiess. I feel as if I should apologize. This chapter is extremely late, extremely. I guess I should say that I had had originally planned on posting this chapter up on Itachi's birthday, June 9th. Buuuut I didn't finish it in time, because while inspiration is so hard to find these days, that and I had taken a liking to D. Gray-Man and I can only focus on one anime at a time, and since I really like DGM I have only been focusing on that, not Naruto. But sudden inspiration struck me and I felt the need to at least finish this. But this isn't the last chapter. I'm sure my co-author would write another chapter, maybe an epilogue, but if she doesn't feel up to it then this will be the last chapter until the Sequel if we have one. Although I do plan on writing another Naruto story about an OC, a more realistic one, because lets face it, this crack story makes no sense, I can't believe so many people have read it. It amazes me even more the number of favs and alerts it has. Simply amazing. But that's beside the point. **Point is this is the second to last chapter.** So, lets wait and see if my oh, so lovely_ Wifey_ is up to writing an epilogue.


	46. The beginning of the end

_**I do not own Naruto!**_

* * *

_**2 years later  
**_**The beginning of the end  
**_Written by Gaara's Desert Rose657_

* * *

"Alli, have you finished packing?" yelled my mom from the living room.

"Yeah," I called back down and turned to examine my suitcases full of college stuff. It was finally happening. Caitlynn and I were finally leaving for college and it was a sad thought but we had chosen different colleges. They weren't too far from each other,

which was good. We could still see each other.

I was setting the last of my luggage in the corner of my room when my bedroom door opened and my mom walked in smiling, eyes red. I smiled at her attempt to hide her sad tears. I loved her so much and was going to miss her terribly but it was time for me to spread my wings and fly. I got up and hugged her tight, telling her I loved her. I single tear slid down my face but I promised myself I wouldn't cry in front of her. I wanted to show her how strong I am; how strong she made me. So before I pulled away I quickly wiped it away, pretending to brush a piece of hair from my face.

"I'll be okay mom," I said reassuring her. She smiled and nodded.

"I know, but you're the first of my children to leave for college. How can I not worry?" she asked smiling even though the tears began to slide down her rosy cheeks. I looked away, knowing all to well that if I saw my mom cry, I would cry too. I took two deep breaths before turning back to her.

"Mom, I'm going to be fine…I am your daughter after all," I said smiling at her. She couldn't help but chuckle a little.

"Yeah you're right," she said looking at my stuff in the corner. A pained look appeared in her eyes. I sighed.

"Mom, I'm not leaving for another 6 months. I still don't know why you made me prepare so early.

"I wanted to make sure you had everything you needed and more before you set off on your own," she said smoothing my hair. I smiled.

"What would I do without you mom?" I asked sarcastically. She laughed and answered.

"Nothing," she said jokingly.

* * *

In the past two years I have moved from my old house and into a new one. The house is okay I guess but I'm not exactly happy here. I was kind of glad to be leaving for college. Maybe it was moving that made me become more isolated; even though the same thing was happening to Caitlynn. But, on the other hand, I was kind of happy we moved. When I lived in my old house, Caitlynn and I loved to go down to my pond and sit and talk and maybe play a bit, but one day, going down to the pond became painful. Whenever we went near the pond we felt sad, scared, hurt and heart broken. We were so confused as to why this was happening. There have been several occasions where we would randomly start crying. We also had strange urges to jump into the water. These feeling were so extreme that we stopped going to the pond. But, the weird part is, that decision also hurt. It makes us curious as to why this happens but we long buried those feelings because we have our lives we need to focus on. Some times we feel as if we are being watched but it's not scary, it actually comforting and no matter how much we try to distract ourselves by having fun or drowning ourselves in work, it feels like a part of us is missing.

One night I was sitting alone in my house. Everyone was gone and I was so bored. So I called Caitlynn.

"Hello? She answered.

"Hey Caity, what's up?" I asked twirling a piece of my hair. I felt her fumble around with something on the other line.

"Oh you know, packing for college. My mom made me pack this early so I have everything I need," she said. I laughed.

"It's amazing how much our mom's think alike. My mom made me do the same," I laughed which made her laugh too.

"I swear they were meant to be born sisters, just like we were," she said and I could hear the smile in her voice.

"So, I, uh, was thinking that sometime before we leave for college, we should, you know, visit the pond one last time. I've been longing to go there a really long time," I said. It was dead silent on the other end for about a minute. Then Caitlynn's shaky voice answered.

"I was actually thinking the same thing and was about to ask if you wanted to go. I know it's painful to go there but I'm longing to touch its still waters." My heart pounded painfully as I realized I, too, wanted to touch the surface of the murky water.

"Well, when do you want to go?" I asked, my voice sounding choked because of the tightening of my chest.

"In 2 or 3 months maybe," she said. I nodded even though I knew she couldn't see me.

"Ok," was all I was able to choke out; my throat had also tightened up. What was wrong with us? Why did it hurt so badly? There was something not right about this predicament.

* * *

_**3 months later**_

"It's been quite sometime since we've been here," I said looking up at the tan house I use to live in. Caitlynn turned to me and nodded. We walked up to the door and knocked. A woman, maybe in her lat 40's early 50's answered the door with a smile.

"May I help you?" she asked kindly. You could hear the love that poured from her mouth. We smiled. She was certainly pretty for such an old woman.

"Yes, we use to live here a long time ago and before we go off to college I was wondering if you would let us look around for a bit and reminisce?" Caitlynn asked smoothly. The smile on the woman's face brightened.

"Of course my dears, come in," she said opening the door wider and allowing us to walk in. The house was so quite and peaceful. The walls were painted a pretty lavender. I remembered the green they use to be and felt sad. I loked into my old bedroom and then we went out into the yard. I looked over by the woods and tears began to well up in my eyes.

"Oh honey, are you okay?" asked the woman, clearly concerned. I looked over and smiled.

"Yeah, I bet you didn't know but right over there is where my cats and dog are buried," I said turning back. I felt her hand squeeze my shoulder.

"It's ok dear, I'll take good care of them for you," she said. I was confused considering they had already passed but I got it when she went inside and came back with a bouquet of flowers. I smiled at her.

"You are a very kind woman. Thank you for letting us look around but before we go, we would like to go one last place," I said, tears still in my eyes.

"Where would that be dear?" she asked smiling an innocent and kind smile.

"We would like to go visit the pond," said Caitlynn. The old woman smiled.

"Of course, I'm too tired and old to go down there but you can, come back and say goodbye so I know you made it safely there and back," she said waving at us as we walked toward the path.

"Ok we will, thanks you so much," we welled in unison.

The entire walk down there no one said anything. It wasn't an awkward silence but a comforting sad silence. We wanted to say something to each other but no words would come out of our mouths. Besides, as we can near the pond, we didn't want to say anything anyway. We could feel the pond even before it came into view. We walked up the little hill and stared at the murky surface. I bend down and skimmed the top of the surface. The pain in my heart faded for just a short time before rebounding and coming back 2 fold. I fell to the ground clenching my chest and trying to quiet my agonizing screams. Caitlynn bent over me, her hands fumbling over my body, confused as to what to do.

"What's wrong Alli?" she asked growing worried. I couldn't speak. The pain was too unbearable so I just pointed to the water. She walked over and put her hand beneath the surface. Her face turned peaceful for a moment before twisting in pain. I gasped as I saw tiny specks of something floating around me. The pain began to dissipate slowly and there was nothing there except the numbness of my limbs. I relaxed and closed my eyes. A boy with red hair and pale skin appeared in my head. The tattoo he possessed stood out most. He was just a dark blurry figure so it was hard to see him but once he was gone, the pain in my heart returned. Who was that boy and why did he appear now? I feel like I know him but I don't think I've ever seen him in my life. I stood up and went over to Caitlynn. She was staring out at the water. She looked as if someone were controlling her mind because of how far away her gaze looked. Finally she turned to me and spoke.

"The pain went away for a short time, then a handsome man appeared in my head and the pain came back. He had black hair and red eyes but he looked so blurry and dark I really couldn't make out his features. But, when I couldn't see him anymore… the pain returned," she said turning back to stare at the surface. I sat down next to her and sighed.

"I know, I saw a boy too…red hair, pale skin and a tattoo in the most unusual place. When he disappeared, my heart ached so much…Caity…something's not right. I think this is the last time we should come here. Something weird is associated with this pond and I don't really want to find out what it is but-,"

"—then you kind of do want to find out," she said, finishing what I was going to say. I looked away.

"Yeah,"

When the sun was just beginning to set we got up and left. We thanked the old lady, kissed her on her wrinkling cheek and went home where we would go to sleep. The dream I had was awful, the red haired boy was in it and so was Caitlynn and the black haired red eyed boy. What was their name in my dream? Oh yeah….Gaara and Itachi.

_**The End**_

* * *

**Finally this is the last chapter! The story ends here...or so you think! haha well this is the end of the first story. We may or may not write a sequal but most likely we will. I ended the story so that if we didn't want to, it would still be a good ending and you guys can use your imagination as to what happened. Sorry for how late it has been but i haven't had internet at my house for a long time so i have to come over to my co-authors house. I hope you guys like it and I'm surprised at how many have already liked it and i hope you will all be looking forward to the sequal that we may or may not be writing. Maybe if we get a lot of messages from you all stating you want a sequl, we will most likely write one. The sequal will be more realistic and less cracked like this one. Cause let's face it, this story sometimes made no sense. Well we hope to get some messages from you sating whether we should write a sequal. THANK FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT GUYS! WE LOVE YEW!**


End file.
